Blood Ties
by LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET
Summary: Ichigo ,el nuevo alumno en Karakura,arrastra consigo un misterioso pasado y un deseo de venganza que excede las barreras del tiempo,ahora tratara de saciarla con Rukia ,una extraña chica que no recuerda algunos fragmentos de su pasado...Fic de Vampiros!
1. Prologo

**Hola! Pues esta es mi primera historia que publico y espero que les guste…pues este capítulo lo he puesto como un prólogo…es acerca de los pensamientos de algunos de los personajes entorno al amor o a la persona que creen amar…pero luego cambiaran en el transcurso de la historia.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

"_Es tan difícil volver a amar, después de que uno ha confiado en esa persona y ha entregado lo mejor de sí, sin reservas, para que luego lo traicionen."_

Ichigo Kurosaki

"_He llegado a la conclusión de que el amor de los cuentos de hadas, tan bonito y maravilloso, el que siempre he soñado, es solo eso… un cuento. Aunque una parte de mí mantendrá siempre la esperanza de encontrar algún día a ese príncipe y le seguirá esperando toda mi vida aun sabiendo que nunca llegará."_

Rukia Kuchiki

"_El amor es tan complejo, ya me cansé de tratar de entenderlo…pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que sacrificaría cualquier cosa con tal de ver feliz a la persona que amo"_

Renji Abarai

"_¿Cuál es el límite para sufrir por alguien?... ¿Qué tan dispuestos estamos a sufrir por esa persona?... ¿Cuál es el límite?"_

Orihime Inoue

"_¿Qué es el amor?"_

Ulquiorra Schiffer

"_¿Qué pasaría si un día la persona que quieres se va y no vuelve nunca más?… No podría resistir… no soy tan fuerte como parezco."_

Karin Kurosaki

"_Si tendría que dejar ir a la persona que amo para que sea feliz, no dudaría ni un segundo, pero… recién ahora me doy cuenta que sería muy doloroso"_

Toushiro Hitsugaya

"_Me pregunto si el amor durará para siempre, es lindo pensar que será así, sin embargo a veces pensamos que no, creo que ya lo encontré…aunque no sé si eso es bueno"_

Hinamori Momo

"_Lo único que quiero es que ella se quede siempre a mi lado"_

Kira Izuru

"_¿Y si me enamoro otra vez? Ya lo conozco, ya lo presiento, ya sé cómo se siente., ya lo comprendo... pero no entiendo porque el amor no se entiende, solo se siente, se presiente pero tampoco se detiene…"_

Hiyori Sarugaki

"_¿Para qué intentar algo con alguien si no va a durar? Si solo duraría como mucho un mes que se mantiene viva la ilusión, después todo se terminaría y ambos acabaríamos sufriendo... una vez más. "_

Shinji Hirako

* * *

**Ojala que les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo y mañana pongo el primer capítulo. Porfis dejen reviews, para VER si les ha interesado.**


	2. El retorno

**Muchas gracias x los reviews, y como lo prometí, acá les dejo el primer capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

"_Puesto que no tenemos forma, nos temerán"_

Ichigo Kurosaki

CAPÍTULO 1

"El Retorno"

_"A__cá vamos de nuevo"_ pensó al observar a esas criaturas a su alrededor. Cada uno de esos humanos lo miraban temerosos: sabían quién era o mejor dicho que era. Sin embargo, no le importaba, le daba igual lo que pensasen de él. Para Ichigo Kurosaki lo importante era que estaba muy cerca de encontrarla.

-Oye Ichigo- Le llamó su acompañante: un chico alto, ojos castaños y cabellera rubia. Tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que daba escalofríos.

Se volvió hacia su amigo fastidiado y le preguntó que quería ahora. Shinji le respondió con otra pregunta:

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que estamos haciendo acá?

-¿Pues es que eres idiota o qué? – Puso los ojos en blanco. A veces dudaba de que su amigo fuese de la misma raza que él – Estamos comprobando lo que nos dijeron.

-Eso ya lo sé imbécil – Shinji imitó el mismo gesto que su compañero – A lo que me refiero es: ¡¿PORQUE ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE TODA ESTA GENTE?! – Exclamó.

Ichigo volvió a dar un vistazo a su alrededor.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea – Mintió. En realidad sabía la respuesta.

- ummm. Entonces sacaré provecho a esto – Le respondió, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba donde unas chicas que lo

"_Ahí va de nuevo" _pensó al ver como Shinji "jugueteaba" con aquellas insignificantes humanas. Le resultaba algo repugnante ver eso.

-Me voy – Anunció Ichigo. Shinji ya tenía agarrado de la cintura a una de las chicas.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si recién hemos llegado ¿Por qué no… – Shinji se detuvo al instante, sabía que era mejor no hacerle esa invitación, con el carácter que tenía su amigo.

-Por supuesto que todavía no nos vamos a ir. Voy a la casa del viejo.

- Oh, entonces nos vemos. ¿Sabes? me encanta Karakura – Dijo al mismo tiempo que les regalaba una enorme sonrisa a las dos jovencitas, las cuales estaban ansiosas por saber qué es lo que iban a hacer.

Gruñó.

-Idiota

++ BLOOD TIES++

A varios kilómetros de distancia, lejos de los recién llegados, dos muchachas de aproximadamente 17 años se encontraban en una enorme tensión por lo que le estaba sucediendo a una de ellas.

- Hiyori ¿Qué es lo que vistes? – Preguntó preocupada la joven de cabellera azabache a su amiga.

-Yo los…volví a ver – Respondió la chica rubia quien tenía su cara llena de lágrimas del color de la sangre.

-¿Los volviste a ver? ¿A quiénes?

- A esas criaturas. Rukia volví a ver a los del nivel A

Entornó sus grandes ojos violáceos al momento en que "ellos" fueron mencionados.

-¿Y que estaban haciendo?

-Ellos estaban en el instituto – Le contestó, tratando de ver a Rukia entre lágrimas. Todo a su alrededor se estaban tornando oscuro. Eso era uno de los efectos luego de tener aquellas odiosas visiones. Sí, Hiyori podía ver el futuro y no era para nada agradable – La verdad no me importa que hagan ellos allí. Yo… ¿Por qué tuve que tener de nuevo estas estúpidas visiones?

-Supongo que tarde o temprano iba a tener que suceder esto de nuevo.

-Rukia ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Todas las visiones que tengo siempre traen dolor, sufrimiento y muerte…y eso bien lo sabes.

La pelinegra simplemente asintió. Se levantó de la cama de su amiga y se quedó pensativa por unos instantes_ "¿Por qué? Se suponía que el número de vampiros que vivían en esta ciudad era muy bajo y ahora aparecen dos de un nivel sumamente alto. Esto es extraño"_

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer Rukia? – Preguntó Hiyori intentando ocultar el miedo en su voz, aunque sus expresiones faciales no le ayudasen.

- Lo pensaremos con más calma mañana, ya es muy tarde y necesitamos descansar. Ah, lávate la cara – Añadió entregándole un pequeño pañuelo para que se vaya secando las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por su rostro.

Antes de que desapareciera de su vista, Hiyori le pidió que tuviera cuidado. Los tipos que vio en esas visiones lucían muy peligrosos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, adiós. – Se despidió Rukia sin saber la larga noche que tendría hoy.

++BLOOD TIES ++

Apenas entró a su "casa", Ichigo fue recibido con una enorme patada voladora, cortesía de su querido padre: Isshin Kurosaki. Felizmente tenía unos rápidos reflejos por lo que pudo esquivar el golpe

-¡HIJO MIOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó alegre su progenitor: hombre de apariencia adulta y cabello azul – ¡AL FIN TE HAS ACORDADO DE TU QUERIDO PAPÁ! ¡SEGURO ME HAS VENIDO A DECIR QUE YA VOY A SER ABUELOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡QUE FELICIDAD!

- Vete a la mierda viejo – Refunfuñó. Ya habían pasado varias décadas y su padre todavía conservaba la misma actitud infantil de siempre – Solo he venido por unos rumores que escuché por ahí

-¿Y se puede saber cuáles son esos rumores?

-No es de tu incumbencia viejo. Solo te puedo decir que me quedaré por un periodo indeterminado en este pueblo

-Ya veo – Aunque no lo demostrara, Isshin estaba muy preocupado por su hijo: había cambiado tanto desde aquel incidente.

- ¿Y Yuzu? – Miró por todos lados, tratando de encontrar inútilmente a su hermana – Pensaba que estaría contigo

-¡NOOO, NO ME LA RECUERDES! – Le contestó echándose a llorar al piso – MI POBRE YUZU DECIDIÓ SEGUIR EL EJEMPLO DE LA REBELDE DE SU HERMANA. AHORA ESTÁ EN AMÉRICA.

-¡¿En América? – Abrió los ojos como plato, muy sorprendido por aquella noticia. ¿Qué rayos hacia su hermanita en ese continente?

-Sí, ella quiere estudiar medicina como su querido papá.

-Que ridículo-murmuró Ichigo – Con tal que no sea como Karin.

-Oh, esa rebelde… - Musitó con el ceño más fruncido que el de su hijo. Su humor desapareció cuando le mencionaron a la ingrata de su otra hija. – No me ha mandado ninguna carta hasta ahora. Seguro que el delincuente no le ha permitido. ¡Oh no! ¿y si la mat…?

-Viejo deja de decir tonterías – Le interrumpió – Sabes que Toushiro no le haría ningún daño. Él es su guardián. – Ichigo no se hacía problemas con la relación de su hermana y ese sujeto. Ya había acepto lo irremediable.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! – Repuso Isshin armando un berrinche en el piso de la pequeña sala. Ichigo simplemente trató de no mandarle un par de puñetes para que se callara y prefirió tratar otro tema rápidamente.

- Viejo, ¿Porque volviste acá?

- Extrañaba este lugar. Además la gente de acá es buena.

-Aún no puedo creer que todos estos humanos se hayan enterado de nuestra existencia.

Isshin suspiró.

-Ichigo iba a suceder tarde y temprano. A_ ellos _les convenía.

Ichigo gruñó. No le agradaba recordar cómo aquellos malditos los habían obligado a salir del anonimato y demostrar a los humanos que los vampiros sí existían._ Ellos_…los caza vampiros o como se autoproclamaban:

"_Shinigamis"_


	3. Rencor

**Ps…aca les dejo el 2 capitulo de la historia…gracias x los reviews y no se olviden de dejar luego de que lean el capitulo…para ver si les gusto…XD**

* * *

Capitulo 2

"Rencor"

"¡Rayos! Ha empezado a llover" Maldijo para sí misma Rukia mientras caminaba rápido por las oscuras calles de Karakura. No le agradaba para nada la lluvia, le traían horribles recuerdos…cerró sus ojos…..

"Aquella vez también llovía…pero no llovía normal…llovía rojo como la sangre…."

_-Nooooooooooooo!-Gritó desesperada. ¿Qué había hecho? … Ella lo había…matado__**-**__no…yo no...No quise _

_El chico la miro simplemente mandándole una tierna mirada, estaba empapado de sangre y atravesado por una espada. Luego se acercó más a ella y la abrazó_

_-Gra-gracias Rukia…gracias a ti…he…vuelto a sonreír…gracias a t-ti te…puedo dejar mi…corazón e irme._

_-…-Ella simplemente se quedó ahí, con la mente en blanco._

_Y empezó a llover…ella miró sus manos…estaban llenas de sangre…"Sí…solo está lloviendo….sangre"_

Rukia abrió sus ojos inmediatamente "¿Qué…Que fue eso?... ¿Porqué tuve que recordarlo?".

...OOOOOOOO...

-¿A dónde vas Ichigo?-Preguntó curioso Isshin .

-Voy a salir

-Se puede saber ¿A dónde?

-No te importa viejo-Le contestó fastidiado Ichigo.-Me has amargado el día recordando a esos malditos shinigamis.

-¿Tanto rencor les guardas?

-Sí "Pero no se compara al que le tengo a otra persona"

...OOOOOOOO...

"Oh demonios duele" Se quejó Hiyori al ponerse el paño caliente encima de sus ojos.

Hace tiempo que no había vuelto a hacer eso cada vez que tenía esas visiones…."verdad, me preocupa mucho esta visión que tuve".

Ella le había mentido a Rukia, no había visto a los dos chicos….solo a uno, el cual aparecía en el instituto y hablaba con su amiga…pero "Sus ojos…esos ojos tenían odio y rencor solo hacia ella"

-Toco toc –Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¡¿Quién rayos es a esta hora?-Preguntó toda cabreada.

-Etto…soy yo Sarugaki-san- Respondió una tímida voz

-Ah eres tú baka-hime ¿Qué quieres?

-Mi nombre es Orihime

-Si si me da igual ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedes apagar las luces porque ya es tarde?

-¿Solo era para eso? Tsk. Como jodes la vida

- Oh y no te olvides que hasta mañana se paga la renta. Buenas noches –Le dijo para luego retirarse

-Maldita sea- gritó, para luego tirarse en su cama. "Demonios siempre es así…plata, plata, plata... ¿Y si no me hubiera ido de ese lugar?... ¿ah, qué demonios estás pensando Hiyori? "

Hiyori se levantó de su cama. "Sí, creo que no debería estar tan cerca de la baka-hime que me va a contagiar su estupidez".

Ella ni loca volvería a ese lugar…"Prefiero morir a volver a ese infierno".

...OOOOOOOO...

-¿Creen que no me he dado cuenta que me están siguiendo?- Preguntó Rukia parándose en seco, para luego voltear hacia atrás. Desde hace un rato ella había sentido una presencia extraña que la estaba siguiendo.

A una distancia corta se encontraban 3 chicos, uno de cabello azul, otro de rojo y el último era rubio.

-Ya veo…así que nos sentiste-Le contestó el chico pelirrojo, el cual parecía el líder.- Um…que importa…igual hoy día tú vas a ser nuestra comida.-Los ojos del chico se volvieron de color rojo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees vampiro- Le respondió Rukia sonriendo- Ya veo…son humanos que fueron mordidos por vampiros DE VERDAD, OSEA CLASE "E".

-Tsk.. no nos importa lo que seamos igual TE VOY MATAR- Le gritó el chico rubio, para luego lanzarse hacia ella.

Pero Rukia fue más rápida y lo esquivó dándole una patada en su espalda por detrás.

-Vaya vaya, pareces que no eres una humana ordinaria- Le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que no soy ordinaria, en cambio ustedes para mí son como cualquier sabandija-Le contestó la pelinegra.

-MALDITA-Gritó el pelirrojo para luego lanzarse hacía ella, Rukia simplemente lo esquivó como al otro para luego mandarle un codazo en su cabeza.

-Maldita sea- Exclamó Rukia sobándose su codo. Hace tiempo que ella no había vuelto a tener peleas con esas criaturas.- Yo…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia atrás.

- Vaya que eres débil-Exclamó el chico peliazul, para luego mandarle un puñete en la barriga. Rukia cayó de rodillas al suelo.- aunque hueles exquisito- Dijo el peliazul mientras la olía. Luego el chico abrió su boca mostrando sus enromes colmillos…y se acercó a su cuello.

-NOOOOO- Gritó Rukia, mandándole un puñetazo en su cara-ALEJATE DE MÍ.

Rukia empezó a correr como sea tratando de alejar de su agresor.

"Tengo que esconderme". Y entró por un callejón, pensando que la sacaría al centro de la ciudad, pero para su mala suerte, no tenía salida.

-No tienes salida nenita- Exclamó una voz detrás suya. Rukia volteó con miedo…allí estaban los tres y la miraban con una furia…era su fin, ella simplemente cerró sus ojos y de repente a su mente vino aquellas palabras _"Debes de vivir"_, "lo siento Kaien-sempai yo ya no puedo cumplir esa promesa…"

-PERO QUE RIDÍCULA TE VEZ AHÍ –Exclamó una voz, que sacó a Rukia de sus pensamientos

-…" ¿De dónde es esa voz?"-Se preguntó la pelinegra, e intentó buscar con la mirada de donde provenía aquella voz…y de pronto sintió que una presencia poderosa estaba justo al otro lado del callejón.

Los 3 vampiros también se dieron cuenta y voltearon inmediatamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el peliazul

Ichigo simplemente lo ignoró y clavó su mirada en Rukia. La pelinegra solo podía ver la silueta de aquella persona, ya que le tapaban las 3 enormes espaldas de los vampiros.

-Al fin te encontré- Exclamó el pelinaranja mandándole una mirada siniestra.

Rukia sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo cuando escuchó aquella voz sombría.

"¿Quién es ese tipo?"


	4. Miedo

**Holasss! Que tal? ...Como cada martes(sep me decidi en actualizar los martes) les dejo otro capitulo mas... y gracias por los reviews a vickyallyz,jessy moon 15,Yuuki Kuchiki,Ryunna-san y Yunna-san( gracias me gusto mucho la frase pero creo q en esta historia no es la adecuada para Kira ...pero igual gracias),shana3,Nabm,yue Cullen y cristina96life...espero que les guste el capitulo**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3

Miedo

-"¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Por qué dice que me conoce?" Eran las preguntas que se hacia Rukia dentro de su cabeza.

Ichigo la seguía mirando…odio…eso era lo que sentía al verla…pero también…tristeza…

- Te he preguntado ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó de nuevo el peliazul, sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos – Vamos, deja de mirar a la chica…ella es nuestra.

- ¿y quien dice que les pertenece?- Le contestó el pelinaranja.

- Ya veo- Exclamo el peliazul- entonces tendré que matarte.- Le dijo para luego atacarlo , pero Ichigo fue más rápido y lo agarró del brazo, para luego arrancarle la cabeza, la cual cayó justo al costado de Rukia, y le salpicó un poco de sangre a su cara….La pelinegra se toco la mejilla, para luego mirar su mano….aquel liquido rojo…ella no soportaba ver sangre.

-HIJO DE PUTA- gritó el pelirrojo que junto al rubio se lanzaron a Ichigo…

A Rukia todo esto le parecía igual como hace 12 años…

_Frío…hacía mucho frío….eso es lo que sentía al estar ahí…ella no sabía que hacía ahí…2¿Por qué está cayendo agua del cielo?" se preguntó la pequeña al ver como gotas de agua caían del cielo…_

_-Con que acá estabas mocosa-Dijo una voz detrás de ella. La pelinegra volteó y se asustó al ver a esa mujer, la cual estaba empapada de un extraño líquido carmesí y sin un brazo, además sus ojos brillaban de color rojo y…le sonreía- Mi amo se alegrará al verte._

_La mujer se empezó a acercar a Rukia, la cual no sabía qué hacer…_

_-Nooo- la pelinegra se alejó al momento en que la mujer le tocó la cabeza "Ayuda..."_

_- MIRA NIÑITA NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTAR JUGAN…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que algo la empujo hacia atrás.-MALD…_

_Rukia se quedó sorprendida al ver como a la mujer le habían arrancado la cabeza…" ¿Quién es?" se preguntó al ver solo la espalda de aquel hombre._

_-MIYU-SAMA MIYU –SAMA-Varias personas heridas como aquella mujer, venían corriendo y sus caras cambiaron de preocupadas a furiosas al ver a su líder muerto- MALDITOOO_

_La pequeña cerró sus ojos de miedo al momento en que aquel grupo se lanzó directo a ella y aquel hombre…_

_Y empezó a escuchar gritos de dolor, maldiciones y…..silencio…todo se había vuelto silencio…_

_Estuvo así durante unos minutos…luego ella abrió poco a poco sus ojos y se quedó sorprendida al ver a toda esa gente tirada y casi la mayoría sin sus cabezas…y en el centro estaba aquella persona de espaldas…y volteó…"Que hermoso" es lo primero que pasó por la mente de la cabeza de la niña al ver a ese joven cuya cara estaba salpicada de sangre y sus ojos estaban rojos como aquella mujer, y que justo en ese momento le sonrió y poco a poco se le empezó a acercar…ella solo se quedó en su lugar y cuando llego el chico a donde estaba la pelinegra, se agachó y le tendió la mano_

_-No tengas miedo – Le dijo el chico al ver como la pelinegra se quiso alejar- No te haré daño…Mi nombre es Kaien..._

_Rukia no sabía porqué pero le dio su mano "Kaien..." _

-AHHH!- Aquel gritó sacó a Rukia de sus recuerdos y…al ver a los 3 vampiros descuartizados…sus brazos...piernas y …más sangre…

- Asquerosas criaturas no se merecen ser llamados vampiros-Susurró el pelina**r**anja, mientras se limpiaba su chaqueta.

Luego, volteó a ver a la pelinegra, la cual estaba vomitando.

- Vaya que te transformaste en una estúpida humana- exclamó ichigo con asco.

Rukia levantó su cabeza y a la luz de la luna lo pudo ver mejor…era alto, tenía un color peculiar de cabello…"naranja que extraño" pero cuando vio su cara…

Nostalgia

Confusión

Alegría

Y más confusión…eso era lo que pasaba dentro de la pelinegra "no puede ser…el…se parece mucho a… Kaien-dono…no…eso es imposible"…aunque …había algo dentro de ella que le decía que ya lo había conocido en alguna parte..

- Tu… ¿quién rayos eres? –Exigió saber Rukia

-Vamos si serás idiota… ¿Qué no me recuerdas…Hiromi?- El nombre lo pronunció cargado de odio.

-Hi… ¿Qué…- Rukia estaba más confundida que nunca. **"mátalo"** le ordenó una voz dentro de Rukia"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué fue eso…de dónde provino esa voz?"

-¿Qué no me oyes Hiromi, o es que acaso lo de humana te ha vuelto sorda?- Le dijo irónico

-yo no soy Hiromi idiota-Le contestó la pelinegra.-Mi nombre es Rukia

-Me da igual si te has cambiado a un horrible nombre-Le dijo Ichigo- Lo que me da vergüenza es que no hayas podido vencer a esa simples basuras… y todo por volverte en eso...Pero no me importa lo que yo

-¡OYE ESTUPIDO YO NO SOY ESA TAL HIROMI…TE HABRÁS CONFUNDIDO BABOSO! Ò...Ó

- ¿PIENSAS QUE NO VOY A RECONOCERTE? -Le gritó el pelinaranja ya cabreado- ¿SOLO POR QUE TE HAYAS VUELTO MÁS FEA?

-Hasta aquí llego mi paciencia-Dijo Rukia- me largo.

Y empezó a caminar para alejarse de ese "demente".

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le preguntó Ichigo, a la vez que la acorralaba contra la pared.

-¿Qué-que haces idiota? – Preguntó la pelinegra toda sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez por la distancia muy corta que había entre los dos.

-No te hagas la desentendida…tu sabes muy bien lo que yo quiero…- Le contestó susurrándole al oído

- ¿Lo que tú quieres? Yo…no sé de qué me estás hablando- le contestó toda nerviosa-aléjate

-Sigues siendo tan terca como siempre…

Y sin previo aviso la agarró del cabello y la tiró al otro lado del callejón

-Aaaa-Gritó de dolor Rukia."Mierda mi brazo"...Y antes de que se diese cuenta, Ichigo apareció delante de ella.

-Tú no mereces vivir

La pelinegra se quedó helada ante lo que le dijo el vampiro "¿Qué hago?…me duele todo mi cuerpo…yo… ¿en verdad voy a morir?"


	5. Cambio de planes

**Holass! Qué tal? ...ps yo acá feliz porque hoy fue mi último día de clases y oficialmente estoy de vacaciones, así podre actualizar más seguido XD… weno les dejo otro capítulo más y espero que les guste…y gracias por los reviews a ****jessy moon 15****, ****Yuuki Kuchiki****, ****Ryunna-san y Yunna-san****,****lyly451****, Yoruu, ****Caroone****, ****Nabm****, ****yueCullen**

**Antes unas aclaraciones:**

**-Rukia no es un vampiro**

**-el encuentro entre Rukia y Kaien me base un poco en vampire knight(pero solo eso)**

**-Y Rukia tiene 17 años al igual que Hiyori y estan en su ultimo año de instituto**

**-Ichigo y Shinji tienen la apariencia de chicos de 17.**

**Naaa más y….**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS MI QUERIDAS LECTORAS…ESPERO QUE ESE DÍA LO PASEN BIEN JUNTO A SU FAMILIA**

**

* * *

**

"_Si los humanos mantenemos la esperanza, es porque somos incapaces de ver la muerte a los ojos"_

Rukia Kuchiki

Capítulo 4

Cambio de planes

**Tienda de Kisuke Urahara**

-¿Qué pasa Yuroichi?-Preguntaba un rubio alegre a su acompañante.- ¿Te da miedo la lluvia?

-Deja de fingir Kisuke-Le dijo su acompañante, una morena mujer- Parece que "él" se topó con ella.

-umm...Las casualidades de la vida…sobre eso ¿Quieres hablar ahora o cuando acabes de cenar?

...OOOOOOOO...

"Parece que después de todo…voy a morir a manos de un vampiro"-Pensó Rukia. "…Hubiera querido decirle a Hiyori que…chappy es encantador..."

Ichigo la agarró del cuello y la alzó, la pelinegra no opuso resistencia…

-Adiós Hiromi...yo

Pero de repente…

-AAAAAAA-Gritó el vampiro de dolor y soltó a Rukia, la cual cayó al suelo toda perpleja -Ma-maldita sea.

El pelinaranja empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo…todo su cuerpo le dolía.

-Ay Ichigo mejor te hubieras venido conmigo y te hubieras divertido…-Dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Rukia volteó inmediatamente y maldijo por lo bajo:"Demonios…Otro vampiro"

-E-eres un maldito Shinji- Exclamó Ichigo al rubio vampiro que lo miraba con cara burlona-Usar tu poder contra mí…

-Oh vamos ni que fueras "el intocable"-Se burlo Shinji, el cual luego dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra-Vaya si que eres parecida a Hiromi-chan.

Rukia lo miró toda sorprendida"El también mencionó ese nombre…Debo de huir…**Shinji**…"otra vez esa voz y…parecía que ninguno de los dos vampiros la había escuchado...solo era en su mente…"Pero… ¿Porqué mencionó el nombre de aquel otro vampiro?..y yo… ¿Porqué siento que a él también lo conozco?"

Mientras tanto Shinji había dejado de usar su poder…y le mandaba una sonrisa burlona al pelinaranja.

-Serás idiota-Le insultó Ichigo- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ella es Hiromi?...Solo que ahora se convirtió en una mugrienta humana.

-JAJAJA-Se empezó a reír Shinji- Eso es imposible ¿Un vampiro convertirse en humano?

-Tú sabes que eso es posible-Le contestó el pelinaranja- Y ella bien pudo hacerlo con "eso"

-Ella no es capaz de hacer eso-El rubio ya se había puesto serio, y luego volvió a mirar a Rukia, cuya mente estaba hecho un caos "No…ella no puede ser Hiromi"

- Después de todo lo que nos hizo…yo creo que ella es capaz de peores cosas…-Y se empezó a parar…

-Ichigo ni te atrevas a hacerle daño a esta inocente humana-Le advirtió el rubio- Ella no tiene la culpa de parecérsele…

-¿Tú crees que te haré caso?-Le desafió, para que luego usando su velocidad ir ande Rukia

-Rayos nuca cambiarás-le dijo el rubio para luego usar de nuevo su poder…el dolor físico…

-Ah…maldición..-Ichigo estaba más cabreado que nunca…Shinji había sido más rápido que él y ahora se la había llevado unos metros más lejos a Rukia...

-Lárgate-Le dijo Shinji a la pelinegra-Se va a enojar peor…vete

Rukia lo miró sorprendida…

-¿Es que no me oyes?..Vete…ah y anda primero a un hospital a que te curen...

-Gracias-Le agradeció sinceramente la pelinegra, si no fuera por él ella ahorita…

-No me lo agradezcas…-Le contestó el rubio a la vez que le daba la espalda-Quizás te lo vuelvas a encontrar…y no estaré allí para detenerlo…Considéralo suerte el que haya sentido el aumento de poder de Ichigo…

Rukia simplemente asintió y empezó a correr toda adolorida, pero no antes volteó y dio un último vistazo al callejón y su mirada se cruzó con la del pelinaranja, el cual lo veía con sus ojos rojos brillantes llenos de furia…ella volteó…"Dios quiera que no me lo vuelva a encontrar y que se vaya del pueblo rápido".

Ya cuando la pelinegra había desaparecido de sus vistas por completo…Shinji miró a Ichigo todo decepcionado.

-por poco matas a una inocente… idiota-Le regañó para luego ir ande él y darle la mano-Venga, nosotros también tenemos que irnos…al fin de cuentas los rumores fueron falsos…

-¿irnos?- Ichigo lo miró fríamente- Puede ser que esa no sea Hiromi pero…. ¿Por qué se le parece tanto? Es extraño ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-…Ella no es una humana ordinaria...y puede ser que tal vez sea Hiromi

-Tsk y dale con eso… ¿Qué no ves que ella no es Hiromi?... ¿No te distes cuenta la cara de esa chica?… tenía cara de no habernos visto nunca en su vida.

-O quizás…ella haya perdido la memoria

-… ¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo Ichigo?...Creo que el haber venido a este pueblo te ha vuelto más imbécil de lo que ya eres...y lo siento-Shinji sabía que si provocaba más al pelinaranja, este lo iba a matar.

-No es que ella haya tenido un accidente y haya perdido la memoria, sino quizás…ella lo haya deseado…

-¿Y porque querría perder la memoria?

-pues porque más…quiso olvidar todo lo que hizo y así no tener ningún cargo de culpa en su conciencia…es una maldita perra-Lo último lo dijo casi en susurros.

Shinji se hizo el de oídos sordos a lo último que dijo su amigo "Um puede que tenga razón"

-Está bien…quizás que tengas razón-Admitió el rubio

-Entonces cambio de planes…

-¿Qué?

-2 meses…no mejor dame solo 1 mes y medio…y en ese tiempo te comprobaré que ella es Hiromi y haré que la maldita recuerde todo lo que hizo.

-…-Shinji cerró sus ojos-Ya…pero si en ese tiempo vemos que no es ella, nos largamos.

- Esta bien-Le contestó el pelinaranja "Te demostraré que yo tengo la razón"

-Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a ver si esa chica puede ser Hiromi?

-¿no es obvio? Nos acercaremos a ella

-Y… ¿cómo?

-¿es que no les vistes que llevaba uniforme?

-Ah...ya veo nos infiltraremos en su escuela

-Sí, y como en este pueblo solo hay una, será más fácil acercárnosla

-Umm me está agradando tu plan….estudiantes…chicas con pequeñas falditas y en la etapa de la juventud… ¿sabes? Dicen que las adolescentes humanas de ahora son bien mandaditas

-Oh cállate idiota

...OOOOOOOO...

"Maldito seas Ichigo… ¿Y ahora donde me meto?… ¿a un hotel?...pero hasta ahora no encuentro ninguno..."

Shinji empezó a maldecir su suerte mientras seguía caminando en medio de las oscuras calles de Karakura.

"Rayos y todo porque el loco de su padre sigue amargo por esa travesura que hice…él es igual que su hijo…aunque el hijo está más loco y…" a la mente se le vino la imagen de aquella humana que había rescatado de una muerte segura "¿Quién será? ¿Porqué el parecido con Hiromi-chan?...pero…lo más raro es que en ningún momento sentí su presencia"

Sí, él había sentido obviamente el aumento de poder de su amigo en aquel momento por eso fue aver lo que pasaba pero en ningún momento sintió la presencia de aquella humana….

-Al fin- Exclamó alegre el rubio-Aunque no es lo que hubiera querido…no importa.

Felizmente había visto esa casa, donde decía **"se alquila cuartos"**

...OOOOOOOO...

-Estoy en casa-Anunció Ichigo, mientras abría la puerta

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!- exclamó Isshin a la vez que le mandaba una patada a su hijo, pero para su desgracia su "querido" hijo lo esquivó y le mandó un puñetazo en su barriga.-Bi-bieen hecho...me has superado…

-Nunca cambiarás viejo desgraciado-Estaba tan amargo que podría usar a su estúpido padre como saco de boxeo.-Me voy a mi cuarto

Y empezó a subir las escaleras

-Espera-Le pidió isshin-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué hice?...nada, simplemente salir a caminar

-No me mientas…sentí que tu poder incrementó por un momento hace media hora… ¿A quién has herido?

-Tsk está bien que odie a los humanos pero tampoco es para que vaya y mate a cualquiera con quien me tope….y ya no me hagas más preguntas me duele la cabeza, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-Isshin no le había creído nada de lo que le dijo Ichigo "No…él me está ocultando algo…y si tal vez… ¿la vio?"

-Ah y Shinji te manda saludos…tiene muchas ganas de verte-Ichigo le dijo simplemente eso para molestarlo "Ah jódete también viejo"

-¿QUÉ? ¿ÉL ESTÁ ACÁ? NOOOOO-Y empezó a lloriquear como un niño y se fue a la pared donde estaba pegado un poster grande de una mujer que sonreía y que decía: masaki** 4ever- **OH MASAKI QUE DESGRACIA…EL MALDITO DEGENERADO, AMIGO DEL CASTRADO DE MI HIJO, ESTÁ ACÁ…Y SEGURO TAMBIÉN PÌENSA HACER ESAS COCHINADAS ACÁ… ¿PORQUÉ….?

"Cálmate Ichigo a pesar de todo es tu viejo…sangre de…por desgracia...De tu sangre y si lo matas…Karin…bueno a ella le dará igual, más bien me felicitará y Yuzu…sí, ella si se enojará…aunque tal vez no" Ichigo trató de calmar sus instintos asesinos hacia su padre

-¿Todavía tienes ese poster?...pensé que se había quemado en…el incendio

-Pues el original se quemó…pero igual tenía varias copias

-..**¬ ¬...**Buenas noches viejo…ah…y ¿mis cosas?

-Las subí a tu cuarto

-¿mi cuarto?...yo ni siquiera he vivido en esta casa

-Lo sé estúpido hijo, pero la dulce y tierna de mi hija Yuzu diseñó los cuartos para toda la familia, pero por mí te ponía en el ático y también a la rebelde de Karin que…

-¿y dónde está?-Le interrumpió el pelinaranja que no quería seguir escuchándolo más

-Es el primer cuarto a la derecha

-…-Ichigo llegó y al segundo piso y volteó a la derecha…lo reconoció al toqué…

Entró y se sorprendió al ver que todo el diseño del lugar era igualito al de la anterior…aunque la única diferencia era que el armario era más pequeño…

Y encima de su cama estaba su única maleta y…su espada "Pensándolo ahora… ¿Dónde dejó el huevón de Shinji su espada?...Seguro que lo dejó por ahí tirada…será descuidado"

-Que día más jodido-exclamó el pelinaranja a la vez que tiraba su maleta al piso, y decidió poner su espada en el armario…así que fue y lo abrió…

-Ichigoooooooooooooooo

-¿Qué demonios?-Gritó Ichigo al sentir que algo del armario se lanzó a su pecho y era… ¿suave?, así que bajó su cabeza para ver que era y…- ¿Kon?

Aferrado a su cuerpo, estaba un peluche de felpa en forma de león, el cual estaba todo sucio y maltratado…

-T-tu ¿Qué haces aquí?


	6. Sorpresas

**Olaaa ¿y que tal pasaron la navidad? Espero que la hayan pasado super bien, aca les dejo otro capitulo mas **

**gracias por los reviews a jessy moon 15, Nabm, Lonely Athena, yueCullen, lyly451, Yuuki Kuchiki, cristina96life...de verdad gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia**

**Y QUE PASEN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE LES CUMPLAN EN EL 2011 ...Y AVER SI TITE NOS DEVUELVE A RUKIA T...T**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5

Sorpresas

"_¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó "¿Qué es...? Auch maldita sea... ¿Arboles?" Y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en medio de un bosque…y para su desgracia empezó a llover…_

_-Noooo-gritó alguien cerca de ella "Esa voz", la pelinegra volteó al instante y se quedó perpleja al ver la escena…"no…no otra vez" delante suyo estaba el recuerdo más doloroso que había tenido en su corta vida… ella y su espada, la cual estaba atravesada en "Kaien-dono"_

_Rukia empezó a retroceder __**"asesina"**__ "¿Qué…otra vez esa voz?" __**"lo mataste…eres una asesina"**_

_La pelinegra empezó a buscar por todos lados al dueño de esa voz…_

_-Rukia-Le__llamó alguien detrás suyo, ella inmediatamente volteó y…"no puede ser" en ese momento se le empezaron a salir lagrimas…_

_-Ka-kaien-dono- Frente suyo estaba la persona que más había querido y admirado en su corta vida. _

_El chico le sonrió y ella se acercó poco a poco…no lo podía creer…estaba vivo… lo abrazó….y empezó a llorar. "sí…él es Kaien dono…su calor… es como si estuvieras abrazando la luz del sol"_

_Él le correspondió al abrazo…y estuvieron así durante unos minutos…hasta que él rompió el silencio_

_- ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué lo hiciste?-Le preguntó Kaien con un tono de sufrimiento-¿Porqué me mataste?_

_Rukia reaccionó en ese momento _

_-Yo…-Ella no sabía que decirle y no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara._

_-Sabías que no quería morir, pero a ti te importo un bledo y solo quisiste salvar tu insignificante existencia…eres una asesina…yo te ODIO…-Lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz diferente…con rencor…a la vez que la abrazaba con más fuerza_

_Rukia se dio cuenta y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo..._

_-N-no…-Se quedó helada….en vez de ver el rostro de Kaien-dono ahora estaba viendo a aquel chico de cabello de naranja que casi la mataba y que ahora le estaba sonriendo de una forma burlona_

_-¿Qué?...¿Pensabas que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente?..._

_Y se acercó a su cuello …primero lo lamió, para luego abrir su boca y mostrar sus afilados colmillos y…la mordió._

-Noooooooooooooo- gritó Rukia, incorporándose de golpe en su cama…tenía la respiración acelerada… "Aquello fue un ¿sueño?...no….más bien eso fue una pesadilla y era tan…real..."

Y luego cayó en la cuenta de que ese vampiro quizás la habría encontrado y…

Ella bajó de su cama inmediatamente y fue directamente al baño para verse en el espejo, temiendo lo peor…

-No hay ninguna mordida- Exclamó toda aliviada al ver que su cuello estaba intacto y sin ninguna herida-pero lo demás es deprimente- añadió al ver su cara con dos enormes ojeras y su cabeza, brazos y piernas llenas de vendas.

"Oh demonios…ahora todo el mundo me va a preguntar qué es lo que me pasó y… ¡mierda! Hiyori…ahora que le diré….oh maldito vampiro cabeza de zanahoria….Lo odioooo, aunque felizmente no lo volveré a ver nunca"

Luego se acordó de su sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla "Aich que cólera hasta en mis sueños tuvo que aparecer…" pero se acordó de su encuentro con Kaien-dono y sonrió tristemente

-Han pasado 3 años y aún no lo supero

...OOOOOOOO...

-¡Eh! ¡LEVÁNTATE ICHIGO! ¡YA ES DE DÍA, IDIOTA! –Gritaba un peluche en forma de león, encima del pelinaranja

-…-El pelinaranja empezó a abrir sus ojos-Cállate Kon

-¡VAMOS LEVÁNTATE CABRÓN! ¡¿NO VES QUE HOY ES EL DÍA "D"?- Gritaba sin césar, a la vez que le daba "puñetazos" en su cabeza.

-¡Quítate de encima!-Le dijo Ichigo a la vez que lo agarraba de su suave cabecita y lo tiraba contra el armario.

-¡Maldito! ¡Trátame con más cariño! ¿Qué no ves que soy un peluche?

- sí, ya me di cuenta…si eres un peluche normal y corriente… ¡¿Porqué no te callas?

-No tengo la maldita culpa que a mi pobre y linda alma la hayan metido en esto

-Pues no es mi problema

"Si tan solo me hubieran regalado simplemente un peluche normal" pensó el pelinaranja….sí, cualquier niño normal y corriente hubiera recibido a los 6 años una bicicleta o una pelota…pero ese no era su caso ya que él no era un niño normal y corriente…y por eso su "adorado" padre le regaló un ridículo peluche en forma de león y que para colmo de los males estaba poseído por el alma de un vampiro, el cual era un idiota pervertido…

-¡GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO! - Gritó Isshin saltando hacia la cama de su hijo y mandándole una patada que Ichigo felizmente pudo esquivar. –BIEN ESTÁS ME-MEJORANDO

"Demonios sino es Kon es mi viejo"

-Weno inútil hijo ¿Qué harás hoy día?-Le preguntó Isshin –Puedes ayudarme en la clí...

-No- Negó rotundamente Ichigo- hoy tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-¿Cómo qué?

-ummm pues ir al instituto por ejemplo

-¿Eh? ¿Instituto? Tú ya estás viejo

-NO SEAS CONCHUDO

- ya, vale vale ….pero ¿Qué vas hacer allí?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia viejo

- ¿tiene que ver con esos rumores?

-Algo así

...OOOOOOOO...

**Instituto de Karakura**

-¿Ehhh? ¡¿QUE TE PASÓ KUCHIKI-SAN?-Preguntaron varias chicas y chicos a la vez - ¿Por qué ESTÁS LLENA DE VENDAS?

Nomás Rukia había entrado al salón, todo el mundo se le había amontonado a la pobre.

-Jeje Yo tuve un…accidente- Les mintió la pelinegra

-¿un accidente? ¿Pero cómo?-Preguntó una chica

- esto…me atropello un carro

-Hay que buscar al maldito que atropello a la bella Kuchiki-san-Exclamó un chico

-Siii- Gritaron varios

-No…no se preocupen-Les dijo Rukia, a la vez que sacaba un pañuelo de su falda y usando un tono dramático- Aquel pobre señor casi se muere al verme… tirada y …llena de sangre en la pista… inmediatamente me llevó al hospital ….y se fue directo a la capilla a pedir que lo excomulgaran por el fatal error que cometió

La mayoría que estaba a su alrededor, incluyendo chicos, empezaron a llorar y pedir perdón a Dios por sus pecados…Rukia disimuladamente se quitó de ese tumulto y se fue a su carpeta, y se sentó

-Al fin paz y tranquilidad –Exclamó a la vez echaba su cabeza en la carpeta

-kuchiki san- la llamó una voz a su costado, ella levantó la cabeza.

-Oh Ishida-Saludó la pelinegra al ver a un chico de cabello azul y con anteojos- ¿Qué tal?

-Ah yo bien….pero veo que tu no tan bien-Añadió al verla llena de todos esos vendajes-¿Qué te pasó?

-Oh tuve un accidente… ya sabes soy un poco distraída y un carro me atropello

-…-Ishida la miró con recelo, no le creía para nada- ¿segura?

-Pues…sí- Le respondió -¿Por?

-No, por nada-Le contestó el peliazul-Es que

-Kuchiki-saann- Gritó una voz infantil que estremeció a ambos.

-Oh Inoue-san- saludó Rukia mandando una sonrisa falsa a una chica de cabello naranja y de grandes atributos.

-…-Ishida simplemente se sonrojó

-¿Vas a ir hoy día, no? –Preguntó alegremente

-Ah pues es que…

-OH NO ¿Qué te pasó? – Le preguntó, recién se había dado cuenta la monga digo la pelinaranja del estado de Rukia

-Tuvo un accidente- Esta vez, le respondió Ishida todavía sonrojado

-Ah ya veo Ishida-kun –Ella le sonrió.

- ¿Y qué tal les va su relación? –Preguntó Rukia tratando de cambiar de tema,.

Ambos se sonrojaron

- Pues nosotros…

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE APARTES DE MI CAMINO!- Gritó alguien de afuera que hizo estremecer a todo el salón

-¡Oh no! Ella ha llegado-Le decía una chica de cabello rojo a su amiga- Que miedo

-¡Por favor Kami-sama que no me haga nada!-Rezaba un chico

"Ay no ya llegó" se lamentó Rukia al ver como Hiyori entraba al salón y la miraba con sorpresa

-¡RUKIA! ¿QUÉ CARAJO TE PASÓ?

-¿Qué no ves idiota? La atropellaron- Le respondió una chica de cabello rubio y que tenía una mirada llenada de burla

"Que valiente" pensaron todos

Hiyori volteó a verla y le sonrió de una manera maniática

-A ti no te he preguntado querida-Le dijo y luego se le acercó poco a poco a la vez que la rubia retrocedía llena de miedo y arrepentida por haberla insultado- ¿Tu quien eres para responderme? PERRA

-Y-yo

-Tú

-Aaaaaa-Gritó como una loca y salió del salón

Hiyori sonrió llena de satisfacción "Así es como debe de ser", luego volteó Y mando una mirada siniestra a todos.

-¿ALGUIEN MAS QUE QUIERA RESPONDERME?

Todos negaron con la cabeza

-Muy bien, así me gusta- Y empezó a ir al sitio de su amiga, la cual no sabía que mentira decirle.

-¿Que te pasó? – Exigió saber la rubia

-Oh pues yo..

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –Preguntó al ver a Inoue e Ishida

-Hola Sarugaki-san-Saludó Inoue inocentemente

-Oh Tonti-hime lárgate

-Eso no es la manera de tratar a alguien-Le reprendió Ishida

-Agh Llévate al ñoño cuatro ojos que tienes por enamorado Tonti-hime porque me va a manchar mi reputación de…

- psicópata-terminó el peliazul

-TU

-Bien alumnos siéntense – Dijo su profesora entrando al salón - Tu también Sarugaki d-digo por favor siéntese Sarugaki-sama…bueno sé que es raro a estas alturas del año pero tenemos 2 alumnos nuevos

Rukia simplemente ignoró por completo lo que decía la maestra "Y ahora que le digo a Hiyori… ¿la verdad?"

- Bien ellos son Hirako Shinji y Kurosaki Ichigo-Dijo la profesora a la vez que los mencionados pasaban

Varias chicas suspiraron al verlos…eran guapos, otros chicos los miraron con recelo.

Pero había un grupo reducido en el que se contaba a Ishida y Hiyori que se quedaron atónitos al verlos.

"¿Porqué Hiyori está con la boca abierta de sorpresa?" Se preguntó Rukia al ver el estado de su amiga y siguió su mirada al frente.

-…-Se quedó pasmada al ver al frente suyo a los dos vampiros de ayer y que ahora vestían uniforme como el de ella, sin querer su mirada se centró en el vampiro de cabello naranja, el cual justo la miró y le sonrió de una manera "sexy…¿eh? ¿Qué demonios estás pensando Rukia? "


	7. Maldita suerte la mia!

**Y EMPEZAMOS UN NUEVO AÑO MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS, ACA LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...Y GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS A... YUE CULLEN, CAROONE, LYLY451,JESSY MOON 15( A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA QUE LA GENTE PROTEJA A RUKIA...), RYUNNA -SAN Y YUNNA- SAN(NO TE PREOCUPES ...xd), YUUKI KUCHIKI, LONELY ATHENA...CUIDENSE**

* * *

Capítulo 6

¡MALDITA SUERTE LA MIA!

**Instituto de Karakura**

-Bien alumnos atiendan, sé que es raro a estas alturas del año hayan nuevos…pero por favor espero que ayuden a Hirako-kun y Kurosaki-kun a ponerse al día en las materias…-La profesora hablaba y hablaba…pero nadie la escuchaba.

Todos observaban a los dos nuevos alumnos con un poco de sorpresa y recelo.

"¿Pero que hacen ellos aquí?..." Se preguntó Rukia "¿Acaso…? Ay ya deja de mirarme baka" La mirada del pelinaranja la estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba "Mejor miro hacia otro lado" su mirada era penetrante, para nada reflejaban el dulce color que sus ojos tenias…más bien reflejaba…¿DESEO?

El pelinaranja la seguía mirando "Con que te pusiste el apellido de Kuchiki…te Has vuelto astuta…Hiromi" pensó para el mismo…, pero algo había cambiado…él lo sabia pero tal vez no lo quería… ¿ACEPTAR?

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué hace otro Kurosaki acá? …esto es extraño….entonces la poderosa presencia que sentí ayer…era de él" Ishida estaba más que sorprendido, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo "Acaso ¿él tuvo que ver con lo que le pasó a Kuchiki-san?"

"Wuau qu- que guapo es el de pelo naranja…." pensó Inoue a la vez que se sonrojaba "¿Qu-que estoy pensando?" Sacudió su cabeza tontamente "..Tengo enamorado" Pero su vista se detuvo en el rubio "¿ese chico no es el de ayer?"

"_ummm ¿Y ahora que haré? Ya estoy en último año y mis ahorros no me alcanzan para ir a la universidad de Tokio" pensó Inoue preocupadamente "Lo que me paga Sarugaki-san y Higurashi-kun no me alcanza…necesito aunque sea otro inquilino…"_

_-Toco toc- De repente alguien tocó a la puerta_

"_Quién será a esta hora?" Se preguntó Inoue _

_-Toc Toc- Seguían tocando._

"_Ya ya va" Inoue se levantó de su cama, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras."O-ojala que no sea ningún ladrón aunque creo que la mayoría de acá no viene por Sarugaki-san"_

_Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al frente suyo a un chico de la misma edad de ella, cabello rubio, alto y con una mochila y "¿U-una espada?"_

_-¿S-si?-Preguntó ella tímidamente-¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_Él chico la miró de abajo hacia arriba para luego mandarle una enorme sonrisa_

_-Eres my bonita_

_-…_

_-Jejeje vengo por lo del letrero- Le respondió a la vez que lo señalaba._

_-Oh- A Inoue se le iluminó los ojos- ¿V-viene por un cuarto?_

_-Sí, ah y disculpa por tocar a estas horas_

_-No…no hay problema –Le respondió Inoue toda alegre- Pase pase_

_El rubio cogió su mochila y su espada para luego entrar, a la vez que Orihime cerraba la puerta_

_-Esto…se paga 1,000 yenes al mes-Le habló Orihime con un poco de miedo, temiendo de que al chico no les gustara el precio y se largase_

_-¿eh? No hay problema_

"_Este es mi día de suerte" pensó Inoue "La la la Universidad de Tokio….allá voy" _

_- Oh se me olvidaba, mi nombre es Shinji Hirako_

"Sí...es él… "

Pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos: ya que 2 chicas y 3 chicos, se levantaron y fueron ande el pelinaranja y le hicieron una reverencia

- Sea bienvenido…príncipe heredero -Dijeron al unísono

Casi todos se quedaron perplejos ante lo que dijeron ese grupo de chicos…pero luego se dieron cuenta que casualmente en ese grupo todos eran vampiros.

Ichigo simplemente asintió.

"Claro… él es un Kurosaki"… Ahora Rukia ya sabía la identidad de su atacante pero "Espera… ¿entonces el prin-principe heredero quiso ma-matarme ayer? WTF"

-Tatsuki-chan- llamó a Orihime a su amiga del costado- ¿Qué es eso de príncipe heredero? …¿Qué te pasa?

Su amiga parecía como si estuviera ahogándose.

-¿Se…me nota algo raro en mi…cara? –Le preguntó con un tono de miedo

-…no ¿por? …

-Por nada-Le respondió- Aich

Se tocó la frente, le ardía "Rayos ¿porqué justo alguien como él viene a esta escuela?"

-¿Tatsuki-chan te encuentras bi…

-¡¿QUE MIERDA HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?-Preguntó, no, mejor dicho exigió saber Hiyori, a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y los señalaba. Gracia a su "amable pregunta" sacó a todos de sus pensamientos y se la quedaron mirando, incluyendo Ichigo y Shinji.-

"¿Quién demonios es esa loca?" Se preguntó Ichigo

"Que graciosa es la cara de esa pequeñaja" Pensó Shinji

"¿Quién demonios se cree esa para hablarle así a Kurosaki-sama?" pensó una de las chicas que había ido a hacer la reverencia a ichigo.

-Hiyori siéntate- Le ordenó en voz baja Rukia a su amiga.** (Me olvide decir que Hiyori se sienta al costado de Rukia)**

-Pe-pero Rukia ellos

-Solo siéntate-Le dijo Rukia mandándole una severa mirada.

-Tsk, está bien-Hiyori aceptó maldiciendo por lo bajo

-Esto Kurosaki-kun –Le llamó la profesora

-¿Si?

-Esto, bueno no es que sea ignorante...Pero usted sabe que hasta este pueblo las noticias llegan lentas…y bien yendo al grano ¿Quién es usted?

-A yo…-pero uno de los muchachos que le hizo la reverencia lo interrumpió

-Ichigo Kurosaki-sama-empezó a hablar- Es hijo del rey de nuestra especie, Isshin Kurosaki, y por lo tanto el heredero al trono.

Shinji se rió por lo bajo, Ichigo lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

-Wow-Exclamaron varias voces en el salón. Claro, para ellos era toda una sorpresa saber que hasta los vampiros tenían sus reyes y es que recientemente se habían enterado de que aquellos seres misteriosos descritos en libros…sí existían.

-E-entonces mis disculpas Ku-kurosaki-sama- Empezó a decir la profesora toda apenada

-No es necesario-Le interrumpió Ichigo- Solo tráteme igual que a los demás.

-e-está bien

"Malditos sean" Pensó el pelinaranja refiriéndose a aquel grupo entrometido de vampiros Clase C que hizo saber a todo el mundo quien era y que se estaban volviendo a su sitio justo en ese momento

-¿Y dónde nos vamos a sentar? –Preguntó Shinji a la profesora.

Casi todas las chicas del salón se pusieron atentas para ver donde se sentaban a los nuevos "Que se siente a mi costado" pensaban todas ilusionadas.

-A ver…Hirako-kun siéntate en aquel sitio vacio del fondo…al costado de Sarugaki-san.

-Nooo-Empezaron a lloriquear varias chicas

-¡¿QUÉ?-Gritó Hiyori toda indignada- ¡ME REHUSO A QUE ESTE PELADO SE SIENTE A MI COSTADO!

- Ò...Ó ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO DIENTUDA? –Le respondió Shinji

-OYE NO ME REFIERO A TU PELO, SINO A TU CARA Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN MI DIENTE ES PARTE DE MI ENCANTO ¡PELADO!

-¡OTRA VEZ PELADO!

-SI PU...

-¡CALLENSE!- Gritaron a la vez Ichigo y Rukia ya hartos de la tonta discusión entre sus "seres queridos"

Todo el mundo se quedó callado y ambos se quedaron perplejos al escucharse al mismo tiempo

-¿Kuchiki-san ha gritado?- Le preguntó un chico a su amigo- Nunca la he visto gritar

-Yo tampoco

-Bien dejen de armar tanto jaleo… a ver kurosaki tú te vas a sentar…-La profesora empezó a buscar con la mirada un asiento vacio

"por favor atrás mío no, atrás mío no" rogaba Rukia

-Atrás de Kuchiki-san

"Mierda…será que mientras me esfuerzo en evadir algo sucede lo opuesto…MI VIDA ES MISERABLE¡"

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado y empezó a ir hacia su nuevo lugar… Con su mirada clavada en la de Rukia

"¿Qué hago…que hago?" A la pelinegra le empezó a temblar todo su cuerpo…el chico se estaba acercando poco a poco… Con esa mirada que destilaba arrogancia… tan típica de los de su especie

-¿Qué pasa Kuchiki-san? –Preguntó la profesora al ver a la chica levantar la mano

-El sitio de atrás está ocupado por ryu-kun- Le informó la pelinegra usando su tono meloso, el cual molestó un poco a Ichigo "¿Qué tono está usando esta? Me incomoda… umm ¿Mencionó a un tal Ryu?"

-Oh es verdad pero Ryu dijo que faltaría esta semana así que...igual se puede sentar en otro lado, anda siéntate ahí nomás Kurosaki.

La excusa de Rukia se fue a la mierda.

Ichigo simplemente siguió su camino, y en ningún momento despegó su mirada de ella… taladrándola lentamente… la pobre chica….no sabía dónde meter la cabeza para ocultarse de su posible asesino

Y cuando por su costado, chocó levemente su brazo con el de ella, haciendo que ambos sintieran un temblor inexplicable en su interior…

"Ma-maldito" pensó Rukia

"¿Qué rayos me pasa?" pensó Ichigo

- Bien la clase de hoy…

La profesora empezó a hablar y hablar mientras otros empezaron a dormir, Shinji empezó a coquetear con las chicas cerca de él, Hiyori miraba con asco lo que hacia el rubio y cada 5 minutos lo insultaba, Orihime no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente a Ichigo, Ichigo no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Rukia aunque ella estuviera de espaldas, y Rukia no dejaba de maldecir su pobre suerte.

Sí, parecía una clase normal.

...OOOOOOOO...

**Ciudad de Tokio **

"¿Porqué tanto se tarda? Esto es injustificable" pensaba un hombre de apariencia seria, tez blanca, alto, de ojos grises y una cabellera negra.

Miraba por todos lados…nada…. no había señales de esa persona, pero lo que más le daba rabia era que estaba en medio de ese mugriento callejón….ósea ¿una persona tan importante como él en medio de esa inmundicia de lugar? "Ridículo"

-Llegas tarde- Habló tratando de disimular su enfado y a la vez que volteaba- Ryu Higurashi

Frente a él estaba un chico alto como de unos 17 años, semblante serio, de cabello azul, tez blanca, alto y unos profundos ojos color violeta.

-Se me acumularon varias cosas –Le respondió como si nada, cosa que hizo que el pelinegro se le formara una venita en la frente- Además desde Karakura hacia Tokio hay una enorme distancia…y había mucho tráfico.

-Hump…Dame el informe

-Como siempre ella está bien, aunque sus notas en el colegio siguen bajas…

-Y todo por juntarse con esa impertinente que tiene por amiga

El chico peliazul frunció el ceño, no le gustó para nada el calificativo que dio el pelinegro a su amiga.

-Hiyori no es así, simplemente dice las cosas directamente

-Pero de una manera maleducada

-Agradece que esa "amiga impertinente" está siempre al lado de tu hermana apoyándola en todo, parece más su familia que tú….-Vaciló antes decir lo último- Deberías visitarla

-Rukia sabe que no puedo, estoy muy ocupado-Le respondió como si lo anterior le hubiera llegado, esto enojó al peliazul

- Y así te dice llamar su hermano, nunca cambiarás….Byakuya Kuchiki -Dicho lo ultimo volteó y empezó a marcharse- Nos vemos el siguiente mes.

A Byakuya le repateaba que ese mocoso siempre tuviera la razón.

- Higurashi –Lo llamó Kuchiki y él chico volteó automáticamente- Toma

El pelinegro le lanzó una pequeña caja, él peliazul lo atrapó y lo abrió…se sorprendió al ver el contenido que había

- ¿Pastillas de sangre?

-Te lo manda Ukitake, dice que seguro se te estarán acabando las otras

-Dile gracias pero…que ya no las necesito, estoy controlando cada vez más mi _sed._


	8. ¿Amigos?

BIEN MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS ACA LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO MAS Y...¿HAN VISTO EL ULTIMO ENDING? ES FULL ICHIRUKI Y ES TAN TRISTE ...SE VE UN POCO DE LA DESPEDIDA Y POR DIOS HE LLORADO COMO UNA MAGDALENA...T..T

bUENO Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A:Lonely Athena(De verdad? no sabia que mi historia daba esas sensaciones...XD ...ah y lo siento, no conosco ese anime pero averigue y parece interesante,asi que voy a empezar a verlo), jessy moon 15( Umm ps yo prefiero que los humanos sepan xq que no sepan es muy tipico ..ah y los personajes secundarios tambien son importantes en esta historia, pero igual gracias por tu critica constructiva), Yuuki Kuchiki(Gracias por tu comentario, adoro las historias que creas y este capitulo trate de hacerlo un poquito mas largo),Ryunna-san y Yunna-san(No se preocupen chicas ya les deje un review en su historia, y he empezado a leer sus otras historias y me encantan...), cristina96life(Gracias amia y no te preocupes voy a tratar de ponerlos en la historia y nos veremos en marzo...nuestro ultimo año T..T), Yeckie(Gracias me halaga tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te guste),yueCullen(Gracias por tu review) y lyly451(A mi tambien me encanta esa pareja)

Y algunas aclaraciones

-Este fic es Ulquihime obviamente

-para las fans de Grimmjw y Ulquiorra, no se preocupen ellos van a aparecer mas adelante

-Y va a haber un monton de parejas y enredos en este fic

* * *

"_Es aún muy pronto para creer"_

Ryu Higurashi

Capítulo 7

¿Amigos?

"Vamos…avanza maldito reloj" Rukia miraba y miraba el reloj del salón impacientemente "Rayos ¿Porqué no avanzas más rápido?"

Ya había pasado media hora desde que la bendita profe había puesto a ese "idiota-entrometido" detrás de ella y no se sentía muy cómoda que digamos…

"Me está observando… siento que lo está haciendo…Demonios ¿Porqué estoy temblando tanto?...vamos Rukia, él no te puede atacar en medio de todo el salón… ¿o sí?"

Y para su desgracia faltaba todavía una hora para el cambio de curso, y otra hora y media para el recreo…"Vamos Rukia son dos horas más…tu puedes aguantar..." Sí...ella podía hacerlo…

**5 minutos después**

"No aguanto más … necesito salir de este lugar…"

- ¿Qué pasa Kuchiki-san?-Preguntó la profesora al ver a la pelinegra levantar la mano

-No…no me siento bien… ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?

-Está bien an...- Sin terminar la frase, Rukia se levantó inmediatamente de su carpeta y salió corriendo del salón.

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando la puerta del salón por donde en unos segundos la pelinegra salió.

-¿Kuchiki-san? …Hey alumnos ¿saben que es lo que le pasa y...Porqué estaba con todos esos vendajes?

-Es que un desgraciado la atropelló ayer-Respondió un muchacho

-¿Qué?

-Sí y luego al verla toda ensangrentada se la llevó al hospital-Respondió otra chica que estaba al borde de las lágrimas

-Pobre Kuchiki-san –Dijo la profesora a la vez que las lágrimas se le salían- y…OJALA PAGUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE LE HIZO ESO!

-Siii- Gritaron varios a la vez

"idiotas…pero… ¿Qué te está pasando Rukia?" Se preguntó Hiyori

"Jejeje Que mentirosa que eres Rukia-chan" pensó Shinji, a él todo eso le parecía divertido

Ichigo miraba toda la escena perplejo y con una venita en la frente "¿Que excusa más ridícula…que clase de instituto es este? ¿Acaso me habré metido en un manicomio?" Pero luego recordó la forma en que la pelinegra salió corriendo del aula y sonrió para sí mismo "Esto se está poniendo…interesante"

...OOOOOOOO...

-¡MALDICIÓN!-Gritó Rukia-¡ESTO SOLO ME TIENE QUE ESTAR PASANDO A MÍ!-Felizmente casi nadie venía a la azotea del colegio y podía gritar lo que se dé la gana

Se sentía tan mal… ¿porqué justo ese imbécil tuvo que estar en su salón?...su casi asesino y para el colmo el príncipe heredero…

Estaba segurísima que él solo había venido a su instituto para matarla…"Pero ¿Porqué?...solo porque me parezco a esa tal Hi… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tsk…que importa…." **"sí importa"**

Rukia abrió sus ojos como plato "Otra vez esa voz" Y ahora que la escuchaba bien…era la de una mujer.

"Rayos me estoy volviendo paranoica y todo por culpa desde que me tope con ese Ichi... ¿Cómo era su nombre? …"

"**KUROSAKI ICHIGO…NUESTRO ENEMIGO..."**Le respondió la voz de nuevo pero esta vez en un tono más sombrío

"¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué me hablas? ¿Acaso eres mi conciencia?" Le preguntó la pelinegra.

"**Cierra los ojos y sabrás quién soy"**

"Esto es algo ridículo...pero está bien" Rukia cerró los ojos….

De pronto sintió como si cayera en medio de un agujero

"**¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó la ojivioleta al verse en medio de un enorme prado, de pronto vio a lo lejos a una persona, mejor dicho a una mujer de espaldas, la cual parecía que vestía un kimono blanco en su totalidad.**

**Cuanto más se acercaba… empezó a escuchar sollozos… "¿Está llorando?"**

**Y cuando llegó ande esa mujer, la cual todavía estaba de espaldas y llorando, que parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia…**

**-O-oye-Rukia trató de llamar la atención…pero nada, así que le tocó el hombro.- ¿Estás bien?**

**De repente la mujer volteó y…**

**-ahhhh- Gritó Rukia a la vez que se cayó de sentadera…se le había ido el habla…"No puede ser"**

**Frente a ella estaba la dueña de aquella voz y era…¡ella! Eran idénticas **

**Mismo color de ojos, mismo color de piel, hasta la estatura, debía admitir que era un poquito bajita para su edad, hasta tenían el mismo flequillo en su cara.**

**La única diferencia era que su clon tenía el cabello un poco ondulado y más largo**

**-¿Quién… eres tú?-Exigió saber Rukia todavía no salida de la sorpresa.- ¿y por qué te pareces a mí?**

**-Eso no importa-Le contestó la pelinegra limpiándose las lágrimas.-Lo único que tienes saber es debes de…matar a Kurosaki Ichigo**

**-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué tendría que matarlo?-Le respondió Rukia toda confundida-Está bien que me haya querido asesinar por una estúpida confusión…pe...**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿Tú...Eres aquella chica con la que me confundió Ichigo? Esa tal Hi…Hiromi-Rukia de repente se acordó del nombre. La otra chica frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre**

**-Ya veo te acuerdas de mi nombre**

**-Pero... ¿Tú qué haces en mi mente?... ¿No deberías estar viva?**

**La otra chica se empezó a reír con lo último que le preguntó Rukia**

**-Jajaja ¿YO viva? Jajaja-De repente paró de reír y su cara se ensombreció-Si estuviera viva no estaría en tu mente**

**Rukia estaba más que sorprendida… **

**-Pero ¿Por qué estás en mi mente? **

**-No lo sé...yo simplemente aparecí acá cuando…**

**-¿Cuándo qué?**

**-Cuando él mencionó mi nombre-El rostro de la chica se puso triste**

**-Oh- Entonces Rukia se acordó de ayer cuando la escuchó justo en el momento en que el pelinaranja mencionó su nombre-Ya me acuerdo…él…te odia**

**-Lo sé, yo también lo odio**

**-¿Pero porqué?**

**-Ya deberías irte Kuchiki Rukia**

**-¿Qué?...oye…-Rukia empezó a sentir que se alejaba de ese lugar- ¿Porqué llorabas?**

**Hiromi la miró y le sonrió tristemente**

**-Nos veremos pronto Rukia **

Rukia abrió sus ojos

-¡Rukia!-grito a todo pulmón Hiyori-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Contesta?-decía de manera desesperada la pobre muchacha al ver que su amiga no respondía

-Hiyori basta! Me encuentro bien…-dijo la pelinegra aun confundida por lo que le acababa de ocurrir  
-Haber Rukia somos amigas o qué?

-qué? A qué viene esa pregunta?

-tú solo responde!

-BUENO SI, SOMOS AMIGAS!

-entonces por qué mierda no me dices lo que te sucede?

-a que te refieres? A mí no me pasa nada

-por favor Rukia a otro perro con ese hueso

-es que…

-es que qué?

-es sobre el nuevo…

-El nuevo? Y el que tiene que ver?... espera ahora que recuerdo…yo a él lo he visto antes con el otro pelado… Rukia…ellos fueron los que te atacaron ayer?

"**NO LE DIGAS" **dijo Hiromi con voz autoritaria, eso le molestó a Rukia

"quien mierda eres tú para ordenarme cosas…ella es mi amiga y le puedo contar lo que quiera"

"**entonces después no te quejes si sale lastimada… por meterla donde no le incumbe"**

"no me vengas con amenazas"-Le respondió ya amarga

"**yo sé lo que te digo…hazme caso yo tampoco quiero que tu amiga salga lastimada…por entrometerse en este asunto"…**

"Qué hago? No quiero que Hiyori salga lastimada…está bien te haré caso pero solo por el bienestar de mi amiga""

-No Hiyori…ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto…-Le mintió la pelinegra

-pero estas segura…?

-si confía en mi

-entonces por qué estas así?

-no lo sé debe ser porque estoy en mis días…

-puaj…Rukia somos amigas pero no necesito saber lo que le pasa a tu organismo

**-**ya ya…espera tu qué haces acá? Acaso ya toco el recreo?

-claro que no….parece que no me conoces…me Salí del salón con la escusa de acompañar a la idiota de Tatsuki a la enfermería

-qué? Tu acompañando a Tatsuki?-Rukia aun no se lo podía creer… es que tan mal aspecto tenia para que su amiga llegara a esos extremos?-tu detestas a Tatsuki….porque es decir SON ENEMIGASSSSSSS!

-ya Rukia ni que fuera la primera vez que miento para salir del salón…

-es que…. Aun no me lo puedo creer… tu haciendo tu buena acción del dia…

-ya cállate

-SANTA HIYORIIIIIIIII-dijo burlándose Rukia

...OOOOOOOO...

Luego de que la profesora de las últimas indicaciones toco el timbre del recreo… una manada de chicas con las hormonas revueltas corrieron al lugar donde se encontraba Ichigo y Shinji…todas…es decir cada una de ellas con preguntas irrelevantes… y que podían sacar de quicio a cualquiera…

"mierda solo a mi se me pegan las adolescentes" pensó Ichigo… lanzándole una mirada de reprobación a Shinji quien disfrutaba el momento como el ultimo de su vida…

-Kurosaki -kun!-se escucho una voz chillona a lo lejos

"Y AHORA QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Pensó Ichigo con desesperación

Orihime comenzó a empujar a "las arrastradas" para poder a cercarse a Ichigo…

-Orihime-chan…déjanos a nosotras…. que ya no tienes novio? –grito una chica

-si Orihime déjanos en paz y sal con tu mostroncho…-gritaban algunas chicas

La pelinaranja ni siquiera tomo en cuenta los comentarios de las chicas…ella tenía en claro su propósito… y su propósito se llamaba ICHIGO

**-**Inoue Orihime para servirte Kurosaki-kun-se presento la pelinaranja con su cara ruborizada

"genial otra loca mas… "Pensó el pelinaranja examinándola meticulosamente…"no está nada mal…pero en fin no me interesa…"

-sabes? Soy la delegada del salón y como tal se me ha encargado mostrarles el instituto…

"tal vez la mojigata me pueda servir después de todo… y me muestre donde se ha metido Hiromi…que no ha vuelto desde que salió del salón…me pregunto donde se habra metido¿?"

-kurosaki Ichigo…ese es mi nombre "y no estoy para servirte"-dijo dándole una sonrisa…que hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies a Orihime…

-"qué lindo es… ...pero que es lo que me pasa…si yo tengo a ishida-kun…" pensaba ohirime….algo confundida

-Orihime- chan!-gritaron a lo lejos

-quien me llama?-Giro y vio que era Shinji-o hirako –kun que tal?...-asi comenzaron a entablar una larga conversación …olvidándose momentáneamente de Ichigo…ya luego de un rato el pelinaranja, ya cansado de que lo ignoren,dijo…

-se conocen?

-si…-respondió Shinji

-Y de donde sí se puede saber-pregunto algo curioso el pelinaranja…

-es que Inoue me alquila un cuarto en su casa…

-o ya veo…bien Inoue…no nos ibas a mostrar el instituto

-o es verdad….que tonta soy….-dijo haciendo que Ichigo frunciera el seño al recordar que Hiromi también tenía esa actitud infantil y atontada…

Luego de la corta, por así decir, charla…Orihime comenzó a mostrar salón por salón…sin darse cuenta de que a lo lejos su fiel e ingenuo enamorado los vigilaba para asegurarse de que no le hicieran nada a su AMORCITO(nótese el sarcasmo)

Ya luego de unos largos e interminables minutos llegaron al último sitio de la escuela… La Azotea

-bien y esta es la azotea….-dijo Orihime al momento en que abría la puerta

Los tres chicos comenzaron a subir lentamente las escaleras… una vez ya arriba se percataron de la presencia de las dos chicas…Quienes se reinan…de algún chiste privado…

Al verlas el pelinaranja se quedo pasmado…no podía creer la suerte que tenia…Shinji por su parte se que quedo sorprendido al ver a la rubiecita amargada riéndose…

-que ¿? Kuchiki –san? Que haces acá… y tu…Sarugaki-san-rompió el silencio la Tontihime.

Rukia y Hiyori dejaron de reírse al ver su espacio invadido…y Hiyori muy diplomáticamente le respondió a Orihime

-nada Tontihime…solo compartíamos tiempo entre amigas…-y justo en ese preciso momento ambas voltearon para ver la cara de Inoue llevando una gran sorpresa…

"POR QUE A MI… SOY BUENA TODO EL AÑO Y MIREN COMO ME PAGAN…CON MI ASESINO Y YO EN LA MISMA HABITACION…"pensó la ojivioleta…

"este es mi día de suerte…solo tengo que fingir que me confundí ayer de chica…y tratar de ser su amigo para luego cuando ya entremos en confianza… humillarla como ella lo hizo conmigo….y se arrepentirá de haberse reencontrado conmigo y por supuesto le robare lo que yo quiero…"todo estaba listo…el plan de Ichigo estaba en marcha…

Lentamente el pelinaranja se acerco a la pelinegra, la cual temblaba por temor a lo que le hiciese, tendiéndole la mano…

-podemos hablar…A SOLAS?-pregunto el pelinaranja mirando a Hiyori como un bicho raro….hiyori al percatarse de la reacción de su amiga respondió…

-Oye pelado lo que le tengas que decir a ella lo dices delante mío…que entre nosotras no hay secretos… no Rukia?'

-a…?-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Rukia…"debo estar loca por lo que voy a hacer…"

-déjalo Hiyori… vete y déjame hablar con el…

-QUE?- he Ichigo le lanzo una mirada a Shinji el cual entendió la indicación…lentamente Shinji se acerco a Hiyori…le agarro la muñeca y la comenzo a jalar…

-y a ti que te pasa pelado? Suéltame…si es que valoras tu vida…

-por favor no me hagas hacer esto…

-qu?-pero ya era muy tarde…Shinji la cargaba como si fuera un costal de papas….-QUE MIERDA TE PASA…?-muy tarde…se encontraban…cerca de la salida…

-a Orihime-chan tu también ven conmigo….

-o si claro…te espero abajo kurosaki-kun-dijo sonriéndole descaradamente a Ichigo quien no le prestaba atención…

Ya una vez cerrada la puerta…Rukia se dio cuenta de la situación…se hallaba encerrada con la misma muerte en persona…

-bien…por fin se largaron…pues…-empezó la conversación Ichigo…

-ve directo al grano… o que piensas atacarme en este lugar…?

-con respecto a eso… yo pues…en realidad te confundí….-dijo sin más el pelinaranja con voz monótona…-te quiero pedir perdón….

-PERDON? Esperas que te perdone luego de casi matarmeeeeeeeeeeeee? Es que tienes algún trastorno…?-respondió Rukia toda llena de furia….

-si veras…ese día me había ido muy…mal…por así decirlo…

-CLARO Y QUIEN PAGO LOS PLATOS ROTOS FUI YO NO?...

-Cálmate…solo te quería decir que me arrepiento- Ichigo estaba sorprendido, aunque lo disimulaba, la actitud de Hiromi había cambiado…y que….

-Y qué?...

-pues…se me ha ocurrido…preguntarte…

-Que, dilo-presiono la pelinegra…cosa que a Ichigo le molesto…

-porque no somos amigos?-soltó sin más el ojimiel

"AMIGOS?"

* * *

Bien acá les dejo el título del próximo capítulo: "Entre golpes y caidas"


	9. Entre golpes y caídas

**Ola!...Acá les dejo otro capítulo más…espero que lo disfruten…ah y Yue cullen feliz cumple atrasado **

**Y gracias por los reviews a : ****jessy moon 15****( verdad no?...naa que importa eso de principales y secundarios…XD), ****Ghost iv****(bien falta unos cuantos caps para ver porque tanto se odian pero ahora verásla respuesta de Rukia ^^), ****Yuuki Kuchiki****( Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que en este capítulo se te aclaren las dudas),****Caroone**** (****espero que te agrade el capi...que estabas esperando en verdad me he esforzado),****Ryunna-san y Yunna-san****(Gracias…acabo de leer su historia de "la enana y la fresa" y me encantó!)**** ,****yueCullen****( Gracias amia T..T)****,****vickyallyz****(jejeje soy mala…pero ojala que te guste este capi…y siii Pierrot se llevó las palmas con este PRECIOSO ending),****lyly451****(Noo! No odies a Hiromi sin conocerla bien …aunque luego se va a poner pesadita) ,**** y ****sara (Gracias..XD)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8

"Entre golpes y caídas"

_-porque no somos amigos?-soltó sin más el ojimiel_

"_AMIGOS?"_

...OOOOOOOO...

"WTF! …primero me quiere matar y ahora quiere ser mi amigo…!... …" pensó toda indignada Rukia

"**dile que si…"intervino Hiromi**

"ahora te dignas a aparecer…?"

"**haz lo que te digo…" **

"que te hace pensar que lo voy a hacer?…el tipo está loco…!"

"**es que no lo entiendes…quiere acercarse a ti… y a ti te conviene para que así lo mates…"**

"qué? En primera ¿piensas que te voy a hacer caso?"

"**ya te dije que es nuestro enemigo…"**

"dirás TU enemigo a mi no me metas en tus líos…sabes que…? Mejor metete en la mente de otro…me largo"

"**el es perseverante….no te va a dejar en paz hasta que le respondas lo que él quiere"**

"que me persiga hasta el fin del mundo si quiere…si él es terco yo mas…y si yo le quiero decir que no le diré que no…y si no le gusta que se vaya a la mierda…"

-heee …estas bien?-Preguntó el ojimiel al ver que la chica se había quedado como media ida. Rukia le mandó una mirada cargada de odio y se empezó a acercar a él hasta estar a una distancia muy corta…Ichigo aunque no lo admitiera ya le estaba dando miedo la chica…

-A TI QUE TE IMPORTA…TU ERES EL CAUSANTE DE TODO!HASTA DE ESTA MALDITA VOZ QUE NO ME DEJA PENSAR

-QUÉ? MIRA ENANA A MI NO ME CULPES POR TUS PROBLEMAS MENTALES YA?-respondió el pelinaranja…ya harto … "esto está fuera de lo planeado…Hiromi no era así" pensó consternado por la reacción de la chica

-que me has dicho!-Exclamo Rukia toda ofendida-que te crees…la última chupada del mango? Cabeza de zanahoria!

-como te atreves a llamarme así sabiendo quien soy…

-y a mí que lo que tú eres…por mi puedes ser el presidente y me va a llegar al poto…lo digo claro AL POTO…ya me hartaste….príncipe fresa…

-QUE….? COMO HAS OZADO DECIRME ASÍ… ERES UNA….

-UNA QUE?-respondió a la defensiva y a la vez que sin previo aviso le mando un rodillazo en su barriga….

Ichigo cayó al suelo adolorido y sorprendido por la reacción "Mi-mierda…todavía guarda esa enorme fuerza a pesar de ser ahora humana"

"**Rukia ¿Qué has hecho?…" exclamó Hiromi sorprendida**

"ja! ahora si te preocupa el idiota…"

"**N-no yo..."**

**-**me largo principito…-y se empezó a alejar…dirigiéndose a la puerta…giro la manija…y en medio abrir de la puerta….

-NEEE-SANNNNNNNN!-grito una voz del otro lado de la puerta…

"¿Qué?"

Luego de un momento comenzó a sentir algo suave sobre…¿SUS PECHOS?

Agacho la cabeza para así poder ver qué era lo que tenia…y cuando lo vio…prefirió…haberse quedado sin mirar

"**kon!"Exclamó Hiromi con un tono de felicidad**

"kon? Que es kon?"

-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA?- A la vez Kon empezó a frotar su cabecita de peluche contra los pechos de la ojivioleta.

Ichigo que se encontraba perplejo…al ver la manera en que la pelinegra lo había rechazado y golpeado reaccionó al instante en que vio al peluche con forma de león sobre los pechos de Rukia…

-Kon?-dijo Ichigo -¿Qué haces acá?

-a…así que tu lo conoces…espera le estás hablando a un peluche? -luego de decir eso…cogió a Kon de donde se encontraba tan cómodo… lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a saltar sobre el…

Nuevamente perplejo Ichigo…no supo reaccionar… "Hiromi…adoraba a Kon…qué demonios le pasa?…"pensó algo nervioso…

"por que nee-san me está lastimando?… …ELLA NO ES MI NEEEE-SANNNN!...PERO NO ESTA NADA MAL!"Pensó el peluche pervertido…

-ru-rukia…que haces?-pregunto el pelinaranja algo nervioso por la situación…

-que que hago? , trato de matar a esta cosa pervertida!

-pero…es kon…tu kon…-dijo desesperado el pobre de Ichigo…Rukia se detuvo y lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos para luego...

-Ah! ASI QUE NO AS CAMBIADO DE OPINION…SIGUES PENSANDO QUE SOY HIROMI…SI ESTO ES DE ELLA CON MAYOR RAZON TRATARE DE MATARLO….!

"**NO RUKIA…EL ES MI KON."Le rogó inútilmente Hiromi "No lo dañes"**

-TODOS ESTAN LOCOS-Gritó Rukia para todos, incluyendo a Hiromi-…ACA TIENES A TU…PELUCHE…-gritó pateando a Kon en la dirección donde se encontraba el ojimiel y se fue a la salida de la azotea…- Ah... y permíteme dejarte en claro q definitivamente estás perdiendo tu "preciado" tiempo conmigo es inútil yo sé porque te lo digo…yo no me rozo con los de tu clase…Chaucito…Kurosaki-kun…-dijo mandándole la sonrisa mas falsa que tenia….

…y se fue…sin más…tirando la puerta… (Si…es su final dramático)

Ichigo y el lastimado peluche se quedaron pasmados e idiotizados por unos largos minutos…

-I-Ichigo ¿Quién es esa?-Preguntó Kon

-¿Qué no ves? Es Hiromi

-¿Pero que te has fumado idiota? Ella no es nee-san

-¿Qué hablas? Es ella…solo que ya confirmé algo

-¿Eh?

-Ha perdido la memoria por completo

-No lo creo…ella es otra.

-Hump ahí tú… ¿Y qué hacías acá?

-Yo? Pues me colé en tu mochila-Le respondió descaradamente, cosa que enojó al pelinaranja

-Maldito…

-¿Y qué piensas hacerle inútil?

-No te importa…solo que va a ser un desafío acercarme a ella "…de nuevo"

...OOOOOOOO...

-Es un estúpido mal nacido-Maldecía Rukia mientras bajaba las escaleras- ¿Ser amigos? Ja! Que loco es si piensa que voy a ser su amiga! –Dijo a la vez que saltaba el último escalón

"**t-tú eres la loca"**

-CALLATE QUE POR TU CULPA ME PASA ESTO!-Gritó toda furiosa

-¿Kuchiki-san?-Dijo una voz cerca de ella…Rukia volteó a la derecha y se encontró con una Orihime toda sorprendida…-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Oh I-Inoue –san…¿Qué haces aca?… "Lo que me faltaba…"

-Es que estoy esperando a Ku-kurosaki-kun-Le dijo a la vez que se sonrojaba…aunque Rukia se diera cuenta no le tomó importancia…pero...

"**¿Quién es esa?"Exigió saber Hiromi con un tono de recelo**

Rukia simplemente trató de ignorarla

-¿Inoue-san? ¿Y qué pasó con Ishida-kun?…-Preguntó toda curiosa para fastidiarla.

-¿Eh?..N-no pienses mal, simplemente me faltó mostrarle a Kurosaki-kun el mini coliseo del instituto

-Ah…bueno el idiota sigue arriba

Orihime tradujo ese "idiota" por "Ichigo"

-Entonces subiré…adiós Kuchiki-san-Se despidió a la vez que subía las escaleras

**-**Sí chau

"**no me cae…parece una tonta" le dijo Hiromi**

"igual que tú" le respondió Rukia tranquilamente

"**¿Eh? Yo no soy ninguna tonta" se defendió la pelinegra con un tono demasiado infantil para el gusto de rukia**

"Claro no eres una tonta…ERES UNA RETONTA…dejar que el príncipe heredero te odie y persiga… …"

"**o-oie"**

"Hiromi"

"**¿Si?"**

"¿Quién eres…y que hiciste para que él tanto te odie?"

"**No es algo que debas saber" le respondió bruscamente**

"Pues yo creo que sí…Pues por mi maldito parecido contigo…él piensa que yo soy tú y me va a perseguir y matar por lo que TU le hiciste"

"**él también me hizo mucho daño" susurró Hiromi para sí misma**

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"**Nada…simplemente si quieres librarte de él mátalo"**

"Por eso digo que eres una tonta…¿ ¿CÓMO UNA SIMPLE HUMANA COMO YO VA A ASESINAR AL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS VAMPIROS?"

"**Rukia pero que mentirosa que eres…" le respondió toda indignada**

"Qué?"

"**he visto algunos de tus recuerdos..."**

"¿Qué..?..¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en recuerdos ajenos?"

"**no me cambies de tema…sé lo que eres… y que eres lo suficiente fuerte para matarlo"**

Rukia se quedó muda de la sorpresa…

...OOOOOOOO...

-Kurosaki-kun!-Gritó Inoue a la vez que entraba en la azotea

-Ah Inoue... ¿Qué pasa?

-Etto me faltó mostrarte el mini coliseo

-Ah será mañana…ahorita quiero quedarme acá nomás

-Ah vale no hay problema-Le dijo sonriéndole…y de repente se dio cuenta de… -¿Kurosaki-kun ¿De quién es ese peluche?-Le preguntó a la vez que le señalaba a Kon,el cual todavía estaba tirado en el piso…

-Ah…noc -"Jódete Kon" -Si quieres bótalo a la basura

-Oh- Tontihime se acercó y cogió al peluche-Que bonito-Y lo abrazó apretándolo contra..ejem…sus PECHOS…

…Kon estaba en el paraíso…

Ichigo la miró sorprendido…y frunció el ceño... "Esa actitud…aquella vez..."

_-Bien y este es mi cuarto-Le dijo Ichigo señalándolo a la vez y corriendo la puerta-Pasa_

_-¿Eh?-Su acompañante, una chica pelinegra y de ojos violeta vestida de un kimono color morado, se sonrojó-Que tonterías estás diciendo Kurosaki-kun…una chica no puede entrar al cuarto de un chico _

_-Que tiene…tenemos 17 años ,ya somos mayores…_

_-P-pero igual_

_-Tsk Me haces recordar a mi hermana Yuzu…vamos entra-Le dijo a la vez que la empujaba _

_-O-oie-Protestó, pero ya era tarde…estaba dentro del cuarto de su amigo-Wow tu cuarto es enorme…_

_-¿En serio? –Le contestó indiferentemente…para luego tirarse en su enorme futón y empezar a leer unos pergaminos_

_La chica por su parte empezó a examinar toda la habitación, hasta que…_

_-Kya!-Gritó la pelinegra haciendo botar a Ichigo los pergaminos que estaba leyendo_

_-¿Qué pasa Hiromi?-Le preguntó preocupado a su amiga._

_-Es tan lindo!-Gritó emocionada, a la vez que cargaba un peluche en forma de león-No sabía que te gustaba los peluches Kurosaki-kun_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué hace Kon acá?-Preguntó todo sorprendido._

_-¿Kon? ¿Por qué ese nombre? Es feo…mejor llámale…um…Ya sé… Kai_

_-No…es muy guay para él…no se lo merece_

_-Que malo-le contestó inflando los cachetes_

_-Dámelo-Le dijo temiendo que el peluche hiciera algo pervertido con ella._

_-No-Le contestó a la vez que lo abrazaba más fuerte-El es mi Kon_

_Ichigo la miró perplejo_

_-Eres rara_

-Eres rara…-Salió de su boca

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Kurosaki-kun?

-No…nada…

Orihime desanimada por no haber conseguido nada por parte del chico, dejó a Kon en el piso se dirigió a la salida sin darse cuenta...de que estaba en el inicio de la escalera…cuando estuvo dispuesta a empezar a caminar...la muy tonta se cayó de cara…escalón por escalón…y justo ya por llegar al último sintió que unos brazos la rodearon.."No puede ser¡" pensó Orihime dándose cuenta de que la única persona que había estado cerca de ella era su nuevo "amigo"…

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Ichigo un poco sorprendido por su "tremenda" caída.

-S-si-Le respondió totalmente roja de la vergüenza…pero como siempre alguien tuvo que romper su momento "especial"(para ella)…

-necesito hablar contigo Kurosaki-dijo una voz demasiada conocida para Orihime…

"Oh no" pensó la pelinaranja al ver a su "novio" enfrente de ellos…Por su parte Ichigo simplemente dejo a Orihime parada a un lado para que no se interpusiera entre ishida y él…

-y tu quien eres?-pregunto el ojimiel algo confundido por la actitud del chico

-Inoue-san por favor podrías dejarnos solos y anda a la enfermería… tengo que hablar con Kurosaki a solas…

-Ishida-kun por favor no malinterpretes las cosas….

-no Inoue-san…yo confió plenamente en ti…-dijo mandándole la mejor de sus sonrisas…

-oh…oh entonces me voy…adiós….-y se fue algo consternada por la actitud de ishida…y preguntándose que tenía que hablar el con Ichigo…

-bien…entonces de que me quieres hablar…?

...OOOOOOOO...

**-**RUKIA!-Gritó alguien a lo lejos…era Hiyori, la cual venía con un aura de muerte rodeándola

-Hi-Hiyori… ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Rukia, la cual todavía trataba de asimilar el hecho de que Hiromi había descubierto su identidad.

-Ese maldito pelado –Respondió en un tono sombrío

-¿Qué?

-EL DESGRACIADO ME LLEVÓ CARGANDO ENFRENTE DE TODO EL MUNDO

-Cálmate Hiyori

-Pero le revente esa cara de pelado –Le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-Ah-Se limitó a decir…

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? …¿Qué es lo que te dijo ese pelado?-Exigió saber un poco preocupada

-… "Me choca mentir pero es necesario" Simplemente quería que lo ayude a ponerse al día con unas…materias

-¿Qué? Pero si tú estás más fregada en las notas que yo…

-Pues por eso, lo rechacé

"no le creo nada"-pensó Hiyori…no le creía nada a su amiga… ¿Qué debía de hacer?... sabía que a Rukia le estaba pasando algo raro y que tenía que ver con esos dos "pelados" que habían llegado hoy …en especial con el de pelo de zanahoria …"¿Qué querrán de Rukia?..."

-oye vamos a la cafetería que tengo hambre-Le dijo la rubia

-…-La pelinegra simplemente asintió y Hiyori la empezó a jalar del brazo

…Hiromi había visto sus recuerdos…espera ..¿Todos sus recuerdos?

...OOOOOOOO...

_-bien…entonces de que me quieres hablar…?_

_-_me gustaría hablar en la azotea….

-está bien….-dijo Ichigo subiendo la escaleras…una vez ya arriba…

-tan confiado eres que no preguntas mi nombre?-le cuestionó Ishida

-si no eres importante entonces tu nombre no me importa…

-ishida Uryu

-no te pregunte tu nombre…

-te lo digo porque algo me dice que nos tendremos que hablar…

-en fin dime que es lo que quieres saber...No me hagas perder el tiempo

-tengo una duda de algo…que hace alguien de tu posición en esta "humilde" ciudad...

-eso a ti no te incumbe-Le respondió bruscamente-… y justamente porque tengo una posición más alta que la tuya puedo estar donde yo quiera-esta respuesta perturbo la tranquilidad de ishida

-pues justamente por eso quiero advertirte que estas exponiendo a todo el mundo con tu venida…

- a mi no me importa la gente de este lugar…

-yo no estaría muy seguro…luego de ver como observabas a Kuchiki-san…

-eso como te vuelvo a repetir…no es de tu incumbencia- Le respondió ya molesto…ese humano le estaba sacando de quicio-…todo lo que yo haga…nadie tiene que intervenir…

-pues si lo que tú hagas tiene que ver con el bienestar de la gente del pueblo entonces si es de mi incumbencia…

-jajaja ahora te crees santo?...a mí no me engañas…hay algo en ti que me hace no creerte

-eres diferente a tu padre…

-no me compares con ese….

-Ese? Ese es tu creador

-me da igual…espera no dijiste que tu apellido era Ishida? Ahora entiendo todo…eres un Quincy…JA¡ y yo que pensé que ya se habían extinguido-…si...había escuchado de ellos hace tiempo…humanos con poderes sobrenaturales…parecidos a los shinigamis pero diferentes a la vez…

-"ESTO ES EL COLMO" –pensó Ishida… tomando a Ichigo por el cuello de la camisa…

-quien te crees tú maldito chupasangre…-dijo ishida con una actitud de querer matarlo…

-suéltame maldita rata-Le dijo mirándolo con asco-…quien te crees tú para tocarme…

-solo te advierto que si pasa algo en Karakura ten por seguro que te buscare hasta el fin del mundo para matarte –y con esto se fue…dejando al pelinaranja pensativo

-y tú crees que lograras hacerlo…?-preguntó al viento…

...OOOOOOOO...

"Hiromi" llamó Rukia a la otra pelinegra…estaba en la cafetería con Hiyori, la cual estaba devorando todos los sándwiches…

"**Que pasa? Ya has decidido que vas ayudarme?" preguntó tranquilamente**

"Aún así si sabes mi identidad…crees que por el hecho de ser eso voy a matar sin motivos?

"**¿Eh?"**

"¿Tu pudiste ver TODOS mis recuerdos?"

"**¿Y ahora a que viene esa pregunta?**

"SOLO RESPONDE"

"**Yaya…solo algunos…los más recientes" le dijo con un tono de tristeza**

"¿y crees poder ver todos?... ¿incluso los de mi infancia?"

"**Supongo… por?"**

"Y si yo no tuviera ningún recuerdo de antes de los 5 años"

"**Explícate"**

"Verás yo no recuerdo nada de mi infancia…"

"**pues que memoria tan corta tienes" Le interrumpió**

"Cállate…escucha…yo hace 12 años desperté en medio de un bosque sin ningún recuerdo anterior…aunque haya tratado…nunca he podido recordar quién era…o quienes eran mis padres…simplemente me empieza a doler la cabeza…"

"**Pues un vampiro se llevó tus recuerdos" Sacó por conclusión Hiromi**

"Eso es lo lógico idiota"

"**Hey sin insultos"**

"Ya…la cuestión es que para revertir eso, ese mismo vampiro te tiene que devolver los recuerdos…y pues yo no sé quien mierda será y ade…"

"**Eso es fácil…solo un vampiro clase A puede hacer eso, y son pocos los de ese status" **

"¿Qué?" Rukia se quedó perpleja, eso nunca le habían mencionado

"**Aunque es mentira eso de que se llevan tus recuerdos, simplemente se puede decir que están bien guardados dentro de una parte, desconocida para ti, de tu cerebro…y que solo un vampiro clase A sabe dónde está y como sacarlo"**

"¿En serio" Rukia no lo podía creer…pero luego se acordó de algo…y su cara se entristeció...

-Ellos nunca me lo dijeron

-¿Qué no te dijeron Rukia?-Preguntó su rubia amiga mientras devoraba su décimo sándwich

-no nada…

-…

-Hiyori

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a visitar a los viejos?

-¿Qué? ¿Al viejo Morita y la vieja Chiyo?

-¿Quiénes más? no conocemos a otros viejos que viven a las afueras de Karakura

-Vale, vamos-Le dijo a la vez que empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida

-Oye espera…ahorita no…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?...Hoy es viernes y los profesores no se van a dar cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

-Sí, pero como dijiste antes…estoy más fregada que tú en mis notas y si no subo- El rostro de Rukia se entristeció –…Nii-sama

-Aich está bien-Le respondió Hiyori- Y ya no menciones a ese estirado…que me va a dar diarrea

…OOOOOOOO…

-Bien muchachos por favor no se olviden que a la siguiente semana voy a revisar los trabajos de literatura que dejé hace un mes y que tengan un buen fin de semana-Anunció el profesor y segundos después empezaron a salir los alumnos del salón

"Felizmente ayer terminé ese bendito trabajo" Pensó Rukia… "Demonios me duele la cabeza…"

Las dos últimas horas había tratado en vano de prestar atención a la clase…toda aquella información que le había dicho Hiromi le era aún imposible de creer…hasta ni se había dado cuenta el momento en que Ichigo se había sentado detrás de ella

La pelinegra se levantó, tomó su maleta y se fue al sitio de Hiyori…

-Hiyori vamos

-Rukia…no puedo-Le dijo con un tono nervioso

-¿Qué? ¿Pero si tu..?

-La semana pasada te dije que me habían dado vacaciones en el trabajo...

-Sí

-Bien verás no...No eran vacaciones

-¿eh?

-Me despidieron

-¿Cómo?

-Pues un maldito pelado me dijo en el restaurante "estas como quiero… mesera" y pues yo no soy ninguna idiota que deja que le digan esas cosas y lo mandé…jejje directo al hospital

-¡Hiyori!-Le reprendió

-Ya…pero no te preocupes ya encontré otro trabajo y pues… empiezo dentro de una hora

- Bueno…entonces iremos mañana-Respondió ya desanimada…

-Pues…sobre eso…- la rubia agarró un libro y escondió su cabeza ahí -Me olvide hacer ese bendito informe

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO TE LO PUDISTES OLVIDAR?-Gritó toda furiosa, cosa que hizo que los que quedaban aún en el salón voltearan a verla, incluyendo Ichigo y Shinji

-Kuchiki-san ¿Te pasa algo?-Le preguntó un chico

-Yo...NO… simplemente estaba practicando uno de los papeles de la próxima obra que vamos hacer en el instituto-Le respondió con su tono dramático

"Como odio que haga eso" `pensó Hiyori

-Ah…pero Kuchiki-san tu no necesitas practicar…tu llevas la actuación en tus venas-Le dijo otra chica

-Si es verdad Kuchiki-san nació para ser una estrella de Hollywood -Intervino otro chico

-Hay por favor no digan eso que me sonrojo-Les dijo con su tono meloso…

Ichigo cuanto más la miraba más se quedaba anonadado "A esa idiota le han chupado todo el cerebro"

-Kuchiki-san!- Gritó Orihime yendo a su sitio seguida de su fiel novio Ishida- ¿Cuándo va a ser el próximo ensayo?

-ah Va a ser el próximo martes-Le dijo Rukia-Avísale a los demás

"¿Ensayo?" Se preguntó el pelinaranja "¿De qué demonios hablarán?"

-Está bien...

-Kuchiki-san-Intervino Ishida-Los trajes todavía van a demorar 2 semanas más

-No hay problema…ah Inoue-san ¿Qué te pasó por qué esas curitas en tu cara?

-Ah…jejeje es que me caí de las escaleras…

-…Pero que distraída que eres Inoue-san-Le reprendió Rukia… "idiota"

-Típico de Tontihime-Soltó Hiyori

-Pero si no fuera por Kurosaki-kun…estaría peor-Agregó la pelinaranja un poco sonrojada…

-¿Ich…digo Kurosaki-kun?-preguntó sorprendida….

-S-si

-Hump me voy –Dijo Hiyori-El lunes iremos a visitarlos Rukia y con…R-Ryu-kun-Al mencionar ese nombre sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente

-Claaaaro siempre metiéndolo en todo-Le dijo la pelinegra-Me pregunto porque será…

-Cállate-Le contestó todavía sonrojada- me largo -Dicho eso salió del salón maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

-Pues yo también me voy-Anunció Rukia-…Nos vemos el lunes Ishida-kun, Inoue-san

-¿Te vas sola Kuchiki-san?-Preguntó Tontihime- ¿Vamos juntas?

-¿Eh? Lo siento pero…no me siento bien así que me voy rápido

-Ah

-Además hoy es viernes…vamos Ishida llévala al cine

Ishida se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-Chau

-Espera Kuchiki-san…-Le dijo el peliazul

-¿Si Ishida-kun?

-Ve con cuidado…-Le advirtió mirando de reojo a Ichigo, el cual le mandó una mirada burlona…

-Eh...claro…-Respondió confusa…Ishida nunca le había dicho eso…

Y se fue corriendo…ante la atenta mirada del ojimiel…

"¿A dónde se irá?" Se preguntó Ichigo "¿Y si la sigo?"

-Oie Ichigo –Le llamó Shinji, el cual estaba rodeado de 2 chicas

-¿Qué?

-Estas dos chicas me han dicho para ir a la discoteca esta noche… ¿vamos?

-Anda tú si quieres

-¿Eh?..Vamos ps Ichigo

-No jodas…

Y se fue sin más…tratando de alcanzar a Rukia

-No hagas ninguna idiotez-Gritó el rubio adivinando cual era el propósito de su amigo… pero ya era tarde…Ichigo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro…

* * *

El título del próximo capítulo es: "Una verdad incómoda"


	10. Una verdad incómoda

**Hola! …Disculpen por la demora T...T es que la semana pasada estaba ocupada con los exámenes de inglés en mi instituto…pero acá les dejo el capitulo donde descubrirán varias cosas...**

**Y gracias por los review**** a Ghost iv(s{i es algo extraño ver que una chica adore a Kon..XD),yueCullen(gracias amia..),Yuuki Kuchiki(me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo),vickyallyz(muy pronto sabrás el porque del parecido entre hiromi y Rukia), Ryunna-san y Yunna-san(no se confundan Ryu no es Grimjow XD y me alegra que pongan sus hipotesis...mas adelante sabran si acertaron) ,lyly451(Jajaja si a mi tambien me dio risa cuando escribi la caida de Tontihime)**

* * *

Capítulo 9

"Una verdad incómoda"

"Que aburrimiento" pensó Rukia mientras caminaba hacia la salida del instituto…no tenía nada que hacer toda la tarde y el fin de semana peor… "¿y si me voy ande los viejos sola?...pero quizás sea peligroso y…"

De pronto la ojivioleta sintió como si algo, mejor dicho alguien la estuviera siguiendo my cerca… "¿Y si..?" De repente paró en seco y volteó…"No puede ser"

A unos metros cerca de ella estaba ÉL… el ojimiel que tanto la molestaba…

"¿ES QUE NO ME PUEDE DEJAR EN PAZ?" pensó mientras trataba inútilmente de retroceder a la vez que el pelinaranja, quien no apartaba la mirada de ella, avanzaba más y más…

…el corazón de Rukia latía aceleradamente, era algo extraño para ella, y sin querer no apartaba la mirada de Ichigo "Que me pasa?…" pensó... y de pronto sintió que quería ir hacia él… empezó a caminar hacia Ichigo, el cual la miraba un poco confundido por aquel cambio de actitud…

La pobre chica no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer…no tenía control sobre sus piernas…cuando a lo lejos vio una manada de muchachas con las hormonas alborotadas dirigiéndose hacia Ichigo…

"si¡ esto es lo que necesitaba…por primera vez el club de las huequitas me sirve para algo…" Pensó mientras le enviaba al ojimiel una sonrisa burlona…como adelantándole lo que le iba a suceder… y sin más que decir…volteó , volviendo a sentir el control sobre sus piernas, y partió a la carrera…dejando instantáneamente algo desconcertado al ojimiel…

…OOOOOOOO…

"AH NO…DE ESTA NO TE ME ESCAPAS…"

Pensó Ichigo al ver que la pelinegra comenzaba a correr…ya le faltaba poco…

"LA VOY A ALCANZAR" pensó mientras seguía el rastro de Rukia… pero de pronto...unos gritos ensordecedores lo perturbaron…

-KUROSAKI-KUN¡-grito un grupo de chicas con caras de desesperadas…

"y a hora que mierda es esto"….era tarde…las chicas le habían bloqueado el camino que había tomado la ojivioleta…"maldita sea justo cuando tomo una decisión me pasa esto…"pensó cuando se vio rodeado de las chicas…y lo peor…había perdido el rastro de la pelinegra…

…OOOOOOOO…

"Jajaja eso te lo mereces por idiota y acosador" pensó Rukia a la vez que se imaginaba a un Ichigo ahogándose en medio de todas esas chicas...aunque se sentía un poco confundida por lo que sintió dentro suyo hace unos minutos…

"**¿A quién te refieres?" preguntó una Hiromi con un tono de curiosidad**

"¿Tu quién crees?"

"**Esto…" No tenía la más mínima idea de quien hablaba Rukia**

"Oh por Dios eres tan despistada…pues su señoría la fresa"

"**Ah…"**

De repente la pelinegra, que estaba en la entrada del instituto a punto de salir, escuchó un solo gritó que…

-KUCHIKI-SAN!

Rukia volteó… adivinando con lo que se iba a topar…

…Un enorme grupo de chicos corrían hacia ella… traían rosas, cajas de chocolates, peluches, etc.

"Ay no…lo que me faltaba…"

"**Wau y ¿todos esos chicos?...¿Tus admiradores?" `Preguntó en son de burla**

"Dirás acosadores…me había librado de ellos gracias a Hiyori, pero ahora como la loca se fue primero…"

Todo ese grupo había visto que el demonio ósea Hiyori se había ido rápido por lo tanto su "Diosa" estaría sola…y debían de aprovechar esa oportunidad…

-Kuchiki-san!- La llamó uno de los chico, llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas.

-¿Qué?-Respondió bruscamente

-Son para usted-Le dijo a la vez que le entregaba el ramo, Rukia lo recibió…

"**Wow que bonitas rosas" exclamó Hiromi**

Y para sorpresas de todos lo tiró al piso…

-Soy alérgica a las rosas-Le contestó indiferentemente, a la vez que volteaba y empezaba a caminar hacia su casa…pero otro chico se le puso enfrente a la vez que le mostraba un peluche de oso..

-Son para ti-Le dijo todo sonrojado

-No me gustan los peluches de oso

Y de nuevo empezó a caminar…y de nuevo varios chicos se le interponían…

-No me interesas…me dan asco los chocolates…los gatos me dan miedo…los perros son muy bulleros…solo uso perfumes de marca…Pero que feo eres…tienes cara de bulldog…-Y así Rukia iba choteando a la vez que avanzaba…

Y ya casi no había ningún chico, todos se habían quedado tristes, otros en shock, otros tratando de asimilar el hecho de que su ídolo los había rechazado de la manera más cruel…

"Perfecto…ya no queda nadie más"

"**Pero que cruel que eres" le reclamó Hiromi "Pobrecitos esos chicos..."**

"No me interesan…"

"**¿Sabes? Es horrible ser rechazado...y peor de la manera en que lo hiciste"**

"¿En serio?...pues yo…jajaja…no me importa..."

"**Tu… ¿nunca te has enamorado?"Le preguntó sorprendida al escuchar las insensibles palabras de la pelinegra…**

Rukia se quedó perpleja ante esa pregunta…

"Cla-claro que no"

"**¿Segura?"**

"Por supuesto que sí"

"**Me alegro por ti…espero que cuando lo hagas…no sufras el hecho de ser rechazada…"**

"¿Y tú crees que me voy a enamorar?"

"**¿Eh?"**

"Yo no necesito ese inútil sentimiento"

…OOOOOOOO…

**-**Ishida-kun

-¿Qué pasa Inoue-san?-Le preguntó el chico de anteojos…estaban caminando hacia la casa de Orihime…

-¿De…de que hablaron Kurosaki-kun y tú?

-Ah…bueno solo le advertí de que no haga ninguna tontería acá…-Le estaba mintiendo solo un…poquito….

-Oh… ¿Ishida-kun tú crees que aumenten mas vampiros debido a su llegada?

-Bueno desde que Isshin Kurosaki vino aquí hace 2 años hubo un notable aumento de vampiros de clase b y c…y ahora que el hijo también está acá…

-Ah…pero ¿eso es preocupante?-Preguntó un poco confusa

-Claro…ya que al ver vampiros de esa clase…tarde o temprano un pequeño grupo de ellos se van a poner …rebeldes…y …aparecerán seres de clase E…sedientos de sangre y empezarán a atacar a la gente del pueblo…

-Oh…pero…¿Qué eso de clase c o b..?-Le preguntó…ella simplemente sabía que eran reales…claro aquella vez por la televisión…pero nunca había escuchado de que también se dividían en clases…

-…te lo explicaré...-Le respondió Ishida…aunque le era muy incómodo hablar sobre esos seres…debía de hacerlo…Inoue debía estar bien informada por precaución…

-Bien

-Los vampiros están divididos en cinco clases: A, B, C, D y E

-Aja

- La Clase A está compuesta por un grupo minoritario de sangre pura y sus miembros son considerados como los vampiros más poderosos además que tienen poderes increíbles por así decirlo…los únicos sobrevivientes de esta clase supongo que es la familia Kurosaki, la cual es considerada la familia real y que gobierna a todos los de su raza…como una monarquía…

-Ya veo… ¿Pero que hace el señor Isshin acá si es considerado el rey?

-Buena pregunta…Según algunos rumores que escuché se retiró temporalmente por cuestiones de salud…y dejó su puesto a cargo de su secretario real…

-Aaaaa…entonces Hirako-kun ¿A qué clase pertenece?

- …por su presencia supuse que pertenece a la clase B…la cual por su parte está compuesta por la nobleza vampírica y estos también tienen poderes superiores, pero en menor grado que los pura-sangre.

-Wow el también es poderoso

-Si, pero Inoue-san te tengo que advertir algo…estas dos clase son las únicas capaces de crear vampiros…si un humano es mordido por un vampiro perteneciente a una de estos status, este se convertiría en vampiro clase D o E, o bien…podría morir.

…OOOOOOOO…

-Hogar dulce hogar-Exclamó Rukia a la vez que se tiraba en su cama…estaba muy cansada…cerró sus ojos y…de nuevo se sintió cayendo en un enorme agujero

"**Qué?...Abrió sus ojos y…de nuevo se encontraba en ese prado…**

"**Rukia" Llamó una voz detrás suya…Rukia volteó y se encontró con la causante de todas sus desgracias**

"**Hiromi… ¿Porque me trajiste de nuevo acá?"Le reclamó toda molesta**

"**Ah pues…¿Por qué me contaste lo de tus recuerdos?"**

"**Ah…pues… -Rukia se quedó por un momento pensativa-¿Tú fuiste un vampiro no?"**

"**¿Eh?..Pues sí…pe..."Le respondió toda confundida**

"**¿De qué clase?"Le interrumpió**

"**¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" **

"**tú solo responde "**

"**Tsk…de clase…A" Le respondió finalmente toda enojada **

"**Lo presentí…entonces tu eres capaz de… "**

"**¿devolverte tus recuerdos?" Adivinó Hiromi**

"**Pues… sí"**

"**¿Y tú crees que voy a hacer eso?"-Le dijo sonriéndole burlonamente**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Bien Rukia hagamos un trato" Le dijo a la vez que se sentaba en el pasto**

"**Un trato?"**

"**La vida de Ichigo por tus recuerdos"-Le soltó tranquilamente**

"**Qué?"**

"**Vamos simplemente vas, lo matas…y yo te devuelvo tus recuerdos" Le dijo sonriéndole**

**Rukia se quedó perpleja**

"**Vamos acepta...Ambas vamos a salir beneficiadas…"**

"…**Aún así…si aceptara… ¿tú crees que lo…mataría?"**

"**¿Eh?"**

"**yo...no puedo…"le contestó a la vez que se sentaba en el pasto "no…no soporto la idea de ver de nuevo…sangre"**

**La cara de Hiromi se ensombreció**

"**Deberías estar acostumbrada a eso, es tu trabajo de…shinigami"**

**Rukia se sorprendió un poco al volver a escuchar esa palabra…luego miró a Hiromi y le sonrió tristemente…**

"**Siento desilusionarte pero yo renuncié hace tiempo"**

…OOOOOOOO…

-Pero yo no creo que Kurosaki-kun y Hirako-kun hagan eso-Le dijo Inoue…era tan confiada…

-Pues yo no me fiaría de ellos Inoue-san…en especial de Kurosaki

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-umm simplemente me da mala espina...

-Ah pero…bueno continuemos -Le dijo sonriéndole tratando de cambiar de tema…

-S-si…. La clase C está compuesta por vampiros ordinarios sin ningún poder…es el clásico vampiro….y la clase D está compuesta por los vampiros que alguna vez fueron humanos, es decir, humanos que sobrevivieron a la mordida de un vampiro clase A o B sin haberse degradado al salvajismo de los clase E, lo más bajo en la sociedad vampírica.

-Pobrecitos

-Sí… Los vampiros clase E, como te mencioné antes, fueron humanos mordidos por vampiros clase A o B pero, contrario a los clase D, estos no resistieron y se convirtieron en unas bestias dementes, salvajes y deformes.

-Qué triste...-Dijo Orihime ya desanimada…-Pero no se puede revertir eso?

-No Inoue-san…hasta ahora no se ha podido encontrar el método para revertir eso…solo les queda

-morir ¿No?...y para eso están los…shinigamis…

-Si-Le respondió, no le gustaba tampoco hablar sobre ellos…-Igual Inoue-san no te confíes de Kurosaki Y Hirako…aunque parezcan tipos tranquilos…son por naturaleza seres que necesitan beber sangre…humana especialmente y no dudarán en atacar a cualquier humano cercano a su entorno

-¿Y los otros de salón…los que le hicieron la reverencia a Kurosaki-kun?-Preguntó…

-Ellos son clase C...No son peligrosos pero igual muerden

-Pero no me preocupo ya que tengo a Ishida-kun…-Le contestó…ella sabía lo que era su novio…hace 1 año que le había contado su verdadera identidad

-I-Inoue-san…yo…te seré sincero aunque sea un Quincy no sé si sea capaz de detener a alguien como Kurosaki…por favor aléjate de él

-No…no hay problema-Le contestó…por una parte Ishida tenía razón, pero por la otra...

-Ah se me olvidaba decirte Inoue-san esto es muy importante…nunca les muestres tus poderes…ni siquiera les menciones…sería muy peligroso para ti…

…OOOOOOOO…

**Hiromi se había quedado con la boca abierta por lo que le anunció Rukia**

"**C-Como?"**

"**Pues como lo escuchas yo ya no soy un shinigami…y no podré matar a tu querido enemigo"**

"**E-eso es imposible un shinigami nunca puede renunciar a lo que es…"**

"**Pues yo lo hice.."**

"…**Entonces yo… yo…no te voy a devolver tus recuerdos" Se le estaban acabando las excusas**

"**Como quieras…tengo a alguien que sí lo va a hacer…adiós Hiromi y por favor salte rápido de mi mente" Y cerró sus ojos**

"**no puedo"**

"**Perdón?"Dijo abriendo de nuevo sus ojos…**

"**Hasta que no vea muerto a Ichigo kurosaki…no podré salir de tu mente"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Supongo que…ese fue mi más profundo deseo y…me lo concedió" susurró **

"**A que te refieres?" Le preguntó Rukia toda confundida**

**Hiromi suspiró**

"**Bien Rukia...Supongo que no tengo otra opción que contarte el porqué Ichigo es nuestro enemigo…y tu misión"**

"**misión?"**

"**Dame una semana"**

"**Una semana? Para qué?"**

"**Tengo que poner en orden mi mente…esto me cuesta más a mí que a ti "**

"**Tsk está bien…entonces en una semana me contarás todo"**

"**O-ok" **

**Y así Rukia cerró sus ojos…tratando de relajarse…**

…OOOOOOOO…

"¿por qué demonios me tengo que poner esto?"Pensó Hiyori toda indignada mientras se miraba al espejo…estaba ahí ridículamente vestida con un traje de enfermera…

"Demonios…nunca debí de haber aceptado ese trabajo…aunque ahora que lo analizo bien…esto me conviene" pensó la rubia mientras salía de su habitación con la mirada dispersa hasta que llegó a la puerta principal de la casa…giró la manija y…nada…no se podía abrir la puerta…de nuevo, con un poco más de fuerza, trató de abrir la puerta y…nada… "¿Que carajos le pasa a la puerta?"

Y toda furiosa jaló la manija y logró abrir la puerta pero de pronto sintió que algo le caía encima y se cayó al suelo…

"QUE MIERDA?" pensó la rubia en cuanto sintió su cuerpo debajo de algo…levanto su cabeza y quedo completamente desconcertada al ver quien estaba al encima de ella…

-QUE CARAJOS HACES TU ACA?- grito dándose cuenta que el que estaba encima suyo era una persona y…era Shinji

-QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA GRITARME A MI ASI? –grito el también sorprendido, ya que no se imaginaba que le iba a ocurrir ese accidente y justo con esa "odiosa" rubia

-en primera… bájame el tonito PELADO que no eres quien para gritarme-dijo mientras le clavaba un dedo un su esternón…

-quita tu dedo de mi pecho loca¡-le dijo él mientras retiraba el dedo de ella de su pecho

-mira pelado ahora no estoy como para tus tonterías así que te agradecería que te quitaras de encima mío porque yo SI tengo cosas que hacer…

-yo también tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo con una niña tonta-Le respondió a la vez que se levantaba

-NIÑA TONTA? ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES?-pregunto retándolo con la mirada y a la vez levantándose

-Como te vuelvo a repetir no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías… además QUE HACES TU ACA?

-acá vivo IDIOTA… la pregunta sería que haces TU aca?

-Pues yo también vivo acá estúpida

-Jajaja claro…te creo-Le contestó con un tono de burla

-sabes qué? Me largo-Le anunció a la vez que subía a la escaleras...directo hacia su cuarto…

-Ándate pues mira como sufro-dijo mientras veía al rubio desaparecer de su vista…

…OOOOOOOO…

-Oh Inoue-san ¡Qué tal?-Exclamó una mujer de unos 30 años, cabello largo y azul-Y a que viene tu visita?

-Oh es que quiero ver cómo está Tatsuki-chan-Le contestó la pelinaranja con tono preocupado. La cara de la mujer de pronto cambio de alegre a serio…

-Oh Tatsuki está bien…

-¿En serio?...¿Puedo verla?

-Eh...No creo…es que ahorita…

-Mamá déjala entrar¡-Intervino una voz dentro de la casa.

-Oh pero Tatsuki...

-Entra Orihime-Dijo Tatsuki ignorando a su mamá

-S-si-Respondió, a la vez que entraba y su amiga le hacía señas para entrar a su cuarto…

-Bien ¿Y qué pasa?-Le preguntó a la vez que se tiraba en su cama

-Pues más bien ¿Qué te está pasando Tatsuki-chan?

-¿Yo?...Estoy bien

-No te creo… ¿Por qué fuiste a la enfermería?

-Simplemente me sentía mal…y no preguntes más por favor…

-E-está bien…Oye sabes...hoy Kurosaki-kun me…-Y así Inoue empezó a hablar y hablar…Y Tatsuki ya no la escuchaba, estaba más concentrada en el olor de la sangre de su amiga…y…

-Tat-Tatsuki-chan-Le llamó asustada la pelinaranja

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa Orihime?-Le contestó un poco salida del trance

-¿Qué es…esa luna plateada que tienes en tu…frente?-Le preguntó un toda perpleja…hace unos segundos no tenía eso y ahora….

Tatsuki abrió los ojos como plato… "no…lo vio"

-Yo...-Y de repente salió corriendo de su cuarto….

-Espera Tatsuki-chan-Exclamó Orihime a la vez que salió a perseguirla

…. Y vio que la puerta de su casa estaba abierta…

-TATSUKI-CHAN!-Gritó fuerte para que la escuche….-¿Dónde estás?

…OOOOOOOO…

"Maldición" pensó Tatsuki, estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque de Karakura…. "Orihime vio la luna… ¿Qué le voy a decir…que es un tatuaje?...no…no me va a creer"…

De repente sintió una quemazón en su garganta… "No otra vez…ya no lo soporto" pensó a la vez que en unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón buscaba aquellas pastillas que le calmaban aquella sed…y nada…se acordó de que hace una semana se le habían acabado… "¿Ahora qué hago?"

Y…empezó a caminar…alejándose de toda la gente que había en el parque hasta llegar a una parte oscura donde no había nadie…

-Tatsuki-chan con que acá estabas-Exclamó una Orihime aliviada al verla-Sabía que ibas a estar aquí

-O-Orihime vete por favor-Suplicó la peliazul-Vete…no te quiero hacer daño

-¿daño?..Tatsuki-chan...Pero a que…AUCH…-Exclamó adolorida al sentir como la arañó su amiga en el brazo….grave error…del enorme rasguño empezó a salir sangre…

-No…¿Qué hice?-Exclamó Tatsuki…ya no lo resistía, cerró sus ojos y de nuevo los abrió...

-…-Orihime se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que el color de los ojos de su amiga habían cambiado a un tono carmesí…

La peliazul abrió la boca y mostró sus dos colmillos…y se acercó a la pelinaranja, la cual no podía salir del shock…y se lanzó directo hacia su cuello…Inoue cerró los ojos…pero…nada…abrió poco a poco los ojos y se sorprendió al ver una enorme espalda frente a ella…

-Te lo advertí Arisawa…tarde o temprano te iba a pasar esto-Dijo la voz de esa persona, que tenía sujeto a Tatsuki por ambas muñecas…-¿Estás bien Inoue?

Al reconocer esa voz Orihime se quedó un poco aliviada…

-¿Hi-Higurashi-kun?

Ryu simplemente asintió…

-Inoue vete al hospital a que te curen…

-Pero Tatsuki-chan…ella…-Orihime estaba hecha un desastre mentalmente

-Luego te lo explicaré…anda vete a que te curen sino se va a infectar

Inoue simplemente asintió y se fue corriendo….

Ya Orihime lejos de ahí, Ryu soltó a Tatsuki, la cual cayó al suelo…

-Toma-Le dijo el peliazul a la vez que le daba aquella pequeña caja de pastillas que le había dado Byakuya…

Tatsuki simplemente agarró la caja y sacó una pastilla y se la tragó…

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la tienda de Urahara?...él tiene esas pastillas…-Le dijo pero con su cara de indiferencia como siempre

-No tengo suficiente plata para gastar en eso…

-Pues "eso" evita que vayas atacando a la gente como loca…ahora tendré que explicarle a Inoue de tu condición…tsk que fastidio...

Tatsuki agachó su cabeza tristemente…

-¿Sabes? Hoy vino a la escuela Ichigo Kurosaki…

Ryu abrió los ojos como plato… "¿Kurosaki?"

-Tengo miedo que sepa que soy….si se entera yo me volveré su sirviente y… ¿Ryu?-Preguntó esto último extrañada al ver la cara del peliazul en shock

-Tatsuki…dime ¿él atacó a alguien?

-N-no…-Respondió confundida…

-¿Y…se acercó a Rukia?

-¿Eh?... ¿Kuchiki-san?...no…no lo sé…¿Por qué debería…"

Ryu se agachó al suelo…ahora sí los verdaderos problemas empezaban…

* * *

El proximo capítulo se titula "Sorpresas II"


	11. Sorpresas II

**hola! les dejo rapidito el capitulo ...Y gracias por lo reviews...a**

**Ghost iv**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**

**yueCullen**

**cristina96life**

**Espero que les guste XD**

**

* * *

**

«Si yo fuera la lluvia que une los eternamente separados cielo y tierra, tal vez también podría unirme al corazón de cierta persona.»

Orihime Inoue

Capítulo 10

Sorpresas II

-Ya llegué-Anunció Ichigo entrando a su casa…

Pero nadie le respondió….

-Um?...Seguro el viejo estará en la clínica….-Dijo al no ver al payaso de su progenitor recibiéndolo con una patada…-Iré a ver…

Y cuando abrió la puerta de la clínica…

-¡¿TU QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?-Exclamó el pelinaranja sorprendido al ver a esa loca amiga de Rukia vestida de enfermera cargando una caja de medicinas….

-Ah…-Hiyori también se quedó sorprendida al verlo…aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se lo encontraría -…yo pues... "Rayos no pensé que tan pronto me lo toparía"…¿NO VES PELADO? TRABAJANDO!…

-Eso ya lo sé loca! Pero…¿Porqué acá?

-Pues querido Hijo –Intervino una voz detrás de ellos...Era Isshin-Hiyori-chan es una chica muy eficiente…por supuesto todo lo contrario a ti…que eres un inútil, subnormal, vago, impotente….

-NO SOY IMPOTENTE!-Le respondió toda ya cabreado…-Me largo…-Anunció a la vez que se dirigía a la salida...

-Adiós virgencita… -Se burló la rubia

-Jajaja eso estuvo buena Hiyori-chan –Le apoyó Isshin aguantándose las ganas de orinarse de la risa…

"malditos" pensó el ojimiel…y cuando su mano se estaba dirigiendo a la manija, alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente…

-¿Qué?...¿Inoue?- Frente suyo estaba Orihime, la cual estaba con los ojos llorosos y estaba temblando-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás…?

-Ku…Kurosaki-kun?

…OOOOOOOO…

**Tienda de Kisuke Urahara**

-Díganme que es lo que ha paso mientras no he estado…

-Ummm? …¿Qué ha pasado?...-Le respondió un rubio alegre a la vez que se abanicaba…-Déjame recordar…a ver...um…

-Urahara…-Ryu no estaba con ganas de aguantar las bromitas del sombrerero

-Pues nada…Simplemente Ichigo Kurosaki vino a Karakura…-Respondió Yoruichi

-Sí…eso me acabo de enterar

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces para que viniste acá?...-Preguntó el rubio agitando su abanico…

-Kisuke cállate-Le dijo la morena mujer y luego miró a Ryu- Si lo que quieres saber es si se topó con Rukia….pues sí eso pasó y la atacó también…

Ryu se puso pálido aunque trató de disimularlo… "Ese desgraciado…"

-Higurashi-san creo que ya es hora de que le digas a Kurosaki-san la verdad-Intervino Urahara tapándose la cara con su abanico…Ryu se quedó atónito a lo que dijo el sombrerero

-Kisuke tiene razón Ryu-Asintió Yoruichi- Ichigo tiene que enterarse lo que le pasó a Hiromi…así Rukia-san estará fuera de peligro….

Ryu simplemente se quedó pensativo…¿ ¿Qué debía hacer?...¿Decirle toda la verdad a Kurosaki?...aún así sabiendo de que el pelinaranja no era ningún idiota y trataría de averiguar el porqué del parecido entre Rukia y Hiromi…"Y…quizás haga algo contra Rukia…"

…OOOOOOOO…

-…¿Ahora te sientes bien?-Preguntó Ichigo a Inoue…estaban en un cuarto de la clínica….

…Se había sorprendido al verla en ese estado por eso el mismo decidió curarle aquel extraño rasguño, ignorando las protestas de Hiyori aunque su viejo extrañamente estaba feliz…-… ¿Inoue?...

Orihime, la cual estaba sentada en la cama, lo miró y simplemente asintió….

-¿Quién te hizo ese rasguño?

-Na-nadie…-Le respondió desviando la mirada hacia otro lado…

-¿Eh?...¿Cómo que nadie?...¿no me digas que te haces eso cuando estás deprimida?..¿Eres un emo?

Orihime negó con la cabeza….estaba hecha un caos…¿Y…si le contaba lo que le había pasado?...no sabía porqué pero algo le decía que podía confiar en Ichigo…o eso creía…

-Pero esos rasguños son tan profundos parecen los de un…vampiro

Orihime se alarmó ante aquella palabra…

-N-no eso eso…eso lo que…

-¿Solo qué?

-Tatsuki-chan…ella…apareció aquella luna plateada en su frente…me atacó…esos colmillos...- La pelinaranja empezó a balbucear…

-¿Qué?-Ichigo a medias le había entendido…-A ver vamos despacio…me estás diciendo que la que te atacó fue Tatsuki...no?

Orihime asintió

-¿Y apareció una luna plateada en su frente?

De nuevo asintió

-¿Y le salió colmillos?

-S-si

Ichigo abrió los ojos como plato…y simplemente pronunció la palabra…

-Dhampir…

Aquellos seres…repudiados por los vampiros y humanos, pero increíblemente poderosos…nunca se había vuelto a topar con otro desde hace años…

-¿Damphir? …¿Qué es eso Kurosaki-kun?-Preguntó confundida Orihime

-Es un ser mitad humano, mitad vampiro-Intervino una voz cerca de ellos…ambos voltearon para ver quién era…

-¿Sarugaki-san?-Orihime se sorprendió al ver a la rubia con los brazos cruzados apoyada sobre la pared…

-Así que Tatsuki era eso ¿eh?...pues qué bien guardada se la tenía…

-¿Qué hacías espiando conversaciones ajenas?-Exigió saber Ichigo a la vez que se levantaba, ya que estaba arrodillado frente a Inoue…

-Hump...se me da la gana de hacer eso…

-Ya veo…entonces respóndeme esto… ¿Quién te dijo sobre la existencia de los dhampirs?...

-¿Qué?

-Poca gente sabe sobre ellos…solo algunos vampiros de alto status y…shinigamis

-Yo…-Hiyori ahora si se había metido en tremendo problemón…

-¿Pero Sarugaki-san?...¿Qué le pasará a Tatsuki-chan?-Intervino una Orihime ya alterada…

-¿Eh?...bueno pues ellos son repudiados por ambas razas…por lo que se ordena exterminarlos…

-¿Qué?-Se horrorizó Orihime

-A menos de que la muerda-Intervino Ichigo….

Hiyori empalideció…

-Ni te atrevas…-Empezó a protestar la rubia pero la pelinaranja la interrumpió

-¿Porqué Kurosaki-kun la tendría que morder?

-…-la rubia suspiró-Esta conversación tiene para rato…mira Tontihime te lo voy a contar más tarde en la casa…Ah por cierto y ¿Dónde está Tatsuki?

-Ah…justo cuando Tatsuki-chan...i-iba a mo-morderme apareció Higurashi-kun y la retuvo

Ichigo se quedó tieso cuando Inoue pronunció aquel apellido.

-¿Ryu-kun ya está aquí?-Hiyori estaba toda sonrojada

-S-si...

Hiyori simplemente suspiró…Inoue la miró un poco divertida…

-Bueno Tontihime ya vete..

-Pero…

-Vete…

Inoue agachó la cabeza…y luego miró a Ichigo

-Hasta luego K-kurosaki-kun y gracias…-Le agradeció sinceramente…

-Ah sí vale…-Le respondió apenas…"Con que Ryu está acá también…interesante"

Orihime salió del cuarto…Y Hiyori se dispuso a retirarse también…pero….

-Hey tú te quedas acá…-Le ordenó Ichigo…

-¿Yo?¿Por qué?

-Pues no me respondiste la última pregunta…

Hiyori lo miró fríamente…

-Vamos respóndela… ¿Cómo sabes eso?... ¿Quién te lo contó?

-Nadie

-Entonces tu ya lo sabías… dime… ¿Quién eres?

Hiyori se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta pero luego le sonrió…y volteó

-Dime Ichigo…¿Qué es lo que más odian los de tu raza aparte de los dhampirs?

…OOOOOOOO…

-Ah-Bostezó Shinji a la vez que bajaba por las escaleras…estaba muy aburrido… todavía le faltaba una hora para salir con esa lindas humanas…

De pronto la puerta principal se abrió y…

-¿T-TÚ QUE ACES ACÁ?-El rubio estaba en shock…

-umm…sigues tan bullero como siempre Hirako-Le contestó Ryu

-¿Qué?¿No te sorprendes de verme?

-No…no eres de gran importancia

-Maldito sigues tan estirado como siempre...

-Hump…

-Bueno...supongo que no es de mi incumbencia preguntarte que haces acá pero…ya te habrás dado cuenta de la presencia de Ichigo…

Ryu simplemente sintió

-Sabes? Ichigo va a estar alegre de verte…-Se burló el rubio

-Supongo…

-Y también tendrá un montón de preguntas que hacerte…Ummm mejor voy a ir a avisarle...

-Él ya se habrá dado cuenta de mi presencia…así que hablaré con él el lunes en el instituto…

-Así que también te contaron eso…eh?-Exclamó sorprendido

-Hasta luego Hirako…-Dio por terminada la conversación y subió las escaleras…

Shinji se quedó pensativo por unos segundos para luego…

-JAJAJA ya me imagino la cara de esos dos cuando se vean frente a frente

…OOOOOOOO…

**Al día siguiente…**

-OH DEMONIOS QUIEN ME LLAMARÁ TAN TEMPRANO?

Rukia se levantó toda amarga de su cama y agarró su bendito celular, el cual sonaba y sonaba….

-Aló?

_-RUKIA! RYU-KUN YA LLEGÓ! HACE UN RATITO LO SALUDÉ Y ME DIJO QUE…_

-HIYORI NO SOY SORDA!

_-Ya vale…_

-Así que Ryu llegó…

_-Sí y quiere que vengas dentro media hora…_

-¿Qué?

_-Sí…y ni te atrevas a faltar…_

-Tsk que molesto…pero es temprano…

_-Rukia ya es mediodía_

…OOOOOOOO…

**Media hora después…**

-Rukia!...Vamos rápido-Nomás la pelinegra había pisado la casa su amiga la estaba jalando hacia las escaleras…

-Hiyori!yo puedo sola!-Le regaño la ojivioleta…

-Pero que fastidiosa eres dientuda!-Dijo una voz delante de ellas….

-TÚ!MALDITO PELADO!-Exclamó Hiyori apuntándole con el dedo a Shinji -LARGATE!

-Hey está también es mi casa por si no lo sabías!-Y así empezaron adiscutir…

Rukia por su parte se quedó atónita… "él está viviendo acá?"

-Oh Hola Rukia-chan-Le saludó Shinji regalándole una enorme sonrisa…

-Ah…hola... ¿Hirako-kun?

-Jeje lo adivinaste…y ¿Qué te trae por quí?

-Ah bueno…

-ESO NO ES DE TU INCUBENCIA IDIOTA!-Interrumpió la rubia….

-AY YA CÁLLATE FEA!

-¿QUE ME HAS DICHO?-Exclamó toda ofendida

-TE...

-Ya cállense los dos-Ordenó una voz del segundo piso…los tres voltearon y…

-Ryu…-Simplemente dijo Rukia al ver al peliazul…

Shinji se sorprendió al ver que la chica conocía a Ryu "Esto es extraño…tengo que decirle a Ichigo…"

-¿Ryu-kun?-Hiyori estaba que se moría de la vergüenza-L-lo siento

El rubio miró un poco curioso a la rubia… "¿Porqué está toda ruborizada?"

-Hiyori me dijo que quería verme…-Le dijo la pelinegra.

-Así es…

-Bien yo también tenía que hablar contigo-Le contestó a la vez que subía por las escaleras.-Hiyori tengo que hablar a solas-Le informó a su amiga, la cual también estaba subiendo…

-Ah bueno...-Aceptó maldiciendo por lo bajo…

…OOOOOOOO…

-Y bien de qué quieres hablarme?-Empezó la conversación Rukia…

-¿Te ha pasado algo extraño esta semana?

Rukia se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos…"Parece que Hiyori no le ha dicho nada…"

-No, para nada…

-¿Y porqué esas vendas?-Preguntó al verle esos vendajes en sus brazos..

-Ah bueno…es que tuve un accidente…-Rukia sabía que estaba bien difícil eso de convencer a Ryu con la mentirita…

-¿Accidente?

-Sí, un carro me atropello

-Umm… "Me está mintiendo… ¿Qué le habrá dicho el maldito de Kurosaki?"

-Ah oye…ayer vino al salón dos chicos nuevos…uno es Hirako-kun y ¿sabes quién es el otro?...Ichigo Kurosaki!… ¿Puedes creerlo? El príncipe de los vampiros en esta ciudad-Rukia trató inútilmente de cambiar de tema…

-Sí...me enteré ayer cuando llegué…

-Ahhh…

-¿Y qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

-Oh bueno…yo me enteré que…-Rukia no sabía como decírselo

-¿Te enteraste de qué?-Preguntó ya preocupado el peliazul… "¿Y si Kurosaki le contó eso?"

-Me enteré que un vampiro clase A me puede devolver también mis recuerdos y ya que tú también eres uno¿porqué no me lo dijiste?-Le soltó sin más la ojivioleta

Ryu abrió la boca sorprendido…

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-Exigió saber.

-¿eh? eso no tiene importancia …lo que quiero saber es ¿PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?

-¿Te lo dijo Kurosaki, no?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ichigo con esto?...él no me dijo nada de eso!

-Entonces has hablado con Kurosaki!

-Ah…yo…-Rukia desvió la mirada hacia al rincón de la habitación…

-Rukia dime la verdad…¿Fue Kurosaki quien te atacó, no?

Rukia lo miró y frunció el ceño

-Y qué si él me hizo eso! Eso no es nada comparado con que tú me hayas mentido todos estos años!...quiero que me devuelvas mis recuerdos!

-¿Qué?

-Vamos hazlo…-Le ordenó la ojivioleta

-no puedo…

-¿eh?¿Como que no puedes?-Rukia ahora sí estaba asustada…¿Hiromi le había mentido?

-ah yo…-Ryu no sabía que decirle, no podía soltarle la verdad sobre sus recuerdos…no podía decirle que sus recuerdos estaban…

-Vamos respóndeme Ryu!

-Tú no estás preparada para que te devuelva los recuerdos…

-PERO QUE MIERDA DE EXCUSA ES ESA!-Rukia ya no lo soportó más y le mandó un puñete en su cara..

Ryu ni siquiera se defendió…

-Te falta madurar-Sentenció el ojivioleta-Hasta que no seas lo suficiente madura no te los voy a devolver

-Yo...Te odio…-Le soltó sin más para luego salir de la habitación toda desecha por dentro…

…OOOOOOOO…

**Lunes por la mañana**

**-**Kya! Kurosaki-kun!-Gritaron varias chicas al ver al pelinaranja entrar al salón…

**-**Agh! Suéltenme…-Era inútil todas las chicas de nuevo lo tenían rodeado…

-TANTA BULLA HACEN MANADA DE HUECAS!-Gritó una Hiyori toda cabreada…

-Wua!-Todas las chicas se fueron a sus sitios al toque…Ichigo estaba a punto de agradecerle pero...la rubia le sacó el dedo medio groseramente…

"Perra" pensó

-Hola Kurosaki-kun-Saludó Inoue, parecía que se le habían curado al toque sus rasguños…

-Ah Hola…

-Kuchiki-san! Qué tal?-Decía una chica al ver a la pelinegra entrar…

-Ah...Hola-Simplemente contestó...

Ichigo al verla frunció el ceño "Que rara estás hoy Hiromi"…

-Oie Rukia ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido el sábado?-Preguntó Hiyori a su amiga…

-Me sentía mal-Le contestó ...su voz parecía apagada...para luego irse a sentar a su sitio...ya le daba igual si atrás suyo estaba el pelinaranja...

Hiyori también se dio cuenta que algo raro le estaba pasando a Rukia…

-Kya!Ryu-kun regresó!-Gritó una chica toda emocionada….y varias chicas suspiraron al verlo

Hiyori tenía ganas de estrangularlas

Rukia simplemente trató de leer un libro

Shinji sonrió burlonamente

Ryu simplemente las ignoró pero cuando empezó a ir a su sitio se dio que estaba ocupado…

-Kurosaki…-Pronunció el apellido cargado de odio…

-Ryu…-Simplemente dijo Ichigo…

A Ryu le molestó que ese imbécil lo llamara por su nombre…

Rukia se sorprendió al escuchar a Ichigo pronunciar el nombre de Ryu… "Ellos se conocen?"

-Bien alumnos siéntense…-Interrumpió la profesora en el salón…

-Profesora mi sitio está ocupado por…

-Oh sí...umm Higurashi-kun tú te sentarás detrás de…Tatsuki…

Ryu simplemente obedeció…pero por dentro estaba furioso…

"Así que ella es el Damphir" pensó Ichigo al ver a la peliazul…

-Ta-Tatsuki-chan-La llamó Orihime…pero su amiga no le contestó, simplemente la ignoró…la pelinaranja agachó su cabeza tristemente….hasta ahora no había podido hablar con Tatsuki sobre lo que ocurrió el viernes…

…OOOOOOOO…

**2 horas después**

El timbre del recreo sonó

-Hasta aquí es el examen del jueves, traten de hacer el mejor plaje!

Los alumnos simplemente asintieron…que profesora más loca tenían….

-Oie Rukia!-Le llamó Hiyori a la vez que se acercaba…-Vamos a la cafetería?

-No tengo hambre…

-Ah…entonces vamos a…

-Hiyori quiero estar sola…-la interrumpió para luego salir del salón…

La rubia se quedó sorprendida ante la actitud de su amiga….

-Ya ves ya la tenías cansada a la pobre-Se burló Shinji

-¿Es que quieres que te mande directo al hospital?

-Si lo harás…-la retó

-Vam…

-Hiyori vete de aquí…-Le dijo Ryu…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que hablar con Kurosaki y Hirako…

-Ah...s-si…-Obedeció toda sonrojada, cosa que le molestó un poco a Shinji

Ya cuando el salón estaba casi vació, con excepción de Ishida, el cual veía todo eso con recelo…

-¿Porqué mejor no hablamos en la azotea?-Propuso Ichigo al ver al Quincy…

-Como quieras-Acordó Ryu para luego salir del salón seguido de los otros dos…

…OOOOOOOO…

**En la azotea**

-Ha pasado muchos años no? –Empezó la conversación el pelinaranja

-No estoy para bromas Kurosaki…

-Vale…sigues siendo el mismo estirado de siempre…

-y tú el mismo niñato de siempre…

-Supongo que sí…

-Hump…vayamos al grano…Te topaste con Rukia la noche del jueves y la atacaste

-Wau tu sí que eres directo-Intervino Shinji

-Dirás con Hiromi…-Le dijo el ojimiel….

-Ella no es Hiromi-Contestó el peliazul

-Ja! Por favor! ¿Piensas que voy a creerte?...ella es Hiromi…tu adorada hermanita…

Ryu frunció el ceño

-Veo que tendré que decirte la verdad Kurosaki…

Shinji se sorprendió ante lo dicho al igual que el pelinaranja

-¿A qué te refieres con la verdad?

-Hace 100 años en aquel incendio que se llevó la vida de varios de nuestra raza, incluyendo a mis padres…la vida de mi hermana también pereció

* * *

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...porfis!


	12. Preludio al desastre

**olasss!...Disculpen por la demora!...T..T...es que estaba ocupada con los examanes del instituto( es verdad!) en fin acá les dejo el capitulo...hasta ahora el más largo...y espero que les guste...**

**Y gracias por los review a...**

**Ghost iv( sobre quien es realidad Hiromi lo decubrirás muy pronto ), Yuuki Kuchiki(gracias!...aunque tambien sentí que el capitulo anterior lo hice un poco corto asi que espero que este capitulo recompense lo del anterior),Gzn( muchas gracias! espero que este capitulo te guste),Yeckie(el pasado de Rukia se sabrá mas adelante!...disfruta este nuevo cap XD),shyta(axa esta el cap...para que no te quedes en ascuas),Ryunna-san y Yunna-san(M encantas sus teorías XD...en fin ...claro que soy de perú...y supongo que ustedes tambíén...ya que eso del "gringo atrasador" es marca oficial de Al Fondo hay sitio),yueCullen(gracias amia...y tambien por la ayuda!),Eva Vidal(muchas gracias!...XD),lyly451(ojala te guste este cap.)**

**De verdad les agradezco por seguir leyendo esta historia!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11

Preludio al desastre

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué estás….?-Ichigo no podía creer lo que Ryu había dicho…

-¿Es que eres sordo?...Mi hermana Hiromi Higurashi murió en aquel incendio hace 100 años….

"¿muerta?" aquella duda quedo flotando en los pensamientos del pelinaranja

-Pe…pero eso es imposible-Dijo Shinji, quien se había quedado congelado con aquella respuesta…- recuerdo aquella vez…después del incendio, alguien dijo que la vio…en la afueras de la ciudad…y

-Se supuso de que había sobrevivido y huido-Terminó la frase el peliazul- Pues creo que no se les informó que un testigo la vio agonizar en aquellas llamas…

-¿Qué?...¿Quién la vio….?-dijo el rubio-¿Y cuando dijeron eso?

-Veo que ustedes han estado bien alejados de nuestra raza durante todos estos años…en fin creo que no es tan importante que sepan quién fue el testigo

-Pues yo creo que sí-Habló por fin Ichigo.

-…-Ryu se quedó en silencio por unos segundos… "Les tendré que decir quien fue la que me contó todo eso? …"

_No lo podían creer… …sus padres…sus hermanas…la mayoría de su gente ¿muertos?...y…toda la ciudad había quedado en escombros…por un incendio ¿provocado por alguien o por…?_

_-entonces fueron los shinigamis?_

_-No…ellos no pudieron crear un incendio que pudiera destruirnos así de fácil…fue alguien de los nuestros…alguien nos traicionó…-Le dijo aquel anciano que logró sobrevivir con otros…._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ryu-samaaaaaa!- Gritó alguien a lo lejos…ambos buscaron con la mirada a ver quién era…._

_-¿Nell?-Exclamó sorprendido al ver a la pequeña niña, de cabello verde, corriendo hacia él…-¿So-sobreviviste?...¿Pero si tu vives en el palacio?...y ahí es donde comenzó el incendio…y_

_-Me salvó Itsigo-Le contestó…-Pero hay algo que tengo que contarle…y…-A la vez que miró a ese anciano_

_-Me retito Ryu-sama…y lástima que haya vuelto un poco tarde…-Dijo entre susurros a la vez que iba…_

_Ya solos los dos…_

_-¿Cómo es eso que Ichigo te salvó?...-Le empezó a cuestionar-.él también estaba en el palacio…¿entonces todos sobrevivieron? ¿Y también los que vivían cerca?-Preguntó con esperanzas de que su familia si hubiera sobrevivido…_

_-N-no no losé-Le contestó la niña tristemente-Algunos apenas pu-pudimos huir del palacio…y otros murieron por las quemaduras…_

_-Entonces ellos pudieron haber huido_

_-No…varios vieron a tus padres gritar en medio de las llamas…y…_

_-¿mis hermanas?-Preguntó bruscamente…aunque no lo admitiera…le preocupaba más sus hermanas que su propios progenitores…_

_-Pues eso es lo que quiero contarle…y no sé como lo vaya a to…tomar…-Dijo toda asustada…_

_-…Dímelo Nell_

_-yo...yo…Ryu-sama yo… vi morir a Hiromi-sama entre las llamas-Le dijo entre lagrimas…-No…no pude hacer nada_

_-…-No respondió nada…su hermana tampoco pudo huir…a pesar de que era la mayor y más fuerte…_

_-¿Y…Miyu?-Preguntó por su otra hermana…_

_La pequeña paró de llorar y suspiró _

_-Lo que le voy a contar no debe de decírselo a nadie más….por favor júrelo…_

-¿Y bien?...¿Quién fue el que supuestamente vio morir a tu hermanita?-Preguntó Ichigo con una expresión de burla en su cara… claramente no le creía nada…

"Lo siento Nell" Ryu sabía que tenía que decírselos para que le crean

-Neliel Tu Oderschvank-soltó Ryu

Ichigo se quedó boquiabierto por la persona que fue nombrada….

-¿Cómo? ¿Nell-chan?-Intervino un Shinji totalmente confundido por la situación…- Ella nunca nos dijo eso…y…

-Vale te creo-Sentenció el pelinaranja. No dejándolo terminar la oración

…OOOOOOOO…

"de que miércoles estarán hablando esos tres… se veían tan misteriosos… como si ocultaran algo…"pensó ishida mientras caminaba distraídamente por el instituto…

"es extraño que ryu se junte con esa gente" si, por más raro que pareciera ryu le caía bien…para ser de esa especie…

De pronto vio a su…querida novia…Orihime, caminando bajoneada y con la mirada perdida…"que extraño verla así…ella es tan…llena de energía…algo tiene que haberle pasado" pensó a la vez que decidió llamarla

-inoue-san¡

Orihime, quien estaba con la mente en otro lugar…levanto la mirada asustada para ver quien la estaba llamando…al darse cuenta de quién era…se tranquilizo

-ishida-kun ¡-dijo con algo de entusiasmo al ver que el chico se acercaba

-estas bien? Inoue-san

-porque lo preguntas ¡?-pregunto un poco nerviosa… "habrá descubierto lo de tatsuki-chan?… es mejor no pensar en eso…sí, eso es lo que hare…"

-pues…me pareció verte algo fuera de ti… y además desde el viernes he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo…pero no te encontré…

-mmm pues… he estado algo ocupada…, si eso…ocupada

-segura….?-pregunto con recelo al ver su actitud….

-cla-claro

-bueno…quieres ir a la cafetería?

-SI ¡-"si …está claro que no sospecha nada…"

…OOOOOOOO…

Shinji y Ryu (quien trataba en vano de disimularlo), se quedaron perplejos ante tal respuesta….

-Ichigo… ¿Pero qué te pasa?...Es obvio que Ryu está mintiendo, sabes que Nell-chan nunca…

-Shinji cállate-Le contestó el ojimiel mirándolo a los ojos y Shinji pudo ver a través de esa mirada...resentimiento… y odio… -Yo creo que Ryu tiene razón…sé que Nell no es de las que mienten…además…esa Hiromi es una idiota…mira que morir en ese incendio…

-No le faltes el respeto a la memoria de mi hermana-Le dijo Ryu todo furioso por dentro…pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido por la actitud del pelinaranja, ya que pensó que iba a ser más difícil de convencer

-¿Respeto? Jajaja no pensaba que eras bromista Ryu…¿ tener respeto a la persona que provocó aquel incendio que destruyó nuestra ciudad entera?

-….No hay pruebas de que ella lo provocó…-le contestó el peliazul

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con Ryu-Le dijo Shinji

Ichigo frunció más el ceño

-Hump…en fin…¿Eso era lo único que tenías que decirme?

-No…Kurosaki quiero que te alejes de Rukia…

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco ante lo que dijo Ryu...

-¿Alejarme de Rukia?...-Le preguntó con burla- ¿Por qué haría eso?...además hay algo que no me cuadra…¿Porqué se parece a Hiromi?...¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que tú no estás encubriendo a tu hermana?...

-…Vaya te has vuelto inteligente Kurosaki…veo que eso de ser ahora príncipe te está cambiando

Ichigo lo miró con odio ante lo dicho…

-Bien… en realidad…debe ser solo una simple coincidencia… -contesto…tratando de cerrar el tema…no quería que lo cuestionen más acerca de aquel parecido

-coincidencia…¿Entonces también es una coincidencia que quieras proteger tanto a Rukia?...Se parece tanto a tu hermana…

- Le juré a alguien-Le cortó el peliazul- antes de morir que la protegería con mi vida de cualquier peligro…y tu Ichigo kurosaki eres un peligro para ella así que vete o sino…

-¿O sino qué?

-dime…¿Tu buscabas a mi hermana solo por venganza…o por algo más?

Shinji se sorprendió ante la pregunta…Ichigo en cambio lo miró con recelo…

-¿Por algo más?

-Vamos Kurosaki, no soy un idiota…seguro mi hermana te contó sobre la Hōgyoku.

…OOOOOOOO…

-Ah-Suspiró Rukia…estaba sentada en una de las ramas de los árboles del instituto…-Me pregunto de que estarán hablando esos tres…¿De dónde conocerá Ryu a Ichigo?...¿Serán viejos amigos?...No lo creo…Pero Ryu se alarmó al escuchar que me encontré con Ichigo…quizás él sepa lo de Hiromi…Ayyyyyyyyyyy en fin para lo que me importa

Rukia sacudió su cabeza toda frustrada

"Me siento tan confundida…además¿Porqué Ryu me mintió en todos estos años?...él sabía lo desesperada que estaba por recuperar mis recuerdos…es un maldito mentiroso, hipócrita…y…¿También le mintió a Kaien-dono?...o ¿Acaso Kaien-dono...también lo sabía…?... ¡Pero qué idioteces estás pensando Rukia!...Kaien-dono nunca pudo hacer eso!…"

Sí…ella estaba segura que él único malo era Ryu….

"Necesito hablar con Hiromi…"pensó…pero luego se acordó que la chica no había aparecido más en su mente desde que acordaron el viernes…tal vez el mismo viernes le hablaría…

"Hey Hiromi…¿Me escuchas?...perfecto! me siento una estúpida haciendo esto"

…OOOOOOOO…

-Vaya…no pensé que tú también sabías de eso-dijo algo sorprendido el ojimiel-Pensé…

-¿Pensaste que eras el único que sabía acerca de la Hōgyoku?...pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado…

-¿ella te lo conto?-Preguntó con un tono decepcionado…

-no, me lo contó alguien más…

-…-dudo en hablar…así que siguió escuchándolo

-Y esa persona también me contó que mi papá escogió a mi hermana como su maestra…aunque eso tú lo sabías ya que ella y tú eran tan buenos… amigos

-Igual que mi hermana Yuzu, tú…y aquella humana–Le soltó en su cara ya amargo

Shinji se quedó perplejo ante lo dicho por su amigo… "¿De qué demonios está hablando Ichigo?"

-No estamos acá para hablar sobre tonterías…

-¿TONTERÍAS?...¿FUE UNA TONTERÍA QUE HAYAS MANCHADO LA REPUTACIÓN DE MI FAMILIA Y LA TUYA AL HUIR CON AQUELLA SALVAJE CLASE "E" EVITANDO AQUEL COMPROMISO?...¿FUE UNA TONTERÍA QUE MI HERMANA QUEDÓ DESTROZADA POR DENTRO AL ENTERARSE DE LO QUE HICISTE?

-No tengo porqué responderte…-le contestó en un tono neutro- …Y volviendo al tema principal…también me enteré de los poderes de la Hōgyoku…aunque no tengo ni idea para que la quieres…

-TÚ-Ichigo estaba a punto de atacarlo

-Ey Ichigo cálmate o si no tendré que calmarte-Le amenazó el rubio…el pelinaranja simplemente lo miró con rabia…

-Ay algo que no entiendo Ryu si Hiromi-chan murió ¿qué pasó con la Hōgyoku entonces?-Preguntó Shinji

Ryu no se sorprendió por la pregunta…sabía que uno de los dos la iba a formular…

-Supongo que al decirles esto…se largarán de esta ciudad…-suspiró- mi hermana Hiromi murió en el incendio...sí…pero…-vaciló un poco antes de decirlo-…Miyu sobrevivió y huyó con ese artefacto…

Ahora el que estaba en shock era Shinji…Ichigo simplemente se quedó callado.

-¿Nell-chan también te dijo eso?-Preguntó un Shinji perplejo

-Sí…y…aunque me cueste admitirlo…mi hermana Miyu tal vez fue la que provocó todo el incendio

-Pero...Miyu-chan…¿Por qué haría eso?-No…Shinji no lo podía creer…su mejor amiga…¿Cómo pudo hacer tal barbaridad?

-Wau tu familia es de lo peor Ryu-Le dijo Ichigo mirándolo con asco…

Ryu decidió ignorar el comentario que le quedo fuera de lugar…hecho por el ojimiel

-Entonces…supongo que empezarán la búsqueda de la Hōgyoku de nuevo…y fuera de esta ciudad….

-¿Tu lo crees?-Le respondió el pelinaranja-Tu información me ha sido muy valiosa…pero quiero tomarme unas…vacaciones…más de 50 años buscando a alguien que está en si muerta cansa…sabias?

-Eres un maldito desgraciado Kurosaki-Soltó con rabia el ojivioleta …Ahora se daba cuenta de que había cometido un error al decirles eso- mas te vale que te alejes de Rukia-dijo para luego hacer una salida dramáticamente furiosa

…OOOOOOOO…

"Me pregunto de que estará hablando Ryu-kun con esos pelados?"Pensó Hiyori a la vez que entraba en el baño…y se sorprendió al ver a varias chicas amontonadas frente a la puerta de uno de los baños

-Hey Tatsuki sal de ahí…¿Qué te está pasando?-Preguntaba una chica y de cabello marrón

-Sí…¿Qué era esa mancha que tenías en la frente?-Preguntó otra chica

"Mierda" pensó la rubia "¿Cómo esa estúpida dejó que le vieran eso?...aich…no me queda de otra"

- HABER ZORRITAS SALGAN DE AQUÍ…FUERA!-Gritó a la vez que les mandaba una mirada siniestra…

-Kya!-Gritaron todas al ver a la rubia para luego empezar a correr hacia la puerta

-ESPERA…TÚ...-Le llamó a una de las chicas que estaba a punto de salir

-S-sí?-Volteó toda asustada-Por favor no me mate!

-Dame tu maquillaje-A la vez que señalaba esa pequeña cajita que la chica tenía en sus manos

-¿Eh?...

-QUE ME LO DES!

-S-si tome…-Le lanzó para luego salir corriendo…

"Idiota" pensó para luego dirigirse a la puerta donde estaba Tatsuki

-¡Hey Tatsuki abre!-Le gritó a la vez que golpeaba la puerta…pero nada- Oye idiota ¡abre!...

Pero igual la puerta seguía cerrada...Hiyori respiro hondo tratando de no romper la puerta de una patada

-Bien…Tatsuki...ábreme…tengo aquí maquillaje para tapar tu jodida luna que tienes en la frente…no te sorprendas sé lo que eres…-Ni terminó de hablar la puerta se abrió bruscamente y salió una Tatsuki furiosa para luego tirar a Hiyori contra la pared y agarrarle del cuello de la blusa….

-¿QUIÉN TE LO DIJO? DIMELO MALDITA…¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE?-Le reclamó toda furiosa…

-Primero…suéltame-Le ordenó Hiyori con expresión neutra

-NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN TE DIJO ESO?

-Mira idiota te estoy haciendo el favor de que nadie se entere de lo que eres…ahora haz el favor de soltarme

Tatsuki la miro con cara de frustración… para luego soltarla…

-maquíllate tu horrorosa cara antes de que alguien santo y puro te vea…-le dijo socarronamente a la vez que le lanzaba el estuche…tatsuki lo recibió enseguida para luego empezar a maquillarse la frente

-porque haces esto Hiyori?-le pregunto mientras se maquillaba…Hiyori se sorprendió ante tal pregunta

-mmm bu-bueno yo…yo sé lo que sufren los de tu especie…por alguna razón me siento identificada con ustedes…

-qué?

-se como es sentirse rechazado por la sociedad.

…OOOOOOOO…

"…bien ya no lo soporto más…"pensó Rukia a la vez que bajaba saltando del árbol… de pronto…

-Kuchiki-san¡-escucho una voz a lo lejos…volteo hacia la voz…con algo de desconcierto… "Quien?...oh demonios otro idiota!"

A lo lejos venía un chico de cabello marrón, un poco alto…traía una enorme bolsa…

-H-hola Kuchiki-san-Dijo el chico cuando llego ande ella…

-Ah…hola...etto…-No tenía idea de que quien era ese chico…

-Me llamo Keigo Asano…estoy en tu mismo salón-Le contestó un poco dolido al ver que ella ni sabía quién era..

-Ah…Asano-kun!-Exclamó haciéndose un poco la tonta-¿Y que se te ofrece?... "Aich…habla rápido imbécil!"

-B-bueno yo…quise e-entregarte esto-Le contestó a la vez que le daba la enorme bolsa…

-¿Eh?Y…¿Porqué?

-Es que hoy yo…te vi un poco diferente a la Kuchiki-san de siempre así que decidí regalarte esto…

-Ah…gracias…. "Luego lo botaré por la calle"…bueno me tengo que ir

-Pe-pero ¿No vas a ver que hay dentro de la bolsa?

-Más tarde Asano-kun…es que ahorita estoy ocup…

-Por favor!-Le suplicó Keigo

-O-ok

Para el momento en que Rukia sacó lo que estaba en la bolsa…"Kyaaaaaaaaaa…es…es…cálmate Rukia…demonios como supo que me gustaba esto?"

-¿Y te gusta?-Preguntó Keigo esperanzado al ver a la ojivioleta mirando con adoración al enorme conejo de peluche…

-Eh…bueno…yo…-Rukia no sabía que contestarle…por supuesto que le encantaba el regalo…pero otra parte no quería darle falsas esperanzas a ese chico..

-Ah…y si necesitas un favor no dudes en pedírmelo-Le mandó una enorme sonrisa..

-Ah…si… "Dijo favor?"...Asano-kun…me podrías hacer un favor ahorita?

-A-ahorita?-Exclamó sorprendido

-Si…verás…

…OOOOOOOO…

-y que haremos ahora Ichigo? –pregunto Shinji…. Una vez que notaron la presencia de ryu lejos-¿Tú crees todo lo que nos dijo Ryu?

- …no lo sé…-Respondió simplemente

-qué?-dijo Shinji sorprendido por su respuesta

-yo…solo necesito tiempo para pensar…"solo tendre que comprobar algo para creerle"

…OOOOOOOO…

"Es que tanto se demora?" pensó Rukia impacientemente…ya había pasado más de 15 minutos…y ese idiota no daba señal de aparecer…

-Kuchiki-san!-Gritó Keigo a la vez que venía con una maleta…

-Al fin apareces!-Le reclamó amargada…

-Es que …tuve..

-Ya no me importa…-Le contestó a la vez que le arrebataba su maleta...y volteó y empezó a caminar con su enorme peluche de conejo…directo hacia la puerta del instituto

-¿Kuchiki-san?

-¿Qué?-Le contestó sin ni siquiera voltear

-¿A…a donde te vas?

-Ya te dije a mi casa…no me siento bien…

-Ah bueno espero que te cures

…OOOOOOOO…

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y Rukia?-Gritó Hiyori sorprendida al ver que su amiga no se encontraba en el salón…y tampoco estaba su maleta… "¿ A dónde se habrá ido?"

-oye dientuda te puedes callar-pregunto Shinji algo molesto

-no, no si tú me lo pides

-a lo mejor si le harías caso a Ryu…-soltó sin pensar… "¿qué estoy diciendo?"

-a?... creo que te fumaste algo vampirin…-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

-Oye Hiyori-Le llamó alguien detrás de ella…

-¿Eh?...R-Ryu-kun-Al rubia se empezó a poner nerviosa al ver al peliazul frente suyo.

Shinji frunció el ceño… "Que molesto es verla así"

-¿Dónde está Rukia?-Le preguntó…

-Ah pues no…no lo sé…

- ¿Pero ella no para siempre contigo?

-Pues…hoy ha estado muy rara y me dijo que quería estar sola…y…¿Ryu-kun pasó algo el sábado?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues después de que hablarás con Rukia…ella salió toda furiosa de la casa y…

-Ya se le pasará-Le interrumpió

…OOOOOOOO…

-Bien…ultimo paradero-Anunció el chofer del enorme bus

"Al fin" pensó Rukia a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta…

-Es-espera jovencita-Le llamó el chofer…cuando ella estaba a punto de salir del autobús.

-¿Si?-preguntó un poco sorprendida…

-Ten…ten mucho cuidado…-Le dijo en un tono nervioso- por este lugar ronda…t-tú ya sabes…los

-Vampiros clase E…-Terminó la frase-si lo se

-E-en especial cerca del bosque…

-Si si…Tendré cuidado-Le contestó fastidiada a la vez que bajaba del autobús, el cual se marchó inmediatamente…

"Cobarde" pensó para luego voltear…podía observar los enormes arboles que se erguían delante de ella… estaba en la parte más lejana de la ciudad… "Bien…ahora se viene la parte divertida"…pensó a la vez que se adentró en el bosque de Karakura…

-Siii-Gritó divertida mientras corría con su enorme peluche…era algo extraño pero toda preocupación se le borraba al estar dentro de ese bosque…lo consideraba mágico…

"Ya veo el final" pensó la pelinegra al ver una luz en medio del oscuro bosque…

De la nada en frente de ella apareció un prado…un enorme prado…y también hermoso…empezó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a una vieja cabaña y sus piernas empezaron a temblar "demonio…otra vez llegue aquí"

…en los tres años en que estaba en Karakura nunca se había atrevido a ingresar a esa cabaña…no sabía porque pero sentía un miedo inigualable pero también se sentía identificada con el lugar… "vamos Rukia…solo es una cabaña…" y emprendió el camino hacia la cabaña…abrazándose de su enorme peluche, hasta que llego a la puerta y la empujo… y de la nada… su mente viajo en los recuerdos…recuerdos…que no le pertenecían…

_Una chica corría en medio del bosque…estaba llorando desconsoladamente hasta que… delante de ella apareció un prado…un hermoso prado…nunca en su vida había visto algo tan fascinante que eso…de pronto diviso una cabaña, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta ella…y al momento de entrar se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas ahí…en el rinconcito de la esquina había un ¿chico? Si eso era…un chico de cuclillas y con la cabeza baja…su cabello tenía un peculiar tono naranja…_

_La chica por instinto se sentó cerca de él…pero guardando siempre una distancia prudente…y permanecieron en un incómodo silencio…hasta que…_

_-así que tu también te has escapado…-dijo por fin dignándose a hablar el chico_

_La chica se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar de la nada…y al verlo bien se dio cuenta de que tenía unos bonitos ojos color miel y que parecía de su misma edad…14 años… _

_El chico solo le mando una sonrisa torcida…_

_-mi nombre es Ichigo…y tú?_

_-mm…yo…-dudó un poco-yo soy…Hiromi…_

Rukia, desconcertada por lo que acababa de ver comenzó a parpadear…para tratar de que la molestia en los ojos se le vaya…

"que…fue …eso?"

"**Rukia…"**De la nada apareció la voz de Hiromi...

"¿Hiromi?...¿que fue eso?…espera…al fin te dignas a hablarme…"

"**yo…mira…en primero te pedí tiempo….el cual tu me lo concediste, y… me puedes explicar que haces en este lugar….?"**

-yo…no lo sé…-vacilo un poco antes de preguntarle-¿Porqué vi eso?

"**No lo sé…pero esta cabaña es…"**

"Donde se conocieron…"

"…**pues sí…pero es extraño…¿Por qué vistes MI recuerdo?"**

"Ah…"Rukia se quedó pensativa por un momento…"Oye Hiromi"

"**¿sí?"**

"tú y…él…eran amigos no?"

"…**tu lo has dicho…éramos…bueno…como te dije necesito tiempo…el viernes…hablamos…"**

"Ya"

Rukia suspiro para luego retroceder y correr más allá del lugar…donde estaba otra cabaña…pero esta era más grande…

…OOOOOOOO…

-Oye Sarugaki-san-Le llamó Orihime a la rubia…ya era la hora de salida…

-¿Qué pasa Tontihime?

-¿Dónde está Kuchiki-san?

-Ni yo misma lo sé…¿Por?

-Es que hoy habíamos acordado la reunión del club de teatro y como ella es la presidenta…no podemos hacer nada sin ella

-Pues tendrán que cancelarla…-Concluyó ante la mirada triste de la oji-gris…-Tú no has venido solo para hablarme de eso, no?

-Eh?...-Se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la rubia-pues yo…no sé como poder hablar con Tatsuki-chan…ella me está evitando…y…

-Háblale ahorita…

-¿Eh?

-Anda tonta está a punto de irse…-Le advirtió a la vez que le señalaba con el dedo como Tatsuki estaba saliendo del salón-Ya hablé con ella…anda..

-Ah…va...Vale…gracias Sarugaki-san-Le agradeció mandándole una enorme sonrisa y corriendo a alcanzar a su amiga

-Ya ya ve nomás Tontihime-Le dijo para luego agarrar sus cosas y salir del aula…

-Pero que buena amiga eres enfermerita-Dijo una voz detrás de ella, la cual volteó inmediatamente...

-Tú-Exclamó Hiyori al ver la cara de burla de Ichigo…-¿Qué quieres?

-Umm…nada ,,,-Le respondió para luego empezar a alejarse…

-Qué raro está hoy

Pero el pelinaranja paró en seco

-pero debes de saber que esa chica se va a convertir pronto en mi sirviente

…OOOOOOOO…

-Toc-toc- sonó la puerta

Una señora de edad avanzada abrió la puerta…

-¡rukia-san!-dijo la señora alegremente al ver a la pelinegra parada frente a la puerta…

-abuela chiyo!-exclamo alegre a la vez que abrazaba a la viejita

-¿Pero qué haces acá?...¿Tan temprano has salido del colegio?

-Pues…jeje…me escapé…

-¿Qué?...pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Le preguntó preocupada…

-Me sentía mal y ya no preguntes más abuela…-Le dijo para luego entrar a la cabaña…-¿Y dónde está el abuelo Morita?

-Ya te dije que no soy tu abuelo Ruka!-Gritó alguien del rincón…

-Que mi nombre es Rukia…!-Exclamó indignada al ver al viejito, el cual estaba con un bastón y tenía unos 3 pelitos en su pequeña cabeza de pasa…

-Naa como sea…¿Qué haces acá?

-Ey eso no es la manera de tratar a un invitado-Le reprendió la viejita…

-Tú cállate vieja loca!-Le contestó molesto- Oye Ruka…¿Qué le pasó al mono?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué lo traes arrastrando de la mano?-Le preguntó señalándole a su enorme peluche de conejo…

-Viejo tonto! Eso es un conejo!-Le contestó riéndose al ver que el viejo seguía tan corto de vista como siempre….

-Ah?…pero…¿Y el mono?

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que que Hiyori no es un mono?…en fin ella sigue en el instituto…

-Felizmente-Contestó el viejito…ya que le daba un poco de miedo "el mono"

Rukia simplemente se rió…le agradaba estar mucho con ellos…a pesar de que ellos no eran sus abuelos biológicamente…ella los consideraba como tal…y estaba agradecida de haberse topado con ellos hace 3 años en el bosque…a pesar de que ellos eran…

-Agh-Se quejó el viejito agarrándose su garganta…

-¿Qué pasa viejo?-preguntó preocupada la pelinegra

-No..no es nada…-Le contestó esta vez la viejita…yendo ande su marido…

-No…acá pasa algo…díganmelo…-Exigió al verlos de una manera extraña…

-Es que…

-Tengo sed!-Gritó el viejo

-Ah…ya veo…-Dijo la pelinegra a la vez que se acercaba ande ellos…

-¿Qué haces?-Exclamó sorprendida la señora al ver a Rukia ofreciéndole su brazo al viejo…

-Pues ayudándole a calmar su sed-Respondió…

-Pero…

-Sin peros…vamos viejito toma...

El viejo simplemente agarró su brazo…abrió su boca mostrando sus dos colmillos y...la mordió…estuvieron unos cuantos segundos así hasta que Rukia delicadamente apartó su brazo de él…

-Ahora tú abuela Chiyo…

-¿Qué?

…OOOOOOOO…

-¿A dónde vas inútil hijo?-Preguntó Isshin al ver a Ichigo abrir la puerta de la casa…

-Al parque…-Le contestó simplemente para luego salir…

"Qué raro está…hasta me dijo a donde se iba!"Pensó Isshin "Tendré que hablar con Urahara y Yoruichi…"

…OOOOOOOO…

"Que hace ese idiota allí?" se preguntó Rukia al ver a Ichigo sentado en una de las bancas del parque…ella había decidido caminar un rato por el parque luego de visitar a los abuelos…aunque ahora se sentía cansada…

"Mejor me voy…." pensó para luego retroceder…pero se detuvo al ver como un niño se le acerca al pelinaranja "OH por Dios pobre niño…tengo que ayudarlo"

Y la pelinegra vio que el niño estaba llorando y… "WTF¿Ichigo lo está abrazando?" exclamo quedándose petrificada en su lugar

Y Rukia toda curiosa decidió esconderse detrás de uno de los árboles cerca a Ichigo…y así pudo escuchar lo que hablaban

-¿Ahora te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó el ojimiel luego de abrazarlo…le mandó una sonrisa…cosa que dejó a Rukia sorprendida ante aquella actitud

-S-si…pero quiero encontrar a mi mamá-Le dijo de nuevo llorando…

-Vale…te ayudaré a encontrarla..-le contestó a la vez que se levantaba de la banca y agarraba al niño de la mano para empezar a buscar a la mamá.

"Lo sigo o no lo sigo?" se cuestionó Rukia…era extraño para ella ver al pelinaranja comportarse así…aunque solo se había relacionado con él apenas 1 día y medio… y en ese tiempo paraba siempre con el ceño fruncido o con cara de que quería matarla…y ahora era diferente como en aquel recuerdo de Hiromi…

…OOOOOOOO…

-¿Y donde fue la última vez que viste a tu mamá?-le preguntó Ichigo al niño

-A-aquí

-¿Seguro?

-S-si

-Entonces la esperaremos acá… ¿ok?

El niño simplemente asintió… y así estuvieron aguardando el regreso de la mamá del niño hasta que…

-quien es esa señorita?-pregunto a la vez que señalaba una figura detrás de un árbol…

-qué?-dijo el pelinaranja volteando en la dirección señalada por el niño…pero no vio nada-estás seguro de que viste a alguien ahí?

-si…pareciese como si nos estuviera vigilando…ella esta…trepada en el árbol…

-trepada en el árbol?-dijo acercándose sigilosamente…y de una sola patada al árbol…cayó algo en sus brazos…

"¿Un conejo?" pensó sorprendido al ver al enorme peluche en sus brazos para luego tirarlo al suelo...

-NO!-Escuchó gritar a alguien arriba del árbol…así que volvió a patear el árbol…esta vez cayó alguien en sus brazos…

-KYAAAAAAA¡ -Gritó Rukia al ver que el maldito la había descubierto gracias al estúpido mocoso…

-que haces acá enana?-pregunto Ichigo sorprendido al verla…era la persona menos esperada que quería ver en esos momentos…

-enana? Mide tus palabras…. Y haz el favor de bajarme…-dijo algo abrumada dándose cuenta de cuan cerca estaba de él…

-tú lo pediste…-dijo tirándola al suelo…

-animal¡ -Maldijo a la vez que se sobaba su parte adolorida-no te das cuenta de que me quedara un moretón en el trasero!

-JA¡ pero si yo solo hice lo que me indicaste… o es que… no querías que te suelte…?-le pregunto divertido por la reacción de ella

-eres un…

-SEÑOR…ES SU NOVIA?-Preguntó el niño inocentemente…

-QUE?-Exclamó Rukia toda indignada…Ichigo simplemente se quedó callado…

-hay… la inocencia de los niños-dijo Rukia tratando de no matar al mocoso impertinente

-JA¡ como si me parecieras atractiva…enana y renegona…para que quiero una mujer así…para castrarme?

-yo…yo soy una persona muy divertida y alegre…además tengo un club de fans…-dijo orgullosa de sí misma…

-si claro… esos pobres chicos… veo que ustedes los humanos son tan…bueno no son…solo que se niegan a sí mismos…lo último que te falta decirme es que eres alta… por favor…

-MAL…-pero se corto al ver que una señora corría hacia el niño y lo abrazaba…

-Mami!-Exclamó alegre el niño al estar en los brazos de su madre…

La señora dirigió la mirada hacia Ichigo y…

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hijo…-Pero luego se quedó perpleja al ver que el joven …no tenia sombra…eso solo significaba una cosa…que era un vampiro

-he… bueno…gracias…y chau…-Dijo atemorizada…para luego empezar a alejarse…

"Estúpida humana" pensó Ichigo…

-no espera mami…-Le pidió el niño-su novia también me cuido…

"YO NO SOY SU NOVIA" grito mentalmente Rukia al mocoso

Ya luego de dar su más fingida sonrisa por parte de Rukia y un "Ya vale…cuida a tu madre" por parte de Ichigo…la señora por fin se retiro con el niño…

-bueno… y ahora me podrías decir que hacías vigilándome…

-yo…bueno yo…-dijo retrocediendo…para ver si encontraba alguna escapatoria…

-si…tu?

-hay¡-grito Rukia agarrándose su cabeza… "Demonios me duele la cabeza"

-que te pasa?-Le preguntó con un tono indiferente…

-es que… me duele la cabeza…

-y?

-como que y?... yo necesito sentarme…

-pues siéntate…tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte…-dijo mientras se sentaba junto con ella en una de las bancas…pero por una extraña razón se quedaron en silencio…ambos con la cabeza agachada…

-… hoy…hoy te noto algo extraña…

-eh?-dijo sorprendida al escuchar su observación…-yo estoy normal…

-no… hay algo en ti…tu siempre eres…no se…simplemente no te pareces a la de los días anteriores…

-solo llevamos 2 días y medio conociéndonos… ¡tú no me conoces!

-puede ser…pero soy muy observador

-si… ya me di cuenta…aunque…tu también estas algo extraño…

-qué? Y yo porque?

-pues…es la primera vez que no me confundes con esa Hiromi…

-pues…ya me di cuenta de que no eres ella…-Le contestó…en una parte era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo…solo tenía que comprobar algo…pero eso sería más adelante…

Rukia lo miró atónita…pero se dio cuenta que por la forma en que le respondió y su mirada…estaba diciendo la verdad….

-POR FIN ¡ ya no sabía en qué idioma decírtelo…

Y regresaron al silencio…solo que esta vez más prolongado y debían admitir…que el silencio era cómodo para ambos…

-oye…Ichigo…-rompió el silencio Rukia

-¿Qué?

-tu…tu alguna vez…te has sentido traicionado por alguien?-Ichigo la miro con desconcierto… "es que a ella se le tiene que ocurrir preguntar eso" pensó Ichigo…

-pues… porque la pregunta…

-mmm pues no lo sé…es que…-en ese momento se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cómo Ryu le había mentido todos estos años…-Pero…por la cara que pusiste supongo que sí te ha pasado eso…

-y tu…a ti te han traicionado?

-mmm si…-Era extraño pero sentía que le podía contar sobre eso al vampiro- una de las personas que más estimaba,….

-Ah…y como te sentiste?-Preguntó más curioso…le estaba pareciendo interesante el tema

-…supongo que mal y…-De pronto su vista se empezó a nublar y su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo…de la nada sintió que caía a un precipicio negro

-Rukia ¡?-Exclamó al ver el cuerpo de la pelinegra se desmoronaba en su regazo…-Oye enana no te juegues así!

Pero al ver que no le respondía comenzó a llamarla con un tono de voz más alto...

-IDIOTA RESPONDE!-Gritó con desesperación y… ¿preocupación..."Que es lo que me está pasando?"

* * *

**que tal ...les gusto el capitulo?...**

**Les dejo algunos adelantos: **

**Un personaje nuevo va a aparecer en el siguiente capitulo...aunque no es muy importante para la historia...le traera recuerdos a alguien...**

**Rukia despertara en el lugar menos deseado para ella...Orihime hablara con Tatsuki...Hiyori va a empezar a sentir atrraccion hacia Shinji..y...Ichigo y Rukia se conoceran mas...XD**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**


	13. Agridulce

**Olas! Wua! se que merezco que me maten!...pero es que mis clases en el colegio ya empezaron! y los malditos profesores desde el priemr dia empezaron a dejar tareas y como en mi instituto de ingles tambien me dejan...se me acumula todo!...**

**Acá les dejo otro cap...tambien largo como el anterior XD**

**Y gracias por los reviews a :**

**Ghost iv( umm los humanos saben lo básico nomás para reconocer un vampiro fisicamente...pero de los poderes y otra cosas no tienen ni idea...XD)Gzn(Espero que te guste el cap.)Yuuki Kuchiki(siii soy muy mala...espero que disfrutes el cap.)yueCullen(Gracias amia...sii y en este cap habra más ichir****uki)Ryunna-san y Yunna-san (Como Hiromi apareció dentro de Rukia se sabrá muy pronto...y sii! que alegría que sean tambn de Perú y claro que les voy a agregar a mi msm...)lyly451(Este cap. tambn va a ser largo!...XD)Rin-san(muchas gracias)y IchiRukiForeverXantiInoue(gracias XD)**

**YA LEER EL CAP SE HA DICHO !**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Agridulce

-Habla rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo…-Dijo Tatsuki…estaban cerca de la casa de la peliazul

Inoue la miró y sonrió tristemente…

-¿Por qué estás tan distante?

-¿Qué?

-Es que…siento que me evitas

-Yo no te estoy evitando…

-Claro que sí…pero no voy a discutir por eso…yo…solo quiero decirte que a pesar de todo sigues siendo mi amiga…

-…-Tatsuki se quedó sorprendida ante lo dicho por la pelinaranja…

-No me importa si…

-¡¿NO TE IMPORTA SI SOY UN MONSTRUO?...¡¿UN MOUNSTRO QUE TIENE QUE VIVIR BEBIENDO SANGRE HUMANA Y… QUE ES REPUDIADO POR TODOS?

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto hasta que finalmente Orihime respondió:

-No…no me importa…

Tatsuki se quedó en shock…

- No...Ya que…-Le contestó a la vez que se acercó a la peliazul y la abrazó-No importa que apariencia por fuera tengas…Por dentro siempre serás Tatsuki-chan…mi mejor amiga…

-Inoue…-musitó para luego empezar a dejar salir todo el sufrimiento que había guardado durante toda su vida a través de las lágrimas

…OOOOOOOO…

"_¿Dónde estoy?" pensó a la vez que abría poco a poco los ojos…_

_-¿Rukia?-Preguntó una voz a su costado…_

"_um…esa voz…¿es Hiyori?..."_

_Poco a poco se levanto de la cama, aunque le dolía todo su cuerpo…volteó al costado para ver a su amiga, la cual le sonreía tristemente…_

_-Hiyori…¿Estoy en…la academia…?-Preguntó un poco confundida…_

_-No…Estás en tu casa… …_

_-Ah…¿Cuánto tiempo he…?_

_-Has estado durmiendo durante tres días_

_-Tres días-musitó sorprendida…-pero..¿Por…_

…_De repente se acordó lo sucedido __aquella noche…el bosque…Kaien…sangre… …muerte…_

_-No!-Gritó a la vez que empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro_

_-Rukia!-Exclamó la rubia -¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Hiyori Yo…¿no pasó nada, verdad?_

_-¿Qué?_

_La pelinegra, ya furiosa, agarró a su amiga de los hombros y la empezó a sacudir…_

_-__¡DIME QUE TU VISIÓN SIMPLEMENTE NO SE CUMPLIÓ!...¡DIME QUE YO…YO…NO MATE A KAIEN-DONO!_

_-Rukia yo…-Hiyori desvió la mirada tristemente…-Lo siento_

Vio una deslumbrante luz al abrir los ojos…estaba en una desconocida habitación para ella…y se sentía incómoda en donde estaba echada…

-Rukia?-Sintió que alguien le tocaba su mano…

- …¿Hiyori?-Ladeó levemente la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de su amiga…

Hiyori suspiró…ahora se sentía más aliviada…

-¿Qué…me sucedió?-Preguntó la pelinegra… No podía recordarlo con claridad…su mente parecía querer resistirse cada vez que intentaba rememorarlo

-Pues eso quiero saber…¿Qué te pasó?...En cuanto vi a Ichigo aparecer contigo desmayada en sus brazos…me temí lo peor…pensé que te había…

-Ichigo-susurró…ahora se acordaba de todo!... "Claro…yo estaba en el parque hablando con él y de repente me sentí débil y todo se volvió negro…rayos me desmayé! Y…wuaaa! Delante de él!...mierda que vergüenza" pensó a la vez que se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-¿Me estás escuchando Rukia?

-¿Eh? sí…

-Bien… ah y le avisé a Ryu-kun lo que te pasó…

-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?-Gritó a la vez que intentó inútilmente incorporarse de donde estaba echada… de nuevo sintió un mareo en su cabeza…

-Rukia cálmate!-Le pidió la rubia a la vez que la empujó de nuevo hacia las almohadas….-No deberías hacer ningún esfuerzo físico ahora…

La ojivioleta simplemente desvió la mirada furiosa

-Hiyori-chan tiene razón….Rukia-chan-Intervino una voz cerca de ellas...

Rukia buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella desconocida voz…y cuando lo encontró…

-U-usted-La pelinegra se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa

-Maldita sea-Se lamentó Hiyori

-jejeje que graciosa te ves Rukia-chan –Comentó graciosamente Isshin Kurosaki

-¿Hiyori…?-Llamó Rukia

-…¿S-si?-Le respondió tímidamente

La morena vaciló un poco antes de pregunatrle…

-¿Dónde…donde estoy exactamente?

Hiyori se rió nerviosamente

-Pues…en la clínica Kurosaki

…OOOOOOOO…

-Pero Tatsuki-chan…¿Por qué no me lo contaste?-Preguntó Orihime para luego darle un sorbo a su café…estaban en la habitación de Tatsuki… …

-Tenía miedo de que…me rechazaras…

-Puff…Tatsuki-chan parece como si no me conocieras…

-Lo siento

-Vale no digas más **Lo siento**…que se ve raro en ti...XD

-Jajaja

-Pero hay algo que me sorprende

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues que Sarugaki-san sepa un montón sobre ese tema…

-Pues a mí no me sorprende tanto

-¿Ah?

-Es que a mí siempre me pareció extraña

-Jejeje pero ella es muy buena…

-¿Eh?

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió una fracción y la mamá de Tatsuki asomó la cabeza con cuidado

-Chicas disculpen por interrumpir…pero Inoue-san ¿Deseas más pastelitos?

-Claro!...Le quedaron deliciosos…y…etto…¿Usted me podría dar la receta?

-Por supuesto que sí…déjame traértelo ahorita-Le contestó para luego ir corriendo hacia la cocina

**-**Gracias…!

-¿De verdad quieres la receta?-Le preguntó sorprendida Tatsuki

-Pues claro que sí…hace tiempo que no preparo postres….y le podría dar uno a… Ishida-kun-De repente su semblante cambio de alegre a triste

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?-Preguntó curiosa la peliazul...era raro escuchar que había un problema entre Inoue e Ishida…ya que para Tatsuki ellos eran la "pareja perfecta"

-¿Eh?...no…claro que no…creo…

-Escúpelo

-Es que…¿Te recuerdas de Kurosaki-kun?

-S-si-Le contestó un poco nerviosa…no le hacía gracia recordar a ese tipo…

-Bien…verás Ishida-kun me dijo que me alejara de él…que Kurosaki-kun no era alguien de fiar…

-Pues estoy de acuerdo con Ishida…

-¿Qué?

-Inoue ese Ichigo es un tipo muy peligroso…

-pero…

-¡Por Dios!¡Es el príncipe de los vampiros!

-Va-vale

-…¿Pero…esto que tiene que ver tus líos amorosos con Ishida?

-…Pues yo…

-Tú…

- no quiero alejarme de Kurosaki-kun-Le contestó en susurros toda sonrojada

-¿QUÉ TU QUE?

-Inoue-san acá está la receta-Entró chillando la señora Arisawa…

…OOOOOOOO…

-Bien Rukia-chan ¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntó Isshin…

-Perfecta- Respondió con un suspiro mientras le lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Hiyori.

-Pues los análisis de sangre dicen lo contario…

-¿Qué?

-Tu hemoglobina está muy baja…tienes anemia

"mierda" pensó... "No debí darles tanta sangre a los viejos"

-Pero…¿Me puedo ir a mi casa?

-Me temo que no

-¿Qué?-preguntaron a la vez Rukia y Hiyori…esta ultima más que sorprendida…

-Rukia-chan tu estado ahorita es muy delicado…tuve que efectuar varias transfusiones…

-¿Tan mal estoy?

-Lo siento Rukia-chan…además es muy tarde para ir a tu casa...

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó…"no creo que haya dormido tanto"

-Ummm-Isshin dirigió su mirada a su reloj de mano-Las 10:00pm

-¿Tan tarde es?-chilló

-¿Entonces Rukia pasará la noche aquí?-intervino Hiyori

-Sí...

-Entonces yo me quedaré también

-Pues por mí no hay ningún problema…eres una enfermera muy eficiente Hiyori-chan

Rukia abrió los ojos como palto al escuchar aquel comentario

-¿Enfermera?...espera…¿Por qué vistes como enfermera?-Preguntó al ver aquellas ropas que vestía la rubia

-Ah...bueno yo…

-Hiyori-chan trabaja aquí como mi ayudante y debo decir que prácticamente es una enfermera…-Contestó Isshin alegremente

-¿Qué?...¿Enfermera?...¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-…Me olvidé decírtelo-Le contestó apenada…

-Tsk…en fin…creo que tendré que pasar la noche aquí…-Concluyó un poco frustrada

-Oh ya sé-Exclamó el Kurosaki saltando de un pie….cosa que dejo a la pelinegra atónita

"En verdad él es el rey su raza?" pensó sorprendida la morena

-Rukia-chan…¿Por qué no te quedas hoy a dormir en mi casa?

Ambas chicas lo miraron detenidamente por unos segundos para luego empezar a reírse

-¿Están bien?-Preguntó el Kurosaki un poco preocupado

-Jajaja que chistoso que eres viejo….-Se burló Hiyori

-Sí señor Isshin no pensé que fuera tan gracioso

-Pero…estoy hablando en serio

Entonces las risas de ambas se borraron en un segundo

-No…no creo que sea una buena idea Viejo Isshin-Le dijo la rubia

-Sí….no se preocupe Señor Isshin…yo…yo estoy bien aquí…

-¿Eh?...pero Hiyori-chan…tu me dijiste que tenías un examen mañana

-Oh mierda-Maldijo…. "no debí mencionarlo"

-¿Examen?

-Sí…de matemáticas-contestó entre susurros-pero que importa igual ya estoy fregada en ese curso…

-No Hiyori…no quiero que repruebes más cursos por mi culpa…

-Pero Rukia

La pelinegra suspiró… "Carajo….¿Porqué yo?"

-Señor Isshin acepto….me quedaré a dormir hoy en su casa

…OOOOOOOO…

-Hola Ryu!-Saludó alegremente Shinji al ver al peliazul entrar por la puerta principal

Ryu simplemente lo miró de reojo para luego dirigirse a su cuarto, entrar y cerrar la puerta bruscamente…

-Tsk…pero que creído-musitó el rubio-En fin…me voy a dar un duchazo…

"Me pregunto si Ryu habrá dicho la verdad…todavía no puedo creer que Miyu-chan haya hecho semejante barbaridad…umm….¿Kaien habrá sabido de eso?...tal vez …"

De repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo…

-Oh Hola Orihime-chan-Saludó de nuevo el rubio al ver a la pelinaranja ya dentro

-Ah hola –Contestó apenas la pelinaranja…y se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto

-Pero que rara está hoy…bien entonces…

De repente la puerta se abrió otra vez….

-Hola dientuda-Saludo molestando a la pequeña rubia

-AICH MALDITA RUKIA ¿CÓMO PUDO DECIR SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD?...MALDITA SEAN LAS MATEMÁTICAS!-Gritó a todo pulmón Hiyori…ignorando por completo a Shinji y largándose a su habitación.

-Perfecto...yo y mis lindos modales...

…OOOOOOOO…

"¿Qué debo hacer?...¿Tendrá razón Tatsuki-chan?"Se preguntaba una Inoue toda confundida…le había sorprendido un poco lo que le había dicho su amiga

_-¿Chicas se encuentran bien?-preguntó la Señora Arisawa sorprendida al ver el estado de ambas chicas_

_-Sí..sí Arisawa-san-Trató de responder como sea Inoue_

_-OH…bien…acá te doy la receta-Le contestó dándole un pequeño papel_

_-Muchas gracias-Lo recibió alegre_

_-Mamá vete-Habló por fin Tatsuki_

_-Eh…pero_

_-Vete-Repitió de nuevo mandándole una mirada severa…_

_-Vale las dejo-Contestó inmediatamente para luego retirarse_

_-Orihime….¿Cómo es eso que no quieres alejarte de Ichigo?_

_-Pues es que…yo no creo que sea una mala persona más bien me parece una persona muy agradable y amable…_

_Tatsuki se la quedó mirando sorprendida_

_-Hablas de él como si te gustara_

_-¿Eh?-La oji-gris se puso colorada-A…a mi no me gusta Ku-kurosaki-kun_

_- Espero que no…además sería algo ridículo ¿no?...tú no echarías a la borda una relación tan bonita por una simple ilusión_

_-S-si jajaja sería algo ridículo-Le contestó aunque más se reía para seguirle la corriente…_

-Sí…eso sería algo ridículo-Susurró… "Pero…¿Por qué me siento tan mal?"

-CONTESTA!...CONTESTA!

-Wua!-Gritó la pelinaranja toda asustada…para luego darse cuenta que era el sonido de su celular…

-Alo?-Contestó

_-Orihime-chan!-Contestó una voz chillona_

Inoue se sorprendió por completo al escuchar de nuevo a aquella persona

…OOOOOOOO…

-Este viejo maldito ni siquiera hace la cena-Se quejaba Ichigo a la vez que buscaba algo de comer en el refrigerador…aunque el alimento primordial de los vampiros era la sangre…ellos también necesitaban alimentarse de otras cosas…

"Um…¿ya habrá reaccionado esa enana?…¿Cómo estará?" se preguntó…."Tsk…la verdad ni me importa…por mí que se haya quedado en coma"

"ªum….al parecer ya llegó" pensó al sentir la presencia de Isshin en la casa

-Hijo mío ven a la sala!-Lo llamó su querido padre…

-Tsk que pesado –Se quejó a la vez que agarraba una manzana y la mordía para luego ir en un segundo a la sala

-¿Qué pasa viej…?-La manzana se le cayó de la boca al ver al costado de su padre a Rukia.

-Oye la manzana!-Le reprendió Isshin

La ojivioleta simplemente se quedó callada…sabía que eso iba a pasar….

-¿Qué…que hace esa idiota acá?

-¿idiota?...¡maldito fresa tenme más respeto!-Le contestó ofendida

-Rukia-chan tiene razón… Ichigo tenle más respeto a nuestra huésped

-¿Huésped?-chilló horrorizado

-Sí…Rukia-chan se quedará a dormir hoy

-¿dormir acá?¿Qué no tienes casa?

-Claro que sí…solo que…

-Rukia-chan está muy mal y como ya es muy tarde para que regrese a su casa le ofrecí para que se quedará a dormir aquí y ella aceptó gustosamente

El ojimiel enarcó una ceja

-¿Gustosamente?-Le preguntó directamente a la morena

Rukia desvió la mirada hacia otro lado…estaba muy avergonzada

-Como sea Rukia-chan tú vas a dormir en la habitación de mi hija Yuzu

-¿Eh?Oh sí gracias…eh Señor Isshin…¿Quién es esa mujer?-Preguntó esto último señalando un enorme poster pegado en una de las paredes…la mujer que estaba en el poster era muy bonita y sonreía

-Oh!...Con que te diste cuenta Rukia-chan!-Exclamó lleno de felicidad Isshin

-Ridículo-masculló entre dientes Ichigo

-¿Quién es?-preguntó la pelinegra

-Es mi adorada Masaki!-Gritó a la vez que corría hacia el poster y se pegaba a él…

-Oh es su esposa-Adivinó… "¡Qué bonita es ¡! Con que ella es la reina! …con razón Ichigo salió guapo!...¿guapo?...mierda Rukia creo que esas transfusiones te han afectado el coco"-Es bonita

-Siii

-¿Y dónde está? ¿De viaje?

-Eh-Isshin se puso un poco triste

-Está muerta-Le respondió Ichigo

-Ah…lo siento…-Se disculpó "Pero que idiota que soy"

-No importa Rukia-chan…en fin te llevaré a la habitación de Yuzu-Le avisó para luego empezar a subir las escaleras

-Ah siii-Le empezó a seguir no sin antes mirar de reojo a Ichigo, el cual justo en ese momento la estaba mirando… Rukia bajo la mirada sumisa y avergonzada…

Ichigo se quedó solo y pensativo….

"Está noche va a ser muy larga"

…OOOOOOOO…

-Wua! Rukia eres una tonta!-Maldecía Hiyori a la vez que tiraba su pesado libro de matemáticas….igual sabía que iba a reprobar el curso

A la rubia no le agradaba para nada la idea de que su amiga esté justo ahorita compartiendo el mismo espacio que Ichigo…

"Algo mala va a pasar…no…está el señor Isshin…aunque no es una persona muy sensata…no va a dejar que algo malo le pase"

-Aich…no voy a poder dormir en toda la noche

De repente alguien tocó a la puerta

-¿Quién será a estas horas?-Se preguntó mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta…

Pero lo que menos se imaginó es que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con un Shinji semidesnudo…solamente tapado la parte de abajo con una toalla

-…-Se quedó muda de la sorpresa y sintió que los colores se le subían a su cara

-Oie…¿Tienes shampoo?-Le preguntó el rubio…se había olvidado comprar uno…

Hiyori ni siquiera lo escuchó…prefirió mirar la maravilla de cuerpo que tenía el chico… "tonificado y perfecto"

-Oie…¿me estás escuchando?-Le preguntó pero se dio cuenta donde estaba dirigida la mirada la rubia…estaba embobada mirando su cuerpo…el rubio sonrió burlonamente- ¿Maravillada con mi cuerpo?

-Aja-Respondió la rubia inconscientemente

…Shinji se quedó sorprendido y a la vez divertido…y decidió hacer algo más…leerle la mente…se concentró y…nada "¿Que demonios?...¿Por qué no puedo leerle la mente?"

-Hiyori-Llamo alguien cerca de ellos

La rubia reacciono de nuevo al escuchar la voz de Ryu…

-¿R-Ryu-kun?-y se puso más colorada de lo que estaba

Shinji nos sabía porqué pero algo le molestaba dentro al ver como la chica en unos segundos dirigía toda su atención en el peliazul

-¿Hirako qué haces acá? ¿Y en esas condiciones?-Le cuestionó el ojivioleta

-Tsl¡k que te importa-Y se fue furioso por dentro

-Puff que idiota-Lo insultó Hiyori…aunque no podía evitar recordar lo que había visto hace unos momentos

-Hiyori…¿Rukia regresó a su casa?-Ryu la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Rukia?...ah pues…

-¿Qué pasó?

- -Lo dijo tan rápido que un humano no lo hubiera entendido…pero Ryu no era un humano y lo entendió a la perfección

-Demonios-Maldijo…ahora si Rukia se había pasado de la raya…

-Lo siento-Se disculpo toda avergonzada Hiyori-Me hubiera quedado con ella…

-No…no importa…Que tengas buenas noches-Se despidió para luego dirigirse a su cuarto impotente por dentro…

Él no tenía el suficiente valor para ir a la casa Kurosaki ya que como Ichigo le había recordado…había manchado la reputación de su familia y la otra…había dañado a tantas personas…

"Soy de lo peor"

…OOOOOOOO…

"No puedo dormir" pensó la pelinegra a la vez que observaba la hermosa luna llena por una de las ventanas del cuarto…se volvió para mirar su pijama…era prestada de la hermana de Ichigo…y hablando de Ichigo….ella suponía que estaba durmiendo plácidamente justo al costado de su cuarto…tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

De repente tuvo la urgencia de ir al baño…se levantó y salió en silencio de la habitación…"¿Y dónde está el baño?"

Decidió ir por la derecha y sin darse cuenta estaba pasando justo por el costado de la puerta de Ichigo…

"Espera Rukia…este es la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo" pensó y una idea se le vino a la mente…entrar al cuarto del chico… "¡No! ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?...mejor me regreso a mi cuarto!" Y decidió regresar en silencio…pero…

-¿Con que tú eras eh?-Dijo una voz detrás de ella

-Kyaaaa!-Gritó asustada…

-Oie cállate!-Le reprendió Ichigo a la vez que la jalaba de los hombros directito a su cuarto

-Wua!-Gritó de nuevo a la vez que caía de sentadera en el piso

-Puff pero que escandalosa que eres-Se quejó Ichigo para luego sentarse en su cama

-Lo...lo siento…

-Hump…oie ¿Qué hacías espiando mi cuarto? ¿A ti se te da por espiarme no?

-Claro que no baka! Yo solo…

-Tú solo…

-Hump me daba curiosidad saber cómo era tu cuarto-Le respondió sin mirarle a los ojos

-¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató a la enana?

-¿Qué no era el gato imbécil?

-Ey deja de insultar…mira que espiar a los demás

-Ya te dije que...

-Vale Vale….ya te entendí….

-Pues qué bien…mejor me quito-Le anunció a la vez que se levantaba

-Alto ahí-Le ordenó Ichigo

-Qu..-Pero no tuvo tiempo para terminar la palabra porque sintió como en unos segundos el chico la ponía sentada en su cama al costado suyo

"Maldita sea! No tuve ni tiempo para ver que venía…mis reflejos se están debilitando poco a poco"

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos

-Tu cuarto es…interesante-Dijo al ver el extraño armario

-Sí…supongo

-Tu…mamá era muy bonita...

- …

-Me pregunto cómo habrá sido mi mamá

Ichigo la miró perplejo

-¿Tu mamá murió cuando eras bebé?

-No lo sé

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Nunca conocí a mis padres…soy algo así como una huérfana

-ah…pero ¿Y el apellido Kuchiki?

-Oh…ellos me adoptaron cuando tenía 12 años

Ichigo se sorprendió ante aquella información…la familia Kuchiki era una familia de clase tan prejuiciosa que nunca había escuchado eso de que adoptaba gente…de repente se acordó de algo…dentro de esa familia salían los más fuerte shinigamis o mejor dicho caza vampiros… "Entonces Rukia tal vez sea…"

-Rukia…la familia Kuchiki

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Sabes qué son?

Rukia lo miró atónita ante esa pregunta….pero luego de analizarla bien comprendió a que se refería…

-Sí…sé que son caza vampiros

-Y tú…

-No…yo no soy eso-Le estaba mintiendo…y las mentiras no duraban mucho…

Por unos segundos el ojimiel sintió un gran alivio…

-Debes de odiar a los…shinigamis…-Adivinó la pelinegra

-¿Odio?...es más que eso…ellos me deben algo…

-¿Deben?

-Sí…algo que nunca se los voy a perdonar…es un alivio que no seas un Shinigami Rukia…ya que si no …te hubiera despreciado más de lo que hubieras imaginado

Rukia sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo ante aquella prácticamente advertencia….

-Si…jejeje que bueno,..Supongo que sería horrible tener el odio del príncipe de los vampiros

-No te lo imagines

-Ah

-¿Sabes?Ahorita estamos teniendo una conversación normal como…amigos-Le dijo a la vez que se le acercaba más…

Rukia se puso nerviosa ante lo dicho

-¿Amigos?...¿De que hablas? Tú y yo no somos nada de eso…-Le contestó mientras se alejaba más…hasta que llego al borde de la cama…

-Pero si tú eres amiga de Ryu

-Tsk…no me hagas acordar de ese imbécil…

-Estás molesta con él

-¿Molesta?...¡estoy furiosa!…en fin no quiero hablar de cosas que no valen la pena mencionar…

-Vale…pero…¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?

"¿Por qué?...pues por soy una shinigami!Aunque he renunciado a eso supongo…además…" De pronto se acordó de Hiromi…"Demonios me pregunto qué pensará Hiromi al verme en esta situación!...ella me debe una explicación…pero…¿lo voy a matar?...no tengo nada contra él…y él parece que ya no tiene tampoco nada contra mí"

-Ichigo…¿Te vas a quedar acá a vivir?

El ojimiel la miró por unos segundos detenidamente

-¿Quieres que me quede a vivir acá?-Le preguntó mientras ponía su cara a unos centímetros cerca de la cara de Rukia

Las mejillas de la morena se prendieron de un color carmesí ante aquella pregunta…y sintió que su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente

-¡¿Pe-pero que idioteces dices?...!¡Por mí te largarías hoy mismo!-Le contestó furiosa para luego salir disparada del cuarto….

Ichigo sonrió de una forma muy sexy…

"Pero que interesante eres… Rukia"

…OOOOOOOO…

"Espero que el inútil de mi hijo no cometa ninguna estupidez" pensaba Isshin mientras le leía la mente a hijo desde su cuarto… "Aunque nunca le había visto tan preocupado" pensó a la vez que recordaba la cara de su hijo al llegar a la clínica con una Rukia en brazos…

"Pero esa chiquilla es muy extraña…más de lo que pensé" Y recordó como al sacarle una muestra de sangre…descubrió que Rukia no tenía grupo sanguíneo

"Muy extraño…tampoco le puedo leer la mente…es como si fuera inmune a nuestros poderes….pero creo que es más que inmunidad…es como si…"

De repente sintió la presencia de alguien más en su casa…de uno de su especie

…OOOOOOOO…

"¡P-pero que idiota es Ichigo!...¡lo odio!" pensó Rukia molesta a la vez que abría la puerta de su habitación…"Pero…¿por que mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente?...esto es ridículo…"

Pero nomás al abrir vio la cara de alguien muy cerca de la suya…

-Kya!

…OOOOOOOO…

**Al día siguiente**

-Rukia-chan aquí tienes-Le sirvió el desayuno una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, largo y que tenía la apariencia de una adolescente de 17 años.

-Gra-gracias esto…

-Yuzu…dime solo Yuzu

-C-claro Yuzu-chan

-Si-Asintió alegremente la chica- Rukia-chan de nuevo te pido disculpas si es que te asusté ayer en la noche…

-No…no me asustaste…simplemente me pillaste distraída…

- Vale-Le dijo a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa radiante

"Es muy dulce…como una princesa" pensó Rukia" Lástima que sea la hermana del fresa"

-¡Wua estoy tan feliz que mi querida hija haya vuelto!-Gritó de felicidad Isshin

-Ya cállate viejo-Le contestó un cabreado Ichigo…

-Onii-chan sigues tan renegón como siempre-Se burló Yuzu mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Hump…yo siempre he sido así-Le contestó sonriéndole tiernamente

Rukia se sorprendió ante aquella muestra de afecto por parte del pelinaranja

-¿Y por qué volviste Yuzu? ¿No estabas estudiando en América?-Le inquirió el ojimiel

-Es que me me dieron dos meses de vacaciones y decidí pasarlas aquí…

-Ah…

-QUE LINDO! MI HIJA SE ACORDÓ DE SU VIEJO PADRE…A DIFERENCIA DE LA MALVA DE KAR…-Pero no pudo continuar ya que Ichigo lo mandó a volar con una patada en la boca…

Rukia no pudo soltar una pequeña carcajada…Yuzu simplemente suspiró…"nunca van a cambiar"

-Por cierto Yuzu…¿Y Karin?...¿la has visto?

"¿Quien será Karin?" se preguntó Rukia "Tal vez sea su prima o hermana"

-Ummm….Pues hace 3 mese me topé con Karin-chan…estaba un poco apurada …se quedó solo 2 días en la ciudad y se fue…

-…¿Toushiro seguía con ella?

"¿Toushiro?...He escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte…pero ¿en dónde?" Ahora Rukia estaba muy confundida

-¡Pues claro que sí!...ah Karin-chan me dijo que tal vez se venía visitar a papá…

-Qué gran información…Karin sigue tan perdida como siempre…-Concluyó Ichigo un poco molesto…su hermana era muy impredecible…

-Pero…lo que más me sorprende es verte aquí onii-chan….y me alegra mucho

-hump…vine por unos asuntos…-Contestó a la vez que miró de reojo a la pelinegra,la cual comía alegremente un panecillo

-Ah-Yuzu se dio cuenta a qué se refería su hermano-Ahora que me doy cuenta…Rukia-chan te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí hace tiempo

-¿En…en serio?-Preguntó haciéndose la tonta…sabia a quien se refería la pelicastaña-¿y a quien?

-Pues…a….ya me acordé…a la mejor amiga de onii-chan…¡Hiromi-chan!-Exclamó Yuzu alegremente

-¿mejor amiga?-Preguntó sorprendida

-Sí…ellos eran tan pegados…hasta parecían hermanos adem…

-Nos vamos-Anunció Ichigo a la vez que se levantaba y tomaba del brazo a Rukia obligándola a levantarse

-O-oie-Protestó inútilmente-Todavía no he terminado de desayunar

-Vamos a llegar tarde al instituto-Le contestó mandándole una mirada severa

-Idiota-susurró-Ah…Yuzu-chan gracias por el desayuno y…señor Isshin gracias por todo!

-No hay problema Rukia-chan-Le sonrió Yuzu-Espero que vengas otra vez

-S-si…vuelve pronto-Le dijo Isshin, el cual todavía estaba tirado en el piso

…OOOOOOOO…

-¡Oye idiota! ¡No debiste de sacarme así de tu casa!-Rukia estaba furiosa

-Hump-Simplemente respondió para caminar más rápido

-¡Oye espérame!-Gritó tratando de alcanzar a Ichigo

…OOOOOOOO…

"Vamos Ryu no va a pasar nada" pensaba el peliazul observando aquella pintoresca casa…"Tengo que cerciorarme de que Rukia se encuentre bien"

Decidido se acercó a la puerta de la casa…y tocó 3 veces…La puerta de prontos se abrió y…

Ryu abrió los ojos como plato…

-¿Ryu-kun?-Exclamó sorprendida Yuzu

-…-El ojivioleta no sabía que decir…estaba perplejo…no se imaginó que sería Yuzu la que abriera la puerta…..pero ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Es un gusto volver a verte-Dijo la castaña sonriéndole

-S-si-Articuló como sea

-¿Quieres pasar?-Le preguntó a la vez que le invitaba con la mano

-N-no…buscaba a Rukia…

-Oh…¡Rukia-chan!...salió hace 10 minutos junto a onii-chan al instituto…¿Puedes creerlo?...Onii-chan de nuevo en el instituto…¡qué raro que son sus pasatiempos!

-Ah…yo entonces me voy…hasta luego

-Espera….¿Tu también vas al instituto?

Ryu asintió con la cabeza

-Wau…eso de ir al instituto se está volviendo de moda

-Bueno…adiós

-No no….me olvidé preguntar….¿Y Nanami-chan?...¿Está acá también?...Ya me la imagino con el uniforme…

La cara de Ryu se volvió seria

-Ella murió

Yuzu abrió la boca de sorpresa…

-¿C-como?...-No…ella no podía creerlo-¿Cuándo?

-Creo que tenemos que hablar….por acá hay un parque…vamos

Yuzu asintió con la cabeza…

…OOOOOOOO…

-Bien alumnos…den un buen examen….y espero que hayan hecho bien el plaje!-Les animó la loca profesora

"Demonios debí de haber estudiado" pensó Hiyori…no sabía ni pío de lo que había en el papel "Tal vez…"

Y trató de mirar el examen del compañero de la izquierda….

-¡Sarugaki!-La pilló la profesora-Deje de mirar sino le bajó 20 puntos!

-Jejeje…-Se burló Shinji….- Vamos dientuda…¿Tan bruta eres?

-Eres un mal…-Pero Hiyori desvió la mirada bruscamente cuando lo vio….sentía que su cara estaba roja….de nuevo le vino a la mente la imagen de un Shinji semi desnudo

"Wua! Hiyori…eres una cochina…no debes pensar en eso…concéntrate en….ya se…¿Porqué Ryu-kun no vino hoy si lo vi salir temprano con el uniforme?...que raro"….pero de nuevo acaparó su mente aquella imagen cochina….

-NO LO SOPORTO!-Gritó incorporándose bruscamente del asiento…dejando a todos en silencio observándola

Hiyori simplemente se largó del salón furiosa consigo misma

"rara" pensó Shinji…pero debía admitir que le gustaba verla sonrojada…

"Esa rubia es demasiado extraña" pensó Ichigo para luego ver a Rukia, la cual estaba de espaldas…y…también estaba tratando de copiar del compañero del costado…pero ella era más astuta….

-Oie…¿me dejarías ver tu prueba?-preguntó la pelinegra descaradamente mandándole una sonrisa radiante…

-C-claro-Contestó el chico muy sonrojado…-Si quieres te resuelvo el examen

-¿En serio?...qué lindo eres…-le dijo a la vez que intercambiaban de prueba

"Ches…resuélvemelo rápido" pensó la pelinegra mientras miraba el techo….

**1 hora después**

-Bien alumnos entreguen los exámenes-Anunció la maestra mientras empezaba a quiatr los papeles

-Oh Kuchiki-san resolviste todo!-La felicitó

-Es que…estaba fácil…además estudie un montón-Le contestó sin ningún remordimiento

-Y tu kurosaki….wau también resolviste todo!

-yo también estudie mucho…igual que Rukia-Le dijo mientras miraba a la pelinegra….

Por su parte, Inoue miraba a Ichigo tristemente…."¿Por qué me siento mal cada vez que observa a Kuchiki-san?"

-Mis queridos vagos…hoy les voy a dejar un trabajo de investigación….y va a realizarse en grupos de a 3

De repente todo el mundo empezó a hablar decidiendo con quien trabajaría

-¡Esperen!...Yo voy a decidir los grupos-Dijo a al vez que les mandaba una sonrisa malvada…

-¿QUE?-Gritaron todos

-Empecemos a ver….

Y así empezó a formar los grupos…hasta que…

-Inoue Orihime

La pelinaranja alzó su mirada al escuchar su nombre…dentro de ella quería que talvés le tocara con Ichigo

-Higurashi Ryu

Algunas chicas empezaron a insultar en su mente a la oji-gris

-Y…Arisawa Tatsuki

-¿Qué? Profesora ellas son amigas...no vale…-Se quejó una chica

-Cierra tu pico idiota-Le contestó la peliazul

-Sigamos…Sarugaki Hiyori

Shinji alzó la mirada….esperando escuchar su nombre

-Ishida Uryu y…Hirako Shinji

Shinji sonrió un poco….

Rukia maldijo que no le haya tocado con su amiga…

-Bien…eso es todo…ya están los grupos

-profesora-La llamó la pelinegra

-¿Qué pasa Kuchiki-san?

-A mi no me llamó

-A mi tampoco-Dijo detrás suyo Ichigo

-Oh entonces ustedes dos harán grupo

"Qué?"Rukia ahora sí estaba amarga

Ichigo sonrió satisfactoriamente

-Espere profesora…yo también falto-Informó Keigo

-Ya…tu entrará en el grupo de Kuchiki-Concluyó-Ahora el tema que….

Keigo estaba que bendecía su suerte…le iba a tocar con la bella Kuchiki-san y volteó a verla…pero se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Ichigo….el castaño tembló al verlo…

Tenía un mal presentimiento…

…OOOOOOOO…

"Que fastidioso que es el día" pensaba mientras veía a través de los enormes ventanales el resplandeciente sol

-Aizen-sama

El hombre de ojos marrones dejó de observar para voltear

-¿Qué pasa Tousen?

-Nos ha llegado información del paradero del príncipe heredero-Le informó mientras le daba un papel

El pelimarrón cogió el papel y lo empezó a leer…luego de unos segundos de silencio

-Interesante….La ciudad de Karakura…

-Sí Aizen-sama…ahí también es la residencia de nuestro rey

-Con que padre e hijo en la misma ciudad…Tousen…quiero que llames a Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y Neliel…diles que vengan inmediatamente

-Como usted ordene-Le contestó haciéndole una reverencia para luego salir del enorme salón

El pelimarrón se quedó de nuevo mirando el sol… "Muy pronto tendrás que venir Kurosaki Ichigo"

* * *

**¿Les gustó el capitulo?**

**Acá les dejo unos adelantos:**

**Yuzu y Ryu hablarán sobre lo que ocurrió hace años cuando ambos eran amigos y el error que cometieron sus padres…**

**Los días van a pasar…y sin querer Rukia se va a volver más cercana a Ichigo….y llega el esperado viernes…¿Qué hará Rukia?...¿Hiromi le contará toda la verdad?...Ichigo hará algo que dejará a Rukia atónita….mientras que visitantes no deseados aparecerán en Karakura**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews porfis**


	14. Bloody Night I: El ataque de la bestia

**¡Hola!...¿Y qué tal?...pues yo estoy que aún no puedo creer lo que le ha pasado a los pobres japoneses (que cruel es la naturaleza)…¡no se lo merecen!...en fin ojala que salgan de esta…**

**Y con respecto al capítulo….este sí que es el más largo y espero que les guste…y además que me voy a demorar un poco en actualizar ya que los benditos profesores han empezado con los exámenes! ( a ellos si que les gusta torturarnos)**

…**Y gracias por los reviews a …**

**Ghost iv, ****Gzn, Rin-san, lyly451,Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**

**Y especiales agradecimientos a:**

******cristina96life y **yueCullen ...Gracias chicas por ayudarme con el cap.!

* * *

"_No bajes nunca la guardia…cuando el destino depende de ti"_

Hiyori Sarugaki

Capítulo 13

Bloody Night I :El ataque de la bestia

**Parque de Karakura**

-¿Con que falleció…eh?...-Musitó tristemente Yuzu.

Ryu se quedó simplemente callado con la mirada perdida.

-Pero…¿Cómo?...Si ustedes estaban lejos de la ciudad cuando ocurrió el incendio

-No…-susurró-Ella no falleció en el incendio….ella desapareció…

-¿Qué?-Exclamó sorprendida.

Ryu respiró hondo.

-Cuando regresé luego del incendio al lugar donde estábamos refugiados….no la encontré…simplemente había desaparecido sin dejar alguna carta o algo por el estilo….y luego de varios años….

Se quedó callado…no sabía si contarle toda la historia…

-¿Y luego qué?...-le pidió.

-La encontré una noche cerca de este pueblo…caminaba sin un rumbo fijo…me vio…y se desmayó…y…no volvió a abrir los ojos…

Yuzu se encontraba acongojada…

-Pero…¿Por qué?...Nanami-chan…ella...es…

-¿Difícil de creer, no? –Adivinó…La pelicastaña asintió con la cabeza

-Y todo por culpa de nuestros padres…-Comentó con lamento

-No…ellos simplemente pensaron en nuestra…¿felicidad?...si…eso-Lo ultimo lo dijo más para convencerse a si mismo….

…OOOOOOOO…

-Queridos vagos no se olviden que el trabajo de investigación lo tienen que presentar el lunes…o sino atiéndanse a las consecuencia.-Esto último lo dijo la profesora en un tono amenazante

…Y el timbre del recreo sonó…

-¡Kuchiki-san!-Gritó Inoue a la vez que iba al sitio de la pelinegra...

-Hola Inoue-san ¿Qué pasa?

Ichigo por su parte se quedó en su sitió escuchándolas…

-Ah…Kuchiki-san ayer no te quedaste a la reunión del club de teatro…

-Oh rayos…-musitó la morena-Me lo olvidé por completo…pero es que me sentía mal…

-No te preocupes Kuchiki-san…la reunión la cancelamos…y la programamos para hoy

-¿Hoy?...¿Y a qué hora?

-Um…en el recreo-Le respondió sin darse cuenta la hora…

-¡Inoue-san!...¡Es ahorita!

-Oh verdad…¡vamos!-Le dijo a la vez que la jalaba del brazo…-Oh! Hola Kurosaki-kun!-Le saludó al ver al pelinaranja detrás de ellas...

-Ah hola Inoue-Le respondió simplemente…para luego verlas correr apresuradas perdiéndose entre los demás estudiantes….

De pronto vio a Tatsuki saliendo también del salón…Ichigo sonrió de medio lado…y tuvo una retorcida idea…

La peliazul que estaba tan tranquila caminando…sintió como en unos segundos alguien se había puesto detrás de ella…paró en seco y pudo reconocer a la persona…

-Con que tú eres Tatsuki Arisawa-Susurró Ichigo apoyando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la chica-…un Damphir.

Tatsuki sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo cuando el pelinaranja mencionó lo último

"Lo…lo descubrió" pensó horrorizada…ahora sí estaba perdida….

-¿Qué? ¿No hablas?...o ¿es que el gato te mordió la lengua?-Se burló mientras ponía sus labios en el cuello de la peliazul…

Tatsuki abrió los ojos como plato….y sintió que su alma se le iba del cuerpo…en cualquier momento el maldito la iba a…

"No lo va hacer….no lo va hacer" pensaba… "Acá hay demasiados humanos para que lo haga enfrente de ellos…no lo va hacer…"

De repente sintió como el ojimiel apartaba sus labios de su cuello y que su presencia se alejaba de donde estaba ella…

Tatsuki se quedó aún inmóvil en su sitio….estaba conmocionada por lo que hace unos segundos había ocurrido…y luego de unos minutos…

Respiró hondo… "Por poco…él…" y empezó a emprender de nuevo su marcha lentamente….

Pero de repente Ichigo apareció en frente suyo…y Tatsuki retrocedió unos pasos totalmente asustada…

-A…aléjate- susurró….no quería...aún quería disfrutar de su libertad…

-No…-Le contestó a la vez que se acerca más- sabes lo que quiero…pero no te preocupes…más adelante lo tendré

A unos metros cerca de ellos…Ishida observaba la escena totalmente atónito….

…OOOOOOOO…

-¡¿CÓMO QUE LA MITAD DEL ELENCO RENUNCIÓ?-Exclamó furiosa Rukia…los miembros que quedaban del club del teatro la miraron sorprendidos…nunca habían visto a su sempai así…

-Lo…lo siento Rukia-sempai-Se disculpo unos de los chicos…

-No pudimos hacer nada-Agregó otra chica de cabellera roja

-Inoue…¿Por qué renunciaron?-Exigió saber

Orihime la miró sorprendida…Rukia nunca había usado ese tono tan mandón con ella…y no le agradaba para nada…pero trató de disimular su disgusto.

-Bueno…según ellos…les parecía muy aburrido y corriente eso de hacer la obra "Drácula"…querían algo más...Interesante y nuevo

-¿aburrido y corriente?...pero si Drácula es interesante-Refutó

-Pues hasta que no les mostremos otra obra que les parezca interesante…no están en el club

"mierda" pensó…

De pronto las puertas del salón donde estaban reunidos se abrieron.

-Ya era hora Ishida…¿Dónde estabas metido?-Espetó la pelinegra al ver entrar al peliazul en el salón

-Lo siento…perdí la noción del tiempo en...la cafetería-Agregó esto último no muy seguro de que se la creyesen…aún seguía impactado con lo que había escuchado minutos atrás.

-Tsk que más da…¿sabes que la mitad del elenco renunció?

-Si…ayer nos lo hicieron saber...aunque nos dieron una opción si es que queríamos que regresen.

-Esos malditos…por supuesto que no van regresar

-Pero es la mitad….sabes que para la obra necesitamos más de 20 actores.

-Pues haremos otro casting…

-Ya veo-La observó detenidamente por unos segundos… "Terca y orgullosa…esa es la verdadera Kuchiki-san"

-Pero…-Una chica levantó la mano

-¿QUÉ COSA?-Le preguntó abruptamente la ojivioleta

-Kuchiki-san cálmate-Le reprendió Ishida…estaba siendo un poco cruel con los otros

Rukia simplemente se quedó callada

-B-bien…esto nosotros-La chica que levantó la mano empezó a hablar…-Nosotros pensamos que en una parte tienen razón los que se fueron…

-¿CÓMO QUE TIENEN RAZÓN?-La interrumpió Rukia de nuevo

-Kuchiki-san-De nuevo la reprendió ishida…esta vez mandándole una severa mirada

La morena respiró hondo… "Tómalo con calma"

-Ellos tienen razón en que la obra Drácula es un poco aburrido…ósea que es muy común y que deberíamos innovar con otra

-¿Y qué obra sugieres?-Le preguntó un poco más serena

-Bueno he encontrado en internet ayer una…se llama El Huésped-Agregó lo último un poco temerosa a que la pelinegra le dijera un NO

-¿Y de que trata?

La chica un poco más animada al ver que a la pelinegra no le desagradaba el nombre…empezó a contar la trama.

-Es sobre una raza de alienígenas llamados _«almas»_, quienes invaden la tierra y sus habitantes porque creen que los humanos son demasiado violentos…y en la obra se describe la angustia de un _«alma»_ cuando el cuerpo hospedado rehúsa a cooperar con su invasor.

Rukia se quedó un poco sorprendida al escuchar la trama…creyó haber escuchado esa historia en algún otro lugar

-Parece interesante-Opinó Orihime…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Inoue-san-Agregó Ishida mandándole a su enamorada una sonrisa

Inoue desvió la mirada haciéndose la que no lo vio.

Ishida se extrañó un poco por el comportamiento de su novia…tendría que hablar luego con ella.

-Yo también creo que sería interesante hacerlo-opinó otro chico y así casi todos acordaron en que esa sería la obra adecuada de realizar

Pero faltaba la opinión de alguien y esa opinión era la más importante

-¿Y qué opinas Kuchiki-san?-Le preguntó el chico de lentes sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Yo…pues…¿Y quién es el protagonista?

-La protagonista es una chica que se llama Wanda-Le respondió la chica

-¿Ella es la humana?

-No no…-Negó con la cabeza-ella es una de las "almas", que son introducidas en los humanos…a ella la introducen en el cuerpo de Melanie, la cual era una de las pocas humanas sobrevivientes…pero surge un problema Melanie se niega a rehusar la posesión de su cuerpo….y conforme transcurre la historia Melanie le va a mostrando a Wanda recuerdos de su vida que tenía y en especial del hombre que ama: Jared y se podría decir que a través de esos recuerdos "el alma" se va enamorando del humano y cuando logran encontrar su paradero se podría decir que se forma un intricado triangulo.

Todos se quedaron maravillados ante aquel relato…era la historia perfecta

La única que opinaba diferente era Rukia…se había quedado muda de la sorpresa ante aquella historia…se parecía tanto a la suya…a su historia que ahora se estaba formando con la llegada de Hiromi a su mente… "Pero claro que yo no estoy enamorada del fresa…"De repente a su mente vinieron las imágenes de la noche pasada en que Ichigo tenía su cara muy cerca de la suya…su corazón latiendo a mil por hora "No…yo no puedo tener de nuevo esos sentimientos…y Hiromi…" sin saber porque su semblante cambió a uno triste… "ellos fueron solo amigos…supongo"

-¿Y Kuchiki-san qué opinas?-Inquirió Ishida sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Bien…ya que la mayoría está a favor de esa obra…la realizaremos-Concluyó un poco frustrada llevándose las manos a la cintura

Los demás empezaron a festejar por la decisión de la oji-violeta

-PERO…

Todo el mundo se quedó callado

-Vamos a buscar a otros…no quiero que los que se largaron vuelvan…¿Está claro?

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza

-Perfecto

…OOOOOOOO…

"Mierda mierda mierda" Maldecía dentro de su cabeza Hiyori mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto…estaba furiosa consigo misma por ser tan pervertida…

"Yo y mi mente cochina…pero ese maldito pelado tiene la culpa por andar mostrando sus atributos como si nada…un momento ¿atributos?...rayos" Y sin querer un deseo vino a su cabeza….el de ella tocando aquel bien formado cuerpo…

Hiyori se sonrojó bruscamente…. "No…no puede ser"

De repente sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza y empezó a sentir ganas de vomitar…se fue corriendo a uno de los baños…y se metió en uno de ellos…

Y empezó a toser y toser…y en una de esas tosidas…no botó saliva como cualquier persona normal lo haría…

-Sa- sangre-musitó aterrada viendo la palma de su mano manchada de aquel rojo líquido brillante…

…OOOOOOOO…

_-Oye! Levántate!-Gritaba una chica de cabellera negra larga y unos ojos color celeste-Imbécil!...YA ES TARDE!_

_La chica saltaba y saltaba en la cama del chico haciendo que este poco a poco abriera los ojos._

_La joven al darse cuenta de que el chico de cabello azul se levantaba paró y bajó de la cama_

_-Tsk…que pesada eres…Nanami-Dijo molesto_

_-Ya es tarde idiota…el desayuno está listo y los demás te esperan abajo…_

_-Umm…-Observó bien a la chica...Vestía un vestido color cielo…-¿Y ese vestido?_

_-Oh –La chica exclamó alegre-Me lo regalo Miyu-san…dice que ahora estos vestidos están de moda_

_-¿Ah sí?...pues se te ve feo-estaba siendo muy malo al mentirle…pero es que le gustaba verla renegar-…mi hermana tiene malos gustos…y auch-Agregó lo último al recibir un manotazo._

_-¿por que eres tan idiota Ryu?-Le espetó roja de furia_

_-Hey tenme más respeto…para ti soy Ryu-sama_

_-¡Ryu-sama y una mierda!…tu no mereces ningún respeto…además yo soy mayor que tú_

_-Solo por un año_

_-Igual…soy mayor y no te debo ningún respeto-Le insistió_

_-Claro que sí…solo eres una sirvienta y..._

_De repente alguien deslizó la puerta de la habitación bruscamente_

_-Ches…sus peleas son como el despertador-dijo molesta una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro y unos enormes ojos color verde esmeralda…alta como su hermano…apariencia de 17 años_

_-Miyu-san-Dijo en voz bajita la ojiceleste_

_-ss…ni siquiera Miyu se cambia-Le susurró molesto al ver a su hermana con las ropas de dormir_

_-¡Ryu baka! Los viejos dicen que bajes rápido a desayunar…-Le informó para luego jalar a Nanami del brazo-Tu vienes conmigo._

_El chico se quedó en silencio en unos segundos para a continuación cambiarse en un 2 x3….bajó las escaleras rápidamente y fue al enorme cuarto donde era la sala pasando en medio de los sirvientes, los cuales le hacían reverencia en cuanto lo veían…deslizó la puerta y encontró 3 personas arrodilladas junto a la mesa… su padre…un hombre de porte elegante, cabellera negra y ojos color violeta…su madre…una mujer menuda…piel muy pálida , cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color verde igualitos a los de Miyu…y por supuesto su hermana Hiromi…menuda, cabellera negra larga, piel muy pálida al igual que su madre y ojos enormes color violeta_

_-Buenos días-Saludó haciendo una reverencia…._

_-Buenos días-Saludó su padre con una profunda voz_

_-Buenos días hijo-Le saludó cariñosamente su madre_

_-Hola Onii-chan-Saludó su hermana sonriéndole de oreja a oreja_

_-Hiromi-Le reprendió su padre_

_-Vale…buenos días-Saludó de nuevo en un tono gentil_

_Ryu se sentó al lado de su madre…_

_-¿Y Miyu?-Preguntó su padre_

_-Ni idea otto-sama-Le contestó_

_-Esa chiquilla nunca va a cambiar-musitó furioso ante el comportamiento de su segunda hija_

_-Otto-sama, Miyu cambiará poco a poco-Le dijo Hiromi para calmarlo un poco-Hay que tener paciencia_

_-ches pues tendrán que tener un huevo de paciencia conmigo-Hizo acto de presencia Miyu seguida de Nanami_

_-¿Miyu qué clase vocabulario es ese?-Le preguntó indignada su madre_

_Ryu simplemente empezó a desayunar…sabía que estaban a punto de empezar las peleas matutinas_

_-Discúlpate jovencita-Le ordenó su padre_

_-Aich No jodan…tengo hambre-Contestó descaradamente a la vez que tomaba una copa llena de sangre_

_-¡MIYU!-Le gritó furioso su padre._

_Pero la chica lo ignoró y siguió bebiendo_

_-Aunque sea siéntate al lado de tu hermana –Le dijo su madre en un tono calmado..._

_-Ni muerta-Contestó mirando con desprecio a Hiromi-Me voy al pueblo…vamos Nanami_

_-¿Al pueblo?-Exclamó horrorizado su padre_

_La chica de fue sin más….y Nanami hizo una reverencia para luego seguirla_

_-Yo también me voy –Anunció Ryu para luego levantarse_

_-¿A dónde vas onii-chan?-preguntó su hermana_

_-Kurosaki-san quería hablar conmigo de algo-Contestó indiferentemente_

_-¿la hija del rey?-Le cuestionó su padre_

_-Si…¿Por?_

_-No…por nada-Le respondió…pero Ryu pudo ver una mueca de alegría por parte de su progenitor._

_-Te acompaño hermano-Le dijo Hiromi a la vez que se levantaba_

_-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?-Preguntó su madre_

_-¿Eh?…¿Por ahí?-Dijo un poco sonrojada…cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su hermano_

_-Sabes que tienes entrenamiento con Urahara dentro de una hora-Le anunció su padre-Así que mejor quédate aquí_

_-Va-vale-susurró tristemente para luego sentarse de nuevo…de los tres hermanos…Hiromi era la más sumisa a las órdenes de su papá_

_-Me marcho…hasta luego oka-sama, otto-sama, onee-san-Se despidió haciendo una reverencia y emprendió su marcha...lejos de allí…de su casa…aquel lugar que tanto quería y a la vez odiaba_

-¿Ryu?

La voz de Yuzu lo sacó de sus recuerdos

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos, eh?-Adivinó la Kurosaki

-Algo así…-Le contestó…todavía no le miraba a la cara

-Aquellos tiempos…en que todos éramos felices…-susurró melancólica-Y…luego…todo cambió…¿sabes? Todavía recuerdo el día en que me lo anunciaron…bueno mejor dicho cuando lo escuché…

_Buscaba y buscaba por todos los pasillos del palacio…pero no lo encontraba…de pronto a lo lejos vio a su hermana_

_-Karin-chan!-Gritó feliz…su hermana alta, de cabellera negra amarrada en una cola…pareciera como si estuviera espiando detrás de una de las puertas_

_La pelinegra volteó al verla_

_-Shh-Le dijo_

_-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó inocentemente_

_-los viejos Higurashi han venido a hablar con el viejo sobre algo importante _

_-¿En serio?...pero…¿has visto a Ichigo?_

_-¿Ichi-nii?...eh…lo vi salir temprano como siempre-Le respondió en un tono un poco nervioso_

_-Ah…_

_-Hay que seguir escuchando_

_Y las dos se acercaron más a la puerta y empezaron a escuchar la conversación_

_-Pues si no hay anda más que hacer…acepto-Era la voz de Isshin_

_-No te preocupes…ten por seguro que ellos van a ser tan felices como lo son el príncipe heredero y mi hija Miyu que ahora es la princesa heredera-esa era la voz del señor Higurashi_

_-Supongo-Contestó en susurros_

_-Bien….está decidido…mi hijo Ryu y la princesa Yuzu se casarán dentro de un mes._

_Karin abrió los ojos en señal de asombro…para luego voltear a ver a su hermana_

_Yuzu estaba que no lo podía creer…se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo…puso una mano en su pecho…sentía que su corazón latía mil x hora…_

_-Yuzu...-La empezó a llamar Karin pero su hermana simplemente la abrazó dejando a una Karin perpleja_

_-Karin-chan soy tan feliz…-Le dijo entre sollozos_

_-¿y Ryu?-le acusó…ella sabía que el chico iba a tomar la noticia de otra forma _

_-¿Eh?...¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó confundida…pero igual no le importaba…iba a estar con la persona de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada desde que era pequeña_

-Que tonta era en esos tiempos…si hubiera seguido los consejos de Karin-chan...no...no hubieras salido dañado

-No…no te culpes Yuzu…

-Claro que sí…yo debí en ese momento impedir el compromiso…pero fui una egoísta en pensar solo en mi felicidad...y no en la tuya y la de Nanami-chan

…OOOOOOOO…

"¿Porqué me tuvo que suceder esto?" se preguntó Hiyori aún viendo su mano manchado de sangre…eso solo significaba algo…era una señal a una próxima visión… "Pero…nunca he tenido visiones tan seguidas"…salió del baño donde estaba metida…aún confundida…pero lo que menos imaginó fue encontrarse a Shinji parado viéndola en frente suyo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó sorprendida y a la vez que ocultaba su mano manchada de sangre-Este es el baño de chicas pelado

-Este es el baño de hombres…idiota-Le contestó…estaba igual de sorprendido que la rubia…

-Oh mierda-no se había dado cuenta…

-Tienes suerte que no haya nadie más acá-Le dijo…pero se dio cuenta que la chica parecía distraída y a la vez nerviosa…la observó bien y se dio cuenta de algo-¿Por qué tus labios están manchado de…sangre?

La chica maldijo la hora en que no se limpio los labios…y empezó a limpiarse

-¿Porqué lo haces?...se te ve bien…-Le dijo a la vez que se acercaba más a ella….

-¿Qué?-La chica abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada a la vez que se sonrojaba….se estaba sintiendo incómoda por la cercanía del rubio.

Sin previo aviso sintió como Shinji la acorralaba contra la pared…

-¿Qué…que haces pelado?-Trató de empujarlo…pero cometió el error de mostrar su mano ensangrentada

-¿Qué te paso?-Le preguntó para luego agarrar su mano…y observar aquel líquido…alzó su mano hacia su cara….su sangre tenía un dulce olor…de repente sintió la necesidad de probarla…necesitaba hacerlo…. Hace tiempo que no probaba sangre …mejor dicho…sangre humana…

Hiyori lo miró por unos segundos embobada para luego darse cuenta que el color de los ojos del chico habían cambiado a un tono carmesí…eso era malo…pero sentía que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo

De pronto Shinji pasó su lengua por la mano de la chica…su sangre sabía tan bien…necesitaba más…en ese momento Hiyori quiso algo que nunca hubiera pasado por su loca cabeza…quería que la mordiera…quería sentir aquel extraño placer que decían que se sentía cuando uno de esos seres incrustaba sus colmillos en tu cuerpo.

La rubia cerró sus ojos esperando que el chico bebiera de su sangre…pero lo que menos esperó fue sentir los labios del vampiro sobre los suyos...

…OOOOOOOO…

_-Rayos…¿Por qué estás llorando de nuevo?-Le preguntó furioso…no soportaba verla en ese estado.-Es fastidioso_

_-No….no estoy llorando baka!-Le contestó tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas inútilmente…_

_-¿y entonces…estás escupiendo por los ojos?_

_-Ja…ja que chistoso eres kurosaki-kun…_

_-Vamos…¿Qué te pasó Hiromi?..._

_La chica suspiró_

_-No puedo decírtelo_

_-¿Cómo que no?_

_-lo…lo tengo prohibido-Lo dijo entre susurros_

_-¿Ni a mí me lo puedes decir?-Le cuestionó…se sentía dolido…._

_-Es…es algo que ha cambiado mi vida por completo kurosaki-kun…y tengo…tengo miedo…-Le contestó a la vez que lágrimas traicioneras resbalaban sobre sus mejillas-me...me siento tan sola…_

_-¿Y yo que soy?...¿Hígado picado?-Le espetó molesto_

_Hiromi lo miró sorprendida para luego mandarle una sonrisa sincera…._

_-Gracias Kurosaki-kun…no se qué sería de mi vida sino te hubiera conocido…_

_-Pues sería una mierda…-Le contestó para luego correr su cara para un costado totalmente sonrojado…-Sabes que siempre te protegeré…te lo prometí._

_La ojivioleta por unos segundos se lo quedó mirando embobada para luego acercarse a él y abrazarlo_

_-¿O-oye idiota que haces?-Le dijo un poco nervioso…sentía que su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y se intentó zafar del abrazo…pero sintió como la chica lo abrazaba más fuerte…a pesar que era menuda…tenía una enorme fuerza _

_-Te quiero-Le dijo entre susurros…ante aquella declaración el pelinaranja se quedó estático y por extraño que pareciera se sentía…feliz-…mi querido nakama…_

_-…Si… -Apenas contestó…era algo raro pero una parte dentro de él se sentía decepcionada.…._

Abrió los ojos sorprendido…apretó los puños fuerte….no podía creer que haya recordado de nuevo eso…se sentía furioso por dentro… "La odio...la odio tanto….nunca le perdonaré lo que me hizo"

No…él nunca la perdonaría….aunque ahora ella esté muerta….para él es no era suficiente…Ichigo Kurosaki necesitaba saciar aquella sed de venganza con alguien…y ya había encontrado a esa persona…

…OOOOOOOO…

-Ches…pero que estresante…mañana otro examen…-Suspiró Rukia…no le agradaba mucho eso de dar pruebas todos los días…simplemente le parecía algo ridículo…ella ya había estado en una academia hace tiempo….y le desagradaba eso de tomar otra vez

-!Kuchiki-san!-Era la voz chillona de Inoue que la llamaba…

-¿Qué pasa Inoue-san?-Preguntó un poco fastidiada mientras la pelinaranja llegaba a su sitio

-Creo que ahorita es el momento para avisar a los del salón sobre el casting

-Cierto…tienes razón…-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio…

-¡!Ey chicos y chicas…Kuchiki-san tiene una noticia importante que darles!-Gritó Inoue…

Pero solo algunos voltearon a verlas…así que Rukia tosiendo exageradamente empezó a hablar

-¿Me podrían escuchar?-Dijo en un tono demasiado dramático…en cuanto oyeron la voz de Rukia todo el mundo la miró- No soy de subir la voz así que por favor presten atención a los que le voy a anunciar…

Todo el mundo asintió en silencio a excepción de Ichigo, el cual se preguntaba dónde diablos se había metido Shinji….Tatsuki, la cual no podía salir del shock por lo que le había dicho el oji miel…y Hiyori, la cual tenía la mirada perdida…

-Como ustedes saben el club de teatro del instituto…es uno de los más prestigiosos en el pueblo de Karakura

"Pero este es el único instituto que hay en el pueblo" pensó el pelinaranja

Todo el mundo volvió a asentir con la cabeza

-Últimamente unos desalmados miembros del club decidieron abandonarnos a nuestra suerte y…-De la nada saco un pañuelo…-nos falta gente que nos apoye para la siguiente obra…sino…nosotros...yo…

Y empezó a limpiarse las lagrimas…que para sorpresa de Ichigo…salían de sus ojos…

Todo el mundo se quedó horrorizado….nunca habían visto a Kuchiki-san tan triste

Uno de los estudiantes se levantó

-Kuchiki-san quiero unirme al club de teatro

Otra chica también se levanto

-Yo también

-y yo-Dijo otro chico

Y así varios empezaron a levantarse ofreciendo su ayuda a una Rukia que seguía limpiándose las lágrimas…y sin que "casi" nadie se diera cuenta alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria hacia Inoue, la cual se rió disimuladamente

Pero ese "casi" era Ichigo…"Que humana tan manipuladora"

…OOOOOOOO…

Golpeó el árbol fuertemente a tal punto que lo dejó medio inclinado…

-¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?-Gritó furioso consigo mismo…no podría creer lo que había hecho minutos antes….

"¿Porqué la besé?" pensó Shinji confundido….vale…no le importaba tanto el hecho de que la había besado, sino, el fuerte deseo que había sentido en ese momento al ver aquellos labios…ese deseo fue más fuerte que la necesidad de beber su sangre…

"Me preguntó que estará pensando ella ahorita" pensó para luego recordar la cara de Hiyori luego de que la besara… "Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma…tsk seguro que ahorita tendrá ganas de….no…seguro que estará pensando en el imbécil de Ryu"…era raro pero le incomodaba cada vez que la rubia se sonrojaba cuando estaba cerca del peliazul...

-Tsk…me siento como un humano…

…OOOOOOOO…

-¿Porqué me estás siguiendo, idiota?-Le inquirió Rukia a Ichigo, el cual estaba caminando a su costado…le desagradaba que el chico esté cerca de ella ya que sin querer se ponía demasiado nerviosa

-Por acá también es el camino hacia mi casa…pitufo-Bufó molesto

-ah…¿Q-QUÉ ME HAS DICHO?-Le gritó furiosa.

-Pitufo-Le contestó burlonamente

-¡YO NO SOY AZUL!

- no…pero eres tan diminuta como un pitufo

-ERES UN…-Estaba a punto de tirarse encima del fresa cuando de pronto empezó a sonar su celular…miró con furia al pelinaranja para luego sacar el aparato de su bolsillo

-¿Alo?-Contestó mientras seguía mirándolo

_-Rukia-Habló una profunda voz _

Rukia parpadeó varias veces y se quedó parada de asombro…Ichigo se extrañó al ver la reacción de la pelinegra cuando contestó el celular….

-Nii-sama-Logró a penas decir…su hermano nunca la había llamado a su teléfono…

_-¿Estás con alguien más?_

-No no-Respondió apresurada…estaba tan feliz que su hermano la haya llamado

_-Bien…Higurashi me dio el reporte de todos los meses…y con respecto a tus notas me siento muy decepcionado_

La cara de Rukia cambio de alegre a triste en unos segundos para sorpresa de Ichigo

-Lo…lo siento-se disculpó totalmente avergonzada

_-Hump espero ver en el siguiente reporte una mejora en tus notas_

-S-si no se preocupe

_-Sabes que no has ido a Karakura por diversión…así que esfuérzate y te aconsejaría que te alejes de esa chiquilla insolente que tienes por amiga…no nos defraudes más…_

-S-si

_-Entonces hasta luego Rukia_

Y cortó sin dejarla despedirse…se sentía una idiota….por un momento pensó que su hermano la llamaría para saber cómo estaba…pero simplemente la llamaba para regañarle y dejarle en claro que era la vergüenza del clan Kuchiki

-¿Rukia?-La llamó Ichigo al ver como la chica tenía la mirada perdida pero no le hizo caso-¡Oye pitufo!

Nada…Rukia seguía perdida en sus pensamientos….el pelinaranja ahora si estaba confundido….¿Qué le había dicho ese tal Nii-sama a Rukia que la había dejado con los ánimos por los suelos?

-¡Oye enana….escúchame!-La volvió a llamar…

-¿QUÉ QUIERES IMBÉCIL?...¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-Esta vez sí logró responderle…

Ichigo se quedó perplejo…podía ver que los ojos de la morena brillaban de furia…

-Vale…pero cálmate-Le contestó…-¿Quién te llamó?

-Métete en tus propios asuntos-Le respondió bruscamente

-Supongo que tienes razón…pero es algo molesto verte así

-¿Eh?-Ahora estaba ella confundida….

-Vamos-Le dijo a la vez que la jalaba de la mano

-O-oye…-Sintió mariposas en su estómago cuando sintió la mano de él sobre la suya-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Necesitas liberar tensión…y conozco el lugar indicado para hacerlo…

…OOOOOOOO…

**Clínica Kurosaki**

-¡Hiyori-chan!-Exclamó con alegría y asombro Isshin al ver entrar a la chica

-Hola viejo Isshin-Trató de parecer lo más normal posible

-¡Pero…es muy temprano!-La acusó

-Sí…pero no tenía mucho que hacer en mi casa- La verdad era que no tenía ganas de volver a la casa y toparse con el rubio vampiro….tenía su mente echa un lío…-¿No le importa si por hoy día estoy con mi uniforme de instituto?

-Claro que no!-le contestó…-Oh!...Hiyori-chan quiero presentarte a alguien

-¿A alguien?-Trató de parecer asombrada

-Sí…¡Yuzu!-Gritó….

-¡Ya voy!-Contestó una voz demasiado dulce para el gusto de Hiyori

Y en unos segundos apareció frente a ellos

Hiyori la miró de pies a cabeza….la chica era muy bonita y tenía un cuerpo bien formado a diferencia de la rubia…

De pronto se sintió humillada ya que a la chica se le veía mucho mejor con el uniforme de enfermera que a ella.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-Preguntó Yuzu

"¿Papá?" la rubia ahora sí que estaba asombrada

-Hiyori-chan ella es mi hija Yuzu…Yuzu ella es Hiyori-chan y trabaja acá

-Mucho gusto Hiyori-chan-Le saludó la castaña a la vez que le estrechaba la mano

-Ah sí mucho gusto-Apenas le saludó

-Espero que nos llevemos bien-Le dijo mientras le mandaba una enorme sonrisa

Hiyori se sorprendió ante aquello…"Tsk…me recuerda a la Tontihime…"

…OOOOOOOO…

-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS?-Exclamó Rukia mientras observaba el río…estaban en la orilla y a lo lejos podía divisar el enorme puente por donde pasaba el tren….

-Cállate…guárdate tus energías para después…

-¿Para después?...¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó confusa

Ichigo la miró de reojo y suspiró…

-Cuando sentía demasiada tensión…venía a lugares como este…a liberarla

-¿Y QUIEN DICE QUE ESTOY CON MUCHA TENSIÓN?-Le preguntó furiosa

-Viéndote tu cacharro

-Eres un…

-Ahí viene-Le interrumpió

-¿Qué cosa?

-El tren-Le señaló con el dedo hacia el puente

-¿Y?

-Vamos grita

-¿Gritar?... –Le preguntó con desprecio "¿Esta fresa se ha loqueado?"

-sí enana…mira…-Puso sus manos detrás suyo y se inclinó un poco hacia delante para aspirar hondo…y...

-AAAAAAAAAAAA

Gritó tan fuerte que a Rukia le pareció más un rugido…y le dio un poco de miedo

-¿QUÉ HACES IDIOTA?...GRITA…LIBERA LA TENSIÓN-Le gritó Ichigo

-No lo voy a hacer-Le contestó indignada… era un insulto a su orgullo…no iba a demostrar debilidad frente a él  
-Hazlo

-No-Y se cruzó de brazos a la vez que corría su cara para un costado totalmente ofendida

Ichigo tenía ganas de mandarle un puñete por terca pero se aguanto

-Mira no sé qué te habrá dicho tu Nii-sama pero creo que no debió de ser nada bueno al ver tu cara…pero…hay momentos en que es bueno desahogarnos…y creo que este es el adecuado…

Rukia lo miró perpleja por un momento para luego dar unos pasos hacia el borde de la orilla

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó Ichigo

La pelinegra fingió ignorarlo….aspiró hondo y…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!-Gritó tan fuerte que sobresaltó a Ichigo, el cual se le unió luego a sus gritos…

Estuvieron así durante unos segundos más hasta que Rukia se detuvo y empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras que de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas

-no debo llorar…no debo llorar-Se repetía a la vez que cerraba los ojos fuertemente tratando de contener el llanto

-…¿Por qué no quieres llorar?-Le cuestionó Ichigo…estaba un poco sorprendido al verla así…

-De-derramar lágrimas si-significa…huh… cu-cuan fracasados so-somos…-Repitió las mismas palabras que alguna vez hace tiempo le había dicho su Nii-sama

-Ridículo-Musitó el oji-miel…-Seguro que tu Nii-sama te dijo eso…

Rukia abrió los ojos asombrada…esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso… y empezó a llorar descontroladamente…ya no le importaba si le mostraba aquella actitud que había tratado por años esconderla…

-Nii-sama…Huh…Nii-sama es tan cruel…Huh…tan cruel-Decía entre sollozos intentando en vano limpiarse las lágrimas…de repente sintió una mano tocándole la cabeza…alzó la vista para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de Ichigo

-…Lo siento-Le susurró el pelinaranja…y para sorpresa de la morena la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo

… sin saber porqué la chica siguió llorando correspondiéndole al abrazo

…hace tiempo que no se había sentido tan mal….

…hace tiempo que no había demostrado sus sentimientos frente a alguien

….y… hace tiempo que no se sentía tan protegida como ahora…

…OOOOOOOO…

Los dos días siguientes fueron los más alegres que habían vivido desde que había llegado a Karakura hace 3 años…

Había ido a la casa de Ichigo en las tardes a que la ayude con los exámenes a cambio de que ella lo considere **amigo**….debía admitir que la fresa sabía un montón sobre historia universal y física así que acepto… Y también se había acostumbrado a aquel extraño peluche parlanchín que además de imbécil "como el dueño" era un pervertido ya que cada vez que la veía le gritaba **Nee-san **al mismo tiempo que trataba de lanzársele pero era inútil ya que ella le mandaba una patada o puñete…aunque lo más extraño era que desaparecía cuando estaba Yuzu con ellos…

Había superado el nerviosismo que tenía cuando estaba cerca de él…gracias a las peleas que cada 5 minutos tenían…además hasta en el instituto paraban juntos…eso le beneficiaba un poco ya que no le perseguía su "ridículo" club de fans…aunque algunos vampiros la miraban de una manera indignada…pero eso le resbalaba…

…Aunque también en esos 2 días se había alejado un poco de su mejor amiga…al principio la vio un poco extraña parecía una zombi… y le preguntó que le pasaba…y las respuestas que le daba era: Estoy bien o Es tu imaginación

Pero…con respecto a lo demás…se sentía bien…pero…la felicidad le duró poco…

Rukia cayó en la cuenta de que había llegado el día en que Hiromi le iba a contar el porqué Ichigo era "su enemigo" y su supuesta misión…pero ya había tomado una decisión…le iba a decir que no quería saber ni pío sobre eso y mejor que se buscase otra persona…aunque claro…le iba a contar la verdad al pelinaranja… "seguro que me entenderá"…o eso ella creía…

…OOOOOOOO…

**Instituto de Karakura**

-¿Pero qué mierda dices Shinji?-Exclamó Ichigo.

-Ichigo deberíamos irnos de aquí ya…estamos perdiendo el tiempo o mejor dicho estás perdiendo tú el tiempo.-Le explicó…la verdad era que prefería irse cuanto antes del pueblo ya que sentía que estaba empezando a tener una clase de sentimientos hacia la enana rubia.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que de la noche a la mañana te has vuelto el amigo íntimo de Rukia-chan?

-Hump no es tu problema

-Lo sé pero igual me preocupa un poco esa chica…¿Qué estás planeando?...¿Vas a jugar con sus sentimientos?...¿Es eso no?

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Tratas de saciar tu venganza hacia Hiromi –chan con esa chica…-Más que una pregunta le estaba afirmando

Ichigo se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos para luego responderle

-¿Y qué si me estoy vengando?...No es tu puto problema

-Mira imbécil-Le dijo a la vez que lo agarraba de la camisa del cuello-Rukia-chan no tiene la culpa de parecerse a Hiro…

Pero no pudo continuar por los gritos desgarradores de varias personas

-¿Qué está pasando?-Le preguntó Ichigo a uno de los estudiantes que venía corriendo

-Es que…dicen que han visto al demonio digo Sarugaki llorar…

-¿Y eso que tiene?-Preguntó Ichigo fastidiado

-Es que no botaba lágrimas normales…lloraba sangre-Lo dijo en un tono sombrío

Ichigo y Shinji se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo dicho…

-Esa loca resultó ser más extraña …Ey Shinji..¿A…dónde vas?-Pero su amigo no lo escuchó ya que en unos segundos había desaparecido de su lado…

"Demonios" pensó pero de repente sintió la patada de alguien en su…¿trasero?

-¿Qué?...-volteó-maldita Rukia!-Gritó al ver a la pelinegra matándose de la risa por su reacción

-Hola fresa-baka-Le saludó educadamente

-Maldita enana...

-Pff…¿no tienes mejores insultos?...Ah…oye¿ porque tanto revuelo por el patio trasero?

-Tú amiga la rara

-¿Hiyori?...¿Ahora que ha hecho?-Preguntó más para sí misma… "Seguro que se habrá armado bronca con alguien…tsk nunca va a cambiar"

-Dicen que estaba sangrando por los…ojos…que extraño

La cara de Rukia cambió de alegre a horrorizada

-¿Qué?...no puede ser…-Dijo entre susurros...-tuvo…otra visión…

-¿Visión?-preguntó confundido

Rukia se tapó inmediatamente la boca…había metido la pata

-¿No me digas que tu amiga puede ver el futuro?-Preguntó incrédulo

-Tengo….tengo que ir donde Hiyori-Le contestó a la vez que corría hacia el patio trasero dejando a una Ichigo totalmente asombrado

…OOOOOOOO…

**Clínica Kurosaki**

-¿Cómo está Hiyori?...-Preguntó Rukia preocupada…

-Está bien…por el momento está descansando...-Le contestó Isshin…

-Que bien-Suspiró aliviada-¿Puedo entrar a verla?

-Um…me dijo que no quería ver a nadie…lo siento Rukia-chan

-Ya veo-Susurró…"seguro que Hiyori necesita estar sola"….dos visiones seguidas era como una maldición para la rubia

-¿Y tú qué haces acá?.-Preguntó sorprendida al ver a Shinji recostado sobre la pared

-Rukia-chan él trajo amablemente a Hiyori-chan acá-Le contestó el Kurosaki…aunque él le desagradaba un poco que el rubio esté en su clínica

-Ah…gracias Hirako-kun-Le dijo la pelinegra… "Qué raro estos se llevaban mal"

De repente la puerta de la clínica se abrió…

Shinji bufó molesto

Isshin se quedó mirando sorprendido

Rukia frunció el ceño

-Ryu…-dijo en un tono cargado de odio

-B-buenos días Isshin-sama-Saludó el peliazul haciendo una reverencia al Kurosaki

-Ah sí Buenos días Ryu-Le respondió todavía asombrado de ver al peli azul en su clínica...hace años que no veía al hijo menor de los Higurashi…exactamente el día del incendio…

-¿Qué haces acá Ryu?-le preguntó agresivamente Rukia

- Quise saber cómo se encontraba Hiyori.-Contestó…sabía que su amiga había tenido otra visión…y le preocupaba mucho el pensar que quizás Hiyori habría visto otros vampiros como Ichigo venir al pueblo

-Ella está bien así que vete-Le contestó

-No…necesito hablar contigo

-No quiero...vete-Le dijo para luego voltear pero en unos segundos se sintió jalada del brazo y apareció fuera de la clínica

-¡ERES UN..!

-Cállate-Le ordenó el peliazul a la vez que le mandaba una severa mirada

Rukia se quedó muda de la sorpresa…hace tiempo que Ryu no la trataba de esa manera

-Veo que juntarte con Kurosaki te ha hecho olvidar los buenos modales

-¿Es eso lo que querías decirme?-Le espetó furiosa

-No…vine a decirte que te alejes de él

Rukia abrió los ojos como plato

-…¿Por qué te haría caso?...Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes

-No…no lo soy…pero tómalo como un consejo….

-¿CONSEJO?...¿CREES QUE VOY A SEGUIR EL CONSEJO DE UN MENTIROSO?...ME PREGUNTO CÓMO KAIEN-DONO PUDO JUNTARSE CONTIGO…ERES DE LO PEOR-Le gritó furiosa…

A unos metros de allí…detrás de un poste….Ichigo escuchaba la discusión totalmente consternado… "¿Kaien-dono?...¿ella se refería al Kaien que yo conozco?"

…OOOOOOOO…

**Horas más tarde….**

"¡Demonios!...mi libro de química" Maldijo Rukia mientras trataba en vano de buscar el libro por todo su departamento…."Pero...juro que lo puse en mi maleta…¡wua!y mañana es el examen….tengo que ir al instituto…pero ya es tarde" pensó a la vez que miraba el reloj…era ya casi medianoche…y luego la imagen de Hiromi vino a su mente… "hasta ahora no ha aparecido de nuevo en mi mente…quizás se haya ido"

Suspiró para luego caminar hacia la puerta de su departamento

-Tengo que ir-A la vez que se ponía una chaqueta y salía corriendo del departamento rumbo al instituto sin saber lo que le esperaría allí…

…OOOOOOOO…

**20 minutos después **

-Al...Ah…Al fin llegue-Dijo un poco agitada….había corrido lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban…

Y empezó a caminar perezosamente dentro del enorme patio mientras que era observada desde su salón por alguien más…

Empezó a subir las escaleras poco a poco hasta que llegó al pasadizo en donde estaba su aula…y sin saber bien tuvo un mal presentimiento "es solo mi imaginación"…llegó a la entrada del salón y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Ingresó un poco nerviosa porque estaba oscuro…solo una parte estaba iluminada por la luna…y justo era en su sitio

-Allí está-Exclamó al ver su libro encima de su asiento y fue rápidamente al lugar y lo cogió…-Puff ahora tendré que estudiar hasta tard…

De repente sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo…y no era cualquiera…era la de un vampiro, pudo sentir su respiración cerca de su cuello.

Volteó lentamente rogando que no fuera lo que ella pensaba y…

-Kyaaa!-Gritó al encontrarse con la figura de Ichigo a la vez que de un saltó retrocedió varios pasos…

-I-Ichigo!-Exclamó sorprendida se tocó el pecho al sentir que su corazón latía aceleradamente por la impresión-¿Q-que haces acá?

El pelinaranja se quedó callado por un momento para luego responderle

-Pasaba cerca del instituto…y me extrañó verte cuando corriendo como una loca desquiciada…-Le mintió esperando que la morena se la creyera…

-Que mierda de excusa-No le creía para nada

-Ahí tu ps -Contestó-Simplemente me preocupé  
Rukia sintió que le ardían las mejillas ante lo dicho por el pelinaranja

-¿T-te preocupaste por mi?-Se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente

-algo así-Le dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella

La ojivioleta empezó a retroceder…sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento iba a explotar….

"M-mierda" pensó cuando sintió la fría pared en su espalda…no había escapatoria

-Qu-quitate-balbuceó cuando sintió el cuerpo de él pegado al suyo

-No-Refutó-…¿y sabes por qué?

La chica negó con la cabeza…estaba confundida…

-Porque me gustas mucho Rukia…-Le declaró sin ningún remordimiento

… La morena pestañeó varias veces embobada…En su interior había una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados….Sorpresa…incredulidad…confusión y…¿alegría?

Ichigo agachó su cabeza y acercó su rostro al de la pelinegra, la cual cerró sus párpados esperando aquel deseado beso…y…

"¿q-que?" abrió los ojos perpleja al sentir como el ojimiel pasaba su lengua por su cuello

-I-Ichigo…¿Qu…-Pero no pudo continuar al sentir los afilados colmillos clavados en su frágil cuello…

El pelinaranja comenzó a beber lentamente su sangre…Rukia sabía a dolor y frustración "Pero sabe bien"…y empezó a hacer lo que había planeado desde antes….indagar en sus recuerdos

La ojivioleta por su parte se encontraba en shock…su mente se había quedado en blanco.

**-¡RUKIA ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?-Chilló horrorizada Hiromi.**

…no sabía bien si el grito de Hiromi era por lo que estaba pasando o porque tal vez había descubierto que estaba de nuevo sintiendo aquel sentimiento que había querido evitar por años….

…OOOOOOOO…

**A las afueras de la ciudad de Karakura**

3 figuras humanas se podían divisar a lo lejos…

-¡Ey gusanos apúrense!-Decía furioso un chico… alto, de piel pálida, ojos color azul claro y con un rostro felino…

-¡Ey Grimmjow cierra tu puta boca!-Le contestó su compañera…tenía un rostro infantil, pelo largo de color verde agua y unos ojos de tonalidad extraña.

-¡A mí nadie me calla la boca Nell!

-Pues s...

-Cállense-les ordenó alguien detrás de ellos…era un chico de mediana estatura, tenía unos ojos de tonalidad verde, cabello negro y era el más pálido de los tres…además que tenía una extraña luna color rojo en su frente… …

-L-lo siento Ulquiorra-Se disculpó su compañera…el peliazul simplemente le mandó una mirada cargada de odio y siguió caminando...

Poco a poco se acercaban a la entrada del pueblo…sin saber que su llegada cambiaría el destino de ellos y el de varias personas…

* * *

**¿Y qué tal?...¿Se esperaban lo de la mordida?...solo les digo que no saquen conclusiones anticipadas…O**

**¡Y no se olviden de dejar review porfis!**


	15. Bloody Night II: Mounstro

**¡Konichiwa!...mis queridos lectores…primero que todo les debo una disculpa…no pensé que me iba a demorar tanto en actualizar (gracias escuela)…**

**Y…gracias por los reviews a…**

**Gzn, ****GriisleChan****, ****yueCullen****,****cristina96life****, ****Ghost iv****, ****lyly451****, elechan, ****kuchikii-san**** y en especial a:**

**nessie black 10**** (jejeje gracias por los 3 review XDD…veo que tienes muchas dudas pero no te preocupes poco a poco se sabrá la verdad de todo y con respecto al título de "Blood ties" significa "lazos de sangre"…ah y espero que actualices pronto tu fic de Shinji y Hiyori)**

**Acá les dejo el cap. Que está muy interesante…**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Bloody Night II: Mounstro

**Clínica Kurosaki**

_Quemaba…quemaba mucho…sentía como poco a poco su piel se desprendía de su cuerpo…nunca en su vida había sentido tal dolor…y no era la única...pudo observar a su alrededor varias personas (vampiros, shinigamis y humanos por igual) que también agonizaban en medio de aquel campo…_

…_y pudo divisar a los lejos, en una parte del campo que estaba intacta, a un chico que solo vestía un par de vaqueros…a pesar de lo doloroso que era su visión ella pudo apreciar lo increíblemente guapo que era…_

…_. tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, era alto, y su pelo estaba en forma puntiaguda de color negro…pero su bello rostro no mostraba expresión alguna…_

_De repente oyó un fuerte estruendo y ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha para llevarse una enorme sorpresa…en una parte del campo cerca a donde estaba ese chico…se veía como 2 personas estaban que luchaban a muerte…uno era Ichigo, el cual estaba con un montón de profundas heridas en todo su cuerpo, incluyendo su rostro, y que blandía una enorme espada…_

… _y el otro luchador era un hombre de facciones adultas, tenía el cabello color marrón y con un mechón de pelo en su cara que blandía una espada más pequeña… pero lo más sorprendente era que no estaba herido_

… "_A esa persona lo he visto en algún lado…pero…¿en dónde?"_

…_mientras Ichigo parecía estar fuera de sí, el otro hombre parecía de lo más tranquilo…_

_-¡MALDITO!-Bramó el chico cuyos ojos brillaban de un rojo oscuro…y pudo observar totalmente aterrada que a unos metros de allí estaba tirado el cuerpo inerte de Isshin Kurosaki… "No puede ser…el rey de los vampiros…¿muerto?"_

_-¡CÓMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARNOS!...-Volvió a rugir Ichigo al mismo tiempo que lágrimas color sangre resbalaban sobre sus mejillas_

_Pero no recibió respuesta alguna y más bien fue atacado con más fuerza que medio que se tambaleó y se alejaron del sitio a una gran velocidad _

…_de repente hubo un rotundo silencio que fue interrumpido por la aparición de una chica, de estatura mediana, piel pálida, cabellera negra y ojos enormes color verde además que vestía… "El traje de los shinigamis" pensó sorprendida al verla con aquella pequeña falda color azul marino, cinturón blanco y el saco del mismo color que la falda pero con una franja blanca en el medio en forma horizontal…._

"_¿Un vampiro vistiendo traje de shinigami?...que ridículo…"_

…_Aquella vampira estaba arrastrando el cuerpo de alguien, que vestía un extraño vestido que parecía de color blanco, ya que prácticamente estaba manchado de sangre._

_Pero mientras observaba mejor a esa persona se dio cuenta de algo…_

_-¡Rukia!-Gritó alarmada al ver que era su amiga la que estaba siendo arrastrada_

…_quería salir de aquellas llamas pero no podía se sentía como si estuviera sujetada a algo que era demasiado fuerte…-¡Ruk..._

"_¿Que mierda?" pensó al ver como la chica soltaba a la pelinegra y empezaba a brincar y reírse como una maniática._

_-Jajaja… ¡qué pena me das!...-Se burlaba mientras la señalaba con un dedo, pero al cabo de unos minutos su mirada se volvió sombría-…al fin estás muerta…¡Hiromi!_

"_¿Hiromi? …¿por qué llama a Rukia asi?... …" pensó totalmente confusa…pero en medio de aquella confusión pudo escuchar los sollozos de alguien…volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y se dio con la sorpresa que aquel chico guapo no estaba solo…ahora estaba acompañado de 2 personas más a las cuales no pudo reconocer ya que sintió que poco a poco perdía la visión….solo pudo lograr atinar a ver que una de esas personas era mujer y tenía el cabello color marrón…_

_Y en el horizonte distante detrás de todos ellos, Hiyori creyó ver un ardiente sol naciente que alumbraba los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el mundo moderno._

Abrió los ojos pasmada ante lo que soñó a la vez que sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba…

-¿O-otra vez?- no podía creer que de nuevo se haya soñado con esa visión apocalíptica… "Demonios eso no puede pasar"...ella no lo iba a permitir pero debía admitir que tenía miedo y mucho….todas la visiones que ella había visto …tarde o temprano se habían cumplido…y esta ultima le estaba preocupando …

-Tengo que irme-Dijo para sí misma luego de ver que en el reloj era ya casi medianoche….-No creo que el viejo Isshin se haya quedado a vigilarme…

La rubia se quedó por unos momentos absorta en sus pensamientos…

"Debo contarle todo a Ryu-kun"

Bajó con cuidado de la cama…se puso sus zapatos y abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido posible para luego caminar por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la entrada principal….abrió lentamente aquella puerta de cristal y salió sigilosamente…

-Al fin-Exclamó para empezar a caminar hacia su casa…

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Le preguntó alguien detrás de ella….**

-Kya!-Gritó Hiyori a la vez que volteaba temiendo lo peor…pero…-¿T-tu… que carajos haces acá?, ¿es que me estas espiando o qué?

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un Shinji que la miraba un poco preocupado para de repente ponerse en un modo socarrón.

-¡Ja! ni que perdiera mi valioso tiempo mirando a humanas feas…simplemente pasaba por acá….-Trató inútilmente de mentirle…la verdad era que la había vigilado casi todo la noche…y le pareció extraño que saliera de la clínica a esas horas…

-pues déjame decirte, que eso es lo que parece… en fin, ni loca pierdo mi amado tiempo con una persona como tu…- dijo girándose sobre sus talones para empezar a caminar…

-!ESPERA¡-Le pidió….no sabía bien pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy malo iba a pasar …

-¿Y AHORA QUE?-Volteo molesta…la verdad es que no tenía ganas de estar muy cerca de él…a pesar de todo, todavía estaba muy confundía por lo que en el instituto, exactamente en el baño de hombres, había pasado...

-Deberías volver a la clínica-Le aconsejó-Lo que te pasó hoy…tú

-No es tu problema lo que me haya pasado-Le cortó rápidamente-No me importa si piensas que soy un…

-¿Mounstro?-Adivinó el rubio ante la mirada perpleja de Hiyori-…eso me dijiste cuando te estaba trayendo a la clínica…repetías a cada rato que eras eso…

.. "él me trajo a la clínica"… y por extraño que pareciese se sentía ...¿Feliz?

-Pues eso soy-Habló en susurros tratando de ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo.-El lunes todo el mundo me verá…

-No lo creo-Le dijo Shinji-Le borré los recuerdos de aquel incidente a todos

-¿QUE TU QUE?-Estaba totalmente desconcertada

-Hey no es para que grites

-¿Por…porqué lo hiciste?- Le inquirió…vale, estaba alegre de que los otros se hayan olvidado de lo que le había pasado…pero..¿Por qué ese vampiro le estaba haciendo todos esos favores?

-Eso no importa ahora-Le contestó…ni él mismo sabía por qué había hecho eso-Ahora quiero saber quién eres…

-¿Qué?-Hiyori se sorprendió con lo directo que era Shinji…

-Te hice el favor de que nadie recuerde lo del incidente…ahora tú...

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.-Salió sin querer de sus labios…estaba siendo un poco grosera pero es que no tenía la más remota idea que hacer…¿Debería contarle quien era?...¿debería confiar en aquel vampiro que apenas lo conoció hace unos días y que la besó de repente?...

La rubia se sonrojó un poco al pensar lo último….no era el momento para recordar eso… "Pero si le cuento lo que me pasó…tendré que contarle lo que vi…¿Qué hago?...aunque su amigo también aparece en la visión…y el viejo Isshin…"

-¿Y bien?...

-Yo…

-¿Shinji?-Pregunto una voz infantil detrás de ellos.

Hiyori abrió los ojos en forma desmesurada a la vez que Shinji volteaba para ver quien lo llamaba

"¿O-otro…vampiro?" pensó impresionada al ver a aquella hermosa mujer, de cabellera verde e imponente figura… "Q-que extraño no puedo sentir su presencia pero por sus rasgos supongo que es uno de ellos"

-¿Eres tú Shinji, no?-Volvió a preguntar Nell al ver la cara de desconcierto por parte del rubio

-¿N-nell-chan?-Balbuceó consternado.

…OOOOOOOO…

-Tsk esa estúpida de Nell se largó sin decirnos nada-gruñó mientras miraba las desoladas calles de Karakura….estaban avanzando casi sin rumbo fijo…

Su acompañante lo miró de reojo para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo donde se podía ver la hermosa luna…

"Ese olor a sangre" pensó al momento en que respiró hondo… "No puede ser el de ella…no..."

-Oye ulquiorra-Le sacó de sus pensamientos el chico de mirada felina.

El chico de hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda simplemente asintió al escuchar su nombre

-¿Dónde carajo vamos a dormir?-Preguntó molesto…

-Ya veremos por ahí algún...¿Hotel?…-Lo miró directo a los ojos- creo que así lo llaman los humanos a esos establecimientos…

-Puaj dormir con humanos…que idea más repugnante – Exclamó con una mueca de asco.

-Hump…Ahí tu….duerme donde se te dé la gana…

…OOOOOOOO…

_Miró a su hermana y a su madre…la primera lo miraba con compasión y la segunda simplemente tenía la mirada perdida…_

_De pronto sintió un apretón fuerte en su mano, ladeó la cabeza para un costado y se encontró con la mirada desolada de Nanami…_

_De repente todos dirigieron su atención hacia la persona que estaba de espaldas a unos metros de ellos…_

_-Hoy-Empezó a hablar su padre-has demostrado que no eres de mi sangre…_

_Ryu alzó la mirada totalmente atónito...no podía creer que su progenitor le dijera eso…_

_Su hermana Hiromi empezó a sollozar ante lo dicho por la cabeza de la familia, mientras que su madre miró a su esposo con una mueca de desconcierto._

_Sintió la mano de Nanami acariciarle el hombro en señal de consuelo._

_-No eres mi hijo-volvió a hablar fríamente su padre.-Has demostrado que no me perteneces…_

_Ahora su madre empezó a llorar desconsoladamente junto a su hermana…_

_-Y tú simple humana-La susodicha alzó la mirada-…cómo pudiste traicionar la confianza que te dimos…te convertimos en una de nosotros y nos lo agradeces enredándote con él…_

_-¡Otto-sama!-Protestó por la manera cruel en que le espetaba a su ahora esposa, la cual había empezado a temblar descontroladamente._

_-Has perdido el derecho de llamarme así_

_Y sin querer, se llevo las manos a sus ojos…estaba llorando,, algo que nunca había hecho en su vida_

…_pero es que no podía aceptar que la persona que más admiraba lo estuviera repudiando de una forma tan cruel._

_-Me has convertido en un extraño en unos cuantos segundos-Le reclamó para dirigir su mirada en Nanami-Me ha convertido en un extraño en unos cuantos segundos._

_Ella recargó su cabeza en sus hombros…estaba sufriendo incluso más que él._

_De repente decidió ir ande él…caminó unos cuantos metros y se puso detrás de la imponente figura de su padre._

_-Entonces…¿Significa que no hay lugar para mí en esta casa?-Le inquirió pero no recibió respuesta alguna…su progenitor seguía parado y quieto como una estatua._

_Y decidió regresar a donde se encontraba Nanami, no sin antes hacerle una reverencia…la cual presentía que sería la última_

_Cuando llegó a donde estaba su esposa vio sorprendido como su hermana la abrazaba para luego limpiarle las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas._

_-Cuida a onii-chan…por favor-Le suplicó…luego su madre la apartó y se puso enfrente de Nanami…_

_-Prométeme que nunca dejará que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas…prométemelo- Y la besó en la frente…_

_Él, por su parte se acercó a su hermana y le susurró en el oído._

_-Sé feliz hermana…incluso si tu felicidad incluye al idiota de Ichigo…sé feliz…y dile lo mismo a Miyu- Se alegraba de que su otra hermana, aunque sea estuviera en otro lado sin contemplar aquella escena._

_Hiromi lo miró boquiabierto…él le sonrió…sabía desde hace tiempo la extraña relación de esos dos._

_-Váyanse-Les dijo su madre mientras volteaba hacia otro lado _

_Ryu agarró de los hombros a su esposa y la jaló hacia la salida._

_-Espera Ryu…falta la bendición de tu papá-Le reclamaba entre sollozos…él la miró directamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza…ambos estaban siendo desterrados de aquel lugar…y dirigió una última mirada hacia su familia…tristemente sabia que nunca más los volvería a ver…_

Se levantó de la cama bruscamente y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente…

No podía dar crédito a lo que había soñado…de nuevo había recordado aquel día en que su vida había cambiado por completo…

…OOOOOOOO…

"Puff no puedo dormir" pensó Inoue a la vez que daba vueltas en su cama…

-¿Y si llamo a Tatsuki-chan?-Pero tan pronto como se le ocurrió la idea la descartó…su amiga estaba un poco rara otra vez… "Tendré que preguntarle qué le pasa…aunque Ishida-kun también parece un poco distraído"

Y esbozó una enorme sonrisa al momento en que pensó en su novio…en los dos últimos días se había dado cuenta que aquel sentimiento que pensó que sentía hacia el príncipe de los vampiros había desaparecido….así que supuso que simplemente había sido una ilusión pasajera…

"Pues claro….Kurosaki-kun es muy guapo y cualquiera se quedaría prendida de él…"pensó divertida.

De repente la imagen de Rukia vino a su mente.

"Pero…creo que a Kuchiki-san le gusta Kurosaki-kun…jejeje sería interesante verlos juntos…desde que entró al instituto no la he visto emocionada por alguien…y Kurosaki-kun…umm pienso que a veces pareciera como si sus ojos brillaran de …tristeza"

Inoue se sorprendió a si misma ante aquel último pensamiento…

"Mejor pienso en otra cosa como… como…um…kya! Dentro de dos días cumpliré 3 años con ¡Ishida-kun!...¿y ahora que le regalaré?...ya sé le cocinaré algo que sea exquisitamente delicioso" Y varias imágenes de comidas extrañas vinieron a su cabeza….

"umm…3 años ¿eh?..."

Y es que no pensó que duraría tanto con Uryu…y no es que no lo quisiera…¡lo quería tanto!...pero es que había visto a tantas parejas romper al siguiente día o mes…

"Pero él y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños…supongo que él es…¿el amor de mi vida?

Por unos momentos se quedó con la mirada perdida…

-Sí…jejeje no creo que me enamore de otra persona…yo tengo a Ishida-kun y soy muy feliz….

Pero que equivocada estaba…en unos minutos se iba a encontrar con su verdadero destino…

…OOOOOOOO…

**Instituto de Karakura**

"**Apártalo" le gritó Hiromi totalmente furiosa... "Rukia reacciona..¡te está mordiendo!"**

Por unos momentos Rukia sintió un gran alivio al ver que Hiromi no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que estaba empezando a sentir por Ichigo….pero...

"**¡Vamos Rukia despierta!" Le suplicó **

"no…no puedo" De repente sintió recorrer por todo su cuerpo una inmensa sensación de placer que nunca antes había experimentado…y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel extraño gozo…

"**¡Rukia!...él…él me va a ver"**

"¿Que…que dijiste?" De repente sintió que esa sensación de placer se esfumó en un santiamén.

"**él ahorita está viendo todos tus recuerdos y me va a ver…apúrate apártalo de ti"**

"..No…no quiero que vea mis recuerdos"…Y es que ella no quería que el pelinaranja vea que hace 3 años fue uno de esos seres que él tanto odiaba…no soportaría que la despreciara…

-A...Aléjate..-empezó a balbucear a la vez que trataba inútilmente de empujarlo…pero ni siquiera lo podía mover… "Es muy fuerte"

"**entonces usa tu fuerza de shinigami.¡vamos aunque hayas renunciado debe de quedar aún algo de poder!"**

-I-Ichigo…po- por favor…APÁRTATE-Bramó furiosa al mismo tiempo que logró separarse de él, inmediatamente se llevó su mano hacia su cuello.

-Sa...Sangre-Musitó aterrada al ver aquel líquido brillante, y empezó a tener ganas de vomitar…

Entonces la mirada de la ojivioleta se posó en el vampiro, el cual aún tenía los ojos brillando de un tono carmesí y la boca manchada de sangre…

"Mi sangre"

Pero también se sorprendió al notar que él en esos momentos pareciera el desconcierto en persona…

"Lo vio" pensó aterrada y por unos segundos deseo que la hubiera matado.

-T-tu…-El ojimiel apenas podía hablar…su mente estaba hecha un caos "Esa chica…", él apenas pudo ver un recuerdo de Rukia, el cual lo dejó totalmente en shock… "¿Quién es?"

Súbitamente Rukia sintió un fuerte mareo en su cabeza y empezó a perder la visión poco a poco…y cuando sintió que todo estaba nublado…apenas pudo escuchar como el graznido de…¿un cuervo?

…OOOOOOOO…

-¿Acá nos vamos a hospedar?-Preguntó incrédulo al ver esa vieja casa de 3 pisos.

-Ya te dije que te puedes largar a otro lado como Nell-Le informó Ulquiorra tranquilamente.

-Tsk-Gruñó… "Maldita sea la hora en que Aizen-sama lo llamó a él también"

-yo también pienso lo mismo…eres un inútil ni siquiera puedes retener simples pensamientos..

-Eres un…

El pelinegro se acercó y dio tres golpes lentos a la puerta.

Pasaron 5 minutos…10 minutos…nada…nadie respondía, y cuando decidieron largarse de ese lugar alguien chilló dentro de la casa: ¡Ya voy!

Y al minuto se abrió la puerta mostrando la imagen de una chica de aspecto soñoliento con el pelo totalmente alborotado y que se estaba frotando los ojos

-¿Qué…desean?-Preguntó Orihime a la vez que abría lentamente los ojos y cuando lo hizo se quedó boquiabierta.

"¿Q-quiénes son?" pensó atónita al ver a aquellos extraños chicos, los cuales vestían un enorme saco negro cada uno y llevaban una pequeña maleta…eran increíblemente guapos…aunque el de cabello negro le daba un poco de miedo porque su piel era muy pálida y tenía una extraña luna en su frente… "Como la de Tatsuki-chan…entonces él"

-…no es tu problema saber quiénes somos-Le sacó de sus pensamientos Ulquiorra- …simplemente venimos por…unos cuartos-vale, esa no era la forma educada de decirlo-…¿y bien, donde están mujer?

-¿m-mujer?...mi nombre es Orihime-Se molestó un poco por lo grosero que era ese joven…. "Espera…¿me leyó la mente?"

-Vamos Ulquiorra –Empezó a hablar Grimmjow a la vez que le daba una palmadita en el hombro-…no deberías tratar así a una chica tan linda- y le mandó una sonrisa seductora a la pelinaranja.

Inoue se sonrojo ante aquel cumplido

-B-bien…s-síganme….-Les contestó y totalmente extrañada vio como delante de ella pasaba el chico de ojos color verde

-no te preocupes él siempre es así-Le dijo Grimmjow a la vez que también entraba

-Sí…ya veo…-y cerró la puerta.

El peliazul la miró de pies a cabeza…aunque estaba con su bata de dormir…supuso que esa chica tenía buen cuerpo… "Tal vez me pueda divertir con esta humana"

-¿Y bien donde están los cuartos?-Le inquirió ulquiorra mirándola directamente a los ojos

Inoue por unos momentos se quedó embobada ante aquella profunda mirada… "sus ojos son bonitos.."

-B-buen…

-¡¿QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?-Gritó una persona parada al pie de las escaleras.

-Higurashi-kun…-Susurró sorprendida al ver la cara de Ryu…"Entonces si Higurashi-kun los conoce…¡oh rayos ellos son vampiros!"

-Oh vaya si es Ryu Higurashi…el traidor de sangre-Se burló el chico de ojos color azul.

-Grimmjow-Pronunció el nombre cargado de odio.-¿Qué hacen acá?

Había pensado que solo era su mente al momento que sintió dos presencias de vampiro en la casa pero su sorpresa no terminó al ver quiénes eran los dueños de esa presencia…

-No es tu problema –Esta vez contestó ulquiorra

Inoue por unos momentos pensó ver dolor en la cara de Ryu.

-¿Los ha mandado Aizen?-inquirió el vampiro de ojos violeta.

-Sí…nos ha mandado Aizen-sama…pero no es tu puto problema las razones por la que estamos acá

-Grimmjow-Lo regañó el ojiverde.

-Inoue bótalos-Le ordenó el peliazul.

Entonces la mirada de los 3 se posó en ella

Orihime tragó saliva…¿Y ahora que debía hacer?...

…OOOOOOOO…

"Aquí es…supongo" pensó al ver el número 304 del apartamento y abrió la puerta de una patada para luego entrar con el cuerpo de la pelinegra entre sus brazos…prendió las luces de la sala y…

"¿Qué demonios?" pensó al ver todas esas cajas dispersas que parecían que todavía no habían sido desempacadas…

-Tsk. Es una rara-Dijo a la vez que buscaba la puerta que correspondía al cuarto de la Rukia.

Luego de 5 minutos logró dar con su cuarto y es que estaba sorprendido ya que el departamento era grande y muy ostentoso

"¿Q-que?" Al momento en que entró a la habitación se quedó estupefacto al ver todas las paredes, cama, inclusive su ropero, lleno de caritas de conejos muy deformes…como si ella los hubiera dibujado con un crayón.

Entonces miró a la dueña de la habitación, la cual parecía profundamente dormida…

-¿sabes?...a veces das miedo…-y la dejó encima de su cama para luego mirar por su enorme ventana la hermosa luna plateada… "Nunca había visto así la luna…" y de nuevo su vista se dirigió a la pelinegra, la cual tenía la boca entreabierta y los brazos estirados…

Sonrió de lado al verla dormir así…pero a pesar de todos se la veía muy bonita…

"¿pero qué idioteces piensas Ichigo?" Se regañó a sí mismo y dirigió su mano al rostro de Rukia…estaba fría…

"hump…bebí mucha sangre" pero no se arrepentía…había comprobado de que ella no era Hiromi y también había descubierto algo interesante…

"Tsk. no me queda más remedio…"pensó mientras se mordía su muñeca izquierda y acumulaba la suficiente sangre en su boca.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y cuando sus labios rozaban con el de ella...

-AGH-Exclamó al sentir que algo le mordía o mejor dicho le picoteaba la espalda...volteó furioso y se dio con la sorpresa que era el mismo cuervo que había chillado en el instituto.

…OOOOOOOO…

_-¿Y bien?...¿alguien sabe la respuesta?- Inquirió un hombre, de estatura baja y casi in pelo que tenía en su cara varias cicatrices muy profundas y que le daban un aspecto temible. _

_Algunos agacharon su cabeza, otros se hicieron los que estaban pensándolo y para algunos simplemente les pareció interesante ver el techo del salón._

_-Veo que todos se han puesto tímidos hoy-Dijo el profesor luego de ver las reacciones de los demás ante una simple pregunta…-Entonces le daremos el empujoncito a alguien…umm…quien será….la nueva víctima_

_Y empezó a pasar por las carpetas de varios, los cuales tragaban saliva temiendo ser escogidos por aquel Mounstro...Sí, ese apodo le quedaba perfecto_

_-Pssh Rukia-Le llamó alguien de su costado…_

_-¿Qué pasa, Hiyori?…-Le contestó entre susurros teniendo la mirada aún puesta en el maestro._

_-¿Te sabes la respuesta?-Le preguntó su amiga, que tenía el cabello recogió en dos colas…_

_-Si la supiera no estuviera tan nerviosa…-Rodó los ojos._

_Estaba perdida, ese profesor era famoso por poner alumnos en unos segundos presas del miedo, inclusive hubo una vez que un chico salió llorando del salón al ser regañado por él y nunca más se lo volvió a ver…. _

_-Tsk.…maldito cara de albóndiga…-Gruñó su amiga_

_-¿A quién se refiere con cara de albóndiga?-Preguntó una profunda voz de tras de ellas_

_Ambas voltearon temerosas sabiendo lo que les esperaba…_

_-P-profesor…-Susurró la pelinegra… "¡wua! Hiyori y su maldita bocota!"_

_-¿Me va a responder señorita Sarugaki?_

_-Eh…¿Cuál de las dos preguntas?-Preguntó haciéndose la inocente._

_-Las dos._

_-Etto…._

_Vio sorprendida que su amiga no tenía ninguna excusa._

_-Mejor respóndame la primera-Expresó al verla en ese estado._

_-Yo…_

_-¿Lo sabe?_

_-¿Y…cual era?_

_Espontáneamente, el hombre golpeó su carpeta haciendo que una chica chillara del miedo…todos se quedaron viéndolo boquiabiertos._

_-¡PERFECTO!-Gritó furioso, por un momento Rukia creyó ver que al profe se le salían los ojos de la cara. -¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE UNA TIRA DE SABANDIJAS HAYAN PODIDO ENTRAR A ESTA PRESTIGIOSA ACADEMIA!_

"_Hey más respeto" pensó la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño._

_-¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDEN CONTESTAR A ESTA PRIMORDIAL PREGUNTA!...-y de nuevo, para sorpresa de la ojivioleta, su semblante cambió a un más tranquilo- Les voy a preguntar de nuevo….¿Qué pasaría si un chupasangre los convierte a unos de ellos?_

_Una chica, un poco nerviosa, levantó la mano. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza._

_-¿Lo matamos?- Más parecía una pregunta lo que dijo._

_-Sí – Asintió para sorpresa de todos- Y de pasó a ti también._

_Todos se empezaron a matar de la risa…la pobre chica se sentó con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas._

_-¿Y DE QUE SE RÍEN?...ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO._

"_¿De…de que habla?"_

_-Si una sanguijuela los muerde-Empezó a hablar con una mueca de asco-simplemente mátense._

_-¿Y por qué?-Dijo sin querer Rukia pero al instante se tapó la boca_

_-Porque…- él la miró directo a sus ojos…- ¿acaso podrías vivir sabiendo que por tus venas corre la asquerosa esencia de tu enemigo?...¿ves estas heridas que tengo en el rostro?_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza._

_-Cada una significa para mí -Empezó a contar a todos pero sin despegar la mirada de ella- los intentos de esas alimañas en transformarme a uno de ellos…pero no pudieron _

_Unos lo miraron horrorizados pensando si para salvar sus vidas tendrían que acabar con ese rostro deforme en cambio otros lo miraban con admiración._

_-Y recuerden siempre esto…-Caminó directo hacia el enorme pizarrón- lo único que deben de preocuparse cuando se conviertan en shinigamis es NUNCA…nunca ser mordidos….y si al final de sus vidas logran el cometido...pues siéntanse orgullosos de sí mismos….sino CONSIDERENCE PORQUERÍAS QUE NO MERECEN NISIQUIERA SER COMPADECIDAS_

**-¡no!- Gritó incorporándose de donde estaba echada…empezó a respirar agitadamente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza… "Fue solo un sueño…fue solo un sueño…**

**- Al fin despiertas -exclamó una voz detrás de ella.**

**Rukia volteó y se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en aquel extraño prado…**

**-Hiromi…-musitó al ver a su doble enfrente de ella y que tenía un semblante furioso…algo raro en ella**

**-Tsk…¿Cómo pudiste bajar la guardia Rukia?-Empezó a reclamarle agitando sus brazos bruscamente- Paso una semana en que me ausenté y cuando estoy dispuesta a contarte todo me doy con la sorpresa de que él estaba bebiendo de tu sangre!**

**-¡ a mí también me tomó de sorpresa!- Le interrumpió molesta, no le agradaba que alguien le reclamara de esa manera…**

**-¡Vale! …Aunque hiciste un buen trabajo al acercarte más a él-Admitió**

**Rukia no sabía si reírse…no podía creer que Hiromi fuera tan despistada aunque le convenía. **

**Repentinamente se acordó de algo…**

**-¿Hiromi…él?-Y se llevó las manos al cuello, y se dio con la sorpresa que estaba intacto…sin ninguna herida.- ¿Soy…?**

**-No-Y la volvió a mirar seria- él no te ha convertido en un vampiro**

**Por unos momentos suspiró tranquila…a pesar de todo, todavía tenía ese maldito orgullo shinigami…**

**-…Pero…¿Porqué….?**

**-¿Qué?...¿Querías ser uno de nosotros?-Le cuestionó divertida.**

**-No no –Se apresuro a decir- Es que…a mí me enseñaron que la mordedura de un vampiro clase A o B…**

**-Te convertiría en vampiro-Terminó la frase-…Eso es cierto.**

**-¿Qué?...pero entonces…¿Porqué Ichigo…?**

**-él…-Dudó un poco- él no tiene ponzoña vampírica...**

**Rukia se quedó boquiabierta ante tal información….no podía creerlo…¿el príncipe de los vampiros no tenia veneno? Algo esencial en los de su clase…seguro que debía ser algo humillante para él…**

**-¿Eh?...Pero¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**De repente la cara de Hiromi se puso roja….a Rukia no le agradó para nada esa reacción pero debía admitir que no sabía que clase relación tuvieron en el pasado ella e Ichigo, aunque la pelinegra le había dicho que eran amigos ahora no le creía para nada y tenía miedo de que tal vez ellos…**

**- No…-La sacó de sus pensamientos- lo único que tienes que saber es que estás de suerte por ese punto débil de Ichigo y ahora…-La agarró de la mano y la levantó rápidamente..**

**-O-oye**

**-¿Querías saber porqué Ichigo era nuestro enemigo, no?**

**-Dirás tu enemigo-le corrigió- él ya se dio cuenta que no soy tú**

**-Como sea…bien…cierra tus ojos…**

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Lo primero que tienes que saber es que es la Hōgyoku**

**-¿La Ho..?-pero no pudo terminar la palabra ya que sintió como por su mente pasarán varias imágenes a la vez hasta que se retuvo en una….**

_-Señorita Higurashi la llama su padre-Le anunció una de las sirvientas para luego retirarse de su habitación. La pelinegra, la cual vestía un vestido blanco, se paró y salió de su habitación._

_-Me pregunto qué querrá-musitó mientras bajaba las escaleras directo hacia el despacho de su progenitor...tocó dos veces la puerta y se dio con la sorpresa de ver a su hermano Ryu deslizarla puerta._

_-¿Onii-chan?- Se sorprendió al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía._

_Él simplemente pasó por su costado y creyó oírle decir… "Demonios"_

_-Pasa Hiromi-Le dijo su padre, ella obedeció y entro a la vez que deslizaba la puerta…_

_-Siéntate- Le ordenó _

_-¿Para qué me llamó Otto-sama?_

_-Bien…-suspiró-..Sabes que tu cumpleaños número 17 se acerca._

_-sí-Exclamó alegre…estaba ansiosa de que llegara ese día… "jejeje me pregunto qué me regalara Kurosaki-kun"_

_-Muy pronto tendrás la mayoría de edad y creo que ya es hora de que te lo cuente._

_-¿Contarme?- No sabía de que hablaba su padre…-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Sobre la Hōgyoku y tu misión. _

_Abrió los ojos como plato ante aquello._

_-¿Ho..?.._

_-Hiromi...¿Sabes porque nosotros, los vampiros, tenemos estos poderes?_

_-Pues porque somos los descendientes…de eh..¿Los ángeles caídos en la tierra?…- No se acordaba bien lo que le había enseñado la institutriz_

_-Esos es lo que la mayoría cree._

_-¿eh?_

_- Hiromi...nosotros lo vampiros…- Su semblante se tornó serio- Somos descendientes de los humanos…_

_-¿Qué?- Exclamó pasmada ante aquella verdad-No...No…¿de los humanos?_

_-Supongo que es difícil de creer pero es cierto…_

_-¿y entonces…como nosotros… existimos?_

_Su padre simplemente cogió un cofre que estaba a su costado y lo puso encima de la mesa._

_-por esto…- Y lo abrió mostrando una pequeña perla blanca brillante.- La Hōgyoku_

_La pelinegra se había quedado muda de la impresión... "Que preciosa joya"_

_-No sabemos a ciencia cierta cómo se originó…pero._

_-¿Esa cochinadita nos creo?-Lo interrumpió…era algo difícil de aceptar._

_-Primero atiende- Le reprendió-Esta pequeña cochinadita como lo llamas puede materializar los deseos que hay en lo más profundo del corazón de alguien… _

_-¿Es en serio?-Parpadeó varias veces creyendo que era un sueño_

_-Sí…y es por eso que quizás nosotros fuimos originados por el deseo de un humano de ser inmortal y poderoso._

_-Yaaa…pero…¿y yo que tengo que ver con eso?_

_-El origen de la Hōgyoku solo los sabemos pocas personas como los reyes…aunque lamentablemente estamos pensando que…alguien más sabe de su existencia y que quizás quiera llevársela._

_-¿ Tan poderosa es eso?_

_-sí…puede incluso destruir civilizaciones por el simple deseo de alguien…_

_-Vuelvo a preguntar…¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?_

_Su padre, de repente, se paró….por unos momentos creyó que le iba a gritar pero…_

_-Hiromi Higurashi…hemos decidido que tú vas a ser la maestra…no…mejor dicho la protectora de la Hōgyoku_

_-¿Q- que?-Se quedó boquiabierta._

_- Desde varias generaciones, la familia Higurashi ha estado a cargo de la protección de este artefacto…en estos momento yo soy su protector pero…siento que mi fuerza se está desvaneciendo poco a poco_

_-Entonces desea recuperar tu fuerza- Le dijo rápidamente_

_-No, Hiromi…todo tiene un principio y un fin..._

_-Pero…¿Por qué yo?-Le empezó a cuestionar- Mejor hubiera sido mi hermano Ryu...él es más fuerte y talentoso además…_

_-No, -Cerró los ojos por unos segundos para luego abrirlos- debes saber que él dentro de un mes se va a casar con la princesa Yuzu_

_Esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría… "No…onii-chan pero…¿Y Nanami?" _

_-¿y él ya lo sabe?_

_-Sí, acabo de decírselo _

"_Con razón estaba así"_

_-Ya veo…- Bajó la mirada. "Asi que otra unión con la familia real…"_

_- No te pongas así hija, más bien siéntete orgullosa de tal misión._

_-Sí…- Intentó sonreírle pero por dentro se sentía fatal….por ella y por su hermano_

_-También debes saber que cuando te hagas su protectora… no podrás albergar ningún sentimiento por nadie…eso solo te estorbaría _

_-Ah…-… "Mi vida se está volviendo una mierda"_

_-Oh y dentro de una semana empezarás tu entrenamiento con Urahara, necesitas mejorar tus habilidades defensivas…por supuesto es de más decirte que todo lo que te he revelado lo guardes en el más estricto silencio_

_-No te preocupes…- Estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas-¿ Me puedo retirar?_

_-Sí- Y le hizo una reverencia para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar..._

**Rukia parpadeó varias veces y sacudió su cabeza….toda esa información….**

**-Parece que te has quedado pasmada con lo que te mostré- Comentó Hiromi para luego soltarle la mano.-Pero es la verdad y…**

**- ...¿Ryu es tu hermano?**

**-Eh sí...-Pensó que le iba a preguntar otra cosa-¿Tú…tú lo conoces?**

**Asintió con la cabeza.**

**-Ahora todo tiene sentido- Dijo Hiromi – él porqué te pareces a mí y seguro que onii-chan es como tu protector…además…Rukia…¿eres inmune a nuestros poderes?**

**-¿qué?**

**-¿Te pueden leer la mente?...o¿te pueden atacar mentalmente?**

**-Creo que no…**

**-Rayos entonces tenía razón **

**-¿De qué mierda hablas?**

**- Rukia…tú eres mi reencarnación...**

…OOOOOOOO…

**Al día siguiente**

-Creo que ya debió despertarse-Pensó para sus adentros…ya había pasado más de 5 horas….y nada…Rukia seguía profundamente dormida…

Se acercó a su cama…y cuando la iba a tocar…

-Kya!-Chilló la pelinegra al momento en que vio a Ichigo cerca de ella.

-Al fin despiertas… "y de una manera rara"

-A-aléjate-Le dijo mientras inútilmente de levantarse…se sentía muy débil

-No te voy a hacer nada, idiota

Por unos segundos se quedó aliviada al darse cuenta que él no había visto sus recuerdos como shinigami…

-¿Y quién me lo puede asegurar?

"**bien dicho"**

"Hiromi, cierra el pico"

-Mira…¿Por qué mejor no te alegras?...no te convertí en vampiro

-Lo sé

-¿Eh?

-no…-Se apresuró a corregir-digo que ya me di cuenta…sino hace rato te hubiera mordido

-Jaja- Se rió de manera sarcástica

-Pero me pregunto ¿Por qué?... Yo sabía que los de tu clase convertían con una simple mordida. –Le preguntó haciéndose la confundida

"**Eres una malvada"**

"¡Ja! Que se joda…ahora que él mismo me lo diga"

-Pues porque con la realeza hay excepciones-Le mintió…en la vida le iba a decir la verdad.

"**Mentiroso" pensaron ambas a la vez**

-Está bien principito te voy a creer-Le contestó mientras bajaba de su cama…- Ahora te largas de mi habitación.

- ¿No me vas a dar las gracias por traerte?...

-¿Debería?...tu mismo provocaste que me desmayara, imbécil

-Maldita pitufo- musitó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se topó con algo que estaba tirado en el piso…

-¿Pasa algo?-Indagó la pelinegra al verlo detenerse…

Ichigo recogió la fotografía y la volteó para observarla…en la imagen se podía a observar a una niña como de unos 8 años, pelinegra y unos enormes ojos violetas…junto a un chico de unos 17 años , cabello en punta color azul y piel un poco pálida…ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros

-¿Qué has agarrado?- Se acercó a donde estaba el pelinaranja y se sorprendió al ver esa fotografía…allí estaban ella y Kaien-dono

- Rukia...

-¿Qué?

-¿De dónde lo conoces?- La miró directamente a los ojos… "A ver si me lo cuenta ella misma lo que vi"

"**Así que fue eso lo que vio de ti"**

"¿De qué hablas?"

"**No te queda de otra que contarle como te conociste con Kaien-kun" **

"¿Tu lo conocías?"

- Respóndeme Rukia…¿De dónde conociste a… Kaien?- No le gustó de nuevo pronunciar el nombre de una de las personas que más odiaba.

-¿ Tú…conociste a Kaien-dono?- Su mente se estaba volviendo un caos.

-No me has respondido…- Repuso- Pero…te responderé… el Kaien-dono que tu conociste fue para mi desgracia-su semblante se volvió sombrío-…mi hermano

Rukia sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado muy fuerte por dentro… "¿Hermanos? …¿Ichigo y Kaien-dono….hermanos?

* * *

**¿y qué tal les pareció el capítulo?... acá les dejo unos pequeños adelantos:**

-¡Suéltame!-Exclamó Rukia pero el vampiro no le hizo caso

-Ya veo por qué el idiota de Ichigo se ha interesado en ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

"**Rukia aléjate de él" Le dijo Hiromi, sabía que Grimmjow le iba a contar todo a ella.**

-Pues te pareces mucho a su noviecita

"**No le hagas caso y vete" le pidió **

"Cállate"

**-**¿Noviecita?...no te entiendo…

-¿Qué?...-Y la miró con un aire de burla- no me digas que no sabías que Ichigo y Hiromi eran amantes…

**Bueno y el próximo capítulo trataré de actualizarlo lo más rápido posible… ( si es que los "lindos" profesores no me dejan mucha tarea)…ah y también les invito a que lean la nueva historia que estoy publicando: "Vals de primavera" es muy bonita la trama…en fin…¡nos leemos!**

**Y no se olviden de dejar reviews porfis…**

**Cuídense**


	16. Revelaciones

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!...disculpen la tardanza (como siempre) pero es que ahora si tengo un poco de culpa…jejeje es que me compré una serie coreana wenasa! Se llama "Boys over flowers" y toda la semana me quedé prendida viéndola (además que hasta en un canal lo han empezado a emitir)…y ¡gomenasai! T_T**

**Oh y gracias por los reviews a:**

**Gzn, elechan, nessie black 10, yuuki Kuchiki, metitus, Candy-chan, Alessandra 08, cristina96life, griisleChan **

**Y en especial a mi amia del alma YueCullen (gracias amiga por ayudarme con algunas escenas)**

**Espero que disfruten el cap…**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Revelaciones

INCERTIDUMBRE…

NEGACION…

DESESPERACION…

Todos esos sentimientos hicieron que el corazón de Rukia se contrajera ante aquella revelación…

-¿Qu…que?-"no, me debe de estar jodiendo"- lo que dices es mentira, solo… solo lárgate, desaparece de mi vista…

-¿porqué te mentiría?Es la verdad TÚ Kaien-dono…es mi jodido hermano-Contestó enfatizando la palabra TU.

-Es imposible…-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza- como él va a compartir lazos con una persona tan…

-¿tan qué? tan repulsiva, arrogante, odiosa… vamos Rukia… hay tantos adjetivos… que te quedas sin habla-dijo Ichigo con voz… ¿dolida?- … habla, no te quedes muda

-pero… Kaien-Dono…

_-Me pregunto si tendrá razón-susurró una niña de 8 años, pelinegra, ojos violetas y que vestía un vestido color celeste…_

…_estaba sentada en una de las ramas de los árboles del orfanato…_

_- ..¿Acaso Kaien –dono..?_

_-¿Yo qué?-Preguntó una voz a su costado, la cual sobresaltó a la pequeña._

_-¡K-KAIEN-DONO!-Gritó asustada al ver al joven, de cabello azul, piel pálida, sentado a unos centímetros cerca de ella._

_-¿Porqué siempre te pones así cada vez que me acerco a ti?...hiere mis sentimientos…toma-Agregó a la vez que le daba un botella con agua._

_-G-gracias-Le contestó, un poco nerviosa, mientras lo recibía…_

_Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos…_

_-K-Kaien-dono_

_-¿Qué pasa?-Le respondió mientras la miraba atentamente…._

_-No….no es nada- Y bajó la mirada… "Mejor no le pregunto…seguro se va a molestar"_

_-Rukia,¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...hoy estás muy rara_

_-No..._

_-Vamos, cuéntame…puedes confiar en mí- Le dijo para luego esbozar una sonrisa_

_Rukia se quedó perpleja… "Confiar…que linda palabra"…aunque había pasado 3 años desde aquel día en que Kaien la había salvado…ella aún no podía reconocer muchas palabras…_

_-Pues…Renji…_

_-¿Qué te dijo ese mocoso?_

_-él me dijo que… Kaien-dono también bebía la sangre de la gente….igual que ellos…pero…¿eso es mentira, no?-Agregó ilusionada en que el chico se lo negara pero se sorprendió al ver su semblante serio._

_-hump. Renji tiene razón-Le contestó ante la mirada de asombro de la pequeña- …Rukia…yo tengo que beber sangre para sobrevivir…_

_-¿Sangre?- musitó aterrada… "¿él tiene que matar gente?"_

_-Pero…no en el modo en que los otros lo hacen…_

_-¿eh?_

_-Supongo que por tu mente pasó la palabra __**asesinato**__...¿no?-Le preguntó mirándola con suspicacia _

_-…-Ella simplemente se ruborizó _

_-¡Ja!...¡lo sabía!-Se burló al ver su reacción pero de repente su voz se tornó seria-…Rukia hay algo que quiero que tengas en cuenta…-La niña alzó la mirada inmediatamente-Yo…yo no nací siendo un vampiro…yo era un humano como tú, que fue desgraciadamente convertido en uno de ellos…_

"Es verdad…él era un humano…" pensó la pelinegra luego de recordar la confesión que le hizo hace años… "él no quiso ser eso…"

-Mentiroso...- Ichigo se sorprendió al ver la mirada decidida que tenía Rukia-…Kaien-dono me dijo que fue mordido… él era un clase E

Por unos momentos el oji-miel se la quedó mirándolo totalmente incrédulo

"¿Qué mierda?...¿Cómo ese imbécil pudo decir eso?...hump…acá hay algo raro"

-¿CLASE E? JAJAJA-Se empezó a reír para sorpresa de la ojivioleta- Que bajo cayó el que alguna vez fue el príncipe heredero

-¿prin… príncipe dijiste?-esto era demasiado para ella, aun siendo fuerte emocionalmente, esto rebalsaba sus límites…primero Ryu y ahora…¿Kaien?...

"¿Por qué?...¿Porqué Kaien-dono… me mintió?"

"**Rukia…¿como no lo viste antes….que acaso no eras una shinigami… que no sentiste su esencia?"**

"Cállate…tú también me mentiste…no me dijiste que lo conocías…."

"**Ah…pues yo pensé que..."**

"TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS"

-¿Rukia?- llamo el pelinaranja al verla media ida…

-¿el príncipe?-susurró- pero...¿y tú?

Ichigo le sonrió con un deje de amargura.

-bueno, es algo sencillo de explicar, él era el primero en la línea, y yo por obvias razones, era el segundo, pero… luego de que el imbécil se dejará matar por ese shinigami…yo pasé a ser el príncipe…

"y gracias a eso me privaron de varias cosas…" pensó lo último recordando como su vida dio un giro de 360 grados aquel día en que le avisaron que ahora él era el heredero al trono…

"…entonces….¿yo…maté al…príncipe de los vampiros…?"…De repente sintió que sus piernas empezaron a flaquear y en unos segundos cayó al suelo de rodillas…

El ojimiel la observó pasmado…no pensó que reaccionaría de esa manera… "Quizás…ellos….fueron muy cercanos…"

-Rukia…

-¿Qué?...¿Qué más me vas a contar?-musitó. .. "Que más mentiras me habrá dicho…"

-…¿Porqué no tienes ningún recuerdo antes de los 5 años?

Ella abrió los ojos como plato ante aquella pregunta…

-¿Cómo…?-Apenas pudo pronunciar…

De repente, para sorpresa de ambos, el timbre del departamento sonó….ninguno de los dos se inmutaron en hablar…

…OOOOOOOO…

**Clínica Kurosaki**

_Miró curiosa como aquella mujer ponía las ropas en la maleta de manera desesperada…y creyó escucharla: ellos ya están viniendo_

_-…mami…¿Qué haces?- Preguntó la pequeña, de cabello rubio, ojos color café_

_-N-nada…simplemente voy a botar es-esta ropa v-vieja- Le contestó nerviosamente…_

_-¿Puedo ir contigo?_

_-¡NO! –La niña se asustó ante aquella reacción...- no…digo mejor quédate aquí…ya sabes...el doctor dijo que tienes que estar en reposo..._

_-…pero…es que no me quiero quedar sola…- dijo recordando como desde hace días los niños del pueblo la miraban de una manera rara y no querían jugar con ella_

_-Voy y vengo-Le avisó a la vez que cogía la pesada maleta y se dirigía a la puerta de su casa…_

_-¿Me lo prometes?...- Y se acercó rápidamente a ella._

_- Sí, te lo prometo- Y la besó en su pequeña frente para luego salir corriendo…_

_La rubia se quedó parada en la puerta por unos minutos para luego entrar a su hogar y sentarse en una de las sillas…sin querer se quedó dormida_

_Y así pasó…_

_30 minutos…_

_1 hora_

_2 horas_

_De repente escuchó un fuerte ruido y se levantó totalmente asustada…._

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_

_Y poco a poco ese ruido se incrementaba más…_

"_¿Esas…son voces?"_

_Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente…y…_

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida al observar a toda la gente del pueblo rodeando toda su casa…_

_-¡ALLÍ ESTÁ LA MOCOSA!-Gritó alguien entre la multitud…_

_-¡ATRÁPENLA! –Rugieron varios mientras otros corrían hacia ella_

_Ella retrocedió e intentó cerrar la puerta pero alguien la abrió bruscamente.._

_-Auxilio!-Gritó al sentir como la arrastraban de su cabello..._

_-¡Cállate!-Y le mandaron una cachetada…_

_Mientras avanzaban sintió como varios le tiraban cosas como piedras y escupitajos…pero la mayoría le gritaba: MOUNSTRO_

_-Mami-Susurró apenas…¿Dónde se había metido?...le había dicho que no se iba a demorar…quería que viniera y la sacara de ahí._

_-¡Ja! Tu querida mami se largó y te dejó…aunque es típico de los de tu especie...-Le contestó alguien a la vez que le escupía en el rostro_

"_¿Mi mami se fue?...no…ella no me pudo abandonar" _

_De pronto la gente paró…. _

…_se dio cuenta que estaban en la plaza del pueblo…y pudo observar, asustada, como alguien le prendía fuego a varios troncos que estaban allí…_

_-Vamos- Y la jalaron del brazo pero ella se resistió inútilmente…tenía apenas 7 años..._

_Poco a poco se acercaban a ese sitió, el cual le parecía más el infierno…._

_-¡Ahora tírenla!-Gritó alguien…y los que la sujetaban la alzaron y…_

_-¡Noooo!-Cerró los ojos y de pronto sintió que alguien la elevaba de los brazos de los crueles aldeanos _

"_¿Qué?" y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, alzó la mirada y se encuentra con dos ojos violetas que le transmitieron seguridad _

_-Tranquila, no te harán daño- Dijo aferrándola más a su cuerpo -…yo te protegeré-dijo alzando levemente las comisuras de sus labios._

_-¿Q-quien…e-eres?-Dijo la pequeña mirándolo con recelo._

_-¿Yo?...yo soy simplemente soy un viajero…-Habló en un tono neutro -…que acaba de Salvar a una pequeña dama en apuros_

Se levantó presurosamente quedando sentada en la cama tratando de controlar su respiración…

"¿Por qué mierda volví a soñar esto?" pensó Hiyori tocándose el corazón, el cual le latía aceleradamente…aunque en una parte estaba feliz por qué había recordado el día en conoció a Ryu pero también se sentía triste al recordar como su progenitora la había abandonado…

-¿Qué es lo que te perturba, dientuda?- Preguntó una voz a un lado de la habitación.

-¡Kya!-Gritó alzando las manos protectoramente - ¿Qué mierda haces acá, pelado?

-¿Cómo que hago acá, tarada?... te estoy vigilando…porqué si no lo recuerdas tenemos una conversación pendiente

Hiyori lo miró despectivamente… "todavía sigue con eso…no puedo creer que no lo haya olvidado"

-¿Ah sí?...pensé que te habías olvidado de eso….con lo ocupado que debes de estar con tu noviecita- Dijo recordando como el maldito la había obligado a regresar a la clínica mientras que él conversaba animadamente con esa chica.

-¿Qué?...me parece o mi tarada favorita está celosa -Habló sonriéndole descaradamente

-En primera no soy TÚ tarada y en segunda no me pondría celosa por un pelado como tú.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de la nada dejando ver a Yuzu, la cual los miró algo desconcertada para luego sonreír tiernamente.

-Vaya parece que se están convirtiendo en grandes amigos- Dijo inocentemente

-¿QUE ESA COSA Y YO QUÉ?- Exclamaron al unísono

…OOOOOOOO…

-Me siento un poco nerviosa-Habló para sí misma Inoue mientras cerraba la puerta y sin querer dirigió su mirada al cuarto de al costado….

Sin querer…ya no había habitaciones en el segundo piso…solo había alcanzado para ese chico que se llamaba Grimmjow y tuvo que llevar al chico de ojos verdes al tercer piso, donde ella también dormía…

- Mejor bajo- y pasó por ese cuarto pero de repente la puerta se abrió

-Kya!- Inoue se cayó de sentadera –Q-que susto

-Tsk…estúpida humana-musitó al vampiro dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio

-¿Qué has dicho?-Exigió saber a la vez que se levantaba

-Hump –Y siguió su camino ignorándola por completo.

-Que desagradable que es-susurró molesta – pero…um es guapo…¿eh?...-Sacudió su cabeza tontamente- él es solo es un maleducado…mejor pienso en el regalo que le daré a Ishida-kun

…OOOOOOOO…

-Umm creo que me olvidé la goma en mi casita- Dijo Keigo poniendo sus ojitos como estrellitas iluminadas…- Kuchiki-saaaaan ¿ tienes goma?

Ichigo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos….no podría creer que ese bastardo lo hubiera interrumpido justo en el momento en que iba a forzar a Rukia a que le dijera porqué no pudo ver esos recuerdos…

- Eh…s-si Asano-kun- Le contestó con su típico tono meloso…estaba muy agradecida de que ese idiota apareciera en aquel momento…

…había estado tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta que era sábado y que ese día habían decidió hacer ese "bendito" trabajo que dejó la profesora…

-Toma-Le dijo dándole el pequeño pote

-Gracias Kuchiki-san- Exclamó alegre con los ojos llenos de amor…- Oh sabías que…

Y Keigo empezó a hablar y hablar animadamente sin saber que ninguno de sus acompañantes le prestaba la más mínima atención

"**Rukia" Le llamó Hiromi a la pelinegra, la cual tenía la mirada fija en el piso**

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"**Sobre el tema de la Hōgyoku….."**

"Hiromi ahorita no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso…"Le contestó…y era verdad, estaba aún conmocionada por la verdadera identidad de una de las personas más importantes en su vida…

"**Pero…" ella quería decirle ya el porqué debía matar a Ichigo...no estaba segura pero…sentía que durante esa semana en que se había ausentado de la mente de Rukia, había pasado algo entre ésta y el ojimiel…**

"mira...mejor habl…" Pero no pudo continuar ya que sintió como alguien la jalaba de los hombros.

-VAMOS CHICOS ¿PORQUÉ ESTÁN TAN TENSOS?- Exclamó Keigo rodeando con ambos brazos a Ichigo y Rukia, y atrayéndolos a él…. (Estaban sentados en el piso)

Ambos (Ichigo y Rukia) se quedaron perplejos ante aquella acción…

"No lo soporto más" En uno segundos el vampiro apareció en la entrada del departamento.

-¿A-a donde crees que vas, idiota?-Le inquirió la ojivioleta sin mirarlo a los ojos…de pronto había sentido la necesidad de saber a dónde iría y si estaría bien…

-Hump…lejos de la estupidez humana –Y se fue dejando a una Rukia totalmente contrariada consigo misma

…OOOOOOOO…

-Ya llegué- Anunció Ichigo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su casa.

"Qué raro" pensó al notar que nadie le respondió... "Seguro Yuzu y el viejo están en la clínica."

Y empezó a subir las escaleras, directo a su cuarto...

-¡Kya!

De pronto el pelinaranja sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por atrás…y se empezó a sentirse incómodo al percibir que dos "enormes" bultos chocaban contra su espalda...

En un rápido movimiento se liberó del agarre y volteó para encarar a esa persona y…

-...¿Quién eres? – Se sorprendió un poco al ver lo guapa que era esa chica de cabellera verde.

-¿Eh?...¿no me reconoces?- Nell se sentía extrañada de que el ojimiel no la reconociera.

-No, así que lárgate de acá- Le espetó fríamente…¿Quién sería esa loca?…aunque su presencia le recordaba a alguien…

-Wua te has vuelto muy frío…-Infló los cachetes molesta- ¡Itsigo!

Al momento en que escuchó lo último, Ichigo abrió los ojos como plato

-¿N-Nell?- No lo podía creer…esa persona…pero es que…¿Cómo iba a saber que aquella mocosa llorona y problemática se convertiría en todo una mujer?...- ¿De verdad eres Nell?

- Pues claro que sí, bobo- Le contestó divertida a la vez que le mandaba una enorme sonrisa.

-..Has…crecido…

-¿Es obvio, no?-Rodó los ojos- ...En fin…me sorprende de que hayas vuelto a este lugar…¿sabes? Cuando me encontré con Shinji…

-Espera-Le interrumpió- ¿ Has hablado con Shinji?

-Sip,…jeje también se puso sorprendido al verme…

-Tu…¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Umm….ayer por la noche, junto con el baka de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra

"¿Ulquiorra?...¿Quién es ese?…pero Grimmjow…si él también está aquí, eso significa que…"

-¿Qué quiere ahora Aizen? –Le cuestionó mientras fruncía más el ceño

-Wau ¿Pero como adivinaste que él nos mandó?- expresó llevándose una mano a su hermoso y sedoso cabello para luego echárselo hacia atrás.

-Hump es muy obvio idiota…3 miembros de la guardia en un pueblucho como este donde por coincidencia vive la familia real…

-¡yaaaa!Es verdad él nos mandó….Itsigo…nuestra misión es vigilarte – Le dijo mirándolo con recelo...

Ichigo apretó los puños…ahora sí que estaba furioso…

- Vamos Itsigo, relájate…simplemente quiere asegurarse de que no cambies tu decisión.

- ¿mi decisión?- Sonrió con sarcasmo- Sabes bien que ellos fueron los que lo decidieron…

-Pero…es que no te quedaba de otra

-Tsk no quiero hablar más de ese tema- Y se llevó sus manos a la nuca- …dime…¿Por cuánto tiempo van a quedarse acá?

-Etto…jejeje…hasta que sea el momento en que regreses a palacio.

-¿Qué?... Aizen me prometió que no iba a mandar a que me vigilen hasta que

- …cumplas los 120 años… es verdad, te lo prometió pero…no fue decisión de él nomás

-Entonces ¿de quién…? tsk….el consejo de vampiros- Los nombró recordando con amargura a esos estirados que se creían que podían manejar la vida de los demás a su antojo.

-...sí…sabes que nadie puede contradecir ninguna de sus disposiciones.

-lo sé-musitó con un deje de tristeza- oye ¿y el viejo lo sabe?

-Sí, hoy en la mañana le informe todo…

-Ya veo- "igual…él no podrá hacer nada" a pesar de que Isshin era el rey, no podía refutar las órdenes del consejo….y eso seguro que era una de las razones por las que se vino a Karakura "Para librarse de ellos"

-¿Sabes?...-Empezó a hablar Nell sacándolo de sus pensamientos- cuando te volví a ver, recordé aquellos tiempos en que jugábamos en el bosque…

-Y cuando te caías para luego armar tus berrinches- Contestó en un tono burlón.- Claro no olvidemos las veces en que te meabas…

-¡Wua ya párale!...-Exclamó totalmente avergonzada por aquellos comentarios- ¡Era una niña!

-Y lo sigues siendo

-Baka-susurró molesta pero de repente su semblante se volvió triste-…je! En aquel tiempo éramos solo tú, yo y…Hiromi-sama.

En un instante, la sonrisa de Ichigo despareció….

-No vuelvas a mencionar a esa perra.-Dijo en un tono gélido.

La peli verde se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el pelinaranja

-¿eh?...¿por qué la insultas así?... ¡Es Hiromi-sama!

-¡Te dije que no la mencionaras!- Y Nell en ese momento sintió mucho miedo al percatarse de la mirada llena de odio y rencor por parte del pelinaranja.

-Itsigo ¿qué te ha pasado?...

-¿Qué me ha pasado?...tu bien lo sabes…pero hay algo que no comprendo…aquel día del incendio me dijiste que ella no había muerto pero ahora Ryu me dijo que TÚ le confesaste que esa maldita había perecido aquel día.

-¿eh? –Nell lo miró con desconcierto- Yo…yo nunca dije eso…

-No me mientas Nell

-¡no soy una mentirosa!...en ningún momento dije hable sobre eso contigo o con Higurashi-sama

-¿Qué?

…OOOOOOOO…

**Lunes por la mañana**

-¡Buenos días Kuchiki-san!- Saludaron varios chicos y chicas al ver a Rukia entrar al salón.

Ah hola- Apenas dijo para luego dirigirse a donde estaba su carpeta…

"**Rukia"**

"¿Que quieres?" Le contestó mientras se sentaba

"**Wau Al fin te dignas en hablarme" se quejó, recordando como todo el fin de semana la Kuchiki la había ignorado por completo**

"Necesitaba pensar…" Le respondió al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos…aquellos dos días le habían servido para reflexionar acerca de la mentira que le había dicho Kaien, y había tomado una decisión…

"**Ches. Ustedes los humanos son tan lentos" Habló en un tono dramático, casi parecido al que hacia Rukia**

"Pensamos querida…aunque creo que tu no conoces esa palabra"

"**¡Oie!"**

De repente se escuchó el grito de alguien cerca al salón…

Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE PERSEGUIRME, PELADO!

Hiyori entró al salón seguida del rubio vampiro… ambos botaban chispas por sus ojos

-¡NO LO VOY HACER HASTA QUE ME LO CUENTES! –Le respondió mientras se sentaba en su sitio…no podía creer que esa loca se hubiera escurrido de la clínica para luego evitarlo todo el fin de semana.

-¡NUNCA! –y le sacó el dedo medio.

-¡ ERES UNA ENANA MALCRIADA!

-¡ Y TU..!- Repentinamente ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por todos los estudiantes del salón, inclusive algunos eran de otras clases…

Hiyori y Shinji se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME MIRAN, INÚTILES?...- Chilló la rubia - ¿QUIEREN PROBAR MI PUÑO?

Todos negaron con la cabeza para luego seguir con las actividades que estaban haciendo antes de observar esa escenita.

Rukia bufó frustrada.

"Nunca va a cambiar" Y se quedó con la mirada perdida por unos momentos y…

-Ryu-susurró al ver entrar al serio vampiro (seguido por varias chicas)

"**Onni-chan" Hiromi lo observó con tristeza "Nunca va a cambiar"**

"Lo sé, pero aún asi es difícil crees que él es tu hermano…pero ahora que lo veo bien…ambos tenemos el mismo color de ojos"

"**Pues claro, si tu eres mi reencarnación"**

"Y dale con eso…ya te dije que yo no soy eso"

"**Que si lo eres"**

"Que no"

"**Que si"**

"que no"

Pero ambas dejaron su tonta e infantil discusión al ver entrar por la puerta al vampiro de ojos color miel y cabellera naranja.

"**Ichigo" pensaron ambas a la vez**

Rukia sintió como su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras que sus mejillas le ardían

-¡Hola Kurosaki-kun! –Le saludó Orihime seguida de Ishida, el cual lo miraba con recelo.

-Hola Inoue- Le contestó para luego posar su mirada en el peliazul, el cual frunció el ceño…

-¡Nee Ishida-kun no seas maleducado salúdalo!-Le reprendió Inoue

-Kurosaki

-Ishida

"Vaya forma de saludarse" pensó la pelinegra…

-pitufo-Le saludó educadamente el ojimiel para luego sentarse detrás de ella

-idiota

"**vaya forma de saludarse" pensó esta vez Hiromi**

-¡Bien ya siéntense! ¡Inútiles!- Entró la profesora con cara de pocos amigos-…tsk para sorpresa mía, ya que al jodido director le da igual…hoy tenemos 3 alumnos nuevos.

Varios empezaron a murmurar….

"Me pregunto quienes serán" pensó Orihime…

- ¿Tatsuki-chan?-Se sorprendió al ver a su amiga llevarse las manos al pecho- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si- Le mintió… "Me siento extraña…puedo percibir la esencia de alguien como yo"

"Arisawa" Ishida también la había estando observando "Asi que eres un Damphir ¿eh?"

-Ojala que no sean más pelados- Dijo Hiyori mirando con rabia a Shinji, el cual le coqueteaba a algunas chicas

-…Me da igual-musitó Rukia

-…en fin…entren…- Ordenó la maestra haciéndoles una seña con la mano para que pasen

-Wau-Exclamaron todos al unísono

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Nell –Dijo la vampira inclinando levemente la cabeza

"Que linda" pensaron los chicos al ver a aquella chica de cabellera verde y hermosos ojos….tenía un hermoso e inocente rostro

-hump soy Grimmjow-Habló como fastidiado de ver a tantos humanos

"Que sexy" pensaron algunas chicas al ver al chico de cabellera celeste y que tenía la pose de chico malo

-Mi nombre es ulquiorra - Se presentó de manera indiferente.

"Es…tan guapo" Pensaron otras cuando vieron entrar a aquel chico de cabellera negra y ojos color verde esmeralda…pero les pareció extraño ver aquella extraña luna color roja en su frente

Pero otros (muy pocos) reaccionaron de otra manera…

"¿Qué demonios hacen ellos acá?"Pensó Ichigo al verlos con el uniforme del instituto "Demonios hasta en este lugar piensan vigilarme"

De improviso su mirada se cruzó con la de Grimmjow….ambos se miraron desafiantes…a pesar de los años que habían pasado su antigua rivalidad seguía en pie.

"Ahora sí que estará bien cabreado" pensó Ryu mientras observaba al ojimiel. "…sin embargo me preocupa que Nell le haya dicho algo"

"¿Grimmjow…ulquiorra?" la chica de ojos grises se quedó asombrada…

-Orihime-Le llamó Tatsuki

-¿Qué pasa Tatsuki-chan?

-Ese chico…el de ojos verdes…¿tiene una luna en su frente también?

-Etto…si…wau –Inoue se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa- Tatsuki-chan él también es….

-…como yo-Concluyó la frase.

-Ay carajo, no pensé que esos pelados también vendrían acá- Habló para sí misma Hiyori…. "¿Por qué demonios a Bakahime se le ocurre aceptar raros en la casa?"

Los que eran de la misma especie que ellos, se quedaron petrificados en sus sitios y es que….¡frente a ellos estaban 3 miembros de la guardia real!

Distante a aquellas reacciones, Rukia sintió una enorme punzada en su cabeza al verlos…

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"**Integrantes de la guardia real"**

"¿Qué?"

"**Te lo explicaré después….solo conozco a dos de ellos, me pregunto quién será el de cabellera negra"**

"No…"

Sin pensarlo su mirada cruzó con la de Ulquiorra

Por unos instantes Rukia creyó que lo conocía…como si fuera alguien muy cercano a ella…

-Ummm ahora Nell-san ve a sentarte allá al fondo- Le dijo la profesora a la vez que le señalaba el sitio

-si- Y empezó a caminar…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver a la chica parar en seco

"No puede ser…es igualita a…Hiromi-sama" Tan pronto como la vio se quedó pasmada…era la viva imagen de persona que más admiraba.

"Wow la misma copia que esa tonta" pensó Grimmjow

"¿por me miran?" pensó la ojivioleta.

…OOOOOOOO…

**2 horas después**

- Ya pueden largarse- Anunció la profesora luego de que el timbre sonara.

-Tengo que hablar con Ryu-musitó Rukia a la vez que se paraba de su sitio y se dirigía ande el peliazul.

-Kuchiki-san- Inoue se puso delante suyo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra

-¿Qué pasa, Inoue-san?

-Tenemos que ir al club de teatro

-¿Y eso?

-¿Qué no recuerdas que hoy es el día de las audiciones?

"Demonios, lo olvidé por completo"

-Bien, vamos- Y jaló a Rukia del brazo….ambas eran seguidas por Ishida.

"Rayos! Necesitaba hablar con Rukia" pensó Hiyori…necesitaba contarle aquella visión aunque….todavía no se la había dicho a Ryu

-¿Higurashi-sama? –Nell se acercó ande Ryu, el cual la miró con indiferencia

-Nell…vaya sorpresa

-Jejeje supongo

- Dime, ¿están aquí por una misión de Aizen?

Ella suspiró cansada

-Rayos tú también lo adivinaste…ches pues sí, vinimos a vigilar a its

- Nell cállate- Ichigo apareció de repente detrás de ella

-Wua! No me asustes Itsigo

-Haber si con el susto recuerdas lo que me dijiste a mí y Ryu

El ojivioleta abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal comentario

-¿Cómo que recordar?-exigió saber

-Nell dice que nunca nos dijo acerca de que si Hiromi estaba viva o muerta

…OOOOOOOO…

-Puff que cansancio- Expresó totalmente exhausta…y es que en todo el recreo tuvo que presenciar las ridiculeces de actuación que hacían algunos…

"Rayos y todavía no encontramos quien va a ser del protagonista masculino" Y es que ese era el único papel que faltaba ya que la protagonista iba a ser ella.

"**Podría ser onii-chan"**

"¿Ryu? Jajaja no jodas! Sería algo…raro"

Y se quedó sumisa en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió como chocaba con algo enorme

-Hey! Ten más…cui…dado- Se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la persona con quien chocó

-Jo! Pero miren con quien me choqué- Dijo Grimmjow mirándola con burla

Rukia tragó saliva….de esos 3 nuevos: el chico de cara felina era el que le daba más miedo.

"Mejor me voy" Y volteó para continuar su camino pero tan pronto como lo hizo el vampiro apareció delante suyo

-¿A dónde crees que vas….copia?

-¿Qué me has dicho?- Expresó indignada

-Pues eres la copia de esa idiota…aunque tú parece más perspicaz-Comentó mientras se acercaba más a ella

"**Ese desgraciado…aléjate de él Rukia"**

De repente el peliazul la agarró de los cachetes atrayendo su rostro muy cerca al de él

-¿Qu-que haces imbécil?-Cuestionó, totalmente sonrojada, al momento en que el peliazul ladeaba su rostro de un lado para el otro.

-Suéltame-Exclamò Rukia pero el vampiro no le hizo caso

-Ya veo por qué el idiota de Ichigo se ha interesado en ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

"**Rukia aléjate de él" Le dijo Hiromi, sabía que Grimmjow le iba a contar todo a ella.**

-Pues te pareces mucho a su noviecita

"**No le hagas caso y vete" le pidió **

"Cállate"

**-**¿Noviecita?...no te entiendo…

-¿Qué?...-Y la miró con un aire de burla- no me digas que no sabías que Ichigo y Hiromi eran amantes.

_Amantes…_

"**¿amantes?Eso no es verdad…Rukia el te está mintiendo"**

-¿amantes?- apenas pronunció con voz dolida

-Bueno ustedes ahora lo llaman pareja…

_Pareja_

De repente las palabras de aquel vampiro se hacían cada vez más lejanas a ella

… se sintió dolida pero no sabía el porqué…y eso la asustó más

…su corazón se sentía comprimido...a punto de romperse... no entendía él porque

...se sentía traicionada por ambos, pero… ¿Por qué?... Ella no compartía lazo alguno con él, no eran nada…

_Nada_

…OOOOOOOO…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa tonta?-Se preguntó para sus adentros Ichigo….- Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

"parece que Ryu está más sorprendido que yo con la extraña amnesia de Nell" pensó recordando como el ojivioleta trataba en vano de que la peli verde recuerde algo…

-Tendré que buscarla por… …

"¿Qué hace Rukia….con Grimmjow?"

No podía dar crédito a lo que veía…

A unos metros de él se encontraba la enana con el rostro muy pegado al del vampiro…

Apretó los puños a más no poder…

…en esos momentos sintió recorrer por todo su cuerpo una sensación de ira, furia y ¿celos?

… Sentimientos que hace tiempo los había experimentado pero ahora los sentía con mayor intensidad…

…OOOOOOOO…

-Veo que te has quedado conmocionada- Dijo Grimmjow al verla con el rostro desencajado…

-Suéltame- Habló Rukia con un tono frío y distante

-Vamos, no te aflijas…-Y le dio palmaditas en el cachete- Hiromi ya murió así que tu puedes aprovechar…

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!- Le rugió furiosa…

-A mí nadie me da órdenes- Le contestó ya cabreado…

-Ha dicho que la soltaras- Habló alguien interponiéndose en medio de los dos…

-Wau Pero si es el principito- Se burló el peliazul al ver enfrente suyo a su enemigo N 1- ¿Queee?...¿celoso?

-Cierra tu puta boca…- Y volteó para ver cómo estaba la pelinegra, pero semejante sorpresa se llevó al verla lejos de ellos

-¡Oye Rukia!...¡Enana!….¡descerebrada!

Pero ella ni siquiera se dignó en voltear.

- Rayos- escupió molestó….y usó su velocidad para aparecer delante de ella en unos segundos…

-Veo que ahora te has vuelto sorda-Le soltó- Dime…¿Qué hacías con él?

Ella evadió su mirada y trató de sonreír

-Nada Kurosaki-kun…simplemente Grimmjow-kun me informaba de algunos de tus…secretitos –Lo último lo dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué?

-Adiós-y se fue dejándolo confundido

"¿Secretitos?"

-Es humana es rara-Dijo alguien detrás suyo

-¿Qué le dijiste?-Le cuestionó al chico de mirada amenazante.

-Hump…que ella te lo diga

Cerca de ellos alguien observaba la escena con sorpresa e indignación

-Tsk…esa chica…

…OOOOOOOO…

-¡Itsigo!- chilló Nell a la vez que se acercaba a su sitio…ya habían terminado las clases- ¿vamos juntos a tu casa?

-ah, Lo siento Nell…voy a ir a otro lado-Le respondió con la mirada fija en Rukia, la cual ya se había levantado y se dirigía a la entrada del aula.

La peli verde se percató a qué se refería el vampiro….y frunció el ceño.

- Nee - Y lo jaló del brazo- Debes mostrarme todo el pueblo sino me voy a perder.

-Tsk suéltame Nell…- y trató de liberarse de su agarre.

-Así que tú también eres esa clase de personas- Dijo una persona cerca a ellos.

-Aich es la loca- bufó al ver a la endemoniada amiga de la ojivioleta.

-Ahorita no estoy de humor, pelado…solo vine a advertirte que si algo le pasa a Rukia…ten por seguro que te mato

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver la mirada atemorizante de la rubia…Nell la miró con desdén… "¿Quién es esa?"

-No te entiendo

Pero la rubia lo ignoró y dio media vuelta…

"No voy a permitir que de nuevo hieran a Rukia…no te lo voy a permitir…Ichigo"

…OOOOOOOO…

"**Rukia…¿me podrías escuchar?...Oye Rukia!"**

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno…no estaba segura si se encontraba fuera del instituto…le daba igual…

" ¿Qué quieres que escuché?...¿Cómo fue su linda historia de amor?...déjame en paz y desparece de mi mente…por tu culpa conocí a Ichigo…por tu culpa yo...me…"

"**¿tú qué?"**

Paró en seco…por poco le confesaba los sentimientos que guardaba hacia él…

"**no…nada…"**

De repente escuchó el grito de alguien…como si le dijeran: ¡Cuidado!

…OOOOOOOO…

-Te dije que me soltarás- Exclamó frustrado al ver lo empalagosa que era Nell

-Nop - Le contestó y lo abrazó más del brazo

Estaban caminando cerca a un centro comercial

-Oh mira a esa tonta- Y le señaló a Rukia, la cual estaba parada en medio de la pista…

- ¿Qué hace ella así?- Y decidió ir ande ella…pero sintió como alguien lo retenía del brazo.

-Déjala-Le dijo la peli verde casi en un tono autoritario

-¿Qué te pasa?...suéltame…

De pronto vieron como un camión se acercaba a lo lejos…

-Nell esta es la última vez que te lo advierto…suéltame

-No…-Se negó reteniéndolo más-¿Qué tiene si se muere?...es una simple humana…¿no?

Él desvió la mirada hacia otro lado…¿era un simple humana para él?

-¿Ya ves que tengo razón?...-Y sonrió en señal de victoria- Ahora, dejémosla

Pero el camión se acercaba más y más…algunas personas que pasaban por ahí le gritaron a la chica que corriera…pero pareciera como si no los escuchara.

Ichigo apretó los puños y se mordió el labio…estaba cerca muy cerca de….

-Tsk…no puedo creer que ESA se parezca a Hiromi-sama- De nuevo habló Nell.-Aunque claro Hiromi-sama era más graciosa e inteligente en cambio ESA- E hizo una mueca de asco- Es lo opuesto…¿nee Itsigo?

- tienes razón Nell- y la susodicha amplió su sonrisa más-…ellas son diferentes…muy diferentes…

-Aja

-Ya que Rukia no es una maldita perra rastrera

-¿ Que…que has dicho?- Pero su pregunta no fue respondida ya que el vampiro se quitó de su posesivo abrazo y corrió a donde se encontraba la chica de hermosos ojos violetas a la que estaba a punto de perder

…OOOOOOOO…

-¡CUIDADO!

Reaccionó en el momento en que escuchó aquel gritó…Ladeó su cabeza y vio como un camión venía directo hacia ella…

"**¡Kya Rukia corre!"**

Pero era demasiado tarde…la muerte se encontraba a unos metros cerca de ella…

Cerró los ojos y su último pensamiento fue dirigido hacia aquel maldito vampiro del cual se había enamorado…

1 minuto

2 minutos

Nada…no sentía nada…

-¿De verdad no sentimos nada cuando morimos?

-Deja de alucinar, idiota

-oh demonios, hasta muerta sigo escuchando su voz

-¿Porqué mejor no abres tus ojos?...enana

-Qué más da

Ella abrió lentamente sus párpados y se encontró con la profunda mirada de...

-¡Ichigo!-Y trató de incorporarse pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cargada ¡por él!

**Hiromi veía la escena totalmente pasmada….hace tiempo que no había visto esa cara de preocupación en el pelinaranja y si lo hacía había sido sólo por ella ….y ahora Rukia era la beneficiaria de aquel gesto…de repente un sentimiento de inquietud nació en su pecho….**

-¡Eres una idiota!...¿cómo te puedes quedar parada en medio de la pista?...-Le empezó a gritar...- Por poco y no llegó

Y era verdad…hasta su espalda rozó con el camión…pero es que en ese momento sentía como si perdería algo importante si no la salvaba.

"Algo importante" se sorprendió al ver que ya no consideraba a la muchacha como un objeto de venganza sino…algo más…

"No…me juré a mi mismo que yo no volvería a…amar"

Pero…

Acaso un corazón herido y traicionado….¿ podría volver a confiar… y a...querer?

* * *

Aquí les dejo los adelantos:

-Espero que los viejos estén en la cabaña-Habló para sí misma

De pronto vio algo extraño a lo lejos…cerca de un árbol

-¿Qué será?

Y se acercó más y más…se asustó al ver que era una persona y estaba herida…

-¿E-estás bien?- Preguntó y se quedó boquiabierta al ver lo guapo que era ese chico…su piel era blanca como la nieve, su pelo era de color negro e forma puntiaguda y…sus ojos tenían una extraña tonalidad gris

Él le sonrió y le tendió su mano

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar review porfis**

**Cuidense, bye**


	17. Confesión

**Hola!...antes que nada pido disculpas por no actualizar en tanto tiempo!...en mi instituto de inglès me tocò una profe bien exigente!y hasta casi repito el ciclo!...felizmente la han cambiado por una bien chèvere…y como ahora volvì les dejò para que lean este cap….que les va a reencatar!( especialmente por la ultima parte XD) y no se preocupen que voy a actualizar màs rapido!**

**Y gracias por los reviews a:**

**Gzn, ****cristina96life**** ,****Yuuki Kuchiki****, ****metitus****, ****alessandra08****, ****nessie black 10****,elechan, ****GriisleChan****, ****chappyxrukia****, ****Ghost iv****, ****luryane****, Candy-chan, ****Kuchiki9474**

* * *

"_Aunque digo que no se vaya, aunque digo que se detenga…mi corazón sigue en dirección hacia ti"_

Hiromi Higurashi

Capítulo 16

Confesión

-Raa es Raa de Ramen…-Cantaba distraídamente una chica de cabellera naranja y ojos color gris… - …Al...es...Al de…Alfalfa….

"Uff felizmente acabaron las clases…tengo que ir al centro comercial a ver qué regalo le doy a Ishida-kun…..tiene que ser algo bonito y único" pensó lo ultimo sabiendo que aparte de que ellos cumplirían tres años de noviazgo también cumplirían 8 años de haberse conocido…y es que aunque pareciera extraño ella todavía recordaba la fecha en que lo vio por primera vez…

"Como no lo voy a olvidar si ese día…" Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de que aquel sombrío día…

_Miraba con nerviosismo a toda esa gente que iba y venía por los inmensos pasillos que pareciesen que no tuvieran final… Estaba asombrada de que el hospital de Karakura fuese tan grande._

_-¿Dónde estará Tía Ran-chan?-Se preguntó una niña de unos 8 años, la cual vestía su uniforme de colegio. "¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?...¿Por qué hoy?"_

_-Onii-chan- Susurró a la vez que miraba con tristeza las dos horquillas que tenía en su mano…eran el regalo de su hermano, del cual ella se había rehusado a usarlos…_

_-Orihime-chan-La llamó una voz._

_La pelinaranja alzó la cabeza topándose con el rostro de su tía…una hermosa mujer, de ojos celeste, cabellera rubia y exuberante cuerpo._

_-Tía Ran-chan…¿Cómo esta Sora onii-chan?...¿Salió bien de la operación, no?...por favor dímelo_

_-Los doctores aún no han salido de la sala de operación por lo que tenemos que esperar –Le explicó para luego darle una palmadita en su cabeza- no te preocupes tu hermano es fuerte y estoy segura que saldrá de esta. _

_-¿En serio?-el preguntó con entusiasmo_

_-…-Su tía por unos momentos se quedó pensativa- Sí no te preocup…_

_-¿Ustedes son los familiares del paciente Inoue Sora?-Preguntó alguien detrás de ellas, las cuales se levantaron de su sitio….era un médico_

_-Sí –Respondió un poco nerviosa la mujer de enorme delantera-…dígame doctor,¿Cómo está Sora?_

_-Nosotros, lo sentimos mucho-Le contestó agachando la cabeza-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero…el paciente no sobrevivió a la operación_

_-Oh, dios mío- la ojiceleste se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de ahogar un sollozo._

_- Onii-chan…_

…_Antes de sentirse sorprendida…Antes de sentirse asustada…Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos..._

_-Orihime-chan- Su tía se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente- tienes que ser fuerte mi niña…_

_-Onii-chan…. -Era lo único que podía salir de sus labios…su hermano…su querido hermano nunca más estaría con ella…NUNCA…de repente sintió un enorme dolor en su corazón...como si le hubieran abierto un agujero muy pero muy profundo dentro de ella…_

_-Rangiku-Dijo una voz cercana a ellas, la susodicha la dejó de abrazar para alzar la cabeza_

_-Ryuuken- dijo sorprendida al ver a aquel hombre, de cabellera blanca y mirada distante, estar frente a ella._

_-Tenemos que hablar…en privado- Agregó lo último al ver a Orihime._

_-Ya…ya veo…Orihime-chan espérame unos minutos, debo ir a firmar unos papeles y…nos iremos a casa._

_-Pero…-Ella no quería quedarse sola justo en ese momento_

_-No te preocupes, solo me tomará unos 5 minutos….-Y le dio un beso en la frente._

"_Me siento…sola" pensó mientras observaba como su tía se perdía entre la gente junto a ese extraño señor…y repentinamente la imagen de su hermano apareció en su cabeza…_

_-…Huh onii-chan huh…-De nuevo lloraba y esta vez con mayor intensidad._

_-Hola- Le habló alguien a su costado._

_-¿eh?-Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y se topó con la mirada de curiosidad de un niño de cabellera peliazul, y que tenía lentes._

_-¿Estás llorando?_

_-¡no!...claro que no….-Se puso a la defensiva a la vez que trataba inútilmente de limpiarse las lágrimas - además no debería hablarte ya que no te conozco ni sé que haces aquí _

_-Mi abuelo se puso mal y lo trajeron aquí.-Le explicó con un deje de tristeza- Sé que no es nada bueno lo que tiene_

_-Ah….-Lo siguió mirando con recelo_

_-Mi nombre es Uryyu, y¿ tú?_

_-…Ori…Orihime… "Parece buena persona…"_

_-Orihime…um…tu nombre significa princesa…._

_-….Eso ya lo sé-Puso los ojos en blanco_

_-¿Sabes Orihime?...las princesas no deberían llorar-Le dijo mandándole una enorme sonrisa_

_De repente ella sintió como sus mejillas le ardían ante aquel comentario…_

_-Sí…Uryyu-kun._

Abrió los ojos para luego esbozar una enorme sonrisa…

-¡Ree es Ree…de...!Auch- Exclamó lo último al sentir como chocaba con la espalda de alguien-¡Wua! ¡Mi frente!

-Tsk, mujer estúpida- dijo una voz muy conocida.

-¿Eh?...¡ Ulquiorra-kun!-Parpadeó varias veces no creyendo que al frente suyo estaba aquel vampiro que sin querer la sacaba de quicio…algo raro en ella- ¿Qué haces….?

-Hump-Y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino dejando a una Orihime hablando sola…

-¿Ulquiorra-kun?...

"¡Ches! ¡ Ni siquiera se disculpa!...¡idiota!" Y por primera vez en su vida sacó el dedo medio en forma grosera…pero al segundo siguiente se arrepintió cuando él volteó…

-¿h-hola?- Trató inútilmente de mover sus otros dedos en forma de saludo… "¡Wua qué vergüenza!"

"y es por eso que odio a los humanos" Y de nuevo volteó, apresurando el paso para alejarse de esa "ridícula" mujer…

"¡Orihime eres una tonta!" se reprochó a si misma…nunca había hecho tal grosería en su vida…pero es que es chico era ¡desesperante!

-¡ESPERA!- alguien gritó cerca de ella

"Esa voz…"

-¿Tatsuki-chan?- Y en uno segundos sintió como pasaba su mejor amiga por su costado, sin ni siquiera voltear a verla... y más fue su sorpresa al ver como ella se ponía al costado de Ulquiorra.

…OOOOOOOO…

-Oye espera…-habló Tatsuki entrecortadamente tratando de mantener el mismo pasó que él…

-¿Qué?-Le contestó mirándola de reojo, con actitud indiferente….

-EH…b-bueno yo- Se sorprendió a si misma cuando empezó a tartamudear…-pues…t-tu…¿có-como lo hiciste?

Ulquiorra paró en seco para mirarla directamente a los ojos

-¿A qué te refieres con esa pregunta?

-P-pues- Se sintió intimidada con esa penetrante mirada- …t-tú ¿cómo hiciste para que no te mataran?...digo b-bueno nosotros…tu sabes…ellos no…

-Yo no hice nada-Le respondió en un tono tajante.

-¿Y CÓMO ES QUE CAMINAS TAN CAMPANTE POR LAS CALLES CON LA LUNA EN TU FRENTE?...-le empezó a interrogar desesperadamente-¿CÓMO HAS HECHO PARA QUE NINGÚN VAMPIRO TE RECLAMARA COMO SU SUYO?

-¿Y quién dice que no lo ha hecho?

-¿Qué…?-Lo miró con confusión e incredulidad…"¿A qué se refiere con que…?"

Pero solo le costó unos segundos para darse cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras….

La luna…aquella luna que tenía él en su frente… no era igual al de ella ya que tenía un extraño color rojo

"Parece el color de la sangre"…y eso solo significaba una cosa…

"A él ya lo han…mordido"…pero ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí parado tan tranquilamente? …y aunque no era tan importante…¿Quién lo habría mordido permitiéndole tal libertad?...

-Yo…yo pensé…pensé que tal ves tú...hubieras

-¿Hubiera encontrado una salida a eso?...hump que ridícula-Y le mandó una mirada de menosprecio. –Debes de saber que es inevitable escapar a nuestro destino…tarde o temprano se cumplirá- Y dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se marchó

Tatsuki se quedó parada como una estatua… "Entonces…¿no hay salida a esto?...tarde o temprano uno de ellos me morderá y…tendré que servirle para…siempre"

-¿reclamar como suyo? –Oyó detrás suyo

-¿Eh?-Volteó lentamente al escuchar esa voz…

-Tatsuki-chan – Inoue la miraba con asombro y confusión a la vez-¿Qué…que rayos está pasando aquí? …

…OOOOOOOO…

-Ichigo…Ichigo…¡ICHIGO!-

-¿Qué… solo jodes? –Le contestó…se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la había escuchado

-¿ME PODRÍAS BAJAR?-Le pidió Rukia, un poco avergonzada al notar como la gente pasaba por su costado mirándolos con curiosidad y recelo…

…y es que las personas de aquel pueblo recién se estaban acostumbrando a la idea de que aquellos seres, peligrosos y fascinantes, existían y que coexistían con ellos.

-No

-¿CÓMO QUE NO?

- Idiota, ¿no te das cuenta que en estos momentos ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para ponerte en pie?

-¿Me estás llamando debilucha?-Le inquirió totalmente indignada.

- Tómalo como quieras pero mi respuesta es NO-Y empezó a caminar hacia la vereda sin despegar la mirada de ella- Y… si te pasara algo…

Por unos momentos Ichigo se quedó prendado ante los ojos de la pelinegra, era algo extraño pero pareciese como si a través de Rukia estuviera viendo a…

_-Vamos Kurosaki-kun, que lento eres- Gritaba una chica de semblante alegre, hermosa cabellera negra y que llevaba un vestido color melón…cargaba a una niña de cabellera verde -..¿No lo crees Nell?_

_-Siii-Chilló la pequeña –Itsigo es como una tortuga!_

_-Perras-Detrás de ellas corría un chico de cabellera naranja, ojos color miel, y con cara de pocos amigos_

_-No te quejes que tú aceptaste venir con nosotras-Le informó sin despegar la mirada del camino…- Ummm, mejor hubiera invitado a Grimmjow-kun_

_-¡ESO NUNCA!...-En cuanto había escuchado el nombre de ese vampiro, sintió que la sangre le hervía…-SABES QUE GRIMMJOW ES..._

_-Si si, ya sé que él es un chico muuuuyyyy malo y correría peligro junto a él._

_-¿Y entonces para qué lo mencionaste?_

_-Jejeje-Volteó sonriéndole de una forma socarrona- Para verte celoso_

_-¡Itsigo está celoso!...¡celoso!-Empezó canturrear la pequeña Nell_

_-¿QUÉ?- De repente se sintió abochornado –MALDITA CÓMO VUELVAS A PROVOCAR…._

_-Oh, ya llegamos- Le avisó sin ni siquiera darle importancia a sus amenazas.-Mira_

_Se quedó boquiabierto al momento en que contempló aquella laguna, la cual tenía el color de la medianoche…era tan hermosa…._

_Aunque odiara admitirlo, Hiromi tenía buen gusto con los lugares…_

_-BIEN, A DIVERTIRNOS SE HA DICHO-anunció la ojivioleta y junto con Nell se metieron con todo y ropa, al agua- ¡Wiii!_

"_Tontas"…él simplemente se sentó en la orilla del agua y se quedó observando la blanca luna, la cual brillaba demasiado esa noche… "Qué raro"_

_-¡OYE KUROSAKI-KUN!...¿NO TE VAS A METER?...-Hiromi estaba casi al otro lado de la laguna…mientras que la peliverde había regresado a la orilla -ESTÁ CALIENTITO EL AGUA_

_-Ni hablar- se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos_

_-Puff aguafiestas-Le sacó la lengua para luego sumergirse debajo del agua _

"_Infantil"…esa era la palabra perfecta para describirla, no tenía ni idea de cómo hasta ahora la podía soportar:_

…_. Hablaba de cosas sin sentido_

… _Actuaba casi siempre como una niñita de 5 años_

…_Lo hacía enojar por puro placer_

_Pero..._

_Abrió sus ojos mirando de nuevo la hermosa luna _

…_para él Hiromi Higurashi era una cálida luz en aquel oscuro mundo en que vivía_

"_¿ah?...¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?" Contrariado por sus propios pensamientos, empezó a agitar la cabeza de un lado para el otro tratando de negar sus propios sentimientos_

"_Ella es solo…mi amiga" _

_-¡Kya!-El grito ensordecedor de Nell lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Qué pasa Nell?_

_La niña miró horrorizada la laguna._

_-H-Hiromi-sama-Balbuceaba a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba-E-ella…_

_-¡¿Hiromi?- Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde la había visto hace unos minutos, pero no estaba. "maldita sea" _

_Se levantó de su sitio e inmediatamente se adentró en la laguna. _

_Sentía como si algo dentro de él se estaba desprendiendo poco a poco…_

"_Tengo que encontrarla" Era lo que se repetía en su mente…llegó al sitio donde la vio la última vez…_

"_Allí está…." Se asustó al verla flotar…pareciera como si estuviera…¿muerta? _

_3 minutos después…_

_-¡Hiromi! ¡Hey despierta!- Pero ella seguía inconsciente-¡Hiromi!_

_¿Y si estaba muerta?..."No…eso nunca…" ¿Un mundo sin Hiromi?...era algo que no podía concebir en su cabeza._

_De repente ella empezó a toser…sintió un gran alivio al verla abrir los ojos _

_-Wua! Hiromi-sama está bien!- Empezó a lloriquear Nell_

_-¿Estás bien?- Indagó inmediatamente a la vez que la ayudaba a pararse._

_-yo...estoy bien…creo que me torcí el tobillo…que tonta soy…-Y le sonrió tratando de no darle mucha importancia a lo que le había pasado hace unos momentos–Adem…_

_-¡Aaah!- Le interrumpió- No me hagas esto! –Y se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente.-Creí que me iba a dar un ataque al corazón_

_-L-lo siento, Kurosaki-kun…- y para sorpresa de él, puso una de sus manos en su mejilla izquierda.- Gracias por salvarme_

_Él se quedó contemplando aquellos hermosos ojos violetas…le era imposible seguir enfadado con ella_

_Era un extraño sentimiento lo que sentía en esos momentos…Quizás era lo que los humanos llamaban…amor. _

"¿Qué le pasa?" Rukia apartó su vista de él, estaba totalmente sonrojada pero a la vez alegre de que él la estuviese mirando de esa manera…quizás él también le correspondía a sus sentimientos

**Por su parte, Hiromi no sabía cómo describir lo que experimentaba en ese momento….parecía como si Ichigo la estuviera viendo… era algo ilógico ya que él no podía verla…**

"**No…no sigas mirando"…suplicaba dentro de sí, sentía como si de nuevo algo en su interior volvía latir con intensidad.**

…OOOOOOOO…

No lo podía creer, es más trataba de negarse a sí misma lo que había visto minutos atrás y lo que estaba contemplando justo en ese momento.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-Susurró Nell mientras veía como Ichigo observaba con devoción a Rukia….¿cómo esa "copia" pudo haberse convertido en algo importante para Ichigo en tan poco tiempo?... ¿acaso él la...amaba?

"No…él…él no puede ya que él sigue amando a Hiromi-sama" De pronto se acordó cómo Ichigo le había ordenado que no volviera a mencionar el nombre de la vampira en su presencia

"¿Por qué dice odiarla tanto?...¿acaso pasó algo aquel día del incendio entre ellos dos?...¿Y si es asi?...¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?...ese día yo estuve en todo momento con Hiromi-sama"

La peliverde cerró sus ojos intentando recordar algo de aquel día…pero fue en vano ya que le empezó a doler la cabeza… pareciera como si algo le impidiera rememorar los sucesos de ese día

-Nell-una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Higurashi-sama-Se sorprendió ante la presencia del vampiro peliazul.-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Ryu dio un suspiro largo para luego darle un último vistazo a Ichigo y Rukia

- Venía del instituto…no pensé encontrarme con semejante escena

-Ya veo…-ella tampoco se esperaba eso-¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro

-¿Usted conoce a…a esa chica que se parece a su difunta hermana?...

El ojivioleta dirigió su mirada hacia Rukia… "Es más que parecido"

-Sí, su nombre es Rukia Kuchiki

Nell se quedó asombrada ante la mención del apellido… "Con que un shinigami"

-No, ya no lo es…-Le contestó luego de leer sus pensamientos.-Renunció hace tiempo

-¿Ya no lo es?...Nunca he escuchado de alguien que haya renunciado a ser eso…que extraño.

-No he venido a hablar del pasado de Rukia- Ryu dejó de mirar a la pelinegra para dirigir su mirada hacia Ichigo, el cual no dejaba de mirar a Rukia. Frunció el ceño enojado

-Veo que usted también está en contra de esa relación- Adivinó Nell al ver la reacción del Higurashi.

- No es que esté en contra, no está bien que ellos estén juntos

-Estamos a tiempo de detenerlos

-¿En serio?- Ryu veía que ya no había forma de detener los sentimientos que Rukia estaba ya demostrando.

-Itsigo no está enamorado de esa

-¿Y cómo estas tan segura?

Nell sonrió ampliamente muy segura de sí misma ante lo que iba a decir

-Es difícil olvidar a la persona a la cual amaste por tanto tiempo

…OOOOOOOO…

- Ichigo…-La voz de ella lo sacó de aquellos recuerdos, que hace tiempo trató de borrarlos de su mente pero ahora volvían para confundirlo más…

-¡Bájame!- insistió Rukia a la vez que se movía bruscamente entre sus brazos….no le agradaba para nada estar cargada…se sentía como "una damisela recién rescatada por su príncipe"…y eso no iba con ella…

-¡deja de ser terca! Ya te dije que no

-n…

-Te dijo que la soltaras- Expresó alguien junto a ellos

"¿Y ahora qué querrá?" pensó el ojimiel al momento en que vio a la amiga de la ojivioleta a corta distancia de ellos.

- Hiyori-Rukia se extrañó al escuchar aquel tono cortante de su amiga, sin embargo más fue su sorpresa al ver que a su costado se encontraba el rubio amigo de Ichigo

-Vamos, baja a Rukia-Le ordenó la chica de ojos café mandándole una mirada de desprecio.-Chupasangre.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al momento en que pronunció aquella palabra… "Hiyori nunca había usado ese término con ellos…"

**-Wau Tu amiga…es valiente- intervino Hiromi, la cual salió del trance en que estaba al escuchar el insulto de la rubia**

Por su parte, Shinji se tapó la boca tratando de no soltar una fuerte carcajada….era la primera vez que oía a alguien decir semejante ofensa a su amigo y resultó ser muy gracioso… "Jajaja y ahora cómo reaccionará…pero" su mirada se dirigió a Hiyori, la cual miraba al ojimiel de forma desafiante, y sonrió de medio lado…ella era diferente a los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que me has dicho?-Le espetó intentando intimidarla con la mirada

-Chu…pa…san…gre-Le repitió lentamente devolviéndole aquella mirada sombría.

Rukia y Hiromi se quedaron boquiabiertos…no pensaron que la rubia le volvería a responder y de esa manera….

Ichigo se sintió indignado…nunca en su vida lo habían llamado así y ahora esa asquerosa humana venia y le insultaba como si nada…

-Hiyori- Intervino la ojivioleta tratando de calmar la situación-¿Por qué no…?

-No te metas-La rubia la miró con cara de pocos bá…

De repente Hiyori sintió en enorme dolor en su cabeza… de la nada aparecieron flashes en su mente…eran acaso… ¿lazos? Si, eran lazos que rodeaban los cuerpos de Rukia e Ichigo… bajo lentamente la mirada hacia su cuerpo y noto que ella también tenía esos… lazos saliendo de su pecho… giro a su alrededor y vio que todo mundo estaba rodeado de tales lazos…. Diferentes colores… de pronto el pánico se apodero de ella "¿pero qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué parece que soy la única que ve estos lazos?"

-¿Hiyori te sucede algo?-pregunto la pelinegra al ver el estado de shock de su amiga

-eh pequeñaja…-dijo Shinji, moviendo con algo de brusquedad su hombro al ver que ella no reaccionaba- ¡Hiyori responde!

-¿le hiciste algo Ichigo?-Le inquirió Rukia

-¿qué? Yo estoy acá siendo ofendido por un ser inferior y me culpan a mí de lo que le esté sucediendo sea lo que sea…?-la pelinegra aprovecho el momento de desconcierto del pelinaranja para bajarse, ir corriendo donde su amiga… y pegarle una cachetada en la cara para ver si reaccionaba…

-¿ahhhh?- Hiyori pestañeó varias veces y se dio cuenta que ya no podía vislumbrar aquellos lazos -¿quien carajos se atrevió a pegarme?- Agregó al momento de tocarse la mejilla que había sido golpeada

-imbécil, que carajos te pasa por la cabeza al hacernos algo asi… estás loca o qué?- Le empezó a reprochar el rubio-¡ No te das cuenta q nos… que tu amiga se preocupo¡- exclamo Shinji algo sonrojado por el cruce de emociones que se daban dentro de él…

"¿qué?"Pensó Rukia al ver la reacción de Shinji con su amiga, de pronto se fijo que Ichigo también lo miraba extrañado, al parecer no era común el que Shinji se preocupase por alguien

-tarado, no eres quien para gritarme asi, ¿entendiste?- dijo mientras le pegaba un golpe en la cabeza

- tú no eres quien para asustarnos asi…-Los ojos del vampiro brillaban de una furia intensa, lo cual le asustó un poco al ojimiel, ya que se su amigo en cualquier momento podría usar su poder…

-eh… Shinji cálmate…-dijo Ichigo, sorprendentemente tratando de apaciguar las cosas

-… me hartaron, Rukia vámonos de aquí ¡- dijo Hiyori al momento de jalar a la pelinegra del brazo y llevársela…

-pero…- Antes de irse Rukia intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Ichigo

…OOOOOOOO…

" ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" Le preguntó Ichigo a Shinji, través de los pensamientos…

"No quiero hablar de eso" le contestó…en aquellos instantes se sentía frustrado consigo mismo…

"Pues yo sí…nunca te he visto así…tan...Tan preocupado por alguien…"

"Lo mismo digo de ti…me quedé desconcertado cuando vi la escena del recate…no podía dar crédito a lo que veía…¡Ichigo Kurosaki salvando la vida de una insignificante humana!"

El ojimiel bajó la mirada hacia el piso… él también se sentía sorprendido con su nueva actitud… lo normal hubiera sido que dejara que ese camión atropellara a Rukia…así de simple ya que para él las vidas de los humanos no valían la pena salvar…

"Veo que nuestra estancia en ese lugar nos está haciendo cambiar...¿No lo crees?"

De nuevo Ichigo se quedó callado.

"¿no sería mejor que nos marcháramos antes de que…nos transformemos en otras personas?" Le propuso el rubio esperando que su amigo aceptara pero se sorprendió ante lo que le respondió.

"¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a cazar?...siento que estas putas pastillas no calman mi...Sed" Y dio media vuelta dejando a su amigo desconcertado

"¿Q-que dices?"

"Tsk sabes que me molesta repetir lo que digo…ummm me pregunto si habrá un pueblo cerca a este"

"¿Q-que?...¡perfecto!...haz lo que quieras"

"¿vas a venir?"

"Anda tú si quieres" Y volteó, yéndose en dirección opuesta a donde se iba Ichigo…

"Ah, me olvidé…" Y en un rápido movimiento se situó detrás de Shinji

"Aún es muy pronto para irnos…¿sabías que en este pueblo vive un Damphir?"

El rubio abrió los ojos como plato

"¿Un Damphir?...Ichigo, sabes muy bien que el día que encontrases un Damphir sería…"

"Si si…sería el día en que regrese al palacio de las Noches…pero eso no importa ahora…"

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Tu amiguita la rubia…"

"¿Hiyori?...¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Creo que ya es hora que sepas quién o mejor dicho qué es en realidad"

"Lo que es…" A Continuación, no se esperaría lo que Ichigo le susurraría al oído.

…OOOOOOOO…

-Bien, puedes hablar- Orihime se sentó en el piso de la habitación de Tatsuki, la cual la miraba con nerviosismo

-¿Qué es lo que te contó Hiyori sobre nosotros?- le preguntó a la vez que se sentaba a su costado

-No mucho… me dijo que ustedes, los damphirs, son personas engendradas por padre vampiro y madre humana…y que son odiados por ambas razas - murmuró con tristeza

-Ya veo…te contó lo esencial

- pero…yo creo que es un poco cruel de parte de los vampiros odiarlos…a pesar de todo ustedes son en una parte igual a ellos

-Ellos tienen razones suficientes para odiarnos – y antes que la pelinaranja protestará le dijo- Déjame primero aclararte que en mi caso fue al revés.

La pelinaranja la miró confundida

- Yo fui engendrada por una madre vampira y…un humano

Orihime abrió la boca en señal de asombro

- pero tu mama no…

-¿No parece uno de ellos?...pues claro, esa tonta lo disimula usando maquillaje en exceso….-bufó molesta- pienso que es algo tonto e infantil lo que hace.

-Wau y tu ¿pap..- Se tapó la boca- No, mejor olvídalo

-¿Mi papá?...no sé quién es –se encogió de hombros – Ni mi mamá sabe donde está

-Lo…lo siento.

Tatsuki soltó un largo suspiro

- Veamos, tú crees que es algo injusto que los vampiros nos desprecien…¿no?

La ojigris asintió

- Orihime, ellos tienen razones suficientes para odiarnos ya que…-Cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que le iba confesar- Nosotros no somos seres engendrados por cualquier vampiro…nosotros somos hijos de un vampiro clase A o B

La pelinaranja se quedó helada por lo dicho por su amiga… " ¿de un clase A o B?..."

-¿Y cómo?...pues ni yo tengo idea de eso…ni siquiera me he atrevido a preguntarle a mi mamá cómo rayos se metió con un humano.

- Pero eso no es suficiente para que ellos los odien

-Cálmate Orihime….te estoy contando una parte de la verdadera razón por las que nos odian

- S-si

- Ya que somos hijos de un vampiro de de esa clase…se supone que por nuestras venas corre su sangre, la cual es muy poderosa pero…

-Pero…

-Nosotros, los damphirs, somos inclusive más poderosos que ellos.

-..¿Más…más poderosos?¿Eres más fuerte que Hirako-kun o…Kurosaki-kun?

Tatsuki se estremeció al escuchar el apellido de Ichigo

-S-si…pero Orihime escuch.-Pero la pelinaranja la interrumpió

-Wau eso es increíble….Tatsuki-chan eres sorprendente

-¡NO, NO LO SOY!- Inoue se calló al ver la cara de angustia que mostraba la peliazul-Orihime ¿quieres sabes por qué odio lo que soy? … Cuando los vampiros descubrieron que existíamos se empeñaron en eliminarnos ya que les parecía repugnante vivir con seres que llevaban por dentro su sangre mezclada con la de los humanos…pero un día uno de ellos descubrió que si bebían de nuestra sangre, inmediatamente adquirirían nuestros poderes…

-Tatsuki-chan…

- Ahorita mis poderes de vampiro están dormidos por lo que paso desapercibida como una humana …pero ya has visto que poco a poco están despertando – Y recordó el día en que la atacó y casi la mordía- Y llegará el día en que un vampiro descubra lo que soy… "Mejor dicho algunos ya lo han descubierto"… pero lo peor es que al momento en que el vampiro beba de mi sangre yo….me convertiré en su sirviente de por vida.

-¿sirviente de por vida?

-Sí, no tendré voluntad sobre mi vida y siempre lo seguiré a donde vaya…por supuesto el día en que el vampiro muera yo también lo haré.

Inoue no sabía que decirle a su amiga…¿tan miserable sería la vida de su mejor amiga si descubrieran quien era?'….y a su mente vino la conversación que escuchó entre Tatsuki y Ulquiorra

-¿Y qué hay con Ulquiorra-kun?...¿cómo supiste el que ya lo habían… mordido?

-Es por la luna- Le contestó tocándose la frente- Cuando no te han mordió tu luna conserva el color plateado pero…cuando sucede eso…tu luna cambia a un color rojizo como la sangre…

Inoue guardó silencio e inconscientemente su semblante se volvió triste… "Pobre Ulquiorra-kun"

…OOOOOOOO…

-Hiyori, ¿te sigue doliendo?- Rukia miraba con preocupación a su amiga, desde que llegaron a casa de la rubia, esta no dejaba de tocarse la cabeza.

-Un poco-Admitió, y se levantó de su cama- voy a pedirle a Tontihime unas pastillas

-Ah- Fue lo único que respondió.

Respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos tratando de relajarse….

_Rukia…tú eres mi reencarnación..._

_-¿Eh?-Se la quedó mirando sorprendida_

_-Sí, tu eres mi reencarnación…-Volvió afirmar a la vez que se sentaba en el prado-… Aunque nunca pensé que me reencarnaría en un humano._

_-Entonces seguro…Ryu ya lo sabía.-Concluyó acordándose como él le había ordenado que se alejara de Ichigo-… él…él no quería que lo supiera_

_-Supongo que sí… _

_Rukia suspiró para luego sentarse al lado de Hiromi_

_-Me has dejado sorprendida con toda esa información…todavía no puedo creer que los vampiros descendieran de los humanos._

_-Pero tú vistes…_

_-Ya lo sé…solo que es algo de difícil de… aceptar- Dijo recordando como en la academia apenas le habían dicho que esas criaturas descendían de los demonios…¡quién iba a creer que ellos descendían de lo que más odiaban!_

_-Lo sé_

_- Y…esa perla_

_-¿la __Hōgyoku?_

_-Si… Hōgyoku…¿ de verdad es poderosa como lo mencionó tu padre?_

_-Sí-Le contestó entrecerrando los ojos- demasiado diría yo_

_La Kuchiki miró sorprendida como el semblante de Hiromi se tornaba triste._

_-Tú…- Vaciló un poco antes de preguntarle finalmente…- ¿Tu la has usado?_

_-¿Eh?-Parpadeó varias veces ante aquella pregunta-Yo…_

_-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy- Anunció al mismo tiempo que se levantaba – Adiós Hiromi_

_-E-espera-Y se puso de pie- Lo que te he contado solo es una parte de la verdad…_

_- Eso es obvio…pero es que ahorita me siento cansada…._

_-Pero…_

_-Hablaremos luego…_

**-Rukia**

**Ay no otra vez-Se quejó-¿Por qué has traído esos recuerdos a mi mente?**

**-para que no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente**

**-Ah- Se había olvidado sobre el tema de la ****Hōgyoku****…-sinceramente no quiero saber más sobre la ****Hōgyoku**

**-¿Qué?**

**-No sé qué tiene que ver aquel bendito artefacto conmigo… **

**-pues tiene muuucho que ver ya que como tú eres mi reencarnación -Y se acercó a ella señalándola con el dedo índice- Debes de encontrarla y protegerla**

**-¿Perdón?-Rukia enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Dijiste que YO debo encontrarla y protegerla?**

**-Así como escuchaste… el dìa del incendio…yo..—puso un poco nerviosa-…ah…yo lo perdì… felizmente parece que hasta ahora nadie la ha encontrado por lo que tù debes de buscarla.**

**Rukia la miró incrédula…. ¿solo por que a la tonta se le habìa perdido la bendita perla ella debía de complicarse más la vida?...**

**-No lo voy a hacer…claro que no…**

**-¿Qué dijiste?**

**-ESA ERA TU TONTA MISIÓN QUE NO PUDISTE CUMPLIRLA POR INÚTIL **

**Hiromi se quedó en shock ante aquellas palabras pero reaccionó al segundo siguiente**

**-NO LA PUDE CUMPLIR POR CULPA DE ICH…-Se tapó la boca inmediatamente…había hablado de más.**

**Ambas se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.**

**- Así que por eso lo odias-Habló finalmente Rukia-…Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué él dice odiarte?**

**Hiromi siguió callada…¿En verdad lo odiaba?**

**- Tal vez él quería la ****Hōgyoku y tú no quisiste darle pero…- Se quedó pensativa tratando de encajar todo- Tal vez…**

**-Cállate- Le interrumpió Hiromi, y para sorpresa de Rukia, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos-…No sigas por favor…yo no puedo…no puedo hacerlo.**

**-¿Qué no puedes?**

**- Creí que podía odiarlo…pero...- Y cayó de rodillas al suelo – no puedo dejar de amar a Ichigo**

**La ojivioleta se quedó petrificada en su sitio…no se esperaba tremenda confesión por parte de Hiromi**

**- Hiromi sigue amando a Ichigo-Se repitió varias veces a sí misma, de repente sintió que su pecho le empezó a doler al preguntarse lo siguiente:**

**-¿Y si él todavía la ama?**

…OOOOOOOO…

**Tienda de Kisuke Urahara**

-Bien…¿Y qué opinas Yoruichi?

- Pienso que los del consejo están desesperados de que tu hijo ya asuma el trono

-Supongo que sí, tenerlo lejos es muy peligroso para ellos ya que podría pasarle lo mismo que le sucedió a…Kaien- Pronunció el nombre de su primogénito con un deje de dolor

-¿Y entonces que haremos?-Esta vez ella preguntó- ¿Dejaremos que Ichigo asuma el trono?

-No nos queda de otra –Habló finalmente el sombrerero-si es que queremos averiguar los verdaderos planes de Aizen.

…OOOOOOOO…

-¿Me estás escuchando?- Hiyori se acercó a su amiga y le mandó una cachetada.

-Ahh…-Rukia reaccionó en ese instante-…¿por qué hiciste eso?

"Aunque ahora estamos a mano" Pensó recordando la bofetada que le había mandado horas atrás

"A ella le pasa algo" Pensó al momento en que Rukia apartó su mirada de ella..

-¿Me estás ocultando algo?

"¿Q-que?" La pelinegra no se esperó esa pregunta de parte de su amiga… ¿será que había descubierto la extraña conexión que tenía con Hiromi?...o ¿sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo?...o…¿Qué él había bebido de su sangre?...Había tantos que no sabía cuál era el correcto.

-Yo…yo no te estoy ocultando nada- Le contestó con la mirada puesta en el piso.

-¡Estás mintiendo!- Replicó.

- Claro que n…

-Entonces, dime ¿Por justo ahora no me has mirado ni una sola vez a los ojos?...

-Eso…es…no sé por dónde empezar

"**Rukia, no lo hagas" **

"Lo siento…pero ya no puedo más"…en esos momentos necesitaba a alguien a quien contar aquel inmenso dolor que sentía en su corazón

-Podrías empezar contándome la extraña relación que llevas con Ichigo

-¿Ah?...¿extraña relación? , solo somos amigos-A pesar de todo, no se sentía preparada para admitir sus sentimientos abiertamente.

-Mentira, tú lo ves más que un amigo-La acusó "Ya es hora de que lo confiese…"

-¿Más que un amigo?...jajaja…vamos Hiyori, yo soy una humana y él un vampiro… sería ridículo que yo guardase algún ridículo sentimientos hacia él

- No te creo–Le negó con la cabeza, y para sorpresa de la ojivioleta, sonrió con melancolía- tú lo miras de la misma forma en que lo hacías con…Renji

-… lo sé

La mención de aquella persona fue lo suficiente para que Rukia rompiera en llanto.

…OOOOOOOO…

-Maldito Ichigo…¿Cómo me puede dejar botado por ahí?- Se quejaba un muñeco en forma de león, estaba sucio y oliente, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la casa Kurosaki.- Desgraciado, mal nacido….¡Quiero saber cuál es la dirección de Rukia nee-san!

De repente Kon sintió los pasos de alguien, el cual subía hacia el segundo piso

"¿Qué hago?…¿Y si es el demonio?" su pequeño cuerpecito tembló al imaginar a Yuzu vistiéndole con ropas de muñecas.

-¿Itsigo?-La voz se escuchaba muy pero muy cerca

Lo único que pudo hacer Kon fue tirarse al piso y quedarse quietecito.

-Umm…creo que todavía no ha llegado- Dijo Nell a la vez que caminaba directo hacia el cuarto del pelinaranja pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver ese extraño objeto tirado en el piso.

-¿Qué es esto?- Cogió a kon y lo acercó a su cara- Um…creo que lo he visto en alguna parte

Por su parte, el peluche se sentía afortunado al estar cogido por esa "belleza" pero más fue su "alegría" al ver la delantera de la vampira

-¡Hiper bubis!- Y se lanzó directo hacia esa específica zona del cuerpo pero…

-¡Ah ya me acorde!- Nell lo tiró hacia el otro extremo del pasillo- ¡Eres el peluche de Hiromi-sama!...-Lo señaló con el dedo-¡kon!

-¿Ah?...¿me conoces?

- ¿tanto habré cambiado?- Se preguntó Nell, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz masculina detrás de ella

-¿Porqué tanto escándalo Nell? -Exigió saber Ichigo, el cual acababa de llegar

-¡Itsigo!-Exclamó alegre la peliverde

"¿Nell?...¿ella es la mocosa llorona y debilucha que andaba con Hiromi nee-san?" Kon miró de pies a cabeza a la peliverde para luego enfocar su mirada en su delantera… " ah!...¡se ha vuelto una diosa!"

- Oye Itsigo ¿ese es Kon?

-Umm si…-lo miró de reojo "verdad…me había olvidado por completo de él"

-Wau, no ha cambiado para nada

-Porsupuesto… "sigue siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre"

- jejeje si pero a Hiromi-sama le encantaba- Aprovechó ese momento para mencionarla.

- Te dije que no la mencionaras en mi presencia.-Y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación.

- Pero Itsigo- Nell se interpuso entre él y la puerta- ¿por qué tanto odio hacia ella?...¿Hiromi-sama fue capaz de herirte tanto?

-No tengo por qué responderte eso- la apartó de la entrada y entró rápidamente a su habitación, cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta.

- ¿eres estúpida o qué?- Kon se acercó a ella luego de que el Kurosaki entrara a su habitación.- Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso al idiota de Ichigo

-¿eh?...Kon…¿tú sabes por qué él odia tanto a Hiromi-sama?

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo o qué? Claro que sí…y tu también

-¿Ah?...¿yo también?-Se llevó la mano al pecho en señal de asombro

-Pues claro que sí…aquel día…¿no recuerdas que estuvimos con Hiromi nee-san en el momento de…?- Kon se calló…no podía hablar de eso cerca a Ichigo, el cual bien podría estar escuchándolos en esos momentos.

-Kon, quiero que me lo cuentes todo- Dicho eso, cogió al peluche de felpa y se lo llevó lejos de allí…

…OOOOOOOO…

-¿en serio no quieres que te acompañe?...Ya es de noche y está lloviendo

-Ya te dije que no Hiyori…-Y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras sí

-Espera- Hiyori volvió a abrir la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quiero decirte que siempre te apoyaré a pesar de lo estúpida que sea tu decisión si eso te hace feliz, lo aceptaré. – Terminó de hablar y le regaló una tímida sonrisa (Hiyori no es de las que esbozan una enorme sonrisa)

-Gracias-Le contestó devolviéndole la misma sonrisa…"Lo siento Hiyori, por no contarte lo de Hiromi"- ah, casi me olvido…Hiyori ¿tú qué opinas de Shinji?

-¿Ah?- Hiyori la miró confusa.-¿el pelado?

-Si…¿Te gusta?

-¿eh?- La cara de la rubia se volvió roja como tomate- ¡Cla-claro que no! …¿Por qué me gustaría?...s-si es por lo del b-beso...

-¿beso?-Rukia la miró divertida…nunca había visto a su amiga tan nerviosa

-Wua!...n-no…no es que ese idiota me haya b-besado en la b-boca… y ya vete- Cerró la puerta

"Supongo que ya era hora de que la tonta se olvidara de Ryu" y se empezó a matar de la risa al imaginarse a Hiyori y Shinji como novios

-¿Por qué tan alegre?-le susurró alguien a su oído. La pelinegra pegó un brinco hacia adelante y volteó inmediatamente.

-¿Grimmjow?- Rukia no podía creer que aquel molesto vampiro estuviera frente suyo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-acá vivo idiota

-¿Acá? "Hiyori no me dijo nada"

-¿algún problema?...o –Se acercó más a ella provocando que esta se sonrojara -. ¿Querías que yo durmiera en tu casa?

-¿c-como?- Le mandó un puñete pero él lo esquivó fácilmente y la cogió de ambas muñecas- ¡suéltame!

"Este chico es muy peligroso"

-Estás muy agresiva…¿por qué no hablamos en otro lado?- Y antes que la ojivioleta se negara la llevó directo hacia su habitación.

- ¡Suéltame!- Insistió cuando llegaron al cuarto del peliceleste

-Tus deseos son órdenes- Y la soltó tirándola contra su cama.

-¡Bruto!-Le gritó- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que me devuelvas el favor que te hice

-¿Favor?...-Se llevò las manos a la cintura-¿Cuándo demonios me has hecho un favor?

- Cuando te conté sobre la relación entre Ichigo y Hiromi

-pues yo no te pedí que me lo contaras

-Claro que sí…se notaba en tus ojos lo intrigada que estabas por saber sobre esa relación…

-..¿Qué quieres que haga?

Grimmjow sonrió de lado… "Esa tonta ni sabe lo que le espera"

- Tengo…-Su mirada se volvió sombría-...Sed

-Ah,-Puso los ojos en blanco- entonces iré por un vaso de agua- Y se levantó de su cama-¿o quieres jugo?

-¿agua?...ja- Soltó una carcajada- No pensé que fueras tan ingenua

**-Rukia vete inmediatamente de ahí – Hiromi comprendió a lo que se refería el vampiro.**

-¿Ingenua?... me estás dicien...- pero no pudo continuar ya Grimmjow la tiró de nuevo hacia su cama y, para terror de la pelinegra, este se puso encima de ella.

-¿QUÉ HACES?...ALÉJATE-Trató de empujarlo pero fue inútil ya que él era más fuerte que ella

-Te lo volveré a repetir-Le agarró fuertemente sus brazos- Tengo sed

Rukia sintió que todo su cuerpo tembló al comprender aquellas dos simples palabras.

- Grimmjow puedo gritar muy fuerte ¿lo sabes?

- Inténtalo, nadie te ayudará ya que esto solo durará unos cuantos segundos - el color de sus ojos cambió a una tonalidad carmesí, acercó su rostro al cuello de la ojivioleta y abrió su boca mostrando sus dos enormes colmillos

-¡NO!- Ella empezó a patalear intentando golpearlo pero paró al momento en que él le rugió…

"¿Qué hago?...mi cuerpo no reacciona…ayuda…" De repente la imagen de Kaien vino a su mente. "Kaien-dono…ayuda"

De repente todo pasó en un unos segundos para Rukia…alguien había apartado a Grimmjow de encima de ella…y la había cogido del brazo….

-¿Q-que…?- No daba crédito a lo que veía…Grimmjow estaba al otro extremo habitación… miraba con furia hacia donde ella se encontraba

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó una profunda voz cerca de ella. Rukia alzó la cabeza y se dio con la sorpresa de quién la había salvado era ese extraño chico…ulquiorra, el cual la miraba con…¿preocupación?...o eso parecía.

-S-si…- Su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas

-¿Estás segura?- Le volvió a preguntar, ella simplemente asintió- Vete de aquí.

Ella volvió a asentir y se fue con un montón de dudas en su cabeza

…OOOOOOOO…

**1 hora después**

"Qué asco de día" pensó Rukia…apenas había podido llegar a su departamento…estaba tan nerviosa que hasta en la calle se había chocado con varias personas… "Aún me siento asustada" Se abrazó a sí misma

"**Yo también me asusté al ver la cara de Grimmjow…"**

- CÁLLATE¡ TÚ NO TIENES LA IDEA DE LO FUERTE QUE ERA!...LUCHÉ CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS PERO APENAS PUDE MOVERME!- Gritó furiosa a la vez que lágrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas.- ¡JAMÁS TUVE…TANTO MIEDO DE UN HOMBRE EN MI VIDA!

**-Rukia yo..**

-¡Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA!...

**-¿QUÉ?**

-¡SEGURO QUE LE HICISTE ALGO A ÉL CUANDO ESTABAS VIVA Y AHORA SE QUIERE DESQUITAR CONMIGO!

**-¡Yo no le hecho nada a él!...**

**-**¡CÁLLATE QUE POR TU MALDITA CULPA MI VIDA SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO UN CAOS…! –De repente la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo

**-¿Ah sí?...¿también me piensas reprochar el hecho de que por mi maldita culpa te has enamorado de Ichigo?**

- yo…- no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de Hiromi- ¡PUES SÍ! YO NO QUERÍA VOVER A TENER ESOS ESTÚPIDOS SENTIMIENTOS ...TE ODIO..! CÓMO QUISIERA QUE SALIERAS DE MI MENTE!

-**PUES YO…-Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Rukia profirió un grito desgarrador**

La pelinegra no podía soportar más el dolor y cayó al piso…sentía como si le arrancaran algo profundamente de ella…

Siguió gritando por varios minutos

"YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS" pero tan pronto como pensó eso, el dolor desapareció en unos instantes

"¿eh?...¿Qué fue eso?...¿Hiromi?" empezó a llamarla pero no recibió respuesta alguna… "¿Hiromi?"

-¿Rukia?- Una aguda voz la llamó justo detrás de ella.

"Esa voz…" La Kuchiki no daba crédito a lo que oyó, se paró de golpe y buscó con la mirada al dueño de esa voz "no puede ser…"

Se quedó paralizada al ver a Hiromi arrodillada a unos metros cerca de ella…vestía el mismo Kimono blanco …pero la diferencia era que su piel era más pálida que la de un vampiro….

- Yo…¿estoy viva?- Hiromi estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación y miraba a Rukia con temor y angustia…- Rukia ¿yo…?

-¿Rukia?- Intervino una voz cerca de ellas

Ambas se pusieron heladas al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

Ichigo, el cual había entrado a la habitación por la ventana, miraba a la pelinegra con confusión…la chica no despegaba la mirada de ese rincón…

-oye enana ¿Qué te pasa? …¿Qué hay ahí?- Sus ojos se posaron en aquel lugar…

" No!" Rukia sintió pavor en esos momentos…¿Y si él pudiera mirar a Hiromi?...¿Cómo reaccionaría?...

- i-Ichigo- Hiromi lo miraba con dolor…era extraño pero no sentía miedo de verlo…más bien no quería dejar de mirarlo…A pesar de todo, él había sido la única persona que le había traído alegrías y tristezas a su vida…

"…¿sabes? Aunque tus fríos ojos me rechacen todavía te seguiré amando" Respiró hondo esperando la reacción del vampiro

- Rukia, ¿Qué le ves de interesante al rincón de tu habitación?- La cogió de sus hombros obligándola a que lo mire.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Rukia… "¿Ichigo no puede ver a Hiromi?"

-Estás rara, pitufo. ¿Te pasó algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente… "si le digo lo que casi me muerde Grimmjow o lo de Hiromi…no sé cómo reaccionaría"

- ¿sabes?...-La observó detenidamente por unos gustaría saber qué piensas en estos momentos…

- Que es molesto que alguien se meta a tu habitación sin permiso y por la ventana…

-Estaba tocando a tu puerta pero como no respondías, decidí entrar por la ventana.

-Ah…¿y para que viniste?...ya es de noche y…-Sin querer a su mente vino el recuerdo de la vez en que él la mordió.

"¿Y si él tiene…sed?...no…" Y empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro

- Oye...¿Qué te pasa?- Dio unos pasos hacia adelante pero se sorprendió al ver como ella, al mismo tiempo, retrocedía rápidamente

-¡Aléjate!...- Sin darse cuenta se tropezó con uno de sus peluches que estaba tirado en el piso...Y antes de que diera en el suelo, Ichigo la tomó de la cintura y la sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho…

"Ichigo…" En esos instantes, ella sintió cómo su corazón latía aceleradamente. "Yo…me siento tan bien en sus brazos"

-…estás rara…-La alejó un poco de él y agachó su cabeza mirándola directamente a los ojos…ella se sonrojó al momento en que compartieron miradas

"No puedo evitarlo….estoy sintiendo algo fuerte por ella" Y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos alzó el mentón de la pelinegra…ahora sus rostros estaban muy cerca…

Rukia se puso nerviosa al sentir la respiración del vampiro cerca a su rostro, cerró sus ojos esperando probar los labios de él…

Sin esperar más, Ichigo cerró sus ojos chocando sus labios con de la que alguna vez consideró "insignificante humana" pero que ahora era alguien muy importante para él...

Debían de admitirlo de nuevo estaban arriesgando sus corazones….pero esta vez no se arrepentirían…

* * *

**¿Y que tal les pareciò el capitulo?...¡Al fin hubo el tan esperado beso !...ademàs que a pedido de varios Hiromi saliò de la mente de Rukia... si algunos se sienten confudidos con eso, no se preocupen en el siguiente cap se explicara TODO acerca de còmo Hiromi entrò a la mente de Rukia, el porquè Ichigo la odia, la relaciòn de Kaien y Rukia, que es Hiyori,empezarà el Ulquihime ( adoro esta pareja!) y aparecerà aquel misterioso chico que habìa mencionado en los adelantos del anterior cap ( no me alcanzò para ponerlo en este)**

**Les dejo estas preguntas: ¿Porquè Ichigo no puede ver a Hiromi?...¿Por què Rukia si puede verla?...¿Serà Rukia la ùnica que pueda verla o...alguien màs podra hacerlo?**

**Y debo de avisarles que apartir de este cap empieza la verdadera trama ya que nuestra linda pareja la tendrà que luchar para permanecer juntos. **

**¿Màs Adelantos?...ya les dì varios, pero como me demorè en actualizar les dejò uno pequeño:**

**- Ummm...no pensè que lloverìa tanto hoy- Inoue caminaba apresuradamente para llegar a su casa...el paraguas que tenìa era muy pequeño para protegerla de la lluvia. **

**De repente parò en seco.**

**"¿Esa no es...Kuchiki-san?.." pensò al ver a _Rukia,_ la cual estaba recostada sobre un poste - "Que extraño Kuchiki-san no tenìa el cabello tan largo y...¿porquè viste un kimono blanco?...debe de estar murièndose de frìo, mejor voy alla"**

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye**


	18. Dulce dolor

**¡Konichiwa! ¡Lorenis-chan regresó! (Al igual que Rukia-chan XD)…y más inspirada que nunca!...se preguntarán por qué demonios me demoré tanto ( creo que más de dos meses) y la respuesta es que se me fue la inspiración, sonará raro pero es la verdad!...hace 1 mes había hecho el cap, pero repente no me gustó y lo borré! ( sii , que maldita que soy) por lo que pensé en ponerle otras cosas pero la maldita inspiración se fue y mi mente se quedó en blanco. En fin, hace 2 semanas la inspiración volvió y ps aquí estoy dejándoles el cap más largo (creo XD) y en el cual se revelarán varias cosas…**

**Al final del cap, contestaré sus lindos reviews…**

**¡Disfrùtenlo!**

* * *

Capítulo 17

Dulce dolor

Amarlo era como tener una hermosa herida…

_-KUROSAKI-KUN ESPERA- Empezó a gritar con desesperación a la vez que trataba de alcanzarlo…aunque parecía inútil, él corría a una gran velocidad que apenas ella podía ver su silueta a lo lejos…_

…_¿Qué debía hacer?_

Probablemente él ya no tenía recuerdos de ellos, sin embargo ella aún los guardaba dentro de su corazón.

_-Por favor escúchame-insistió de nuevo pero él la siguió ignorando…._

_...Lo había herido de una forma muy cruel….¿Qué debía hacer?_

A pesar de que no podía abrazarlo como quería….lo necesitaba.

_Respiró hondo, y uso todas sus fuerzas que tenía para poder alcanzarlo._

_-Kurosaki-kun- De repente, él había parado- Kurosak.._

_-Vete…- Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su voz tan fría _

"_¿por qué me duele tanto el corazón?"_

_-Yo…_

_-TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS_

_Ella no lo soportó más y en un rápido movimiento: lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda._

_-Suéltame_

_-¿eh?_

_-¡SUÉLTAME!-Se liberó de su abrazo y volteó…_

_Hiromi tembló al ver la fría expresión de Ichigo…nunca lo había visto así…"Tengo miedo…es como si su cuerpo entero me dice que no me acercara"_

_-Hare como si nunca te hubiera conocido…-Y le mandó una mirada llena de desprecio-¡No vuelvas a dirigirme nunca la palabra!_

"_Mi mente se ha quedado en blanco…"_

_Y pasó por su costado dejándola totalmente en shock _

…_era una estúpida…sabía que no había nadie más que él en su vida pero aún así seguía pensando en aquella persona…._

_-¿Por qué tenía que terminar todo así?- Empezó a decir entre sollozos luego de que él se fuera- Yo no quería herirle de esta manera…_

Hiromi miraba con desinterés a toda la gente que pasaba delante suyo. Ellos ni siquiera se darían cuenta de su presencia

"no pensé que lo volvería a recordar…" pensó para luego dirigir su atención hacia una pareja de adolescentes que pasaron delante de ella

-¡Te dije que estoy bien!-Le decía la chica, quien miraba con burla al chico-¡No necesito tu estúpido paraguas!

-¡Eres retrasada o qué?...¡Está lloviendo!- Le contestó el chico al mismo tiempo que la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo a su pecho…ahora ambos estaban protegidos por su paraguas.

-Eres un tonto-susurró avergonzada.

Hiromi apartó la mirada de ellos…no podía ver más esa escena ya que le recordaba aquellos tiempos en que Ichigo siempre la protegía

"Y a cambio yo…pisoteé sus sentimientos" De pronto a su mente vino la imagen de Ichigo y Rukia besándose.

"En aquel momento sentí que el dolor era insoportable por lo que huí de ahí…" Miró las gotas de lluvia, las cuales traspasaban sus manos… "Es lo mejor para él…Rukia va a poder curar su corazón, el cual yo destrocé como si no fuera nada…pero aún asi yo lo sigo amando"

…OOOOOOOO…

"Que fuerte está lloviendo" pensó Inoue mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa "Felizmente este paraguas es grande"

Suspiró cansada… "¿Qué debo hacer?... No pensé que lo que le pasaba a Tatsuki-chan fuera tan grave… y Ulquiorra-kun" De nuevo sintió una gran tristeza en su corazón…

"¿eh?...¿Qué ha sido eso? …¿Estoy triste por ese tonto?" Y se dio pequeños golpes en su cabeza reprendiéndose a sí misma "Ummm…mejor pienso que mañana es el ¡gran día!...Ishida-kun y yo…"

Pero su mente se quedó en blanco al notar algo extraño a unos metros cerca a ella

"¿Esa no es...Kuchiki-san?.." pensó al ver a _Rukia,_ la cual estaba recostada sobre un poste - "Que extraño Kuchiki-san no tenía el cabello tan largo y... ¿porqué viste un kimono blanco?...debe de estar muriéndose de frío, mejor voy allá"

…OOOOOOOO…

"_¿Todo está bien?...¿Todo se olvidara?" _

_-¡No! No está bien- Hiromi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas- ¡nunca lo estará!...¿Qué hice?...¡Lo arruiné todo!_

"_Siento como si mi corazón se partiera en pedazos" _

_-Kurosaki-kun…creo que me gustas más de lo que pensaba…creo que realmente fue a ti quien quería.-Reconoció finalmente _

_Y recordó todos los momentos que compartió con él….desde el día en que lo conoció en aquella extraña cabaña. _

_-Yo…quiero verte…-Exclamó de repente a la vez que se levantaba del piso - Tengo muchas ganas de verte… ¡No quiero perderte!..._

"_¿Y si me rechazas de nuevo?...¿O me miras fríamente de nuevo? …mi corazón no lo soportaría…" Hiromi no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos _

_-Entonces lo podrás hacer en un futuro-Dijo una dulce voz detrás suyo_

_-¿Quién…?-La pelinegra volteó inmediatamente y lo último que logró ver fue unos enormes ojos carmesí ya que luego sintió como su mente se puso en blanco_

Hiromi abrió los ojos como plato luego de recordar lo que pasó segundos antes de que muriera…

"¡¿Qué?...Esto es extraño…¿Por qué siento como si esta fuera la primera vez que veo este recuerdo?...Pensé que había muerto por que le pedí a la Hōgyoku no vivir más…y ahora en este recuerdo ¡Yo no he hecho eso!...además ¿Quién era el dueño de esa voz?"

-¿Kuchiki-san?-Una dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh?-Alzó la mirada al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca de ella, y se quedó estupefacta al ver a una chica de cabellera naranja ¡mirándola!

-¿Tú quien eres?-Orihime no daba crédito a lo que veía….¿Quién era esa chica? Porque obviamente no podía ser Rukia… "Que extraño color de piel"

-¿Me puedes ver?-Se atrevió a preguntar Hiromi

La ojigris asintió levemente

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" Fue lo que pensaron ambas a la vez

-Debes de tener frío-Finalmente dijo la chica de enorme delantera

-¿Eh?

-Ven, te llevaré a mi casa-En el instante en que Inoue la tocó del brazo, sintió recorrer por todo su cuerpo una fría brisa.

Sin darse cuenta, alguien las vigilaba muy de cerca…

…OOOOOOOO…

**Al día siguiente**

"¿Eh?..¿Dónde estoy?"Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos, los cuales apenas se adaptaban a la luz de la habitación. Aún tenía sueño…"Ayer sucedieron varias cosas…Grimmjow intentó atacarme, Hiromi despareció de mi mente…y después…"

-Buenos días- Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Rukia volteó hacia el costado y se topó con Ichigo, el cual la miraba con una sexy sonrisa en los labios. Estaba echado a su costado y tenía apoyado su rostro con sus brazos

-Buenos días-Le contestó Rukia, quien tenía un aspecto soñoliento y a apenas se daba cuenta de lo que decía

"Ah, y después me besé con Ichigo" Abrió los ojos como plato al recordar lo último

-¡Qué?- La pelinegra se incorporó de un golpe de la cama y para su mala suerte su pie derecho se enredó con las sabanas por lo que cayó de sentadera en el piso -¡Auch!

-Idiota-refunfuñó el pelinaranja entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿TU QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-Gritó molesta señalándolo con la mano.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo…. "él ha dormido conmigo…eso significa que…" Se llevó las manos al pecho comprobando que estaba con ropa.

-Ah-Suspiró aliviada. "No me puedo fiar de ese idiota" pensó mirándolo con desconfianza

Por su parte, Ichigo estaba que se divertía al ver las distintas reacciones que tuvo Rukia en unos pocos minutos

-¿Sabes?...Eres única para desmayarte en pleno beso… -Le informó el ojimiel fastidiándola aún mas

-Ma...maldito-musitó totalmente avergonzada

-Dime Rukia – Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso delante de ella-¿Tan bien beso?

-¿Q-que?- La pelinegra se aguantó las ganas de mandarle una patada en sus partes íntimas "vamos Rukia, cálmate…no le des el gusto a este descerebrado"

- Ah…-Esbozó una sonrisa al recordarse de algo- también hablas durmiendo

-¡Mentira!- Refutó la ojivioleta, aunque dentro de ella sabía que…tal vez era verdad

-Dijiste…_Me gusta mucho Ichigo_-Se burló usando el mismo tono de voz que ella usaba cuando fingía.-_¡él besa tan bien!_

La Kuchiki no soportó más que él siguiera burlándose de sus sentimientos

-¡Para!...¿Por qué tienes que ser así?-Ichigo se asustó al ver cómo las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Rukia-¿POR QUÉ?ERES UN IDIOTA, PERVERTIDO, FASTIDIOSO, BUENO PARA NADA

Ichigo estaba a punto de responderle pero se quedó callado por lo siguiente que dijo la ojivioleta

- PERO AÚN ASÍ…¿POR QUÉ ME ENAMORÉ DE TI?

Por varios segundos ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente. Por dentro Rukia sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima….al fin lo había dicho.

- Yo… también me pregunto lo mismo-Finalmente habló Ichigo, quien apartó la mirada de Rukia.

-Eres una enana gritona, mandona, temperamental, actúas a veces como chico…y aún así me enamoré de ti-Lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro lo suficiente para que ella escuchara

La ojivioleta se había quedado sin habla…¿Había escuchado bien?...¡Ichigo Kurosaki acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos!...Una inmensa alegría recorrió por todo su ser: ¡Se sentía tan feliz!¡Él le correspondía a sus sentimientos!

-¡Ichigo!- Y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de un sorprendido pelinaranja

-O-oye-El vampiro no se había esperado esa reacción…pero debía aceptar que le gustaba sentir el dulce aroma de ella cerca de él.

-Ah-Fue lo siguiente que salió de sus labios para luego rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Rukia

…OOOOOOOO…

**Instituto de Karakura**

**-**¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-Preguntó un chico de baja estatura, cabello negro y que no despegaba la mirada de su celular

-Sii!-Chilló emocionado Keigo. Ambos muchachos estaban parados cerca a la entrada del salón.

-¿Sabes que las probabilidades de que Rukia Kuchiki acepte ser tu novia son nulas?

-Cállate Mizuiro, no hay que ser pesimistas-Le contestó sabiendo que su amigo tenía un _"poquito"_ de razón- Yo sé que Kuchiki-san me aceptará…ella es el amor de mi vida

-¿No decías que el amor de tu vida era Inoue-san?

-Sí, pero me enteré que salía con el cuatro ojos aburrido por lo que ahora Kuchiki-san es la única a la que quiero!

-Claro, lo que tú digas…Asano-san- Dijo Mizuiro esperando con ansias a ver la forma en que la Kuchiki lo iba a mandar a volar…

-¡Que no me digas Asano-san!¡Llámame Keigo!

De pronto dos chicas pasaron por su costado mandándole una mirada coqueta a Kojima, quien les respondió sonriendo angelicalmente

-¿Q-que?- Keigo no podía creer que su amigo fuese tan popular con las chicas…¡incluyendo a las vampiras!

-¿Qué cosa?...yo soy más lindo que tú –Le informó encogiéndose de hombros.

-maldito-musitó entre dientes para luego dirigir su mirada al pasillo principal y…

-¡Kuchiki-san!-Gritó emocionado al ver a su diosa, corrió directo hacia ella dispuesto a abalanzársele-¿Quisieras ser mi nov...- Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que recibió un puñetazo por cortesía de Ichigo Kurosaki

-Vaya…-Kojima miraba con interés a Ichigo y Rukia quienes estaban a punto de entrar al salón.

-Ah…Asano-san levántate-agregó al ver a su amigo aún tirado en el piso

…OOOOOOOO…

-Ichigo, para tu información yo puedo defenderme sola-Se quejó Rukia. Estaba todavía parada en la puerta del salón.

-¡Cállate!-Le contestó el ojimiel, quien la cogió de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró dentro del aula

-¿Q-que haces idiota?-La pelinegra se sentía abochornada por el gesto de su ahora _novio_

- ¡Miren es Kuchiki-san…y con…con Ku…Kurosaki!-Anunció un chico que casi se cae de su asiento al verlos juntos

-¡EH?-Exclamaron varios a la vez no creyendo lo que acababa de decir su compañero

-así que el pelado le correspondió-Susurró Hiyori al ver a su mejor amiga tomada de la mano con el fresa.

-¡Noooo!¡¿Por qué?- Empezaron a lloriquear varios chicos y chicas a la vez

Rukia maldijo dentro de sí al dejar que Ichigo la jalara de la mano hasta el salón... "Sabía que iban a reaccionar así" y le mandó una mirada de reproche

-Me da igual lo que digan-Le susurró Ichigo adivinando sus pensamientos-ven, vamos a nuestro asientos-Y la jaló del brazo.

Inoue sonrió tiernamente al verlos…le parecía algo lindo que ellos estuvieran juntos.

-¿No te parece adorable que ambos estén juntos, Tatsuki-chan?

-Prefiero no opinar sobre ellos-Fue la respuesta de la peliazul…dentro de ella esperaba que la Kuchiki se diera cuenta con quien se había metido

Por su parte, la mayoría de vampiros observaban con incredulidad e indignación que su príncipe tuviera una relación con una ¡humana! Para ellos era algo indignante

"Me pregunto que debería hacer" pensó Nell. Luego de que Kon le contara todo lo que había pasado aquel día entre Ichigo y Hiromi, había cambiado de parecer acerca de separar a Ichigo y Rukia. Aunque sabía que el peluche decía la verdad…¿Por qué demonios no podía recordar nada?...quizás alguien le había borrado los recuerdos de ese día

-¡Kya!-Gritó una chica cerca a la entrada del aula- ¡Ahí vienen!

Todos posaron su mirada en la puerta

Tan pronto como la chica terminó de hablar, aparecieron Grimmjow y Ulquiorra

Varias chicas suspiraron al verlos…¡Felizmente ellos estaban libres!

-Tsk, vienen tarde idiotas –Les acusó Nell con el dedo

- No es tu problema-Le contestó el vampiro de mirada felina mientras Ulquiorra se iba callado, como siempre, a su sitio

-idiota-susurró la peliverde pero Grimmjow no le respondió ya que su atención se concentró en la chica de hermosos ojos violeta.

"Te salvaste de que Ulquiorra haya aparecido en esos momentos…aunque es extraño que él se preocupe por alguien. Hump me da igual…lo único que quiero es tu sangre" Pensaba el peliceleste mientras que Rukia sintió recorrer un temblor por su cuerpo al cruzar miradas con él.

Repentinamente, para sorpresa de varios, el peliceleste apareció junto a ella apoyando ambos brazos en su carpeta

La pelinegra se quedó helada al sentir su aliento cerca de ella

-Todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente –Le susurró al oído para luego mandarle una sonrisa burlona a Ichigo, el cual trató de controlar las ganas de matarlo en esos momentos.

-Vete-Le susurró Rukia para que nadie más, en especial el ojimiel, la oyera

-No- El vampiro disfrutaba al ver la cara de pánico y terror que mostraba la pelinegra.

-Grimmjow, deja de molestarla-Intervino alguien junto a ellos

-Tsk, que fastidiosa eres Nell- Le contestó Grimmjow mientras se iba a su sitio. Igual, de algo estaba muy seguro…muy pronto probaría su sangre...

La peliverde lo siguió con la mirada…¿ Qué rayos estaba tramando Grimmjow?

-Rukia-chan-La llamó. Aunque sabía que en esos momentos no era adecuado hablarle sobre _aquel tema, _era mejor hacerlo antes que tarde.

-¿ah?- La pelinegra apenas había salido del trance en que Grimmjow la había dejado

- ¿podemos hablar afuera un ratito?-Le pidió Nell

-¿Afuera?...-Se asombró al ver a aquella hermosa vampira le estuviese pidiendo tal favor- ¿Para qué?

-No te preocupes, no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo- Apenas terminó de decirlo, la tomo del brazo y la llevó hacia el patio del instituto

…OOOOOOOO…

"¿Qué estará pasando ahí?" Se preguntó Hiyori al ver como Rukia fue prácticamente jalada fuera del salón por esa extraña chica

- Tontihime, ¿Te pasa algo?-agregó la rubia al ver a Inoue con un semblante serio

-¿a mí?...-Su rostro, en unos segundos, se torno alegre-jejeje claro que no

-Ummm…¿será por qué el cuatro ojos no llega?

-Ah, es verdad-Inoue recién se había dado cuenta de que su novio no había venido hasta ahora…algo extraño ya que Ishida siempre llegaba temprano, además de que hoy día iban a cumplir 3 años de noviazgo

-Estás más tonta de lo normal-Finalizó para luego apoyar su cabeza en la carpeta

-Je!...lo siento-Y esbozó una enorme sonrisa, lo que provocó que Hiyori tuviera ganas de vomitar "Espero que Hiromi-chan se sienta a gusto en mi cuarto" pensó Inoue mientras recordaba como la pelinegra se había negado al principio y trató de escaparse pero finalmente la pelinaranja la alcanzó y la convenció.

…OOOOOOOO…

-..¿Y de que quieres hablar?- Preguntó Rukia deseando que esa chica ya hablara para así regresar rápidamente a las clases, que seguro ya habían comenzado

-Yo…quería hablar de Itsigo

"oh perfecto" Gruñó dentro de sí. "De seguro que me va a amenazar con que me aleje de él"

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de tu relación con él pero lo único que te pido es…que no lo hieras.

La pelinegra no se esperó aquellas palabras

-No te entiendo

-Itsigo es una persona muy especial para mí y…

-¿Especial?-Susurró un poco incómoda al pensar lo siguiente. "¿Y si ella está enamorada de él…?"

-Ah, espera no pienses mal-Agregó Nell al ver como el semblante de la ojivioleta había cambiado-Yo quiero a Itsigo pero no de esa forma. Él es alguien muy importante para mí ya que hace años él me salvó la vida y me cuidó como si fuera su propia hermana… Por lo que siento que es mi deber velar por su felicidad y…

-Lo entiendo- Le interrumpió

-¿ah?...¿Tú también quieres a alguien de esa manera?

-Sí, aunque esa persona ya no esté conmigo.-Le respondió mientras la imagen de Kaien venía a su mente. Aunque muchos hubiesen pensado que ella estaba enamorada de él, Rukia sabía que lo que sentía hacia Kaien no era amor- Él fue como el padre que nunca tuve, un hermano en que siempre podía confiar y que quise que fuera feliz

"Algo que no pude hacer, ya que lo mate" Siempre se culparía de haber eliminado la existencia de una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

-Entonces, entiendes que yo lo único que te pido es que hagas feliz a Itsigo, ya que toda su vida ha estado llena de dolor y tristeza. Aunque él lo niegue, sabe que es la verdad

-Yo...

-Júrame que no le harás daño y que lo harás feliz incluso si tuvieras que sacrificar tu felicidad- Le suplicó tomándole de ambas manos- Júralo

Por dentro Rukia se encontraba conmocionada ante aquella súplica…¿Qué debía de hacer?...¿Jurarle? … ¿Por qué sentía que una parte de ella le decía que no lo haga?...no, si era por Ichigo ella…

-…Lo…juro-Le dijo con una firme mirada pero con su corazón confuso

…OOOOOOOO…

**1 hora después**

_-Oh! Casi lo olvido Rukia-chan, espero que le digas a Ichigo que fuiste un shinigami _

_-¿Qué?- Gritó asustada -¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_-Eso no importa, pienso que debería de contarle. No te lo estoy exigiendo pero si él se enterara por otra persona..._

_-No te preocupes yo... le diré-Ni ella misma se creyó eso _

_-Gracias…¿Vamos al salón?_

_-No…prefiero quedarme por acá_

_-Está bien-Le contestó para luego alejarse de ese sitio_

-No puedo-susurró Rukia, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas de los árboles del instituto- Tengo miedo de que me odie por haber sido un ser que mataba a los suyos

De pronto se acordó de una conversación que había tenido hace poco con él

_-Debes de odiar a los…shinigamis…_

_-¿Odio?...es más que eso…ellos me deben algo…_

_-¿Deben?_

_-Sí…algo que nunca se los voy a perdonar…es un alivio que no seas un Shinigami Rukia…ya que si no …te hubiera despreciado más de lo que hubieras imaginado_

- ¿Por qué tan perturbada?

La susodicha se sobresaltó al escuchar esa aguda voz y giró lentamente la cabeza

-H-Hiromi- La pelinegra no podía creer que Hiromi estuviera sentada a su costado y con un semblante tan tranquilo

-Hola- Le saludó con un tono calmado.

-¿-hola?... ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir luego de a-ayer?

-Umm-Se quedó pensativa por unos segundos- Ayer llovió mucho

-ah…-Una gotita de sudor resbaló por su frente-no tienes remedio. "Yo en su lugar estuviera muy asustada de no saber en lo que me he convertido"

-Hiromi.

-¿sí?

-¿Tú, no estás molesta….por lo que pasó ayer entre Ichigo y yo?- la ojivioleta cerró sus ojos esperando su reacción

-No

-¿QUÉ?...-Abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro-¿No estás molesta?...yo supe de tus sentimientos y aún así me…-Apartó su mirada de ella- me besé con él

-No, no estoy molesta-Volvió a repetir tranquilamente- Yo me di cuenta que sentías algo por él desde que te quedaste a dormir aquella vez en la casa de Ichigo, aunque traté de convencerme que solo eran suposiciones mías… pero ayer cuando él te salvo de morir confirmé lo que más temía….-Lo último lo dijo con un tono afligido- él te quiere

Rukia no podía creer lo que acababa de decir Hiromi…. "Ella es muy fuerte para decir eso"

-Hiromi yo…de verdad no tuve la intención de herirte

-No te preocupes Rukia….yo merecía algo peor que eso

-¿Qué?

-Rukia, yo te mentí al decirte que lo odio, yo no tengo ninguna razón para odiarlo….simplemente me convencí que eso es lo único que debería sentir por él, pero eso no funcionó ya que lo sigo queriendo

-¿Y por qué Ichigo te odia?-Se atrevió a preguntar Rukia- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para que él te guardara tanto rencor a tal punto que quería verte muerta?

- Yo herí los sentimientos de Ichigo

-¿Lo heriste?...pero ¿De qué forma?...Tú lo querías

-Sí, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde de ello…¿Y sabes por qué?-Rukia negó con la cabeza- Porque yo amaba a Kaien Kurosaki, su hermano.

…OOOOOOOO…

**2 horas después**

-Bien alumnos, ya terminó la clase…-Anunció la profesora- No se olviden repasar para el examen de la próxima semana

-Si-Respondieron algunos

"¿Dónde te has metido Rukia?" pensó el vampiro de ojos color miel, quien se extrañó al ver que Nell había regresado sola al salón

-Tsk- Bufó molesto para luego levantarse de su asiento e ir a buscarla

-Me pregunto por qué no habrán venido Hirako-kun-Le comentó una chica pelirroja a su amiga

-No lo sé, pero lo más extraño es que Ryu-kun tampoco ha venido

Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada de horror

-¿Y si les ha pasado algo?NOO-Empezaron a chillar desesperadas

-idiotas-musitó entre dientes Hiyori- Me da ganas de agarrarlas a patadas

"Aunque también me pica la curiosidad de donde se haya metido Baka-Shinji"

-Tan agresiva como siempre, Sarugaki-La rubia alzó la mirada topándose con la cara de burla de Tatsuki

-¿Qué quieres Arisawa?

-No, solo venía a avisarte que Inoue ya lo sabe todo

-..¿En serio?...-Hiyori desvió su mirada hacia la pelinaranja, la cual parecía que estaba en otro mundo- Pues ya era hora

-… aunque no le dicho que Ichigo quiere mi poder.

-¿ah?...¿Y por qué no le dijiste?

De repente varias chicas profirieron gritos…

-¿POR QUÉ CARAJO GRITAN?-Hiyori les mandó una mirada asesina a ese grupito de _dementes_, el cual señaló la entrada del salón.

-Hiyori- Todos miraron atentos a Ryu, quien en unos segundos se había puesto delante de la ojicafé- ¿Podemos hablar?

La susodicha apenas asintió tímidamente con la cabeza…

-Sígueme

…OOOOOOOO…

_-¡Nooo!-Gritaba con desesperación una chica de cabellera negra, tez blanca y ojos violetas….sus manos y cara estaban manchados de sangre-¡Por favor Kaien-dono reaccione!_

_Rukia sacudía el cuerpo ensangrentado de Kaien tratando de que reaccionara…._

_-Rukia…-Detrás de ella apareció Ryu, quien también tenía las manos ensangrentadas además que tenía una enorme herida en su hombro derecho- Déjalo…Kaien ya muri.._

_-No!-La pelinegra lo interrumpió bruscamente-él está vivo…debe de estarlo – Y se llevó las manos a la cabeza - Vivo…vivo…muerto…muerto_

_El peliazul la miró sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Rukia en ese estado de locura_

_-muerto…-Siguió repitiendo Rukia hasta que después de algunos minutos profirió un grito desgarrador y se desmayó_

_-¡Rukia!- El ojivioleta fue inmediatamente hacia ella-¡Demonios!...¡Se ha…!_

_-Cof…Cof…R-Ryu- El vampiro se quedó tieso en su sitio al escuchar esa voz…_

_-R-Ryu- El peliazul volteó lentamente y se quedó pasmado al notar como Kaien parpadeaba lentamente y botaba sangre de la boca_

_Ryu no podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera aún con vida!_

_-Kaien…-Y se acercó inmediatamente ande él. Sacó la espada blanca que estaba clavada en el pecho de su amigo - ¿Cómo…?_

_-E-ella…no nos puede escuchar…-Le contestó a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacia la desmayada Rukia._

_- Ya veo… "incluso cuando estás a punto de morir…la sigues protegiendo ¿No, Kaien?"_

_-R-Ryu…gracias por haberme dejado luchar contra ese Mounstro_

_-Está bien…._

_-Sé que con mi estúpida actuación hice que Rukia saliera dañada…ella va a sufrir mucho-Lo último lo dijo con un tono de dolor_

_-Kaien, también fue mi culpa…no debí de haber dejado que controlaran mi cuerpo…sino yo te hubiera ayudado…y…ahora Rukia_

_- ¿T-tú la vas a proteger…no?..._

_- ¿Tu qué crees?...¡Claro que sí!...-Y su semblante se volvió melancólico_

_-Júralo-Le interrumpió Kaien en un tono exigente- Júrame que la protegerás de todo lo que pueda herirla… y nunca le dirás lo que es_

_Ryu se quedó en shock…¿Kaien no quería que le dijera a Rukia la verdad sobre su origen?_

_- Pero…_

_-Sabes que su vida…cof cof…se volvería llena de dolor cuando lo descubriese igual que la de…cof cof-Empezó a toser de nuevo pero esta vez con más intensidad….además que las gotas de la lluvia se mezclaban con las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro_

_-Kaien_

_-¡JÚRALO!_

_-Lo juro…_

_Kaien esbozó una sonrisa, ante la sorpresa de Ryu, y extendió lentamente sus brazos_

_- ¿sabes?...hubiera querido que antes de morir….Mi hermano y Miyu me hubiesen perdonado…por lo estúpido que fui- Y volvió a cerrar los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más._

_Ryu se quedó parado en su sitio…_

_Kaien Kurosaki, el príncipe de los vampiros, su amigo acababa de morir enfrente de sus ojos y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo… _

…_solo esa vez él dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos_

-¿Ryu-kun?-La voz de Hiyori lo trajo a al realidad-¿Pasa algo?

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza. Ambos, estaban en la azotea del colegio

- Hiyori, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Crees que este bien que Rukia tenga una relación con Ichigo Kurosaki?

La rubia se quedó callada por unos instantes. Sabía que tarde o temprano él le haría esa pregunta

-Yo…pienso que no, pero- La expresión de Hiyori era firme y serena - He estado pensando mucho y lo único que quiero es que mi amiga sea feliz….y si su felicidad es junto a Ichigo, la apoyaré.

-¿Y si la lastima?...

-Le pateo el culo hasta morir

Sin querer, Ryu soltó una pequeña carcajada…era la primera vez desde hace años que reía…

-Has cambiado Hiyori-Le dijo el peliazul mirándola directamente a los ojos, lo que provocó que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa- no te pareces nada a la niña que le temía a todo el mundo

-Y todo fue gracia a ti-Le confesó totalmente ruborizada. Ryu la miró sorprendido para luego bajar la mirada

-Me alegro- Le contestó- Para mí tú eres como mi hermana pequeña a la que debo de proteger de cualquier peligro

"¿Hermana?" Hiyori sintió una mezcla de emociones antes esa simple palabra.

De repente, la mirada de Ryu se concentró en el cuello desnudo de su amiga. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos habían tomado una tonalidad roja y sentía una fuerte quemazón en su garganta

"Quiero beber su sangre"

Se horrorizó ante aquel pensamiento…¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?...¿Es que acaso siempre iba a depender de aquellas malditas pastillas?

-Tengo que irme-Se levantó de donde estaba sentado se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de la azotea. Si seguía ahí era capaz de…

-¿Ryu-kun?- Hiyori volteó de inmediato pero para su desgracia…ya se había ido.

…OOOOOOOO…

-¿En verdad te vas ir temprano?-Tatsuki no podía creer que su amiga estuviera tan emocionada por aquella fecha

- Pues claro, Tatsuki-chan-Le contestó Inoue mientras cogía su maleta.- Tengo que preparar la comida para esta noche… "Aunque también quiero ver cómo está Hiromi-chan"

-¿Ah sí?- La peliazul enarcó una ceja- ¿No crees que es mejor que Ishida y tu vayan a un restaurante?

-¿eh?¡Claro que no!...además yo sé que mi comida saldrá igual de deliciosa que la de un restaurante

-sí, claro-Tatsuki la miró incrédula "Pobre Ishida…espero que Orihime no experimente nuevos sabores justo hoy"

-Ah, oye Orihime…hablando de Ishida ¿sabes por qué no ha venido?'

-No sé- Se encogió de hombros, dándole poca importancia a ese asunto- supongo que él también estará preparando algo divertido para hoy por lo que no pudo venir al instituto

-¿De verdad?

-Sip- avanzó hacia la puerta del salón y cuando estaba a punto de deslizarla, alguien se le adelanto

-¿Grimmjow-kun?-La pelinaranja se extrañó de ver al frente suyo al sexy vampiro

-¿Dónde está?-Exigió saber el peliazul

-¿Quién?

- Ella…esa humana- Grimmjow se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar el nombre- Ru..Ru

-¿Te refieres a Rukia?-Intervino Tatsuki mirándolo con desconfianza

-Sí, ella….¿Dónde está?- la había buscado por todo el instituto pero no había podido dar con su paradero

-umm pues…- La ojigris se quedó pensativa por unos minutos.

-¿Y bien?

-Jejeje No sé

-Tsk, Estúpida humana- Y volvió a salir del salón apresuradamente

- Tatsuki-chan-Habló Orihime luego de que el vampiro desapareciera por completo de sus vistas

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podrías ir a ver a Kuchiki-san?

- Parece que para ti tampoco te es de fiar ese Grimmjow…¿Y bien, dónde está Rukia?

-Ella siempre para sentada en una de las ramas de los árboles del instituto

-Está bien

…OOOOOOOO…

_-¿Un ángel?...-El joven la miraba un poco preocupado pero a la vez divertido-¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Rukia?_

_- Claro que sí- Chilló la pequeña Rukia- Kaien –dono es como mi ángel guardián_

_-¡JA! Esto es estúpido Rukia-Intervino un niño de la misma edad de ella y que tenia cabello rojo.- Kaien es un chupasangre…él más bien parece un demonio _

_-¡Cállate, Renji baka!-Le contestó la pequeña al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre su amigo, quien cayó al suelo y empezaba a recibir puñetazos. Renji logró evadir algunos golpes para luego jalarle del pelo a su amiga_

_-Tsk, ustedes nunca van a cambiar-Se lamentó el vampiro y dejó que sigan peleándose por 5 minutos más._

_Luego cogió a Rukia por la cintura y la separó de Renji._

_-Vamos Rukia, cálmate-Le dijo Kaien al ver que la pelinegra seguía forcejeando contra él _

_-S-si-La pequeña asintió levemente con la cabeza, no obstante le mandó una mirada sombría a Renji, quien también le respondió con el mismo gesto y se alejó de ellos_

_Pasó 10 minutos en que ambos se quedaron en silencio_

_-Rukia ¿en verdad piensas eso de mí?¿Piensas que soy como tu ángel?-Kaien la miró un poco triste aunque la niña no se dio cuenta._

_-Sí-Le contestó la ojivioleta regalándole una tímida sonrisa._

_-Rukia, yo no soy tan bueno como tú piensas_

_-¿eh?-Lo miró confundida_

_-No soy perfecto- La mirada de Kaien se oscureció- aunque parezca una persona madura... la verdad es que he hecho daño a muchas personas_

"Al fin entiendo el significado de aquellas palabras" Rukia miró el cielo por la ventana del pequeño autobús "Pero aún asi….Kaien-dono ¿Por qué?…"

-Señorita ya llegamos-Le avisó el conductor-último paradero

-..Si-Y bajó del autobús para luego emprender su marcha hacia la cabaña de los viejos.

¿La razón por la que se encontraba en esos momentos en las afueras de Karakura?...Era simple….se sentía perturbada y confusa consigo mismo por todo lo que le contó Hiromi. Ella aún no asimilaba toda aquella extraña historia así que prefirió relajarse caminando por el bosque de Karakura

_-¿Estás bromeando no?-Fue lo que dijo después de que Hiromi le dijera que su primer amor fue Kaien _

_-No_

_-Pero ¿c-como…así tu…?_

_-Antes que nada, debes de saber que todo lo que te voy a contar sucedió aquí._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me sorprendes de que no sepas que Karakura fue la ciudad donde vivíamos los vampiros._

_-¿Karakura?-susurró horrorizada- ¿Entonces, porque ahora los vampiros viven en la isla de Las Noches?_

_-¿Ahora ellos viven ahí?...umm supongo que por el incendio que destruyó toda la ciudad hace 100 años, ellos decidieron irse a un lugar más seguro_

_-¿Incendio?...¿Hubo un incendio aquí?_

_- Te lo responderé todo parte por parte _

_-Ok, adelante cuéntame todo _

_- conocí a Kaien cuando tenía 11 años…¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta viendo tus recuerdos que él ha cambiado mucho_

_-¿ah?_

_- Cuando yo lo conocí él era un niño que le desagradaba socializar con la gente, pensaba que todo el que se le acercaba era hipócrita _

_Rukia se quedó estupefacta ante aquel descubrimiento… ¡Kaien-dono era un antisocial!_

_-Supongo que él adoptó esa actitud a raíz del accidente que provocó la muerte de la Reina Masaki…él solo tenía 9 años cuando su madre falleció_

_-Kaien-dono-susurró Rukia. _

_-Como sea, me fue muy difícil acercarme a Kaien. Él siempre paraba en el jardín del palacio ¿Y sabes lo que hacía? Tocaba el violín. Al principio quedé maravillada al escucharlo tocar…sentía que aquella música relajaba mi corazón. Así que todos los días iba en secreto a escuchar aquella música _

_-Vaya-Fue lo que atinó a decir Rukia. "Kaien-dono me ha ocultado varias cosas de su pasado"_

_-Luego de algunos días, el me pilló y me ordenó molesto que me marchara. Por supuesto, me negué, aun sabiendo que él era el príncipe heredero. Y para sorpresa mía, él me preguntó cuál era mi nombre….desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables. Cada vez que veía a Kaien me sentía feliz y cuan me sonreía sentía que mi corazón latía rápidamente. Sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado _

_-¿Y él…te correspondió?_

_Hiromi sonrió tristemente_

_-No, claro que no. Pasó dos años para que me diera cuenta que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Sucedió un día antes a que yo me decidiera a declarar…mi padre nos reunió a mis hermanos y a mí en la sala principal, quería anunciarnos algo importante. Por mi parte, estaba muy interesada ya que la noticia tenía relación con la familia real. Conforme mi padre nos iba diciendo la_ _**magnífica**__ noticia, sentí que me estaba partiendo en pedazos por dentro…¡Mi padre había comprometido a mi hermana con el príncipe heredero!. Quería gritarle en ese momento…¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? Pero mi hermana Miyu se le adelantó y se negó rotundamente a casarse con Kaien diciendo que ella era dos años menor que él y que no lo conocía. Mi padre le dijo que la boda se iba a celebrar dentro de 3 años y que Kaien estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso; eso fue lo que más me dolió._

_-¿Y tu hermana no pudo hacer más?_

_-Mi hermana siguió negándose al compromiso aún sabiendo que ya todo el mundo lo sabía. No podía odiarla, sabía que ella era más desdichada que yo en esos momentos. Desde el día del anuncio de su compromiso, no me atreví a volver a verlo y preferí quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto _

_-¿Y en qué momento conociste a Ichigo? _

_- Mi hermano Ryu se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía por lo que me pidió que saliera a pasear aunque sea por unos minutos al bosque de Karakura. Acepté renegando…pero ¿sabes?...no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido a Ichigo, gracias a él mi vida cambió por completo_

_-Hay algo que no me cuadra...¿No te diste cuenta antes de la presencia de Ichigo en el palacio?_

_-No, cada vez que iba al palacio…me iba directamente al jardín para verme con Kaien. Solo sabía que él tenía un hermano y dos hermanas mellizas. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que Ichigo era su hermano. Me quise alejar de él ya que no quería saber nada de aquella familia pero él me perseguía a cada rato y me gritaba: ¡Loca!¡Cobarde!_

"_No ha cambiado en nada"_

_-Al final me rendí y dejé que me hablara. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más me daba cuenta que Ichigo era totalmente opuesto a Kaien: Ichigo era una persona muy sociable, no era para nada educado y le gustaba insultarme…creo que ese fue su pasatiempo favorito...Te preguntarás si olvide Kaien ¿no?...pues no, cada vez que estaba sola recordaba los momentos que había pasado con él. Gracias a dios, Ichigo era muy despistado en el aspecto amoroso o eso era lo que creía. 5 años pasaron y yo ya había olvidado a Kaien; quien ya había anunciado su compromiso con mi hermana. Luego, mi padre me dio la misión de la __Hōgyoku y bueno se so tú ya lo sabes_._ Oh, no te preocupes…no te voy a contar mi historia de amor con Ichigo-Agregó al ver la cara seria de Rukia- Simplemente te resumiré en que Ichigo y yo íbamos a escapar pero llegó ese día._

"_Entonces, lo dirá" Pensó la ojivioleta_

_-__ Un día mi hermana Miyu, que acaba de casarse con Kaien vino a mi casa muy triste diciendo que ya no quería volver al palacio, porsupuesto, nos sorprendió a todos. Ichigo me había dicho que ellos habían discutido por algo extraño y que ella se fue furiosa. A mí ya no me importó mucho, quizás pro que el carácter de mi hermana era muy fuerte…¿Sabes ahora que te veo mejor? Pienso que tu actitud es la misma a la que Miyu. Bueno como te seguía diciendo, me dio igual lo que les pasaba pero cuando vía Kaien solo, sentado en medio del bosque de Karakura como los sentimientos que había sentido hacia él hace tiempo, habían renacido con solo verlo. Me sentía confundida…me repetí varias veces que yo quería a Ichigo pero me fue imposible….y al día siguiente por un extraño impulso fui a los jardines sabiendo que ahí iba a estar….lo encontré y me quedé sentada junto por un largo rato hasta que decidida le empecé a reclamar entre lágrimas por qué no me dijo que se había separado de Miyu pero él no me contestó…le seguí gritando a tal punto que sin darme cuenta le dije que no podía dejar de amarlo. _

_-¿Y Kaien-dono…?_

_-Pensé que él me iba a pedir que me marchara pero, al contrario, el cogió mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó. Nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos pero aquella felicidad duró poco…ya que...-su voz se quebró no pudiendo continuar. _

_-Ichigo los vio- Rukia concluyó la frase en un tono lúgubre _

_-Lo siento– Dijo Hiromi para luego bajar del árbol- Me duele recordarlo _

"No puedo creer que eso haya pasado entre ellos" Rukia seguía caminando con la mente muy confusa. "¿Kaien-dono fue capaz de hacer tal cosa?...¿a Ichigo, su hermano?"

-Espero que los viejos estén en la cabaña-Habló para sí misma. Por el momento trataría de olvidar el asunto de Ichigo y Hiromi "Aunque es algo difícil dejar de pensar en ello"

De pronto vio algo extraño a lo lejos…cerca de un árbol

-¿Qué será?

Y se acercó más y más…se asustó al ver que era una persona y estaba herida…

-¿E-estás bien?- Preguntó y se quedó boquiabierta al ver lo guapo que era ese chico…su piel era blanca como la nieve, su pelo era de color negro e forma puntiaguda y…sus ojos tenían una extraña tonalidad gris

Él le sonrió y le tendió su mano

"¿Qué le pasa?" Se preguntó extrañada ante aquel gesto

-Ayuda-Fue la única palabra que dijo antes de desplomarse al suelo

-¡O-oye!-La ojivioleta se acercó rápidamente y comprobó que aún estaba con vida

"¡Rayos! Tendré que llevarlo ande los viejos"

**Media hora después**

-¿Y cómo lo ve abuela Chiyo?-Preguntó Rukia mientras miraba al inconsciente vampiro echado en uno de los sofás de la pequeña cabaña

-Se pondrá bien…parece que no se ha alimentado por varios días.-Fue la respuesta de la anciana- Felizmente tenía algunas pastillas de sangre

-Parece que es un clase E-Atinó a decir la pelinegra…la presencia de ese chico parecía tanto de un humano como la de un vampiro "O tal vez sea como Hiyori"

-Seguro que recién lo han convertido al tonto- Intervino el viejo Morita

-Lo más probable es eso-Finalizó Rukia para luego sentarse en una banca

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Rukia-san?-La abuela Chiyo se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba a Rukia desde la anterior vez que había venido

-No, no es nada

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mí

-En mi no-Dijo el viejo mientras se iba a su habitación

-Viejo del demonio-musitó molesta la anciana. La Kuchiki simplemente sonrió de lado…esos ancianos nunca cambiarían.

- Rukia-san….¿De verdad no te pasa nada?-Volvió a insistir

-Ya le dije que no…-Y se levantó de donde estaba sentada-creo que ya debo irme

-Pero solo ha pasado media hora

-Tengo mucha tarea para mañana-Mintió- Y si desapruebo los cursos, Nii-sama

-Entiendo, adiós- Y la ojivioleta se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós- Se despidió no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a aquel chico… "adiós extraño"

"Adió, Rukia Kuchiki…" Fue el pensamiento del vampiro al momento en que ella cruzó por la puerta "al fin te pude conocer"

…OOOOOOOO…

**Clínica Kurosaki**

-¿Hiyori-chan?...¿estás bien?-Le preguntó Yuzu en un tono preocupado. Desde que la rubia había llegado a la clínica estaba con un semblante triste

-¿Ah, que dijiste?

- ¿Por qué estás asi?...

-Yo estoy bien…-Le respondiendo fingiendo estar de lo más normal-¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque parece que en cualquier momento echarías a llorar

Hiyori abrió los ojos como plato ante lo que dijo la pelimarrón

-Yo creo que….

-¿QUÉ PASA?-Isshin apareció de la nada delante de ellas -¿HIYORI-CHAN ESTÁ TRISTE?

-Viejo Isshin...Yo no estoy...

-NO TE PREOCUPES, HIYORI-CHAN-Le interrumpió para luego empezar a hacer piruetas por todo el pasillo de la clínica-¡ YO TE VOY A SUBIR EL ÁNIMO EN UNOS CUANTOS SEGUNDOS!-Tan pronto como terminó de hablar chocó contra el frío muro de su consultorio

-Viejo Isshin…O

-O-Otto-san -Se lamentó su hija. Su padre nunca iba a cambiar

-¿Hiyori?-La susodicha se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz

"Por favor que no sea él..." volteó lentamente rogando que no fuera quien se estaba imaginando

-mierda-susurró al ver a Shinji a unos cuantos metros cerca a ella

-C-creo que voy a dejar que hablen-Dijo La Kurosaki.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él-Hiyori se cruzó de brazos y volteó –Además ahorita estoy en el trabajo

-Tenemos que hablar AHORA-Refutó Shinji con tono de voz serio

-No eres quien para darme órdenes

-Hiyori-chan creo que deberías de ir-Le aconsejó Yuzu al ver la sombría mirada de Hirako

-No

-Tsk, contigo siempre va a ser a las malas-Y en unos instantes se puso detrás de ella y le dio un pequeño golpe en la nunca, lo suficiente para que se desplomara y se la llevara

…OOOOOOOO…

**Minutos después**

-¡Pelado de mierda!-Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Hiyori luego de abrir los ojos-¿Donde carajos me has traído?

-¡pero qué chillona y grosera eres!-Se quejó el rubio

-Te exijo saber donde estoy

-Estamos en la parte más alejada del parque de Karakura

-¿La parte más oscura?...¿Qué diablos piensas hacerme?

-Cállate pervertida, ¿Quién querría ligar con un mono dientón?

-Suficiente- Dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a la clínica

-Espera

-Jódete

-Hiyori

Pero ella ni le respondió

-Sé lo que eres

La ojicafé paró en seco al escuchar aquello

-¿Qué dijiste?-Le dijo a la vez que volteaba para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

-¿Crees que no me daría cuenta?...Hoshiki

…OOOOOOOO…

**Clínica Kurosaki**

-Otto-san…

-¿Qué pasa, hija?

- Quiero que me saques de esta duda-Le pidió la castaña. Había algo que desde hace días no la dejaba dormir.

-adelante, dilo

- ¿Qué es Hiyori-chan?...Siento que su presencia es diferente a los demás humanos, aunque tampoco es un Damphir….su olor es único

-Así que te diste cuenta

-Dime Otto-san ¿Ella es un vampiro?

-No, Hiyori-chan es…un Hoshiki

-¿Hoshiki?-Nunca había escuchado ese término tan extraño

- Es normal que no sepas que es un Hoshiki, poca gente lo sabe. Por supuesto, solo los shinigamis y algunos vampiros son conscientes de la existencia de aquellos seres.

-¿Y ellos son peligrosos?

-Depende como tú lo veas. Te lo explicaré- Agregó al ver la cara llena de confusión de su hija- Los Hoshiki, en realidad, fueron humanos. Pero lo que los hace diferente es que ellos, hace miles de años bebieron sangre de los demonios

-¿Los demonios? ¿Pero, no es que nuestros ancestros los mataron hace miles de años?

-Sí, a casi todos. Hubo algunos sobrevivientes, los cuales se escondieron entre los humanos. Éstos hicieron un trato con los demonios, a cambio de que ellos los escondieran, los demonios debían de darles un poco de su sangre. Al principio, los demonios se negaron, pero al ver que no había otra solución, aceptaron

-¿Y por que esos humanos querían su sangre?

-Había mitos de que si bebías la sangre de demonios, tendría vida eterna

-¿Y eso es verdad?

-Lamentablemente sí. Los humanos que bebieron su sangre, obtuvieron mayor fuerza y rapidez. Y algunos cegados por el deseo de ser incluso más fuertes que nosotros, los vampiros, mataron a los demonios y bebieron toda su sangre. Como consecuencia, ellos adquirieron poderes únicos y mejores a los nuestros como ver el futuro, curarse rápidamente, incluso hay algunos que dicen que ellos podían matar a su enemigo con la mirada

-¿Pudieron?

-Al enterarnos de la existencia de esos seres, decidimos eliminarnos. Pero al final, no logramos matar a todos ya que _los shinigamis _se interpusieron defendiéndolos.

-¿Y por que ellos…?

De repente la conversación fue interrumpida por una presencia enorme cerca a ellos

-T-tu…-La Kurosaki no se esperaba la visita de aquella persona

-¡Wua!...¡Es el delincuente!-Chilló Isshin a la vez que empezó dar vueltas por toda la clínica

-¡Toushiro-kun!

Delante de ellos se observaba a un chico, de estatura mediana, tez pálida, ojos color verde esmeralda, cabellera blanca y en su frente había una pequeña luna del color de la sangre

…OOOOOOOO…

-Qué raro-Se dijo a si misma Orihime mientras ponía dos platos encima de una pequeña mesa- ¿Por qué Ishida-kun no me habrá llamado?...

"¿Y si sufrió un accidente" La pelinaranja se horrorizó ante aquel pensamiento "Mejor lo llamo". Cogió su celular y marcó a su número…

"Por favor Ishida-kun responde" Pasaron varios minutos en que esperó pacientemente hasta que decidió a colgar cuando repente….

_-¿Alo?_

-¡Ishida-kun!...-La pelinaranja sintió un gran alivio en su corazón al escucharlo-soy Orihime!¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué no contestabas?

_-Ah, Inoue-san_

"¿Eh?...¿Por qué la voz de Ishida-kun sonó tan fría?"

-¿Te pasó algo Ishida-kun?

_-No...No_

-¿En dónde estás?...¿Por qué no fuiste al instituto?

_-Inoue-san con respecto a lo de hoy día, no voy a poder ir_

-¿Qué?-

_-Surgió una emergencia y tuve que viajar a Tokio_

-Ah, pero...¿Cuándo regresas?

_-Estoy ocupado…no me llames por un tiempo_

-¿Hasta cuándo…?

-_Hasta que te llame, adiós_

Y cortó sin dejarla despedirse

Inoue parpadeó varias veces…no podía creer lo que le acababa de suceder

"No lo entiendo…¿ese era Ishida-kun?...su voz no tenía emoción alguna"

Orihime se sentó en el borde de su cama, miró la pequeña olla que estaba encima de una de sus sillas, y dio un largo suspiro

"¿Y ahora que hago con toda esta comida?"

…OOOOOOOO…

**Ciudad de Tokio**

Ishida miró con tristeza su celular "Lo siento, Inoue-san"

-No debiste ser tan duro con ella-Le reprochó una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes-Pobre de mi sobrina

-Era necesario, si no la hubiera tratado así seguro hubiera seguido insistiendo-Le contestó el peliazul a la vez que se sentaba en una de las sillas de aquel sucio cuarto- Y bien Rangiku-san¿Para qué me llamaste a tal punto que querías que viniera inmediatamente a Tokio?

-¿No quiere primero beber un poco de sake?-Le preguntó la rubia a la vez que sacaba de su bolso una enorme botella.

-No, gracias...-Se acomodó sus lentes-Sabes que soy menor de edad

-Nee…eres tan aguafiestas

-Rangiku-san

-Está bien no te amargues-Y empezó a beber un poco para luego mirarlo directamente para ver que reacción tendría al decirle lo siguiente: Te aviso que voy a ir a Karakura dentro de unas semanas

-Ya veo…¿Inoue-san ya lo sabe?

-Sí, le dije la semana pasada….estaba muy emocionada

-ah

-Porsupuesto espero que no cambie tanto su estado de ánimo cuando se lo cuente todo

-No estoy para bromas Rangiku-san

-Yo nunca bromeo con esas cosas Uryu…

-pero

-Sabes que ya es hora de que Orihime-chan sepa la verdad detrás de los extraños poderes que tiene

Ishida no fue capaz de responderle por lo que Matsumoto continuó

-Y debería empezar, explicándole la verdadera razón por la que murió su hermano

-¿Por qué?...¿Acaso ellos…?

-Sí-Le dijo Rangiku terminándose de un trago toda su botella – _ellos _ya están reclamándola

-No puede ser-Uryu apretó los puños con furia- No voy a permitir que se la lleven

-Entonces-Lo miró de reojo-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a ir a hablar con _ellos._

…OOOOOOOO…

_-¿Entonces iremos a vigilarlo?-Preguntó Nell luego de que su líder les diera la misión de vigilar a Ichigo._

_-Sí, esas fueron las órdenes del consejo. Hasta que cumpla los 110 años, ya que en ese momento tendrá que venir a la coronación_

"_Jo! Así que de nuevo veré a la fresita" Pensó Grimmjow en un tono burlón._

_Ulquiorra rodó los ojos. Grimmjow nunca podía controlar sus pensamientos_

_-Si eso es todo, me retiro Aizen sama- Dijo el pelinegro haciéndole una pequeña reverencia_

_-Ulquiorra espera, por favor-pidió Aizen para luego ordenarles con la mirada a los otros de que se vayan. Grimmjow accedió gruñendo mientras que Nell se moría de ganar de saber que pasaba _

_-Tengo una misión especial para ti- Le informó el pelimarrón luego de sus compañeros se fueron_

_El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza_

_-Toma-Le dijo tendiéndole una pequeña fotografía_

_Ulquiorra lo recibió y trató de disimular la sorpresa al ver el nombre y el rostro de la persona _

_-Quiero que la vigiles_

_-¿Vigilarla? …¿De qué forma?_

_-Ummm quiero que te vuelvas cercano a ella, hasta tal punto que ella pueda confiar ciegamente en ti_

_-¿Y luego?_

_-Ya te mandaré a alguien para que te diga lo que debes de hacer luego. Por ahora solo debes de enfocarte en ella_

_-Entiendo-Contestó volviendo a hacer una reverencia antes de marcharse_

-TOC TOC- El fuerte golpe que le daban a la puerta de cuarto, lo obligó a pararse y abrir la puerta

-¡Hola Ulquiorra-kun!- Gritó Orihime con emoción a la vez que sonreía de oreja a oreja. En sus manos traía una pequeña olla-¿Quieres cenar conmig…?

Pero la pelinaranja no pudo continuar ya que el ojiverde le cerró la puerta en la cara

**5 minutos después**

-¡VAMOS ULQUIORRA-KUN! ¡NO SEAS MALO!...-Insistía Inoue- La comida está deliciosa

Pero no le contestó.

-ah- Suspiró resignada a la vez que daba media vuelta. Pero se detuvo al escuchar como a la puerta del cuarto de Ulquiorra se abría lentamente

…OOOOOOOO…

-¿Qué?-El vampiro se extraño al ver como a la humana lo miraba ansiosa mientras comía. Ambos estaban arrodillados en el piso

-¿Y qué tal esta? – Le preguntó Orihime. Ella ya había acabo de comer.

-Bien- Fue lo único que dijo. Y no mentía, ya que esa comida sabía extrañamente exquisita

-Kya!-Chilló feliz-¡Sabía que mi gusto en la cocina no era raro!

Pasaron 2 largos minutos en que ambos se quedaron en silencio (Aunque para Ulquiorra eso es normal XD)

-Te seré sincera, esa comida la había hecho para mi novio…- Empezó a hablar la pelinaranja- Pero…él no pudo venir. Tenía asuntos importantes que hacer

El semblante de Inoue había cambiado a uno más triste. En cambio, Ulquiorra la miraba atentamente sin cambiar su fría expresión

-Je!...no debería de molestarme con él pero es que yo estaba tan emocionada de celebrar nuestro aniversario juntos y…- De repente las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos por lo que cubrió cara con sus brazos

- Es ridículo como me siento ahora, yo no soy asi…¿Tu qué opinas Ulquiorra-kun?-Le preguntó alzando la mirada hacia él

La respuesta de Ulquiorra sorprendió a Inoue. El ojiverde se le había cercado más y en unos instantes había posado sus labios sobre su mejilla izquierda

-Las humanas tienen ricas hasta las lágrimas- Dijo Ulquiorra tocándose el labio inferior

Inoue se había quedado congelada en su sitio…¿Qué había sido eso?...¿Por qué lo hizo?...y ¿Por qué sintió que en esos momentos su corazón latió rápidamente?

"No entiendo. ¿Qué me está pasando? Lo único que sé es que la parte que tocado con sus labios para secar mis lágrimas…está caliente"

* * *

**Antes que nada, contestaré sus reviews:**

**-****Gzn( Hola! ¿Sabías que me emocioné al escribir el beso? Y ahora peor con lo del abrazo XD. Ahora ya sabes el porqué del odio de Ichigo a Hiromi y también la relación de Rukia y Kaien, que repito "No hubo nada de amor de por medio". Con respecto al empeño de Grimmjow hacia Rukia, ya te harás una idea del porqué, sino en el siguiente cap lo sabrás. Y te pido disculpas por actualizar tarde)**

**-****alessandra08****( Hola! Me alegra de que te guste el fic! Y tambn te pido disculpas por no actualizar rápido, en especial por que estabas de vacaciones. Bueno ojala te haya gustado este cap)**

**- ****cristina96life****("querida amiga" veo cuanto te agrada el "ulquihime" XD. No te preocupes ya pensé con quién dejar a Ishida; pero todo se dará a su tiempo. Aunque Ichigo y Rukia se hayan dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, tienen sus dudas….Y con respecto a lo de amarrarme a lo de la silla, no lo hiciste! Muajaja.)**

**-****luryane****( Muchas gracias!. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, que se está poniendo más interesante y tambn sorry por no actualizar a tiempo)**

**-****GriisleChan****( sii! El besó llegó!...y ahora ya sabes que es Hiyori!, por supuesto quedan dudas que aclararé poco a poco. Espero que te haya gustado la parte Ulquihime y sorry por no actualizar rápido)**

**-****elenita-chan**** ( No te preocupes! Rukia es la única en el mundo!...aunque te pido que no le agarres mucha bronca a Hiromi XD . Sé que en este cap, no ha habido mucho ichiruki, pero en el siguiente va a haber mucho más. Además sabrás al fin si Ichigo olvidó a Hiromi y con respecto a Renji….se sabrá en dos cap más Y disculpas por no actualizar rápido) **

**-Tany13 (Ojala te haya gustado el cap. Y espero que me disculpes por actualizarlo en tan largo tiempo)**

**-****nessie black 10****( Konichiwa Nessie Black! ****¿Sabes? Disfruto leyendo tus reviews. Con respecto al parecido del fic con Inuyasha, ahora recién me he dado cuenta…pero solo se parece un poco ya que te has dado cuenta que no hay nada de Naraku y también Ichi no será tan baka como Inuyasha XD. Y ps ya sabes lo que es Hiyori…y sorry por no actualizar pronto)**

**-Candy-chan ( No te preocupes, más vale tarde que nunca XD; y yo también quisiera que el beso ichiruki se diera en el manga, pero no nos preocupemos….muy pronto sucederá!... y falta poco para que tus dudas sean aclaradas!. Oh me olvide, disculpas por actualizar tarde)**

**Bien! ( un poco cansada) le respondí a todos!**

**Y ¿Qué tal les pareció el cap? **

**¿Se esperaban lo de Hiromi y Kaien?... ¿Qué hará ahora Rukia?... ¿Aceptará que KAien no fue una persona perfecta? ¿E Ichigo?...¿Cómo lo mirará ahora?**

**Ya se supo que es Hiyori…¿Qué le hará Shinji?...¿Ella es un peligro para su raza?**

**Y ahora también se preguntarán que es Orihime, no?. ¿Con quienes habrá ido ishida a hablar?**

**Vuelvo a avisar que a Ishida no lo dejaré solito!...no se preocupen.**

**Y sii! Comenzó el Ulquihime y ¿Se esperaron la llegada de Shiro-chan?...¿Qué importancia tendrá en la historia?**

**Ahora les dejo los adelantos:**

**-Hiyori se da cuenta que le gusta Shinji**

**-Rukia le cuenta a Ichigo sobre la pérdida de memoria que tiene**

**-Ryu muerde a Hiyori**

**-Grimmjow se entera que Tatsuki es un damphir y la ataca**

**-Se verá los poderes de Orihime**

**Y les dejó esta pregunta: ¿Por qué Rukia dudó al momento del juramento?...¿Estará segura de sus sentimientos?...¿Por qué esa duda?...¿serà capaz de decirle a ichi que fue un shinigami?**

**Espero que me dejen reviews…no sean malitos.**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye**


	19. Malos Sentimientos

**¡Nihao!...¿Como estàn mis queridas lectoras?...seguro que estàn sorprendidas de que no me haya demorado tanto en actualizar pero weno aquì estoy y les dejo uno de los caps que màs me gusta de este fic**

** al final del cap contestarè sus reviews XD y ...disfruten el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo 18

"Malos sentimientos"

Todo el día intentaba borrarla, pero ella surgía en sus pensamientos otra vez…

_-Entonces, escapémonos-Propuso luego de que ella le contara lo que su papa deseaba hacer con ella_

_-¿Qué?-La pelinegra abrió los ojos como plato-Es imposible, ellos nos encontrarían fácilmente, además. ¿No olvidas que eres el hijo del rey?_

_Ella tenían razón, entonces ¿Qué harían? _

_De repente una idea cruzó por su mente _

_-Hiromi ¿recuerdas el deseo que quería que la Hōgyoku me cumpliera?_

_-Sí- Le respondió un poco confusa-¿Por…?_

_-Lo quiero cambiar_

_-¿ah?_

_-Mi deseo ahora es que…nos convirtamos en humanos, así ellos jamás podrán sentir nuestra presencia_

_-Pero…- La ojivioleta se había quedado asombrada ante sus palabras- Sabes que una persona solo le puede pedir una vez un deseo a la Hōgyoku…_

_-Lo sé- Le contestó. Él era consciente sobre ello pero por ella se convertiría en lo que más odiaba_

_-No- Hiromi adivinó en su mirada que a él le desagradaba un poco la idea-Kurosaki-kun tú odias a los humanos_

_-No me importa, no voy a permitir que te alejen de mí-Le informó mirándola con determinación _

_-Kurosaki-kun- Hiromi le regaló una sonrisa, de esas que tanto le gustaba- está bien hagámoslo_

Ella le hizo saber que ese amor era una mentira…

_-¿Entonces, Miyu-chan ya no quiere ver a Kaien-nii?-Le preguntó Karin con un tono de voz débil. Ambos estaban caminando hacia el jardín con el objetivo de encontrar a su hermano, quien luego de la pelea con Miyu parecía haberse vuelto un zombi_

_-Eso parece-Le contestó un poco distraído, y es que no dejaba de pensar que dentro de dos semanas huiría con Hiromi. Ya ni le importaba lo que sucedía con su familia- Ese idiota, que le habrá dicho…_

_-Ichi-nii ¿Y tú?_

_-¿Qué?_

_Su hermana evitó mirarlo y sonrió tristemente_

_-¿Tú también te vas a alejar de nosotros, no?_

_Ichigo se asustó ante la pregunta de Karin. ¿Es que tan rápido lo habían descubierto? .¿Y ahora qué haría?_

_-No eres muy bueno ocultando tus pensamientos-Agregó la pelinegra- Agradece que haya sido yo, si alguien más lo hubiese descubierto tu plan se hubiese echado a la borda_

_-Eso significa que…_

_-Espero que mandes cartas de vez en cuando-Le dijo tratando de sonar entusiasta- Y no te propases con Hiromi-san_

"_Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír de verdad" Pensó el pelinaranja. Desde que su madre había fallecido, Karin nunca había mostrado alegría por algo…siempre estaba seria y a veces fingía estar bien…solo por no preocuparlos_

_-Si…-Le respondió; aunque dentro de él sabía que luego de que se fuera ya no podría comunicarse más con su familia_

_-Me pregunto por dónde estará Kaien-nii-Dijo la Kurosaki cambiando de tema-Ah, creo que escucho voces por allá_

_-Sí "Tal vez se esté reconciliando con Miyu" Agregó para sus adentros. Ambos hermanos se acercaron más hasta que escucharon ¿sollozos?_

_-¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI! _

_El ojimiel se quedó en shock ¿Esa era la voz de Hiromi?_

_Karin le mandó una mirada confusa para que luego se acercaran a unos metros de la escena que cambiaría sus vidas_

_-¡CUANTO MÁS INTENTO HACERLO, MÁS PIENSO EN TI!...-Hiromi, entre lágrimas, golpeaba suavemente el pecho de Kaien, quien la miraba con tristeza-¿POR QUÉ?...¿POR QUÉ HACES QUE YO PIENSO EN TI?_

_-¿POR QUÉ…PORQUÉ ME ENAMORÉ DE TI?_

_Ichigo se quedó petrificado en su sitio…¿Era mentira, no?...Lo que acaba de escuchar seguro había sido una alucinación suya…¿ no?_

_La acción de su hermano lo trajo a la realidad:_

_Kaien la cogió del rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de Hiromi. Estuvieron así por unos largos segundos para luego abrazarse _

_Mientras tanto, Ichigo sintió un rompimiento total en su interior._

_-¡BASTA!-Gritó Karin sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. Kaien y Hiromi dejaron de abrazarse y se quedaron estupefactos al verlos._

_-Hermana-Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Kaien. Él no se atrevió a mirar a su hermano_

_Hiromi no dejaba de ver con tristeza a Ichigo_

_-Ya veo…con que eso era- Ahora él lo entendía todo: Las veces en que Hiromi se ponía triste o se quedaba pensativa para luego suspirar ¡Era por él! ¡Por su hermano!_

_-Me siento un idiota-Musitó para luego mandarles una mirada cargada de desesperación y frustración _

_Dio media vuelta para alejarse de esas repugnantes personas_

_-KUROSAKI-KUN ESPERA- Lo empezó a llamar ella con angustia. En esos momentos Ichigo tuvo ganas de arrancarse los odios para no escucharla más._

_-Kurosaki-kun-Seguía llamándolo _

"_Vete" Rogaba en su interior. Aumentó más su velocidad saliendo del palacio en unos cuantos segundos._

_Llegó al bosque de Karakura en un par de minutos y ella todavía lo perseguía…._

"_Vete Hiromi" Seguía pidiendo, pero era inútil. Su presencia estaba muy cerca de él por lo que decidió parar al momento en que ella lo alcanzó_

_-Kurosak..._

_-Vete-No la dejó hablar. En esos instantes necesitaba estar solo_

_-Yo_

_-TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS-Bramó con furia la vez que varios árboles cercanos se convirtieron en polvo con el aumento de su poder_

_Sin esperarlo, sintió como ella lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura._

_Antes tenerla así de cerca lo hubiera regocijado además que la hubiera respondido pero ahora… ¡No lo soportaba! ¡Tener su aroma cerca a él, lo dañaba! _

_-Suéltame-Le ordenó_

_-¿eh?_

_-¡SUÉLTAME!-Y se liberó de su abrazo para luego encararle frente a frente_

_Al momento en que la miró, sintió como el odio y rencor invadían su alma. _

_Una parte muy profunda dentro de él se entristecía al verla. Le dolía, le dolía tanto el que ella le hubiera hecho eso…pero…_

_En cambio otra parte se deleitaba al verla temblar y mirarlo con miedo_

_Por unos instantes una macabra idea pasó por su mente: Cogerla del cuello y atravesar su estómago, para luego regar sus órganos por toda la ciudad. _

"_No" Se horrorizó al pensar lo último "Tengo que alejarme de ella o sino…"_

_-Hare como si nunca te hubiera conocido…- le gruñó mostrándole sus filosos colmillos-¡No vuelvas a dirigirme nunca la palabra!_

_Ella se había quedado en shock ante sus palabras _

_Pasó por su costado, no sin antes mirarla por última vez "Adiós, Hiromi"_

_Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima había resbalado por su mejilla_

Fue un amor que se convirtió en dolorosas cicatrices…pero ¿Por qué no podía borrarlo?

_-Más de la mitad perecieron en el incendio-Shinji estaba detrás suyo, a una distancia prudente.-Felizmente tu familia logró sobrevivir_

_-¿Incluyendo a Kaien? Hump, pues eso no me alegra_

_-Ichigo…ella murió_

_-No_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Me dijeron que la vieron escapar, esa perra huyó-Le avisó recordando lo que Nell le había dicho_

_-Ese es imposible_

_-No, ella tiene la Hōgyoku y todo es posible_

_-Ya veo, ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer?_

_Por unos momentos, la imagen de ella riéndose y abrazándole apareció en su mente_

_-Encontrarla y matarla_

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_De nuevo, el recuerdo de Hiromi apareció frente suyo_

"BASTA" Se gritó mentalmente intentando desaparecer aquellos recuerdos. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué volvía a revivir aquellos oscuros momentos?

-Pensé que lo había superado-susurró mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque de Karakura. Para sorpresa suya, había empezado a nevar…algo inusual en el pueblo

"La odio" se repitió varias veces a sus adentros "Lo único que debo sentir hacia Hiromi Higurashi es odio…"

…OOOOOOOO…

Distante a ello, Hiyori se encontraba echada en su cama con la cabeza llena de confusión y miedo.

"¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto?" Se lamentó escondiendo su cabeza debajo de su almohada

¿Y quién era el causante de ello?

-Baka Shinji

_-¿Crees que no me daría cuenta?...Hoshiki _

_En esos instantes, ella sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la mención de aquella simple palabra_

_-Sabía que eras diferente a los humanos, incluso la idea de que quizás eras un Damphir pasó por mi mente….por supuesto lo descarté cuando Ichigo me dijo lo que eras._

"_Mierda, ¿Cómo no pude acordarme que Ichigo supo lo que era?"_

_-Primero que todo-Empezó a hablar Hiyori- Yo no soy una Hoshiki…soy una descendiente de ellos. Segundo que todo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Yo…_

_-¿Vas a matarme, no?-Le interrumpió mirándolo desafiante. Sin embargo dentro de ella, se sentía muy triste… "Pensé que él era diferente"_

_-¿Q-que?_

_-¿O vienes a insultarme no?...-Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.-¡Vamos, di que algo! ¿O qué? Piensas que alguien como tú no puede hablar con un Mounstro?_

"_Mierda" pensó al darse cuenta que prácticamente estaba llorando. Le dio la espalda y trató de limpiarse como sea las lágrimas_

_De repente sintió que Shinji se había puesto detrás de él cogiendo sus manos y envolviéndolas con las suyas_

_Hiyori sentía que su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer. Nunca la había tenido así de cerca_

_- Como siempre, sacas conclusiones anticipadas –Le reprendió en un dulce tono-y para tu mala suerte…errónea _

"_¿Q-que?...entonces él"_

_-No voy a matarte, tonta_

_-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Solo quiero decirte que puedas contar conmigo en lo que sea_

_-¿eh?-Y antes de reaccionar, él se había puesto delante suyo y se había agachado hasta quedar a su altura_

_-Deja llorar tonta, esa no eres tú-Y sonrió de oreja a oreja _

-¿por qué demonios me dijo eso?

Hiyori alzó sus manos hacia el techo y recordó lo suave que eran sus manos

"Mierda…." Se lamentó al darse cuenta que es lo que le pasaba

-Me gusta ese pelado

…OOOOOOOO…

"Nieve" Pensó Hiromi al momento en que los copos de nieve traspasaban sobre ella "Como quisiera estar viva para tocarla"

A pesar de sus lamentos, ella sabía que lo que quería era algo imposible de cumplirse

"Incluso si encontrara la Hōgyoku, .me sería inútil…ya la usé una vez para acabar con mi vida…y"

Por un momento la pelinegra se arrepintió de haber hecho lo último…¿Y si ella no hubiera muerto?

-Vamos, Hiromi…eso fue lo mejor que hiciste-Se animó a sí misma.- Fue lo único útil que hiciste en tu patética vida

Al mismo tiempo, Rukia bajaba del autobús rumbo a su casa

-Está nevando-susurró mientras que los copos de nieve caían en su mano- A Kaien-dono le gustaba mucho.

De nuevo la decepción y frustración invadieron todo su ser

"Kaien-dono era hermano de Ichigo y…lo engañó con Hiromi"

Para Rukia Kuchiki era difícil de aceptar el hecho de que la persona que más quería y que siempre había estado con ella, hubiera hecho tal atrocidad

…OOOOOOOO…

**Casa Kurosaki**

-Nos has sorprendido con tu visita-Empezó a hablar Yuzu luego de que

-Mis disculpas, Yuzu-san-Pidió Toushiro haciendo una reverencia

-No, no es necesario XD-Le dijo la castaña en un tono amigable. De repente se dio cuenta de algo extraño- Nee Toushiro-kun ¿Y mi hermana Karin? Pensé que estaría contigo

-Ah Kurosak…

-¿La mataste, no?-Lo interrumpió Isshin pegando un brinco de donde estaba sentado y señalándolo con el dedo.- Vamos, dinos la verdad

-¡Otto-san!-Exclamó indignada su hija ante tal acusación

-No Isshin-sama, no la mate-Le dijo con una venita sobresaliendo de su frente- Kurosaki me pidió que me adelantara ya que ella iba a visitar a un amigo

-¿Amigo?- Yuzu se sorprendió de que su hermana tuviera ¿amistades?

-Karin es una antisocial-Comentó Isshin mientras subía las escaleras directo hacia su habitación

-Disculpa a Otto-san-Le pidió Yuzu luego de que su padre despareciera de sus vistas

-No, no se preocupe "Ya estoy acostumbrado a los tipos molestos"

-para él es más difícil aceptar que alguien como tú haya estrechado esos vínculos con mi hermana

Él prefirió quedarse en silencio; sabía que Yuzu estaba en lo correcto

-Ven, te llevaré a la habitación de mi hermana para que descanses…

Él apenas asintió con la cabeza

Mientras que ambos se dirigían a la habitación de Karin, Toushiro recordó lo último que ésta le dijo

_- Toushiro-kun ya vete_

_-Pero...¿Estás segura que no te pasara nada?-Lo último lo dijo en susurro observando las viejas casonas que se erguían frente a él. _

_-¡Hey! ¿Acaso soy una humana?- Le inquirió con molestia.- Soy Karin Kurosaki y sé cuidarme por mi misma_

_-¡Oh por favor, no pongas esa cara de viejo gruñón!- Agregó la vampira para luego alejarse más de él. _

_-¡Si mi viejo te molesta, te doy permiso para que lo golpees!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar en una de esas casas_

"Kurosaki, ¿A quién demonios estás buscando?"

…OOOOOOOO…

-hay poca gente-Exclamó Hiromi a la vez que caminaba por el parque de Karakura

De repente reconoció una figura a unos metros cerca de ella

-Ichigo

Verlo sentado con la mirada perdida mientras la nieve lo cubría poco a poco, hizo que Hiromi sintiera la necesidad de acercársele

Mientras tanto, Rukia había decidido tomar el atajo del parque para llegar rápidamente a su casa

"Tengo que llegar rápido"

De repente, un chico pasó corriendo por su costado empujándola

-Mierda-Musitó al caer al piso de rodillas.

"¡Aich! Mi uniforme…" Se lamentó tratando de limpiar inútilmente su manchada falda

-¿Por qué…?

Dejó de maldecir al momento en que divisó a un chico de cabellera naranja a lo lejos

"¿Ichigo?...¿Qué hace ahí?" Se preguntó.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón al verlo en ese estado

_-¿Y Kaien-dono…?_

_-Pensé que él me iba a pedir que me marchara pero, al contrario, el cogió mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó. Nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos pero aquella felicidad duró poco…ya que... _

_-Ichigo los vio_

Rukia entrecerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Había tomado una decisión

"Kaien-dono, no me importa si usted no me contó que había una solución para recuperar mis recuerdas…eso se lo perdono pero…"

Se incorporó de donde estaba y avanzó con decisión hacia Ichigo

"NUNCA le voy a perdonar el haber herido a Ichigo de esa manera"

Repentinamente se detuvo al ver que alguien más se le había adelantado

-Hiromi-susurró su nombre con un deje de tristeza.

…OOOOOOOO…

-Ichigo, yo lo siento tanto-Empezó a hablar Hiromi, aun sabiendo que él no la podía escuchar ni ver. A ella ya no le importaba eso, ya que con solo estar cerca a él era suficiente para poder alegrar la triste existencia que tenía.

- Pensé que había olvidado a Kaien…no, él fue solo una estúpida ilusión

-De verdad, yo nunca quise herirte

Y por un repentino impulso, acercó su rostro al de Ichigo, quien en esos precisos instantes había alzado la mirada hacia donde ella estaba

-Sé que es tarde para decir esto, pero yo…-Tomó aire preparándose para lo que iba a decir

-…Te amo- Y lo abrazó. Ichigo sintió como si una corriente de viento estuviese a su alrededor

"Es mejor que me vaya" Pensó Rukia luego de ver aquella escena. A pesar de que Ichigo le había dicho que la quería ¿Por qué le dolía ver a Hiromi abrazarlo?...¿De verdad él ya no estaba enamorado de Hiromi?

"Rukia, ¡eres una idiota!... Debes de confiar en Ichigo" Se ordenó mentalmente." Y es mejor…dejarlos solos"

"tengo que dejarlos solos" se volvió a repetir al sentir como sus piernas no querían moverse. "¡vamos, muévanse!"

El pánico la invadió al momento en que el recuerdo de _él _apareció frente a ella.

Con una fría mirada _él _le tendió la mano. Con una triste mirada ella lo rechazó

-Renji…

_- Es por el bien de los dos…-La voz de él desde la otra línea sonaba distante_

_-¡No! ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa Renji?- Gritó con furia casi machucando su pobre celular_

_-Es ridículo lo que quieres hacer_

_-No es ridículo- Le refutó- Ya no soporto estar un día más en este pueblo…¡Me desespera!_

_-¿y tú solución es que huyamos juntos?-Le preguntó, su tono era amargo y sarcástico_

_-S-si-Le respondió con timidez. Le estaba empezando a molestar la nueva actitud del muchacho_

"_Quizás él todavía me guarde rencor por lo que le dije…"_

_- Renji…yo lo siento por haberte tratado de esa manera aquel día pero_

_-No-La interrumpió- Tenías razón, mucha razón…es absurdo que estemos juntos. ¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que en realidad yo tampoco te quería. Simplemente se me hizo una costumbre tenerte a mi lado_

_-¿Q…Que…?_

_-No te preocupes, acabas de cumplir 15 años…tal vez dentro de 2 o 3 años encuentres a alguien que cumpla tus expectativas…..yo haré lo mismo-Y cortó sin dejarla responder_

_Pasaron 5 largos minutos en que ella apenas pudo asimilar lo que él le había dicho _

"_Lo perdí…" Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó la mano al pecho. Su corazón parecía como si se estuviese despedazando poco a poco_

_-Me duele- Empezó a decir entre sollozos - Me duele tanto que me cuesta respirar_

-¿Rukia?

Ichigo se asustó al ver como la muchacha no le respondía

Hace unos minutos se había extrañado de verla a unos pasos de donde estaba sentado pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando ella empezó a derramar lágrimas por lo que fue inmediatamente a ver lo que le sucedía

-Oye, responde- La cogió de los hombros y la empezó a sacudir. Pero Rukia seguía con la mirada perdida en el vacio…su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí

Cerca a ellos, Hiromi observaba la escena totalmente perpleja

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Rukia?

"Tengo que llevármela de aquí" Pensó al notar como varios curiosos observaban a Rukia.

En unos segundos la cogió de la cintura y la cargó

En unos minutos llegaron al departamento de la ojivioleta

-Vamos tonta, reacciona- volvió insistir luego de echarla en el sillón de su pequeña sala

¿Y si Rukia no reaccionaba? ¿Y si se quedaba así para siempre?

-¡No! ¡Eso nunca!

No iba a permitir que la única persona que había logrado que de nuevo volviera a creer en el amor…lo abandonase

"No me queda más remedio" Pensó para luego morder su muñeca derecha y acumular sangre en su boca. Acercó su rostro al de Rukia y sin más preámbulo junto sus labios con los de ella

En esos instantes, ella reaccionó al saborear la fresca sangre de Ichigo, la cual se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Con desconcierto sintió el deseo de más por lo que profundizó el beso.

El pelinaranja sintió un gran alivio al sentir como las manos de Rukia se enterraban en su cabello. ¡Ella estaba bien!

Los brazos de Ichigo la rodearon y la apretaron más contra él.¡El aroma de Rukia estaba haciendo que perdiera el control!...

De repente sus ojos, que habían tornado de un color escarlata, se concentraron en el níveo cuello de la Kuchiki…¡era una gran tentación!...necesitaba volver a beber de ella.

Antes de que Rukia se diese cuenta, Ichigo había cortado el beso y estaba acercando su bello rostro a su garganta

-ah- Gimió de dolor al momento en que él clavó sus colmillos en ella. Instantáneamente el dolor fue sustituido por un intenso placer y lo único que podía hacer era gemir; justo como aquella vez…

Por su parte, Ichigo disfrutaba cada gota de sangre que entraba en su ser. El hecho de saborearla y escucharla suspirar de placer, lo estaba excitando más a tal punto que quería hacerla suya ahí mismo

Ahora él había dejado de beber su sangre y se había puesto encima de ella empezando a besar su cuello dejando manchas rojas en ella.

Rukia se dio cuenta, al momento en que Ichigo empezó a desbrochar su blusa, que debían de parar o sino…

-I-Ichigo- Apenas pudo llamarlo ya que él empezó a acariciar con una de sus frías manos unos de sus muslos.

-Pa-para- Le pidió tratando de empujarlo; pero era imposible ya que él tenía más fuerza que ella. No, ella todavía no se sentía preparada para _eso_

-¡Por favor!- Como sea pudo gritar haciendo recobrar la compostura del príncipe de los vampiros

-Lo siento- Le dijo el ojimiel separándose de ella e incorporándose. Sentía un poco de calor

Rukia no podía mirarlo a la cara, se sentía totalmente abochornada por lo que pasó hace unos instantes entre ellos. Si ella no hubiera reaccionado, en esos momentos ella y él…

"¡Ni lo pienses!" Pensó para luego mirarlo de reojo.¡Ichigo se veía tan sexy en esos momentos!

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó el pelinaranja al sentir como ella se lo había quedado observando

-N-no yo…

-Disculpa-Le volvió a pedir. Algo extraño en él- Me dejé llevar…

-No, es solo que…-Soltó un suspiro- Creo que este no es el momento adecuado además…

La imagen de Renji regresó a su mente, lo que provocó que su semblante se entristeciera.

"¡¿Por que tuve que recordarlo de nuevo?...pensé que ya lo había olvidado…"

Ichigo adivinó por su mirada lo que ella estaba pensando

-¿puedes contármelo ya?

-¿contarte qué?

- Contarme qué es lo que te preocupa tanto

- Puedes confiar en mí-Agregó reglándole una torcida sonrisa. La cara de Rukia se volvió más roja de lo que ya estaba

"No puedo contarle eso… si le digo, prácticamente tendría que confesarle que fui un shinigami y yo…no quiero que me odie"

- Son mis recuerdos- En una parte no le estaba mintiendo, ya que gran parte del tiempo no había dejado de pensar la forma en que los recuperaría.

-¿Los que perdiste?

-Sí, Kaien-dono me ocultó que un vampiro Clase A podía devolvérmelos; incluso Ryu lo sabía y aun así no quiere ayudarme a recobrarlos

"Kaien-dono me ha ocultado varias cosas"

-Ya veo, pero Rukia él…-Ichigo calló por unos segundos para luego decirle algo que la iba a dejar en shock

-Él no te lo dijo por qué simplemente tus recuerdos no se pueden devolver

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Rukia, la primera vez que te mordí; indagué en tu pasado .Por supuesto empecé desde los primeros; pero me di con la sorpresa que había un vacío en esos….no podía ver nada y de repente apareció el recuerdo de tu encuentro con…Kaien

La ojivioleta se dio cuenta que a Ichigo le incomodaba mencionar el nombre de su hermano. Dejo de pensar en ello, al darse cuenta de todo lo que le había dicho el pelinaranja

- Entonces, ¿ qué le pasó a mis recuerdos?-La desesperación la invadió- ¿ Cómo demonios pude perderlos?

-Es algo extraño, nunca había conocido a alguien que hubiera sufrido esa clase de pérdidas

De repente Ichigo se acordó de algo o mejor dicho de alguien "¿Y si a Nell le pasó lo mismo?...no, no creo"

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso- Dijo la Kuchiki al ver que el ojimiel se había puesto serio. El tema de sus recuerdos perdidos siempre la sacaba de quicio

-Oh- De repente una extraña idea cruzó por su cabeza

-Ichigo

-Umm…¿Qué pasa?

-Mañana…saltémonos las clases

…OOOOOOOO…

"mi cara sigue roja" Pensó Inoue mientras se observaba en el pequeño espejo de su habitación

Luego de que Ulquiorra le dijo: _las humanas tienen ricas hasta las lágrimas_; Orihime salió disparada de su cuarto. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento

"Relájate Orihime, solo te pusiste así por qué…sí! Porque él te dijo que le gustaba tu comida"

-Jeje, debe ser eso- Se convenció riendo tontamente- Ulquiorra-kun es la primera persona que le ha gustado lo que preparo y…

"Es extraño pero cuando lo vi a los ojos…sentí que podía confiarle cualquier secreto"

-¿Inoue-chan?

-Kya!- la pelinaranja pegó un brinco del susto y volteó a ver al dueño de aquella voz

-¡Hiromi-chan!-Se alegó al ver a la ojivioleta, quién le sonrió con timidez

-¡Ho-hola!- La muchacha no salía de su asombro al ver como esa humana la trataba con la mayor naturalidad del mundo

"Como si fuera…normal"

-¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!-Le reclamó pero sin dejar de sonreír

-Lo siento-Le contestó apenada

-…¿Ya te sientes lista para decírmelo?

-¿ah?-Parpadeó varias veces no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Decirte…?

-Decirme…¿Cómo es que yo solo te puedo ver? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Kuchiki-san y ….

Hiromi, que apenas pudo asimilar todas esas preguntas, se puso más pálida de lo que era con la siguiente:

-…¿Qué eres?

…OOOOOOOO…

**Al día siguiente**

Era un día espléndido en el pueblo de Karakura; la gente estaba alegre ya que desde hace tiempo no veían al sol brillar con mucha intensidad; y es que ellos ya se habían resignado a vivir en un lugar con un clima frío por culpa de los vampiros… Ahora todo se veía tan bonito

Pero todo eso le valía una mierda a cierto pelinaranja que esperaba con impaciencia en la puerta del edificio a su _novia_

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué carajos Rukia se demora tanto?...¡los humanos son tan lentos!"Maldijo para sus adentros.

-Deja de poner esa cara de estreñido-Dijo una voz detrás de él

-Maldita enan…- Se quedó sin palabras al verla. Rukia vestía unas zapatillas blancas, una minifalda del mismo color, un polo ajustado a su cuerpo y en sus brazos llevaba una chaqueta jean en caso de que el clima cambiase

En conclusión, para Ichigo, se la veía muy bien…demasiado _bien_

-¡Ya deja de mirarme así, pervertido!- Exclamó con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Aunque debía de admitir que al pelinaranja también se le veía muy bien: él vestía un par de vaqueros rasgados, un polo negro, unas zapatillas negras

En conclusión, para Rukia, se le veía muy sexy

-Tsk, mira quien habla de pervertidos –Gruñó el príncipe al ver como Rukia también se lo comía con la mirada

-¡Ca-cállate! …-Le gritó mirando hacia otro lado -¿Qué esperas? Vámonos

-Tsk, pervertida…Ah, oye ¿A dónde se supone que vamos a ir?

-No seas impaciente-Le dijo sonriendo con picardía

**Media hora después**

-¿Vamos a divertirnos aquí?-Le reclamó furioso- ¿Esto no es para niños?

Ichigo le dio un vistazo a todo su alrededor: algunos niños lo miraban con miedo, unas chicas le sonreían estúpidamente, de nuevo otros niños lo miraban con miedo, algunos ancianos lo señalaban…y más niños lo miraban asustados

-¡Estamos en un parque de diversiones!- Le escupió molesto. "¿Por qué mierda alguien como yo debe estar en un sitio lleno de…puros humanos?"

-¡Guau! ¡Hay un montón de juegos!- Rukia hizo caso omiso a sus reclamos y caminó directamente hacia un juego en especial

-¿Rukia?- Ichigo la buscó a su alrededor pero no la encontró. "¿Dónde mierda te has metido?"

-¡Ichigo!

-¿R-Rukia?- El pelinaranja se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su novia sentada en una moto mecánica que se movía de adelante hacia atrás y…

-¡Miren a esa chica!-Exclamó un joven detrás de él- ¡Se le ven las bragas de con…!

El pobre muchacho no terminó de hablar ya que Ichigo le mandó una gélida mirada que haría temblar hasta el más valiente

-¡Hey, preciosura!- piropearon otros muy cerca de la Kuchiki

Usando su rapidez, el pelinaranja apareció detrás de ellos en unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Qué acaban de decirle a mi NOVIA?-Les preguntó en un tono fúnebre. Ellos voltearon y casi se mean en sus pantalones al ver como los ojos del pelinaranja habían cambiado a una tonalidad roja y brillaban de furia.

-¡Rukia, vámonos!-Le ordenó luego de que esas sabandijas huyeran.

-Todavía no-Le respondió de lo más normal, bajándose de la moto

-¿eh?-Una venita sobresalió de su frente. ¿Acaso Rukia había perdido la poca razón que le quedaba?

-Hay un montón de juegos que quiero probar

-¿Estás loca?

-Ichigo, ¿Cuántas veces has venido a un lugar como este?

-¿Yo? NUNCA…un príncipe está prohibido de participar en actividades mundanas como esta

-pues con más razón hay que ir a todos los juegos

Antes que él protestara, ella ya se había ido a la montaña rusa

"Mierda"

…OOOOOOOO…

**Instituto de Karakura- "Club de Teatro"**

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Gritó exasperada Ayumi Hiyanoshi, una de las encargadas del casting para la nueva obra y que además era la tercera al mando del club- ¡No podemos empezar los ensayos sin el protagonista masculino!

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?-Preguntó Saori Kido, encargada del guión de la obra- La presidenta Kuchiki ha faltado…dicen que se ha tirado la pera con Kurosaki; y parece ser que Ishida-sempai no va a venir durante dos semanas

-¿Y la vicepresidenta?- Intervino Rin Ashiwa, la más seria de las 3 y la única vampira en el club, ya que los de su especie consideraban: **infantil y repugnante hacer las mismas costumbres que los humanos**

-Allí- Ayumi le señaló con el dedo la esquina más alejada del cuarto donde Inoue se encontraba arrodillada y cada 10 segundos soltaba lamentos

-¡Estamos perdidas!- Saori se tiró de rodillas el piso y alzó sus manos hacia el techo- ¡Kamisama, ayúdanos a encontrar al indicado!

Y como si las suplicas de la muchacha fueran escuchados, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente apareciendo uno de sus compañeros

-¡Chicas, lo conseguí!-Exclamó el chico con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué conseguís…?- Ayumi dejó la pregunta incompleta al ver quién estaba detrás de su amigo

Rin se puso en guardia "¿Qué hace él aquí?"

-¡Kya! ¡Es Grimmjow-kun!- La reacción de Saori fue chillar. Su gritó despertó a Inoue, quien se levantó de su sitio y miró con desconfianza al sexy vampiro

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Orihime trató de sonar amable pero no pudo. Ese chico le inspiraba temor y recelo

-I-Inoue-sempai…Grimmjow-sama vino a…

-Vine por el rol protagonista- Anunció el ojiceleste

Se produjo un profundo silencio que fue interrumpido por la voz de Saori

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya tenemos al protagonista masculino!

Ayumi y Rin la miraron escépticas " ¿Se te ha zafado un tornillo de la cabeza?"

-¿Qué?...Grimmjow-kun es la única solución a nuestros problemas- Siguió diciendo la muchacha al ver las caras de sus amigas- Además

-Saori-chan, cállate-Le ordenó Orihime sorprendiendo a los miembros del club. Era la primera vez que la veían seria

-Grimmjow-kun –Esta vez se dirigió al vampiro-¿por qué quieres actuar en esta obra?

"pues está claro para joder a la Kuchiki" Pensó. Y esa era la verdad, cuando se enteró de que estaban buscando a alguien para que actuara junto a Rukia, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió ir; a pesar de que los de su misma raza lo miraron mortificados

"Ya quiero ver la cara de la pequeñaja… ¡Ja! Y en especial la de Ichigo… voy actuar junto a su noviecita"

-Por qué…parece interesante lo que hacen-Ni él mismo se creyó su mentira

-¿Interesante?

-¡Ya está!...Grimmjow-kun ya lo dijo –De nuevo interrumpió Saori ganándose varias miradas de odio-¡le parece interesante! Ahora…

-Saori ¿Acaso tú eres la presidenta o Inoue-sempai para decidir si entra al elenco?-Le encaró Rin. El vampiro la fulminó con la mirada

-Grimmjow-kun tiene derecho de ser parte del elenco- Le contestó la muchacha a la vez que le mandó un guiño al peliceleste, éste hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Está bien entrara- La decisión de Orihime los sorprendió- Grimmjow-kun, mañana tienes que venir para que te entreguemos el libreto

-Hump- Salió del cuarto con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara.

…OOOOOOOO…

- ¿Por qué carajos no ha venido Rukia?-Maldecía la chica más temible del instituto de Karakura

-¡Y ese pelado de Ichigo tampoco vino!-Siguió maldiciendo mientras subía por las escaleras hacia la azotea

¿Y por qué la azotea?Simple…ese lugar era como un refugio para ella donde podía olvidarse por un momento de los problemas con los que tenía que lidiar

Un lugar que para su desgracia había sido invadido por alguien más

-Ryu-kun- Hiyori pronunció su nombre con un deje de dolor. Aún se sentía triste el que hubiese sido rechazada

-Ah, Hiyori-El peliazul recién se dio cuenta de su presencia

-Eh…y-yo creo que mejor voy a dejarte solo-Le avisó dándole la espalda-Disculpa si te molesté o...

-No espera- El ojivioleta se puso delante suyo haciendo que la rubia retrocediera- ¿Pasa algo?

-N-no

Inconscientemente, los ojos de Ryu se concentraron el cuello de la chica

-Ryu-kun¿Estás bien?-Se alarmó al ver como su amigo había caído de rodillas al suelo

-H-Hiyori ve-vete-Pidió el peliazul tratando de controlar aquella sed de sangre que desde hace tiempo le exigía saciarla

-Pero…-De repente sintió como Ryu la jaló atrayéndola hacia su pecho

"¿R-Ryu-kun?" Se extrañó que su amigo se comportara de esa forma…¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?

Su respuesta llegó en unos instantes al sentir como el vampiro clavó sus colmillos en su cuello

"No…"

Luego, las siguientes acciones pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ella: Alguien se interpuso entre ellos dos, Ryu estaba en la esquina más alejada sobándose su mentón y ella…

-¿Hiyori?-Ella apenas pudo reaccionar a su voz...

-S-Shinji

…OOOOOOOO…

"Es extraño…¿por qué me duele tanto la luna?" Desde hace horas Tatsuki no podía dejar de tocarse la frente. Sentía como si algo malo estuviese a punto de pasarle, además que la conversación que tuvo con su mamá la tenía preocupada.

-Tsk, mejor me voy a casa- Se dijo para cambiar de dirección pero no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba caminando detrás suyo por lo que ambos chocaron

-Mierda ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde cam…?- La peliazul no terminó de reclamar al ver cómo Grimmjow se echaba el cabello para atrás sin dejar de mirarla

"¿cómo pudo chocarme con él?"

- Es que tienes tan mala suerte- Le contestó el vampiro de mirada felina

-Rayos- Maldijo la chica al recordarse que él podía leerle los pensamientos

-¿Qué?...¿Vas a seguir contemplándome? –Se burló el ojiceleste reduciendo el poco espacio que había entre ambos

Tatsuki frunció el ceño y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. De repente, sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza

"No…no, ahorita" Pidió totalmente aterrada al momento en que su luna le empezó a arder

"¿Qué le pasa?" Grimmjow miraba con extrañeza como la humana poco a poco caía de rodillas al piso

-Oie…- Y cuando él estaba a punto de alejarse de allí, logró distinguir aquella pequeña luna plateada

-Damphir- Susurró entre dientes. El vampiro no salía del asombro de tener a uno de esos seres frente suyo y que tenía todavía la marca color plateada

"Entonces eso quiere decir…"

Tatsuki, quién a duras penas pudo controlar la quemazón de su marca, se asustó al escuchar una risa maquiavélica

-¿Qué?-Al momento en que ambos cruzaron miradas, ella lo entendió todo…¡él sabía que era!

-No…-La Damphir buscó alguna salida pero pareciese que no hubiera "¡Mierda! Pero este es el instituto!"

-Aunque huyas, te encontraré-Le advirtió Grimmjow al ver sus intenciones- ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no te relajas y dejas que…?

-¡No!-Lo interrumpió bruscamente

En esos instantes, Orihime estaba buscando a su mejor amiga

"¿dónde estará?"

-¡No!

Dejó de caminar al escuchar el grito de horror de Tatsuki

"Esa era su voz y viene del lado norte"

Mientras tanto, la peliazul sentía que ya no había ninguna salida…Grimmjow había logrado acorralarla contra un árbol

"¿Qué hago?..." Pensó, observando con pánico como los ojos de aquel ser se ponían del color de la sangre

-Relájate-Le aconsejó el vampiro; aun sabiendo que la Damphir sufriría un gran dolor luego de que la mordiera.

"Me da igual, con tal de tener su poder"

-¡Tatsuki-chan!

"Inoue" La peliazul sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba al ver a su amiga cerca a ellos.

-Mierda-Masculló con cólera.

-Tatsuki-chan ¿por qué Grimmjow-kun…?- No terminó de preguntar al fijarse que la luna de Tatsuki no estaba oculta bajo el maquillaje

"La descubrieron"

-Jo!...Asi que ¿Tu también lo sabías? –Le preguntó Grimmjow sarcásticamente- Pues que le vamos a hacer…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el vampiro había cogido a Tatsuki de ambos brazos por atrás

Ambas chicas se habían quedado perplejas por la rapidez del peliceleste

-Aquí hay demasiada gente-Le avisó a Inoue antes de que desapareciese junto con su amiga

-¡TATSUKI-CHAN!- Inoue trató de alcanzarlos pero fue en vano…¡una humana nunca tendría la misma velocidad que un vampiro de la guardia real!

"¡No!..." Las lágrimas empezaron salir a flote…¿Qué haría? … Su amiga iba a ser sirviente de ese ser cruel…y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarla

-Tsk, deja de chilla mujer-Dijo alguien con fastidio a su costado

-¡Ulquiorra-kun!- Inconscientemente, a Orihime se le iluminó el rostro al verlo

-¿Qué?

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!-Le rogó cogiéndole de ambas manos- Grimmjow-kun se llevó a Tatsuki-chan y…

-Ya lo sé-Le interrumpió. Él también había sido testigo de lo que hizo su compañero y la verdad…le daba igual

"Tarde o temprano esa idiota iba a ser descubierta"

-Entonces, ¿Me vas ayudar?- Le preguntó con las esperanzas renovadas de poder salvar a su amiga

-¿por qué lo haría? Ese no es mi problema…y suéltame-Agregó señalándole con la mirada que todavía lo estaba sujetando

La pelinaranja se sonrojó y apartó sus manos

-Pero Ulquiorra-kun ¡ella es como tú!

-¿Y qué? Ese es nuestro destino

Orihime no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo podía él ser tan insensible?

-Él que te haya pasado eso, no quiere decir que a los demás también les vaya a suceder

El vampiro dio media vuelta y ni si quiera se molestó en responderle

¡Eres un…! Si alguien muy cercano a ti estuviese a punto de pasarlo eso, ¿No tratarías como sea de impedirlo?

-Tsk, que fastidiosa que eres-Le dijo Ulquiorra luego de haberse detenido

-¿ah? ¿También vas insul… ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó extrañada al ver como el ojiverde se había arrodillado

-Apúrate, lenta…la presencia de Grimmjow sigue cerca de aquí

-ah-Inoue sonrió y se trepó a su espalda, envolviendo el cuello del vampiro con sus brazos

"Qué lindo" pensó Nell, quien estaba escondida detrás de uno de los árboles "Me hace recordar a un manga shojo"

…OOOOOOOO…

Cuando Grimmjow paró en un desconocido sitio para ella, Tatsuki logró liberarse de su fuerte agarre

-Pero que terca que eres-Dijo el vampiro en un murmullo poniéndose delante de ella.

"Lo único que puedo hacer es…" Y sin que el ojiceleste se lo esperara, Tatsuki arremetió contra él, mandándole un rodillazo en el estómago

"Lo logré" Pensó la muchacha al ver como el vampiro se retorcía de dolor en el suelo

-¿Este es el bosque, no?- Se preguntó mientras trataba de buscar una salida entre la inmensidad de árboles que la rodeaba. Al final logró salir a un inmenso prado

"¿Y ahora por donde salg…"

Tatsuki abrió los ojos como plato al

-¿Creíste que con esa patada ibas a vencerme?- Le preguntó Grimmjow con mofa pero con el rostro lleno de enojo

- parece que aún no has desarrollado tus poderes como Damphir- Continúo diciendo; esta vez su tono de voz se volvió sombrío- Pero no te preocupes cuando beba tu sangre, podrás desplegarlos sin ningún problema

-Antes muerta- Le escupió en su rostro. Eso fue el detonante para que el vampiro de poca paciencia; le propinara un puñete en su cara haciendo que Tatsuki cayera al suelo

La peliazul trató de levantarse como sea pero sentía que poco a poco sus fuerzas se desvanecían

Grimmjow sonrío de lado…había llegado la hora

Mientras tanto, Orihime estaba llegando junto a Ulquiorra al bosque de Karakura

"solo un poco más "Pensó Inoue al sentir al presencia de su amiga muy cerca a ellos

Ambos llegaron en unos segundos a donde estaban Tatsuki y Grimmjow

La pelinaranja se bajó de la espalda de Ulquiorra, quien por el aumento de la presencia de su compañero sabía que habían llegado demasiado tarde

-Tatsuk…- Inoue abrió los ojos como plato al ser testigo de cómo aquella bestia bebía con fervor la sangre de la peliazul

-No...No- Empezó a balbucear llevándose las manos a su cabeza en señal de angustia

-¡Deja a Tatsuki-chan!- Bramó a la vez que corría con desesperación hacia ellos

-Ja!-Grimmjow disfrutaba ver la cara de horror de la pelinaranja

-ahora tu amiguita es mía- Le informó tirando a Tatsuki al suelo como si fuera un trapo

Ulquiorra fue el primero en percatarse del cambio en la humana

Para sorpresa de Grimmjow, los ojos de Orihime se tornaron de un color dorado a la vez que su presencia se volvía poderosa

"¿Qué mierda" Pensó Grimmjow al verla. "¿Qué es…"

De repente todo se volvió oscuro para el peliceleste….

- Mierda, ¿Dónde me has llevado perra?-Gritó furioso buscándola con la mirada; pero le fue inútil ya que no podía ver nada

-¡¿por qué no contestas? –Siguió gritando sin darse cuenta que tampoco podía escucharla.

"Vaya, Sus 5 sentidos fueron boqueados" Dedujo Ulquiorra "Es algo que jamás había visto"

-Una mujer muy extraña- Concluyó el vampiro quien ni se inmutó en ayudar a su compañero y prefirió seguir con la vista a Orihime, quien ya se encontraba al lado de la malherida Tatsuki

-Tatsuki-chan, por favor reacciona- Los ojos de la pelinaranja de nuevo habían adquirido su color natural

"Su marca" Y vio con tristeza como la luna ahora era como la de Ulquiorra

…OOOOOOOO…

-Ah, que divertido la pasé- Exclamó Rukia alzando los brazos hacia el cielo

"Sí, quien como tú" Pensó Ichigo quien toda el día tuvo que estar soportando los ataques de locura de la Kuchiki al ver los carritos chocones o los raros conejos que ella tenía en su habitación

El ojimiel suspiró resignado. ¡Rukia era muy rara!

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó la pelinegra al ver que el pelinaranja se había sentado en una de las tantas bancas del lugar

-Rukia, hazme una promesa- Le dijo en un tono serio a la vez que la cogía de ambas manos. La pelinegra se sobresaltó ante el gesto de Ichigo

-prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado- Continuo hablando sin despegar la mirada de ella.

-Prométeme que…nunca me vas a engañar

"Ichigo…" El recuerdo de Hiromi invadió sus pensamientos

-Siendo sincero, nunca pensé que volvería amar a alguien- Le confesó desviando la vista hacia otro punto- ni mucho menos a una humana que se pareciese tanto a ella.

Ichigo guardó silencio por varios minutos mientras que Rukia trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran a flote

-¿Es ridículo, no?- Volvió a hablar el pelinaranja regalándole una triste sonrisa- Mientras vivía, ella decía que me amaba y antes de morir…pudo confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a mi hermano

-Nunca la perdonaré – Agregó en un susurro volviendo a bajar la mirada

Finalmente, Rukia pudo entender todo el sufrimiento que había guardado Ichigo en su corazón por varios años y que ahora tuvo el valor de decírselo

Él se levantó de la banca, sin dejar de coger las manos de la ojivioleta y finalmente la miró a los ojos.

Entonces, Rukia envolvió la cintura de Ichigo entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el pecho del ojimiel

"Te lo prometo Ichigo, siempre estaré contigo"

…OOOOOOOO…

**Ciudad de Tokio, Japón**

-Acá está lo que me pidió- Dijo un hombre de cabello guinda en punta y de estatura baja. Le entregó a su jefe un sobre amarillo

- Sus sospechas eran ciertas- Continúo hablando mientras la otra persona miraba las fotos que había sacado del sobre- La muchacha e Ichigo Kurosaki tienen una relación sentimental y justo esa foto que está observando es la cita que ayer tuvieron en el parque de diversiones del pueblo

"Ese maldito de Higurashi…tenía que vigilarla"

-Ya te puedes retirar-Le ordenó con una de sus típicas miradas

-S-si

Y cuando estaba a punto de salir de nuevo lo llamaron

-Llama a Abarai- Fue la orden de Kuchiki Byakuya antes de romper la foto donde aparecía Rukia abrazando a Ichigo

* * *

**ya se habràn dado centa por que este es uno de los cap que màs me gusta XD**

**Bien, vamos a responder sus lindos reviews:**

**-elenita-chan:(Me da alegria que te haya gustado el cap y espero que el de ahora mucho màs XD)**

**-alessandra08:(Bueno con este cap, ya te habràs hecho una idea de que es Orihime y respecto a_ ellos _****falta un poco para saber quienes son y que pasò con Ishida-kun XD)**

**_-_Gzn:( Si ps , quien dirìa que el primer amor de Hiromi era Kaien , y con respecto a si èl la llegò a querer pues lo dejo por ahora como un misterio...XD)**

**-MaRu-chan MKV: (A tu pedido, en este cap hubo full ichiruki!)**

**-GriisleChan :(No te preocupes, yo nunca abandono mis fics XD)**

**-Cathy Kinomoto : (Wua! sii soy muy mala aveces XD...espero que hayas dado bien tu examen xq yo en mi cole estoy hasta las patas...)**

**-Candy-chan:(wua! muchas gracias T_T ...ah y veo que eres fanàtica de Shiro-chan, disculpa si en este cap estuvo muy ausente pero en el otro va estar a full XD)**

**-Koral Kurosaki :( ME alegra de que te guste el fic y con respecto al neuvo vampiro que apareciò ...en el siguiente cap se sabrà màs de èl)**

**-IcePrincess1218 : ( Muchas gracias XD y si ps, ¡Por fin saliò Toushiro XD)**

**-nessie black 10 :(Konichiwa! con eso de escribir Bleach, serìa imposible XD Tite un estilo ùnico apesar que aveces me saca de quicio T_T. Sobre lo del shinigami sustituto en el manga, me tomò de sorpresa aunque igual Ginjou me cae chinche ¡lo odio!, y con quien hara pareja Shiro-chan, pues estoy en un dilema...y si aizen es bipolar ...creo que sì XD)**

**- cristina96life:( Ah, "querida amiga" veo que te desgrada un montòn el Ulquihime pero ¿ que le vamos a hacer? a mi me encanta XD muajaja ay no te preocupes no voy a hacer que Ishida-kun sufra...)**

**-Vv-saya-vV :(Hola! espero que este cap te haya gustado! y no odies tanto a Hiromi XD)**

**Perfecto! Termine de responder!**

**Y weno con respecto al cap:**

**¿Les gustò?...hubo mucho IchiRuki con mordida y todo XDDD**

**-Como leyeron,Para Ichigo le es dificil olvidar a Hiromi; a pesar de todo la quiso...pero ahora Rukia-chan harà que lo olvide**

**`-¿Que pasarà con la pobre de Tatsuki? Y ademàs con el tonto de Grimmjow?... aunque ahora Orihime lo dejò K.O...**

**-Y sorry si no puse mucho de Shinji y Hiyori T_T...en este cap me concentrè un poco màs en la fresa y Kia-chan; pero don`t worry al siguiente pongo màs de esta peculiar pareja**

**-Y con respecto a la ùltima parte, Byakuya-sama ya se enterò de la relaciòn de su hermana con un vampiro! y ha llamado a Renji!...¿Que pasarà?**

**Adelantos:El cap se va a llamar "Reencuentros"  
**

**-Orihime decide hablarle a Rukia sobre Hiromi**

**-Ryu recibe la llamada de Byakuya**

**-Hiyori le cuenta a Ichigo sobre la ùltima visiòn que tuvo; ademàs que esta ve a Hiromi  
**

**-3 nuevos personajes van a aparecer **

**En algunos reviews me han preguntando con quièn voy a dejar a Toushiro...ps ni yo misma lo sè; pero eso sì! quisiera saber su opiniòn de con quien deberìa quedarse PERO piènsenlo bien...dentro de dos caps podràn dejar su respuesta**

**Pd1: Les voy avisando que junto a mi amiga ****cristina96life( noce si se habràn dado cuenta pero somos compañeras de clase XD) vamos a publicar un fic basado en famoso drama coreano y espero que se animen a leerlo**

** Pd2: una pregunta curiosa ¿¡Que van a hacer el 4 de octubre?...por que yo voy a estar como la llorona XDD**

** No se olviden de dejar reviews porfis **

**Se cuidan**

**Bye  
**


	20. Reencuentros

**Hola! Mil disculpas por demorarme de Nuevo en actualizar es que hace 2 semanas entré a un curso de la pre para preparme a la universidad y no supe organizar bien mi tiempo. Pero ahora he hecho mi horario y pude escribir este cap.**

**Espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews a:**

**Vv-saya-vV, Akemi227-chan, Gzn, IcePrincess1218. alessandra08, cristina96life, elenita-chan. Koral Kurosaki, BunnyChappy, Candy-chan, nessie black 10, Kuchiki9474 y Miio Kuchiiki**

**Sorry pero esta vez no les voy a poder responder sus reviews ( mi hermana me está botando de la laptop Kuso!)**

**Las partes del cap que estan en negritas son narradas por Rukia**

* * *

_"Cuando nos separamos, nuestros destinos comenzaron a cambiar"_

Renji Abarai

Capítulo 19

Reencuentros

Dolía…

El dolor era desconcertante.

La oscuridad se había apoderado de todo y no podía respirar porque le ardía la garganta. Las voces que había escuchado como susurros se estaban tornando más claras.

- ¡Tatsuki-chan!

-¡Hija! ¡Aguanta!

Aquellas palabras la hicieron volver en sí misma. El dolor se había ido aunque no podía ver nada.

¿Cuántas horas o quizás días habían pasado? No era cociente de ello.

La última imagen que recordaba era ella tratando de luchar inútilmente contra aquel mounstro que bebía su sangre

Entonces, ya todo estaba perdido…había, prácticamente, perdido su vida

De repente una sensación de quemazón recorrió por sus venas y se concentró en su frente, exactamente donde se hallaba su luna

El fuego incrementó más que empezó a gritar con desesperación. Quiso arrancarse la maldita marca que la había condenado por toda la eternidad.

- ¡MATENME! - Era lo único que pedía. Era mejor eso a servirle la vida a un ser despreciable…

Y luego…

En unos instantes la dolencia lentamente se desvaneció mientras su corazón empezaba a latir a un ritmo pausado

- Su piel – Era la voz de Inoue. Sonaba con un punto de preocupación. – Creo que ya acabó.

- No aún falta algo mas – Lo que dijo su madre hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera involuntariamente. – Y quizás es la parte más dolorosa…emocionalmente.

Antes de poder mover sus brazos, una corriente de electricidad atravesó su corazón. Todo se volvió un caos en su interior…

Los fuertes lazos que la unían a sus seres queridos se desgarraban hasta quedar unidos a ella apenas por hilos.

Y entonces sucedió lo que Tatsuki tanto temía: Un nuevo lazo se ató a ella.

Pero no era un lazo cualquiera ya que este se fijó en la parte más profunda de su alma asegurándole que nunca podría arrancarlo.

Era el lazo de _él._

De esta manera acababa de formar un vínculo inquebrantable con Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

-¿Tatsuki-chan? – Finalmente pregunto Orihime luego de que su amiga abriera los ojos. Aunque la mencionó en un tono bajo calmado; la preocupación pintaba su nombre de tensión.

La peliazul reaccionó a la defensiva levantándose de donde estaba echada y saltando hacia atrás. Mantuvo esa postura tratando de adaptar la escena que tenía delante de ella.

Lo primero que dedujo es que estaba en su habitación. Inoue había retrocedido unos pasos con una expresión llena de angustia. Su madre, en cambio, estaba más cerca a su hija y tenía el rostro lleno de ansiedad.

- Tatsuki, hija. A pesar de que ahorita te sientas confundida, piensa que estas bien y no estás herida.

¿No estar herida? Físicamente podría estar bien, pero ¿y su alma? ¿Acaso eso era lo de menos?

Al ver como Tatsuki había fruncido el ceño, Inoue trato de calmar la situación.

- Señora Arisawa creo que es mejor dejarla sola. Ella necesita reordenar sus ideas. - Cogió a la mujer del brazo, suavemente, y la llevó hacia la puerta del cuarto

- Orihime

La susodicha y la señora dejaron de caminar al momento en que escucharon la voz de la damphir.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Continuó hablando sin despegar la mirada del espejo de la habitación. Estaba pasmada al verse a sí misma en aquel objeto: Su piel se había puesto muy pálida, más que la de un vampiro, su rostro había adoptado rasgos más delicados y eso la asustó.

Prácticamente parecía un chupasangre más aunque…

"Mi corazón todavía sigue latiendo" Pensó luego de tocarse el pecho. Era lo único humano que conservaba

- Dos días – Le respondió con timidez.

En unos segundos, el miedo cambió a tristeza al observar que su luna brillaba de un misterioso color escarlata así como…

- ¿Mis ojos? – Susurró al verlos de un color más oscuro que la sangre. Las otras dos intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud.

Había llegado la hora de decirle lo más difícil

- Parece… - Su madre vaciló un poco antes de continuar - Parece que el color de tus ojos cambiaran al natural si…

- Si bebes la sangre de tu dueño – Finalizo la ojigris.

-¿Qué? – A la peliazul se le desencajó el rostro ante aquella solución.

- Si, eso es lo que me dijo… Ulquiorra-kun. – Mencionó al muchacho casi en un murmuro. El solo nombrarlo le traía confusión a su mente por los hechos que habían ocurrido hace dos días…

- ¿Ulquiorra?

- Él fue el que te trajo hasta aquí - Le informó su progenitora ante la cara de asombro de su hija. – No pensé que hubiese alguien más como tú en este pueblo. Fue muy gentil al explicarnos todo acerca de tu transformación.

Inoue no estaba segura de que si la palabra GENTIL era la adecuada para describir lo que hizo el muchacho.

- Ya veo – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Sin esperarlo, una molestia en su cabeza la obligó a arquear la espalda. De nuevo, su vista se nubló y como si estuviese viendo una película varias escenas pasaron por su mente.

Eran recuerdos…y le pertenecían a _él._

- ¿Tats…? – La pelinaranja no terminó de pronunciar su nombre ya que se quedó boquiabierta al ver como su BFF se ponía de pie y se pasaba por su costado directo hacia la entrada de su casa.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto la señora Arisawa mientras su hija giraba el pomo de la puerta

- A verlo – Fue su respuesta antes de desaparecer

…OOOOOOOO…

_- ¡Bueeeeenos díaaaas, Shiro-chan!_

_Abrió los ojos con fastidio al escuchar aquella chillona voz. Y su molestia aumentó al ver el rostro alegre de una niña de 8 años, cabello marrón recogido en dos colas, cerca al suyo. Era su molestosa y a la vez divertida vecina, Momo Hinamori_

_-Estas demasiado cerca – Le advirtió._

_- ¡Rayos! ¡Envidio ese tatuaje que tienes en tu frente! – Se quejó la pequeña haciendo caso omiso a lo que él le dijo e inflando sus cachetes._

_- No es un tatuaje, es una marca – Le corrigió con un ligero tic en el ojo. – Y no creas que me agrada tenerlo_

_- Es lo mismo – Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros _

_- ¡Momo!_

_- ¡Vamos! – La pequeña lo cogió de la mano y lo saco de su cama – La abuela ha preparado un rico desayuno_

_- Tsk. Que fastidio – Gruñó mientras llegaban a la pequeña cocina. Allí los estaban esperando una anciana de estatura baja y que tenía el cabello de un color tan blanco como la leche._

_- Buenos días Toushiro – Le saludo su abuela. El peliblanco hizo una pequeña reverencia a la vez que su amiga se sentaba al costado de la anciana_

_- Momo-chan. ¿Estás segura que tus padres saben que estas aquí? – El tono de voz de la viejita sonó con preocupación_

_- S-si – Le contesto un poco nerviosa. Toushiro rodó los ojos ¡La tonta no era buena mintiendo!_

_- Por favor, di la verdad – Volvió a insistir la anciana_

_- Bueno, les dije que iba a ir a comprar dulces – Le confesó en un pequeño susurro con las mejillas enrojecidas_

_- Baka- Momo – Le dijo el ojiverde_

_- ¡Shiro-chan!_

_- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!_

_- Niños, no peleen – Pidió la viejita _

_- Shiro-chan, deberías respetarme – Le dijo Momo cruzando los brazos y adoptando una pose de buda – ¡Soy un año mayor que tú!_

_- Y mojas la cama_

_- E-eso no es cierto – Los colores se le habían subido al rostro _

_- ¿Hinamori? – Una voz externa a donde estaban, puso a la susodicha como una estatua_

_- Oka-san – Momo no podía creer que su madre se hubiese dado cuenta tan rápido de su mentirilla_

_La madre de Hinamori ni siquiera se dio la molestia de saludarlos y se dirigió a donde estaba su hija._

_- Me dijiste que ibas solo a comprar, no que vendrías a la casa de…ellos – No pudo evitar mandarles una mirada cargada de menosprecio, en especial a Toushiro. – Tu padre se va a poner furioso cuando se entere_

_El peliblanco le restó importancia ante aquella grosería. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirase con miedo o desdén. Las únicas personas que no lo trataban de esa manera eran su abuela y Hinamori. _

_- Oka-san – La pequeña se sintió avergonzada ante lo que había hecho su progenitora._

_- Vámonos – La cogió bruscamente del brazo y la sacó a la fuerza de la casa_

_- Pe-pero – Hinamori no pudo evitar dar un vistazo hacia atrás. Justo en esos instantes, ambos niños cruzaron miradas. El intentó apenas sonreír tratando de tranquilizarla _

"_Ya sea por mi cabello blanco, mis ojos verdes y la luna plateada que tengo en mi frente o por mi actitud fría. Todos dicen que soy…como el hielo"_

Las voces llenas de entusiasmo de varios niños, lo devolvió a la realidad. Miró hacia abajo, estaba sentado en una de las ramas del parque, y disimuló su sorpresa al ver a un pequeño grupo de niños y niñas jugar a las escondidas…

Esas escenas le traían tristes hechos de su pasado a su mente que prefirió, por varios años, enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón. Aunque Toushiro sabía que el recuerdo de Hinamori Momo nunca podría olvidar.

Olvidarla era simplemente un mal pensamiento…

…OOOOOOOO…

" Ummm que suave…" Fue lo primero que pensó Hiyori luego de despertarse, aun no abría los ojos. Apenas pudo sentir que estaba echada en una cama

"Es tan cálido" y sin querer rozó más su rostro contra aquel objeto que parecía muy ¿suave?

Aturdida, abrió lentamente los ojos y…

"¿Qué mierda?" Fue lo primero que vino a su mente al notar como sus manos estaban apoyadas en ¡La espalda de una persona!.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – Su primera reacción fue alejar lo más posible a esa persona de donde estaba por lo que de una patada en la espalda lo boto de la cama

- Pero ¿Que…? – Fue lo que escucho la rubia desde el suelo de su habitación

"Esa voz" Hiyori conocía perfectamente al dueño de esa voz y eso hizo que el miedo y la vergüenza se apoderaran de ella.

- Ah, te despertaste – Dijo Shinji de mala gana mientras apoyaba sus codos en cama de la muchacha luego de sobar la parte adolorida por el golpe. – Me preguntaba hasta cuando ibas a seguir babeando mi espalda.

"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo he podido yo dormir con…?" No podía tener una idea clara en esos momentos. Su cabeza estaba dándole vueltas por lo que cayó de nuevo a su cama

El vampiro trataba de no burlarse de ella en esos momentos. Ver aquellas reacciones de Hiyori no tenía precio…

"¿He dormido con Shinji?"

Ante aquella pregunta, su rostro se ruborizó y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez ellos…

- ¡NOOO! – Se levantó bruscamente y su vista se clavó en la del rubio

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó extrañado y con un poco de miedo al sentir su mirada amenazante

- ¡Tu!- Lo señaló con el dedo y con rapidez se acercó a donde estaba. -¡júrame que no…no… - Empezó a tartamudear no pudiendo de ser capaz de mencionar aquellas dichosas palabras.

- Ah – Exclamó Shinji al darse cuenta a que se refería la chica. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro

- ¿Te refieres a si nosotros tuvimos relaciones sex…? – Hiyori se horrorizó por la palabra que iba a decir y en un rápido movimiento le tapo la boca. Pero obviamente el vampiro reaccionó al segundo siguiente y se libero de sus manos

- ¿Piensas que tuvimos sexo?

- ¡Kya! – Por reflejo, Hiyori se abrazó a sí misma en ademán de protección. Se dio cuenta que estaba con… ¿Su pijama?

"¿Y por qué rayos está con estampados de conejos?...Tsk. Rukia"

Shinji achinó los ojos y una gotita de sudor resbaló por la cabeza. "No pensé que fuera tímida en esos temas."

- No te preocupes dientuda, no me acostaría con una fea – La tranquilizó a su modo. Pero dentro de él sabía que durante la noche anterior en que inconscientemente la tonta lo jaló de brazo obligando a dormir con ella, tuvo que usar un autocontrol que hasta ahora no sabía que tuviese. Y es que casi o mejor dicho siempre que dormía con una chica era solo para _eso. _Y hasta ahora esa altanera muchachita era la única excepción.

"La única…me pregunto porque…"

La respuesta le llegó en una fracción de segundo. Era demasiado obvio…

"Me gusta" Y no era una simple atracción física que casi siempre sentía por cualquier muchacha. Esta vez era diferente…

"Esto está mal, no debo tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia una humana, aunque no lo es exactamente….pero…"

¿A quién le mentía? Ya era demasiado tarde para negar lo que sentía hacia ella

Por su parte, Hiyori suspiró aliviada pero luego analizando la forma en que se lo dijo…

- ¡Pedazo de idiota! , pues yo tampoco estaría con pelado como tú…– Pero para su sorpresa, el recuerdo de aquella vez que lo vio solo cubierto la parte de abajo por una toalla, invadió su mente.

"No pienses en eso…no pienses en…" Y entonces recordó cuando él la besó

- ¿Q-que haces? – Pegó un respingo al darse cuenta que Shinji estaba acortando la distancia entre ellos – A-aléjate.

- ¿Estás segura que no estarías con un pelado como yo? – La interrogó en un tono seductor

- Cla-claro que si…. – Apartó la mirada hacia otro punto intimidada por aquellos brillantes ojos café.

- Vamos a comprobarlo – Y antes de que la rubia abriera la boca para preguntarle a que se rayos se refería, la cogió de ambos hombros y la echo a la cama. Él se puso encima de Hiyori cogiendo sus brazos y poniéndolos detrás de la cabeza de la muchacha.

Hiyori sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir aceleradamente…

- Shinji…si valoras tu vida, apártate – Apenas pudo hablarle. A pesar de su amenaza, por dentro no tenía para nada ganas de apartarlo. Su aroma la estaba embriagando por completo

- Te vuelvo a preguntar –Le dijo con la voz ronca y acercando más su rostro al de ella– ¿Estarías con este pelado?

"¿Estar con él?" Al principio creyó que era una broma pero al notar la seriedad en el rostro del vampiro, Hiyori supo que lo había dejado de ser hace rato.

¿Qué debía responderle?

"¡Claro que no!" Era la respuesta de su lado más racional, el cual se resistía a cometer el mismo error que su amiga "¡Por Dios! ¡Es un vampiro! Tu enemigo natural. Fuiste entrenada desde los 9 años para matarlos. ¡No para enamorarte de uno de ellos!"

Además estaba el hecho de que acababa de ser rechazada por uno de ellos.

"Pero te gusta" La animaba un parte de ella que recién estaba conociendo. Si era sincera consigo misma, hasta ahora él era el único que provoca extraños sentimientos en ella solamente con su presencia….muy diferentes a los que ella creyó sentir por Ryu.

"Y no olvides que fue él quien te robó tu primer beso" ¡Maldición! No quería recordar eso. Ella había guardado ese momento tan especial por varios años en caso de que Ryu la hubiese correspondido tal y como describían las cursilerías de mangas que leía Rukia.

Pero ¡No! Vino ese pelado y arruinó el momento.

"Admite que te gustó" ¿Gustarle? ¡Fue más que eso!... ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

"Tienes que ponerle un alto a esto" Insistió su lado racional "Dile no y reviéntale la cara"

"Escucha a tu corazón…lo quieres" Refutó lo que ahora llamó _Lado cursi _"Dile sí"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Que no"

"¡BASTA!" Ordenó mentalmente. No pensó que hablar consigo misma la hubiese confundido más.

"Es tu decisión" Fue lo último que dijeron ambas partes antes de desaparecer de su mente

-¿Hiyori? – La llamó al ver que se había quedado callada por varios minutos.

- No lo sé… - Finalmente le respondió en un tono muy bajito pero lo suficiente para que el escuchara. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Shinji abrió los ojos en forma desmesurada. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sí o no?

- No sé si tu sientas lo mismo que yo…- Agregó enrojecida como un tomate. ¡Lo había dicho! ¡Le había hecho caso a su lado cursi! Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida, ni siquiera cuando se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Ryu.

Era difícil explicar lo que el vampiro sintió en esos instantes. Había varios sentimientos mezclados en su interior que la única manera de responderle fue por acciones

- Ahora, sueltam…- Hiyori no terminó la frase ya que Shinji atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

Al comienzo ella se puso tiesa de la sorpresa pero luego de un rato se dejo llevar por las sensaciones.

Para Shinji, los labios de ella eran suaves y cálidos. Profundizó más el beso al momento en que ella entreabrió su boca.

De pronto, aquel mágico momento se rompió cuando ambos escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Mierda" Maldijo el rubio y con fastidio se separo de la chica, quien también se sentía igual que el.

- Voy a abrir – Susurró la ojicafé parándose y yendo directamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Su corazón se sobresaltó luego de abrir la puerta y ver quien era

- Ryu-kun – Cuando lo vio, se acordó de todo y abrió los ojos como plato. Cuando fue a la azotea, la atacó y…

"El me mordió…" Por instinto se llevó la mano hacia su cuello. Nada, no había ninguna herida y eso la confundió.

"Esto es raro, Ryu-kun es un vampiro clase A por lo que su mordida debió de convertirme en uno de ellos. Entonces, ¿Por qué no siento ningún cambio en mi cuerpo?"

- Me alegra que ya hayas despertado – Le dijo el muchacho en un tono sincero.

- Ryu-kun, yo... ¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué no te convertiste en un vampiro?

Ella asintió en silencio

- Es porque…

- Parece ser que es por tu condición de hoshiki – Le interrumpió Shinji tratando de que la rubia no le prestara mucha atención al peliazul además que así aprovechaba para entrar en la conversación.

- Vaya, veo que sigues aquí Hirako – Comentó Ryu. No le agradaba para nada que el rubio estuviese cerca de su amiga.

- Hump

- Ya veo- Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la muchacha….lo que más odiaba la salvo de ser un chupasangre.

- Hiyori, yo vine a pedirte perdón – Le dijo el ojivioleta bajando la mirada hacia el suelo – Me siento mal por todo el daño que te hice por mi estupidez

- Ryu-kun – Hiyori se sintió conmovida ante sus palabras. Era la primera vez que lo veía pedir perdón ya que el vampiro era una persona muy orgullosa.

-Eso no es suficiente – Comentó Shinji recibiendo un puñetazo en la barriga por parte de la rubia

- No te preocupes Ryu-kun – Le dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa. Ese gesto sorprendió a ambos muchachos. Y a Shinji le molestó aun más.

…OOOOOOOO…

**Instituto de Karakura**

- Puff, solo falta una hora – Decía una chica de estatura baja, delgada, cabello negro y ojos color violeta. Miraba con impaciencia a que la maldita manecilla del reloj avanzara más rápido

"Necesito saber si Hiyori ya despertó." Pensó "Felizmente a ella no le afectó la mordida de Ryu…"

En cuanto menciono el nombre del vampiro su semblante se volvió triste

"Yo pensé que Ryu ya había superado el problema de la sed" A pesar que decía que lo odiaba, no podía evitar sentir preocupación por su amigo. "Luego de que Kaien-dono muriera, el se encargó de protegerme…"

- ¿Señorita Kuchiki?

- ¿ah? – Alzó la cabeza y se topó con la tensa mirada del profesor de historia. Ese viejo regordete siempre la usaba de punto.

- ¿Me podría dar la respuesta?

"¿Cuál respuesta?"

Al ver la confusa mirada de la chica, el maestro suspiró y pidió a otro estudiante que le contestara.

"Como quiero terminar el maldito instituto…." Pidió para sus adentros. De repente, una pregunta cruzó por su cabeza "Luego que termine el instituto, ¿Qué haré? … ya ni siquiera me acuerdo el motivo por el que llegué a este pueblo"

Repentinamente, sintió que alguien le tiró algo pegajoso a su cabello. Con algo de duda lo cogió y lo puso enfrente de sus ojos.

"¿Qué…?" Lo soltó en su carpeta y miró con repugnancia aquella bola de papel cubierta de ¿baba?

"¿Quién pudo atreverse a….?" Pero antes de terminar la pregunta, el nombre de esa persona vino al instante

Volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con un Ichigo tratando, por todos los medios, no soltar una carcajada a lleno por lo que tapaba con sus manos la boca. Incluso las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir a flote.

"¡LO VOY A….! NO….Cálmate Rukia Kuchiki. Cálmate… "Antes que todo tenía que mantener el temple que tanto la caracterizaba. Entrecerró los ojos, volteó hacia adelante y para sorpresa del pelinaranja siguió escuchando atentamente al profesor.

- Ummm que raro. Hoy no han venido varios – Dijo el maestro sentándose en su escritorio – Inoue, Arisawa, Sarugaki, Hirako, Ishida y los 3 nuevos…

"Los 3 nuevos…" Con solo pensar en ellos, Ichigo maldecía su condición de príncipe. "Son un gran dolor en el culo" En especial Grimmjow, ese desgraciado había arruinado una parte de sus planes. En cuanto Shinji le contó que el muchacho de mirada felina había mordido a la Damphir, la furia lo cegó y tuvo ganas de ir ande el vampiro y matarlo….felizmente su amigo lo hizo entrar en razón.

"Ese infeliz se me adelantó. Debí de morderla, en cuanto tuve oportunidad…." Y ahora se preguntaba si el vampiro peliceleste obtendría alguna clase de nuevo poder o quizás más fuerza.

Gruñó al acordarse de otra molestia

"Toushiro" No le agradó para nada saber que el Damphir de su hermana estaba viviendo en el mismo techo que él. Y no es que, al igual que su padre, tuviera un poco de recelo hacia esos seres sino que…

"Siento como si a través de él…Karin me estuviese vigilando"

- No sé cómo se pondrán al día para el examen de mañana, supongo que reprobaran – Continuó diciendo el maestro cruzándose de brazos

"Que viejo más desgraciado" Pensaron todos.

- Profesor… - Ayumi Hiyanoshi, quien también estaba en ese salón, se levantó de su asiento –Yo creo que sería injusto para ellos

-¿Y entonces qué solución nos das?

- Pues yo me ofrezco para llevar los apuntes de la clase de hoy a Inoue-sempai y Arisawa-sempai.

El maestro lo analizó por unos minutos para luego responderle:

-Está bien

En esos instantes, una idea cruzó por la cabeza de la ojivioleta. Sonrió de oreja a oreja

"Ya vas a ver su señoría Fresa"

- ¿Sucede algo señorita Kuchiki? – Agregó extrañado al ver a la muchacha levantar el brazo.

"¿Que va a hacer?" Se preguntó el ojimiel observándola de reojo.

- Profesor, yo me puedo ofrecer para llevarles los apuntes a Nell-chan, Ulquiorra-kun y….Grimmjow-kun. – El último nombre lo mencionó lentamente para que cierta personita lo escuchara claramente. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, la última vez el vampiro de aspecto felino intentó morderla y… ¡Que más importaba, ya lo había dicho!

-Vaya, veo que a varios se les ha dado de ser solidarios. Haz lo que quieras Kuchiki

Y cuando la chica estaba a punto de acomodarse en su sitio…

-¡NO!- El pelinaranja, se levantó bruscamente de su asiento dejando perplejos a todos (a excepción de Rukia, claro está)

- ¿Su-sucede algo Kurosaki-sama? – Preguntó nerviosamente el pobre hombre. No le era para nada agradable ver al príncipe de los vampiros furioso cerca a él. Quien sabe lo que podría ocasionar con solo mover un dedo…

- ¿Pasa algo Kurosaki-kun? – Rukia volteó, con un aire de inocencia fingida, encarándolo cara a cara. – ¿Acaso no te agrada que vaya a ayudar a GRIMMJOW-KUN y a los otros?

"Perra…" Frunció más el ceño adivinando las verdaderas intenciones de su _adorable_ novia

" Wow!" Pensaron los demás viendo aquella escena. Era la primera vez que los veían pelear.

"Que terminen, que terminen" Era lo pedía Keigo. Si eso pasaba, él iba a ir a consolar a su Kuchiki-san, luego se le confesaría y ella le correspondería…

- yo…V-voy a ir contigo.- La respuesta de Ichigo sorprendió a todos, destruyendo las imágenes que Asano había creado en su cabeza.

"Mierda" Ichigo nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza la vida. Esa maldita de Rukia se las iba a pagar.

-Que amable que eres Kurosaki-kun – La Kuchiki maldecía en esos momentos el no tener una filmadora. Ver al príncipe de los vampiros con el rostro colorado no tenia precio…

…OOOOOOOO…

- Me está preocupando que no despierte – Nell tenía una expresión de inquietud en el rostro. No dejaba de mirar a su compañero peliceleste, quien estaba echado en la pequeña cama de su habitación. Ya había pasado dos días y no despertaba…

"! Grimmjow-baka! No puedo creer que tu ambición de poder te haya llevado a morder a un damphir"

-¿Ulquiorra cuanta más falta? – Se dirigió al pelinegro que parecía estar con la mirada perdida. – ¿Ulquiorra?

- 1 a 2 horas – Le respondió sin despegar la mirada del techo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Digo, cuando tu dueño te mordió…

- Con él fue diferente. – La cortó rápidamente – ya que era más poderoso que Grimmjow.

"Así que fue un hombre"

La vampira apenas asintió con la cabeza. Desde que conoció a Ulquiorra se preguntaba quien fue la persona que lo mordió: era todo un misterio.

"Cuando él llegó al palacio apenas tenía unos 10 años y ya lo habían mordido" Pensó recordando, además, que Aizen les había dicho a ella y sus compañeros que el pequeño iba a ser parte de la Guardia Real. Por supuesto, eso les irritó a sus compañeros ¿Cómo un Damphir que ya tenía dueño iba a servir a la familia real?

"Otra de razones por las que Grimmjow lo odia" Agregó

"Su dueño nunca apareció en el Palacio de Las Noches." Para Nell esa era lo más extraño de Ulquiorra ya que según había escuchado los Damphir no podían estar muy lejos de los vampiros que los habían mordido.

"Ni siquiera sé cuál es su origen"

Felizmente, para la vampira, Ulquiorra no llegó a leer sus pensamientos ya que este estaba sumergido en los suyos.

."¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué puso esa expresión y porque yo….?"

El ojiverde había tratado de buscar una razón lógica del porque se comportaba de una forma diferente con esa mujer…

_- El efecto durara unos cuantos minutos – Le respondió Inoue luego de que él le preguntara si podría quitar a Grimmjow del trance en que se encontraba. No es que le preocupara su compañero, simplemente le sería fastidioso cargarlo en ese estado._

_Ella ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo a los ojos, estaba más ocupada pensando en cómo llevar a Tatsuki a su casa._

_- La llevaré – Le avisó luego de leer los pensamientos de la humana._

_- ¿Ah? – La chica parpadeó y abrió la boca en señal de asombro para luego voltear inmediatamente a verlo. Sin poder evitarlo, a él le pareció extrañamente divertido verla reaccionar de esa forma...Espera, ¿Le parecía divertido?_

_-No te preocupes Ulquiorra-kun. – Le dijo la pelinaranja fingiendo una sonrisa. Ulquiorra odiaba esa clase de personas._

_- ¿Crees que tienes la suficiente fuerza para cargarla en tus espaldas, considerando además que desde el bosque hasta tu casa son varios kilómetros? – La taladró con la mirada esperando a que la muchacha reaccionara._

_- Yo… - Comenzó a decir la chica. Entonces fue, por primera vez, que ambos no dejaron de verse. _

_Se produjo un silencio que para ellos no les resultó nada incómodo_

_Ulquiorra no supo descifrar aquella extraña expresión en el rostro de la chica. ¿Era de dolor? ¿O de resignación? ¿Sería por aquella Damphir? ¿O quizás por alguien más?_

_Un sentimiento desconocido para él nació en la parte más profunda de su corazón y todavía no era cociente de ello._

_-Ulquiorra-kun, yo…_

_-¡DONDE ESTÁN DESGRACIADOS! – Para desgracia de ambos, el chillido de Grimmjow los obligó a apartar sus miradas. El vampiro peliceleste pasó por el medio de ambos sin darse cuenta de sus presencias ya que sus 5 sentidos aun seguían bloqueados._

_- ¡MALDITA BRUJA! ¡JURO QUE CUANDO VUELVA A VER YO…!- El vampiro no terminó su amenaza porque de repente se desplomó al suelo. Todo su cuerpo empezó a dar temblores mientras chillaba de dolor._

_- Ya empezó – Anunció luego de ver como la Damphir también empezaba a retorcerse de la misma forma que lo hacía él_

_-¡Tatsuki-chan! – La chica se alarmó al momento en que su amiga profería gritos de padecimiento._

_El pelinegro no le tomo más de dos segundos poner a la peliazul encima de su espalda. Y antes de que la pelinaranja reaccionara la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargó como si fuera una bebé_

_- No…no… - La chica estaba que se moría de la vergüenza mientras él salía disparado del bosque junto a ella y su amiga. Por instinto se aferró a su cuello para no caer._

_-Ulquiorra-kun, esto es vergonzoso – Le susurró al oído enterrando su cara en su hombro izquierdo._

-¿Ulquiorra? – Nell estaba extrañada de ver al Damphir tan…pensativo. Y cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo de nuevo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió intempestivamente dejando ver a…

-¿Quién eres? – Nell se puso delante de donde estaba echado el vampiro peliceleste y sus ojos se enfocaron en aquella desconocida muchacha.

- Ah… - Tatsuki no estaba segura de lo primero que iba a decir. No se detuvo a pensar que sus amigos de Grimmjow iban a estar ahí también. Simplemente se dejó llevar por la necesidad de estar cerca a esa persona– Yo

-Nell, ella es el Damphir de Grimmjow – Se adelanto el ojiverde.

- ¿Qué…? – La chica de ojos turquesa se quedó boquiabierta. Y su sorpresa aumentó al ver la luna roja en la frente de Tatsuki – Así que tú eres la Damphir –Sin poder evitarlo lo último lo dijo en un tono rencoroso ¿Y por qué? Ni ella no estaba segura, o quizás sí. Ya que esa chica ahora estaba a unida a él de por vida por un lazo mucho más poderoso que el que Nell había formado con él.

- Si ¿Algún problema? – Tatsuki tampoco se iba a dejar intimidar por esa chica cara de boba

Ulquiorra rodó los ojos al notar la tensión que se había formado entre esas dos. "Mujeres tenían que ser"

- Nell, vámonos – Le ordenó luego de ponerse en la entrada del cuarto, sobresaltando un poco a la peliazul.

- No – Le respondió, cruzándose de brazos. Ni loca dejaría que esa chiquilla estuviese en el mismo cuarto con Grimmjow a solas.

Tatsuki hizo una mueca de disgusto. No le caía para nada esa tetona.

-Es una orden – Su voz sonó más grave y poderosa. Incluso sus ojos habían tomado un color rojo oscuro. Al darse cuenta de ese cambio, Nell se apresuro en avanzar hacia él. Sabía que era imposible desobedecer órdenes de Ulquiorra.

"Claro, tenían que ser de la misma especie de raros" Y antes que Tatsuki le contestara con _educación_ ellos ya habían desaparecido de su vista

- Tsk. Y tu tenias que ser una chupasangre – Musitó entre dientes. Pero su enojo se disipó al dirigir su vista en _él _y fue remplazada por una tristeza sombría

Dio un largo suspiro

- ¿Sabes, idiota? Tenías varios sueños que quería realizar – Se aproximó ande el peliceleste lentamente con un poco de temor – Después de graduarme del instituto, quería fundar mi propio dojo….te sonara extraño pero es la verdad. – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar como desde pequeña le repetía varias veces ese sueño a su madre.

- Incluso con Orihime habíamos decidido viajar por todas partes del mundo, claro luego de que ella también se graduara de la universidad y abriera su restaurante, y al cual por supuesto trataría por todos los medios de no ir. Aunque quizás iría cuando ella se casara con Ishida… ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto que yo no me enamoraría! ¡Puff.! El amor es un sentimiento que solo sirve para herir a las personas…supongo- Sin darse cuenta, ella ya se encontraba de cunclillas, con ambos codos recostados en sus rodillas y con el rostro muy próximo al de Grimmjow. El vampiro seguía inconsciente con la respiración pausada.

- Me has arruinado la vida – susurró – Y….no me importa – Bajó la mirada, la cual se concentro en una de las manos de Grimmjow. La cogió entre las suyas y se estremeció al sentir que estaban heladas….demasiado.

- El dolor que siento no es nada comparado al que tú sentiste por varios años ¿no? – Sin saber bien la razón, llevó la mano de él hacia su pecho, exactamente donde se encontraba su corazón.

"Tatsuki-chan" Orihime miraba conmovida aquella escena desde la puerta. "Tal vez no es tan malo lo que te sucedió"

…OOOOOOOO…

-Pueden retirarse –Anunció el profesor luego de que sonara el timbre de salida.

-Al fin – Exclamaron todos, incluyendo a Rukia quien cogió su maleta y salió casi volando del aula.

"¿Piensas que eres más rápida que yo?" Se preguntó con mofa Ichigo luego de verla salir "Muy bien Rukia, te daré 10 segundos. A ver si logras llegar siquiera a las escaleras"

Pero lo que no sabía el pelinaranja era que su amada no era una humana normal y que tenía una rapidez que durante esos segundos, que le había concedido, había logrado llegar al patio principal.

"Ya voy a salir" Pensó mientras acortaba la distancia entre ella y el enorme portón del instituto.

Y de repente…

-¡No! – Exclamó asustada y divertida al ver la imponente figura de Ichigo imponerse entre ella y su puerta hacia la libertad.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás

El vampiro esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa. Aquel gesto fue suficiente para que Rukia cayera de nuevo hipnotizada por sus ojos.

Ichigo hizo que la corta distancia que había entre ellos despareciese en unos instantes. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos en forma posesiva para luego enterrar su rostro en su pelo.

-¿Te divertiste humillándome en frente de todos? – Su tono de voz no sonaba a un reproche sino en un sentido ¿sexy?

- S-si – Logró apenas responderle. El aroma de él la intoxicaba como el más exquisito de los venenos y estaba perdiendo la voluntad que todavía le quedaba.

- Ahora es mi turno de castigarte

- ¿Qué?...!ah! – Suspiró al momento en que Ichigo empezó a acariciar el contorno de su rostro con sus labios.

De pronto, sintió la respiración del ojimiel sobre su cuello y segundos después sus labios.

"Hazlo" Pedía Rukia en sus adentros. Quería de nuevo sentir aquella unión de pasión y dolor mientras su sangre corría por las venas de él.

-Ichigo, hazlo – Lo instó abriendo su garganta lo mas que podía

-Aquí no – Fue su respuesta pero la pelinegra lo atrajo más hacia ella sintiendo los colmillos de él en su carne. Estaba tan cerca….

-¿Disculpen? – La voz de Ayumi sobresaltó a ambos quienes se separaron rápidamente.

- Disculpa Kuchiki-san por interrumpir…eh… - Ayumi estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza. Nunca había estado en esas situaciones tan embarazosas.

-¿Qué sucede Ayumi-chan? – La interrumpió rápidamente la ojivioleta. Estaba agradecida que la muchacha hubiera aparecido en esos instantes

Por su parte, Ichigo trataba de calmarse. De nuevo iba a estar a punto de probar aquella deliciosa sangre.

-Vine a avisarle que desde mañana empezaremos los ensayos en las tardes

-Ah, gracias

-Pero hay un problema. No sabemos si Grimmjow irá ya que ha faltado en estos dos últimos días.

-No te preocupes, como voy a llevarle los apuntes de la clases aprovecharé en avisarle – La tranquilizó.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. No iba a dejar que el vampiro actuara con su enana.

"Mejor si nunca despierta"

-Pues, eso es todo…adiós –Se despidió Ayumi alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

-Oie Rukia

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no hacemos una competencia?

-¿Competencia?

- Quien llega primero a la casa de Hiyori

-Claro, una simple humana tiene más velocidad que el príncipe de los vampiros –Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Está bien, retrocederé– Dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía varios metros atrás. Rukia lo observó con recelo

-Acepto –Cedió finalmente. "Está más alejado así que podré usar un poco de mi velocidad que tenía como shinigami"

-yo cuento – Le avisó el pelinaranja. La Kuchiki volteó hacia al frente sin darse cuenta que una sonrisa maliciosas se había formado en los labios del pelinaranja

-1….2…. –Rukia apenas pudo reaccionar al percibir una fuerte corriente de viento chocar contra su cuerpo.

"¿Qué….?" Miró hacia atrás. Ichigo había desaparecido

-Ese maldito – Musitó entre dientes al mismo tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos en forma de puño. – Maldito tramposo

5 minutos después

- Tsk. Tan lenta como siempre – Dijo el pelinaranja quien estaba apoyado sobre un poste. Estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Orihime

-Cállate – Fue la cortante respuesta de Rukia quien pasó por su costado sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

- Vamos, ¿Te vas a enojar por una simple tontería? – Se puso delante de ella impidiendo que siga su trayecto.

-Claro que no. Apártate, tengo que darle los apuntes a Grimmjow-kun

-¿Otra vez con eso? – Inquirió con una vena sobresaliendo de su sien.

- Piérdete – Dio dos pasos hacia la derecha y cuando iba a avanzar….

-¿Qué…?...¡No! Jajaja…. Ichigo desgraciado….jajaja– La pelinegra trataba por todos los medios de que el desgraciado dejara de hacerle cosquillas pero era algo imposible. Ichigo se había salido con la suya

El pelinaranja soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver como Rukia había tropezado cayendo de sentadera en el suelo.

Ella le iba a decir que cerrara su puta boca pero se detuvo al mirarlo a los ojos. Aquel Ichigo que estaba frente suyo no era el mismo que había conocido hace unas semanas: peligroso y desconfiable.

En su lugar había chico alegre y despreocupado…

Todo eso hizo que le diera un vuelco en corazón. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se incorporó y cogió con ambas manos el rostro de Ichigo obligándolo a bajar a la altura del de ella.

- Eres un idiota – Y presionó suavemente sus labios sobre los de él

**En ese momento me había olvidado por completo de la existencia de Byakuya Kuchiki, mi hermano, y quizás ese fue el error que cometí por entregarle mi corazón a un vampiro.**

…OOOOOOOO…

-Es raro que llames – Ryu entró rápidamente a su cuarto luego de que su celular sonara y se diera cuenta quien era. Pero lo que había olvidado era cerrar la puerta la cual había dejado entreabierta

_- Hump. Quiero que me des los informes_

El ojivioleta enarcó una ceja

- Todavía no es fin de mes – Le recordó con un mal presentimiento creciendo en su interior.

_-Lo sé._

-¿Entonces…?

_-Quiero saber si Rukia ha mejorado sus notas académicas_

¡Demonios! Ahora esto si era raro!. Byakuya Kuchiki nunca lo llamaría simplemente para saber el rendimiento académico de su hermana

- Recién acaban de comenzar los exámenes finales. Ella se está esforzando bastante – Agregó esperando que ese tipo valorara por alguna vez en su vida a Rukia.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Debía decirle a Byakuya sobre la relación sentimental que tenía su hermana con el príncipe de los vampiros?

Si lo hacía, era innegable que el líder de los Kuchiki tomaría cartas en el asunto y conseguiría alejar a su hermana de Ichigo…

"Sería lo mejor…Es mejor que ella se dé cuenta antes que no puede estar con él."

Pero…. ¿Por qué sentía que no era capaz de decirlo?

La respuesta era simple: No podría ver de nuevo a Rukia con el corazón roto.

"Tonta, ¿Por qué te tuviste que volver a enamorar justo de él? De Ichigo…"

Ryu debía admitir que el resentimiento que sentía al muchacho era más por lo que había sucedido entre este y su hermana. A pesar que Nell y el mismo Kaien le habían contado lo que pasó aquel, él se había convencido de que Ichigo Kurosaki fue el causante de la muerte de Hiromi.

"Rukia no lo merece"

_-¿Algo más? -La fría voz del Kuchiki interrumpió sus pensamientos_

-¿Cómo que algo más? – ¡Rayos! No era capaz de decirle la verdad…

_- Algo más que quieras contarme – Contestó irritado_

Por el tono de voz que usó el Kuchiki, Ryu cayó en la cuenta que él ya lo sabía todo

- Si ya te enteraste que ella está con Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿Para qué me llamas?

_- Solo era para confirmarlo además preguntarte como dejaste que Rukia se relacionara con ese individuo._

"Ni yo mismo lo sé"

_-Hump. Sabía que tarde o temprano cometerías un error_

-Tsk. No quiero oír tus sermones – Le advirtió con un tono de fastidio

_- Por esa actitud infantil y mediocre dejaste que Hisana muriera…_

- Piensa bien, antes de hablar Kuchiki Byakuya – Le interrumpió usando por primera vez su nombre completo. Su semblante se había puesto sombrío

_-Hump. Ahora recién te pones serio. Como sea, ya es tarde._

-Byakuya ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? – Con un miedo disimulado le preguntó

_- No voy a permitir que Rukia vuelva a formar algún lazo con esa familia. Suficiente tuve con el hermano que trajo más problemas a nuestra vida_

- Mentira. – No iba a permitir que el shinigami se burlara de la memoria de su amigo – Tu mismo sabes todo lo que hizo Kaien por Rukia y… por _él._

- No voy a discutir ahora de ese tema

"Porque sabes que perderías"

_- Solo te digo que desde mañana, las cosas volverán a la normalidad como hace 3 años_

- No te entiendo…-Pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Byakuya había cortado la llamada.

"Lo siento Byakuya pero no permitiré que sigas haciendo daño a Rukia"

-…Ya que yo tengo más derecho que tú sobre ella.

…OOOOOOOO…

-¿Qué es lo que nos vas a contar? – Inquirió Ichigo mientras se sentaba en el frio piso de la habitación de Hiyori. Rukia hizo lo mismo que él mirando con un poco de preocupación a su amiga.

-Bien, todo ustedes saben lo que soy – Afirmó la rubia dando un rápido vistazo a cada uno de los presentes. Estaba sentada en el borde de su cama

La pelinegra abrió la boca en señal de asombro. "¿Qué? ¿Ellos ya lo saben?"

Por su parte, Ichigo y Shinji intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud

-Como sea… - Prosiguió la muchacha – Creo que ustedes dos –Esta vez señaló a ambos vampiros – saben incluso más que yo sobre los poderes que puede tener un Hoshiki

Ellos no dijeron nada dándole la razón a Hiyori

-Bien, pues yo puedo ver el futuro –Soltó sin ningún rodeo.

"Lo sabía" Pensó el rubio

"Entonces era verdad que esta chica tiene visiones" pensó el pelinaranja. Sin poder evitarlo miró a Rukia de reojo.

La ojivioleta se encontraba con la mente echa un caos. ¿Por qué Hiyori se había atrevido a contarles sus poderes?¿Acaso su ultima visión tuvo que ver con ellos dos?

"Tengo un mal presentimiento"

-Por supuesto, las visiones que tengo se dan pocas veces y casi todas tratan sobre la muerte.

-¿Y Ryu lo sabe? – intervino el ojimiel

-Sí, naturalmente. Él fue la primera persona que lo supo.

-Y debo suponer que esta ultima visión tuvo que ver conmigo, ¿no?.

-Supones bien fresita.

"Genial" Gruñó para sus adentros. Ahora tenía que añadir a la lista de sus problemas una visión segura sobre su muerte.

-Hiyori – Rukia obligó a su amiga a que le prestara atención – ¿Acaso tú has visto…?

-¿Ver a tu fresa morir? Qué más quisiera – Contestó en un tono de fastidio.

La pelinegra se tranquilizó ante aquella respuesta. No soportaría de nuevo la pérdida de un ser querido y en especial de alguien a quien amaba.

-Entonces ¿De qué trató tu visión? – Esta vez preguntó Shinji

Hiyori soltó un suspiro. Había llegado la hora de contarles aquel apocalipsis que iba a suceder…

Por más de 15 minutos la ojicafé les contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que había visto incluso la parte de aquel misterioso chico. Pero la parte de aquella chica llamada Hiromi prefirió no mencionarlo ya que algo le decía que era mejor hablar sobre ese tema con Rukia a solas.

-Imposible –Susurró Hirako luego de que la muchacha terminara de hablar. – ¿Cómo demonios Aizen va a traicionarnos?

"Ese chico" Rukia sentía que ese personaje de la visión de su amiga lo había visto en algún lado pero ¿En dónde?

-Hiyori, ¿Tus visiones anteriores se han cumplido? – Preguntó el ojimiel con una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-Sí…

"Hasta la muerte de tu hermano vi"

-Esto lo tiene que saber el viejo – Anunció Ichigo incorporándose de donde estaba para sorpresa de todos. Nunca lo habían visto tan serio.

-Espera – Pidió Hiyori antes de que el vampiro abriera la puerta – hay algo que quiero saber

-¿Qué es?

-¿Quién es Aizen?

-¿No sabes quién es? – preguntaron ambos vampiros a la vez.

-Pues yo tampoco sé quien es– Dijo Rukia sentándose al costado de su amiga.

-Qué raro. Todos, incluso los humanos se enteraron de su identidad el día en que apareció en T.V hace 3 años

Ante el comentario del pelinaranja, la Kuchiki se puso nerviosa. Hace 3 años ella no sabía nada del mundo exterior ya que se encerró en su propio mundo luego de la muerte de Kaien.

-Pues yo no lo vi – Dijo Hiyori encogiéndose de hombros.

- Para ser breves – Dijo el vampiro de cabello rubio – Aizen Sousoke es la persona que actualmente gobierna sobre nuestra raza

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos en forma desmesurada.

-¿Gobernar? ¿El viejo Isshin no es el que debe gobernar? – Cuestionó la rubia.

- Isshin-sama es el que gobernaba hasta hace 3 años pero luego de la muerte de su hijo Kaien decidió retirarse por un tiempo dejándole su cargo a su secretario general.

-Ósea Aizen – Concluyó Ichigo. "Aún no creo que él sea capaz de traicionarnos"

-Pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión, él debe de ir ande los miembros del consejo para pedir permiso.

-¿Y para qué demonios apareció en la TV? – Soltó la muchachita rubia – ¿no me digan que para anunciar su nuevo cargo?

-claro que no idiota – El tono de voz de Ichigo se volvió más áspero –Luego de que la mayoría de los vampiros se enteraran de la muerte de Kaien a manos de un shinigami exigieron justicia ósea querían la cabeza del asesino. Pero la asamblea de shinigamis había anunciado que ya se había ejecutado a aquella persona, entonces el consejo de vampiros intervino ordenando que les diera el cadáver del asesino como prueba de la ejecución. Pero por una extraña razón los shinigamis se negaron y entonces todo se volvió una mierda.

- La mayoría de vampiros empezaron a tomar represalias asesinando a shinigamis y humanos por igual – Continuó Shinji – El consejo ni se inmutó en detenerlos en cambio el Rey Isshin pidió a su raza que se detuviera incluso la guardia Real salió por primera vez del palacio a detenerlos pero todo fue inútil. Finalmente los Shinigamis revelaron nuestra existencia al mundo. Esta acción enfureció al consejo quien no les quedó más remedio que confirmarlo, así que mandaron al secretario general a que a través de un mensaje por la TV reveló que los vampiros y shinigamis existían. Luego de eso Isshin-sama tomó la decisión de dejar el cargo por un periodo indeterminado a Aizen y…

-Lo siento –Interrumpió Rukia dirigiéndose a la puerta – No me siento bien.

Y salió de la habitación ante la mirada confusa de Ichigo

"Rukia…" Hiyori sabía con tristeza como se debía sentir en esos momentos la Kuchiki.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? – Susurró horrorizada la pelinegra recargándose sobre la pared y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

A unos metros de ahí, una persona la observaba con melancolía e impotencia.

"Rukia…"

…OOOOOOOO…

**Al día siguiente**

- Me pregunto quién fue el desalmado que te hizo esto – Decía Rukia mientras desataba aquella cuerda que impedía a aquel pobre animal caminar o mejor dicho volar.

El cuervo dio un pequeño graznido luego de que la pelinegra lo desatase.

-Oh! Demonios! – Maldijo al darse cuenta que el cuervo no podía emprender vuelo. Una de sus patas tenía una profunda cortada.

-No te preocupes, yo te voy a curar – Dicho eso, cogió al ave con ambas manos, lo estrechó contra su pecho y emprendió su camino directo hacia casa ya que se encontraba en el bosque.

El sol ya se había puesto y ella procuró caminar más rápido ya que si no llegaría a la medianoche

"Tsk, y lo que me espera allá" Pensó haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Seguro que Ichigo la atacaría con varias preguntas de por qué demonios no había ido al instituto y donde había estado.

- Ichigo, estuve en el bosque tratando de olvidar por un segundo que yo fui la asesina de tu hermano…si, idiota! Fui una shinigami.- Sonrió con sarcasmo.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguiría ocultándole que ella fue la causante que su raza saliera a la luz del mundo?

"Tarde o temprano lo va a saber" Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Nell. Si ella no lo decía, esa vampira lo haría. Y eso sería mucho peor

"Tengo que decírselo"

Pegó un brinco al sentir al cuervo moverse entre sus brazos.

- Vamos, cálmate – Le dijo acariciándole su cabeza y para su sorpresa, ella se relajó al rozar su mano contra su plumaje.

"Eres un cuervo muy extraño…pero me agradas" Y recordó como encontró al animal: Todo desangrado, con las patas atadas y con parte del pico partido. Verlo en ese estado hizo que su corazón se encogiera y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a auxiliarlo

"Y sus ojos son tan extraños" Nunca había visto que un cuervo tuviera ojos plomos.

-Y hablando de cosas extrañas, me pregunto a donde se habrá ido ese chico. – Dijo para sí misma. Cuando llegó a la casa de los viejos, estos le dijeron que el muchacho huyó durante la noche pasada sin dejar ni una nota o agradecimiento, según el viejo Morita.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a ese asunto.

-Ahora lo más importante, eres tú – Dio una pequeña palmada al animal al mismo tiempo que llegaba hacia la carretera principal. Se puso al costado del letrero del paradero y esperó

1 HORA DESPUÉS

-¿Tanto se demora el maldito autobús? –Maldijo a la vez que tiritaba del frio. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y el puto carro no aparecía.

- No queda más remedio que caminar – Apenas terminó la frase, el cuervo se movió bruscamente cayendo al suelo.

-¡No! – El miedo la invadió al ver que el ave se arrastraba hacia la pista y justo en ese momento divisó a lo lejos las luces del autobús, el cual se estaba acercando a gran velocidad

"Si corro ahora, lograría cogerlo y luego el autobús a ambos…. ¿Qué hago?"

Pero no pudo concebir algún plan alguno ya que el carro pasó por su costado en unos instantes y apenas logró escuchar el desgarrador graznido del animal.

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas

- Esto es ridículo. Estoy llorando por un cuervo que recogí hace unas horas

"Y que por mi culpa también murió"

-¡Rukia-chan!- Aquella infantil voz hizo que Rukia levantara la vista hacia el costado y lo primero que vio fueron dos brazos rodeándola. Estuvo abrazada por esa persona por varios minutos

- ¿Hinamori? – Finalmente pregunto luego que la chica se separara un poco para que la observara mejor – ¿Eres tu Hinamori?

Su amiga había cambiado por completo: Ahora su hermoso cabello marrón lo tenía recogido en un pequeño moño, era más alta que ella aunque conservaba aquel inocente rostro que la caracterizaba. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el traje que vestía

"El de un shinigami"

- Claro que sí, boba – Le contestó la muchacha dando unos pasos hacia la derecha y dejando ver a un chico de cabello amarillo, alto y con un semblante deprimente

"¿Quién es ese"" Se preguntó la pelinegra " Vaya, el también es un shinigami"

-El es Kira-kun – Le contestó la pelimarrón adivinando sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Ah? Renji deja de mirar como tonto a Rukia-chan – La mención de esa persona hizo que la Kuchiki pegara un respingo

-Cállate, Hinamori – Le respondió esa persona detrás de la ojivioleta

"Esa voz" La conocía a la perfección "No, tiene que ser mentira. ¿No?" La muchacha se había quedado con la vista clavada en el suelo no siendo capaz de voltear. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora…

Tenía que ser mentira

- ¡Esto es un sueño! – Dijo de repente sobresaltando a su amiga y su compañero

-¿Rukia-chan?

-¡Demonios! Tendré que dejar de comer en la noche – Siguió hablando rascándose la cabeza – Fue un gusto soñarte Hinamori y desconocido – Agregó dando media vuelta.

-Y… - La sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver a aquel chico de cabello rojo, ojos plomos, y con un pañuelo atado en su frente. Vestía un kimono negro

-Toma – Le dijo el muchacho entregándole al animal que ella había estado cuidando.

"Renji…"

Con las manos temblándole cogió a su cuervo el cual estaba intacto y volteó inmediatamente

"Renji…."

- Es una suerte que Abarai-kun, lo haya visto – La voz de Hinamori se estaba volviendo lejana. Lo único que había en su mente era _él_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que volver a verlo?

Y entonces, varias imágenes pasaron por su mente: Desde el día en que se conocieron hasta aquella tarde en que ella lo abandonó

-Rukia-chan ¿Por qué estas llorando? – Pregunto alarmada su amiga

Ni ella misma lo sabía.

**Ahora recuerdo la verdadera razón por la que vine a este pueblo…**

* * *

**Con la llegada estos 3 nuevos personajes el pasado de varios personajes se revelarán…**

**Quizás uno de los más tristes va a ser el de Toushiro. Seguro se preguntaran ¿Cómo llegó a ser damphir de Karin? ¿Qué pasó con su abuela? ¿Hinamori sabía lo que su mejor amigo era? ¿Cómo llegaron a separarse? Ahora con la llegada de la muchacha al pueblo ¿Cómo reaccionara 'el al verla?**

**Con respecto al personaje de Ryu, al principio quizás no tenía mucha importancia (simplemente era el hermano de Hiromi y que cuidaba a Rukia por ordenes de Byakuya) ; pero ahora se han dado cuenta que este vampiro sabe mucho sobre el pasado de Rukia e incluso el mismo dice que tiene más derecho que el propio Byakuya sobre la Kuchiki. ¿Qué hará en los siguientes capítulos? ¿Hará algo para que Byakuya no vuelva a herir a su hermana? ¿Quién era Hisana? .Ah y se me olvidaba el chico de la imagen de mi profile es Ryu!**

**Ahora con respecto al adelanto que había dejado de que Hiyori iba a ver a Hiromi y que Orihime hablaría con Rukia sobre la chica: no pude ponerlo ya que de repente se vinieron otras ideas para este cap y me di cuenta que sería muy largo si ponía esas conversaciones así que he decidido ponerla en el siguiente cap. Supongo que estarán felices a las que le cae mal Hiromi ¡No la han visto hoy muajaja!**

**Con respecto a la vestimenta de Hinamori y Kira ¿Alguien ha visto D-GRayman? Weno sino, ponen en google imagenes y el traje que viste la mayoria es el de ellos!...El de Renji es el Kimono negro de la serie**

**al siguiente cap se empezara a leer un poco del esperado triangulo ( weno mas para mi, ya tenía ganas de escribir esa parte XD) …. Viejos sentimientos renacerán en Rukia...Su primer amor regresó pero… ¿el motivo?...**

**Para los fans del Ulquihime. Al siguiente cap habrá más de ellos! Aunque en este cap han leído que Ulquiorra ha empezado a interesarse en Orihime**

**ADELANTOS:**

**- Ichigo está empezando a sospechar que Rukia no es una simple humana.**

**-Nell sigue presionando a Rukia para que diga que fue un shinigami**

**-Hinamori y Toushiro se han vuelven a ver**

**Pd1: A las personas que estaban leyendo el fic BBF , mi amiga lo va a publicar el 2 cap la siguiente semana**

**Pd2:! Voy a hacer un nuevo fic y creo q tambn lo voy a publicar la siguiente semana. Y se va a llamar: "MY PRINCESS" espero que lo lean XD**

**¡! Mis lectoras empieza el verdadero drama y tambn la accion ¡! Y les dejo con esta pregunta que vi en un anime hace tiempo: ¿Quién llorara y quien reirá al final en esta historia?**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews porfis!**

**Cuídense**

**Sayonara**


	21. Tears for remembrance

**¡Hola! TTwTT luego de cof más de un año cof volví con esta historia. Les pido disculpas por haberme demorado tanto. La verdad es que la inspiración se me había ido por completo con ese fic U.U y fue mi culpa por empezar otra historia sin terminar esta. Además, como estaba terminando el cole tuve que ponerme en una pre para postular a una uni lo que pensé que sería fácil y que al final resultó lo contrario ya que en mi país los exámenes de admisión a una universidad, especialmente a una nacional como quería, son difíciles y toman tiempo prepararte… por eso el año pasado apenas pude continuar con mi otro fic y esta la dejé en stand by. Al final no ingresé a la uni que quería y mis papas me pusieron en una universidad particular ;3; Lo bueno es que ahora tengo más tiempo para poder escribir :) y aquí estoy! Dejándoles este capítulo que trae varias sorpresas.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Capítulo 20

Tears for remembrance

"**Ahora recuerdo la verdadera razón por la que vine a este pueblo" **

_Se sobó la mejilla que hace unos segundos fue agredida por la firme diestra de su hermano. Estaba pasmada por lo que acababa de pasarle, nunca pensó que su hermano fuese capaz de ponerle un dedo encima._

_-Me has decepcionado – Las frías palabras de Byakuya la hicieron reaccionar._

_-No me importa. – Mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Eso es lo que su propio hermano le había enseñado: nunca dejarse intimidar por los demás. – Lo amo._

_De nuevo sintió el golpe, esta vez en su otra mejilla._

_-Lo amo – Volvió a decirlo. – Nunca me voy a cansar de repetirlo._

_-Rukia – Pronunció su nombre con un tono de voz sombrío – Nunca voy aceptar tu relación con Abarai._

_-No me importa. No vine aquí por tu aprobación, sino a despedirme. – Cuando termino de decirlo, le dio una rápida reverencia y avanzó hacia la salida del despacho de su hermano._

_-Tú no te vas – En un rápido movimiento, Byakuya se puso delante de ella, impidiéndole salir de la habitación. – Acabas de asesinar al futuro rey de los vampiros, las investigaciones recién han comenzado ¿Y aun así piensas largarte con ese ser inferior?_

_-¡Renji no es un ser inferior! ¡Y sí me voy! ¡Ya no soporto esta vida! – Exclamó al borde de las lágrimas – ¡Odio vivir aquí! ¡Odio ser shinigami! ¡Y odio ser una Kuchiki!_

-¡RUKIA! – Aquellas voces la devolvieron a la realidad. Su realidad.

Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos y se topó con el rostro lleno de preocupación de Hinamori.

-¿Hinamori…? – Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba echada sobre el regazo de su amiga.

-¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! ¡Casi me da un ataque cuando te desmayaste! – Hinamori comenzó a sollozar. Si algo le sucedía a su mejor amiga, no se lo perdonaba. Hacía tres años que no la había vuelto a ver, la había extrañado tanto.

Rukia intentó calmarla diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Le recordó a sus tiempos en la academia: cada vez que su amiga lloraba porque no le salía bien un ataque, ella siempre iba a consolarla y reanimarla.

-Hinamori – Rukia se tensó al escuchar la voz de Renji y la mencionada lo notó.

-¡No nos asustes baka! – Le regañó Hinamori quien se preguntaba qué tan rota estaba la relación de esos dos. Para ella fue un gran misterio la renuncia de Rukia a ser shinigami y su ruptura con Renji, pero ahora lo descubriría. Esa fue una de las razones por las que aceptó acompañar a cierta persona a este pueblo. Estaba decidida a descubrir la verdad de todo.

Mientras tanto, la Kuchiki ya se había levantado del regazo de su amiga y se dispuso a marcharse. Cuando más lejos estuviese del pelirrojo, se sentiría mejor.

De pronto, notó que el cuervo que rescató ya no se encontraba en sus manos. Seguro ya había volado lejos de ahí.

Se encogió de hombros. Ella había cumplido con rescatarlo.

Se dispuso a irse.

-¡¿A dónde piensas ir?! – Chilló su amiga. Se puso delante de Rukia y le lanzó una mirada severa. – Ya ha oscurecido y no pienso dejar que regreses sola a tu casa. Te acompañaremos.

La chica de cabello azabache entornó los ojos ante el ofrecimiento de su amiga. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No iría con ellos! Primero porque no quería estar junto a Renji y Segundo porque tal vez Ichigo la estaría esperando y si los viese, descubriría su secreto.

-No te preocupes. Ya he ido varias veces a mi casa en estas horas. No me va a pasar nada – Mintió. En realidad, nunca había regresado en la noche y sola a su hogar. Las únicas veces que lo hizo un vampiro casi la mata.

Hinamori se dio cuenta al instante de la gran mentira que decía su amiga. Iba a refutar, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

-No, Hinamori tiene razón. Ya es tarde y no puedes regresar sola – Dijo Renji evitando sus ojos. Mirarla directamente lo volvía débil y no estaba dispuesto a que le sucediese de nuevo. Por el momento, esquivaría su mirada.

Al final, Rukia tuvo que acceder. Tristemente sabía que ellos eran muy insistentes. No habían cambiado en eso.

Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era que a Ichigo no se le ocurriese ir a su casa a estas horas.

Rogaba que no sucediese aquello que tanto quería evitar.

++ BLOOD TIES ++

Hiromi no veía con buenos ojos la idea de Orihime y se lo hizo saber. Sin embargo, la humana se mantuvo firme y no cedió a sus ruegos. Ir a la casa de Rukia para hablar le daba pánico. Todavía no se atrevía a estar frente a la Kuchiki por todo lo que le había contado.

-Orihime-chan, mejor volvamos. ¿Y si ella sigue molesta y no quiere hablar conmigo? – Intentó por última vez convencerla cuando estaba a punto de entrar al edificio donde vivía Rukia.

Inoue negó con la cabeza.

-No, Kuchiki-san no es de esas personas que le guardan rencor a alguien. Yo sé que ella te perdonará. – Inoue le regaló una sonrisa para animarla. Luego de que esa extraña chica le había contado TODO sobre su origen y verdadera identidad, ella decidió ir donde Rukia para que terminara de escuchar a Hiromi. Porque ahora ambas habían descubierto algo que la Kuchiki tenía que saber.

-No lo creo. Le hice daño a la persona que ambas amamos. – Sollozó la muchacha. Cuanto desearía retroceder el tiempo y volver a aquel fatídico día para cambiarlo.

-Pero está arrepentida y eso vale. No seamos pesimistas y entremos – Dijo Orihime. Cuando puso un pie dentro del edificio, notó que Hiromi se había quedado quieta con la vista fija en un punto de la calle. Extrañada de esa actitud, siguió la dirección de su mirada y se dio con la sorpresa que no muy lejos de ellas venia Rukia con otras personas. Unas extrañas personas que vestían unos raro y exóticos trajes.

"No, es imposible. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí" Pensó Hiromi aterrada por la presencia de esos shinigamis. Si ellos estaban en Karakura es porque algo andaba mal y lo más seguro es que ya sabían de su existencia. Pero no podía ser. Las únicas que lo sabían eran Orihime y Rukia. A la primera recién le había contado su historia hace unas horas y no podría haber tenido tiempo para llamarlos, pero en cambio la segunda…

No, no creía que Rukia fuese capaz de delatarla como venganza.

Cuando divisó bien los rostros de los acompañantes de Kuchiki, Hiromi supo que todo estaba mal. Y no para ella, sino para Rukia.

"Ese tipo" Hiromi examinó de pies a cabeza al pelirrojo y no le quedó más dudas. Era Renji Abarai, el antiguo amor de Rukia. Lo había visto en los recuerdos de ella. En varios. Él ocupaba la mayor parte de sus recuerdos tanto tristes como alegres. Él era la razón por la que Rukia estaba en este pueblo.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar? – Volvió a preguntar Hinamori por décima vez. Estaba muy cansada y lo único que deseaba era dormir.

-Sí, es allá – Le respondió Rukia señalándole el edificio donde vivía. Gracias a Kami su amiga le dijo que ellos habían alquilado unos cuartos al otro lado del pueblo. Fue un gran alivio para ella por que esperaba no cruzarse mucho con ellos en el tiempo en que se quedaran. Aunque Hinamori no quiso decirle la razón por la que los mandaron a Karakura, la ojivioleta tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tan pronto como avanzaron unos pocos metros, Rukia paró de improviso al notar la presencia de Orihime y Hiromi. ¡¿Qué rayos hacían ellas allí?

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Kira luego de haber estado en todo el camino callado.

-¡No! – Respondió de inmediato – Es solo que acabo de ver a… una amiga.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Hiyori-chan? – Hinamori se emocionó pensando que también volvería ver a la pequeña rubia.

-No, es una amiga del pueblo – Justo en esos instantes, vieron a Inoue alzando la mano en forma de saludo, aunque Rukia fue la única que vio como Hiromi trataba de que la chica de grandes pechos dejara de hacer eso. ¿Entonces Inoue también podía ver a la Higurashi?

-¡Entonces preséntanos! – Chilló la shinigami al mismo tiempo que jalaba a la de cabello azabache para luego arrastrarla donde Orihime.

-Hola Inoue – Dijo Rukia cuando se acercó.

"Hola Hiromi" La saludó mentalmente aunque la otra no la pudiera escuchar.

-Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo – Se adelantó la de cabellos castaños estrechando ambas manos con la humana.

-H-Hola, yo soy Inoue Orihime – Le respondió un poco sorprendida de lo hiperactiva que era la amiga de Rukia. Trató de no fijarse mucho en su vestimenta.

-Ah… – Cuando llegaron Renji y Kira, Rukia se vio obliga a presentarlos – Inoue, él es Izuru Kira – El rubio le hizo una reverencia – Y él es…

Repentinamente, su mente voló lejos del lugar y se sumergió en uno de sus recuerdos.

_Cuando abrió la puerta, no esperó ver aquella aterradora escena: el director Jushiro empapado de sangre y cargando algo entre sus brazos._

_No tuvo tiempo para decir algo, porque Jushiro se adelantó._

_-Rukia, ve por una de las enfermeras y dile que vaya a mi despacho. – Le ordenó. Ella no le escuchó porque toda su atención estaba en la persona que cargada el director. Era un niño como ella. _

_-¡Rukia!_

_La mencionada reaccionó y fue en busca de una enfermera. Una hora después de que llevara a la enfermera al despacho del director, la puerta se abrió._

_-Si quieres, puedes entrar – Le invitó Jushiro con una cálida sonrisa a pesar de que sus ropas seguían manchados de aquel líquido que ella tanto detestaba._

_Retrocedió un poco asustada y se negó._

_-No tengas miedo. Él se siente en esos instantes solo y necesita alguien con quien hablar._

_-¿Qué le pasó?_

_Jushiro entristeció._

_-Hubo un incendio. Toda su familia murió – Le contestó. Rukia no estaba muy convencida de esa explicación. Años más tarde se enteraría que su tan admirado director le había mentido y la verdad era otra más terrible._

_-Entiendo._

_Minutos más tarde se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Se sentía un poco nerviosa y al mismo tiempo asustada._

_Cuando lo divisó sentado cerca a la ventana, supo que era hora de hablar._

_-H-hola _

_El niño pareció no haberla escuchado por que seguía con los ojos puestos en la ventana._

_-H-hola _

_Silencio._

_Se acercó más._

_-¿Hola?_

_Cuando estaba ya detrás de él, abrió la boca con la intención de volver a saludar, pero él volteó y ella cayó asustada al suelo._

_-¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó con una mirada amenazante._

_-R-Rukia – Dijo como pudo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Rukia? – La miró un poco intrigado. Que niña rara._

_-El director me dijo que necesitabas hablar con alguien. Tus padres murier… _

_-Que estupidez. – Interrumpió furioso – No necesito que nadie venga a consolarme._

_-No vine a consolarte._

_-¿Ah no? – La miró divertido – ¿Entonces a que viniste?_

_-Vine a escucharte._

_Él la miró consternado por aquella respuesta. Giró de nuevo su cuerpo hacia la ventana._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Se atrevió a preguntar Rukia._

_Sin despegar los ojos del tenebroso paisaje le respondió:_

-Abari Renji – Lo presentó tal como él lo había hecho esa noche. La noche en que lo conoció.

-H-hola – Inoue notó la repentina tensión en el ambiente.

El pelirrojo se limitó a copiar el mismo gesto de Kira.

-Bien, es hora de irnos. Nos vemos mañana Rukia – Hinamori le guiñó y la Kuchiki empalideció. ¿Los vería al día siguiente?

Tan pronto como la shinigami terminó de hablar, sus dos compañeros hicieron una reverencia como despedida.

Fue entonces que Renji alzó la cabeza y hubo un cruce de miradas con Rukia quien no pudo haber evitado observarlo. Aunque solo duró unos cuantos segundos, para él fue suficiente.

Rukia se volvió hacia Inoue y le dijo:

-Entremos.

++ BLOOD TIES ++

Luego de entrar a su casa, Ichigo se percató de que su viejo estaba extraño. No lo había recibido con ninguna patada voladora o puñete y en cambio, estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala. Parecía que lo estaba esperando. No podía percibir la presencia de Toushiro ni la de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa? – Finalmente preguntó.

-Ichigo, tenemos que hablar… seriamente – Isshin lo instó a que se sentara frente a él pero el joven vampiro se negó así que se quedó de pie.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Vas a remodelar la casa? – Se burló. No creía que su padre fuese a ponerse serio.

-Ichigo.

Entonces el joven se dio cuenta que su viejo no bromeaba.

-¿Qué pasó? – Le interrogó.

-Ichigo, iré directo al grano. Tienes que terminar tu relación con Rukia.

El joven Kurosaki lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos y luego estalló en carcajadas.

A Isshin no le hizo gracia la reacción de su hijo.

-Ichigo, no estoy para bromas – Le advirtió.

Paró de reír.

-Y yo tampoco.

-No puedes tener una relación con esa joven.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te molesta que sea humana? Eso se puede cambiar. – Le informó. Aunque él no podía transformar a Rukia por su cuenta, le podía pedir a alguien más que lo haga y problema resuelto.

-Que sea humano, vampiro o lo que sea no me importa. – Le dijo muy ofendido. Él siempre había respetado a los que eran diferentes a su persona.

-¿Y entonces? – Lo presionó Ichigo. – Oh…y ¿Cómo te enteraste de mi relación con Rukia?

-Era muy obvio lo que había entre ustedes – Mintió un poco. Aunque sospechaba un poco de lo que había entre esos dos, la verdad es que fue el mismo Ryu quien confirmó sus sospechas.

-Vaya, entonces tendré que empezar a disimular.

-Ichigo, ¿De verdad quieres a esa chica? ¿No será que tienes una confusión por el parecido que tiene con Hirom…

-No – Le interrumpió bruscamente. Ahora él sí se sentía enojado. – Rukia es muy diferente a Hiromi. Rukia… ella ha vuelto a iluminar mi mundo – Su vista se concentró en un punto vacío.

Isshin no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba asombrado de la forma como descubrió a la pequeña Kuchiki. Siempre pensó que su hijo nunca borraría el recuerdo de la mayor de los Higurashi de su mente y corazón, y al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

Suspiró con tristeza. ¿Y ahora qué haría? El idiota de su hijo se había enamorado sin remedio. La situación era más complicada de lo que Ryu le había explicado. Lo único que le quedaba era contarle a Ichigo quien era en realidad Rukia, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de ver de nuevo a su hijo cegado por el odio y el rencor.

"Igual tarde o temprano lo descubrirá" pensó. Era ahora o nunca.

-Ichigo no puedes estar con Rukia porque…

++ BLOOD TIES ++

-Eres un tonto – Dijeron Yoruichi y Urahara a la vez.

Ryu frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? – Exigió saber. Él creía que lo que había hecho fue acertado.

El sombrero rió.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Lo hemos sobrestimado mucho, Higurashi-san.

Antes que el vampiro abriese su boca, Yoruichi siguió:

-Fue una estupidez de su parte pedirle a Isshin-sama que hablara con Ichigo para que rompiera su relación con Rukia.

Ryu los vio incrédulos. ¿Estupidez? ¿Lo que había hecho fue una estupidez? Imposible. Él estaba muy seguro que pedirle al jefe de los vampiros que tratara de persuadir a su hijo para alejarse de Rukia, fue una idea brillante. Ichigo jamás desobedecería las órdenes directas del rey.

-Ichigo no lo obedecerá. – Esta vez habló Urahara – Él es rebelde por naturaleza, y le va a dar igual que esa orden provenga del mismo rey. Además él muy pronto lo será así que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

-¡NO! – Rugió el vampiro. Sus ojos brillaban de cólera al mismo tiempo que sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca.

Yoruchi se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Ya es demasiado tarde Ryu. A menos que… – Una idea cruzó por la mente de la morena. Tal vez esa era la solución para todo.

-¿A menos qué? – Ryu la miró atento.

De pronto, sintieron tres presencias diferentes a las de ellos. Fue fácil adivinar quienes eran.

Shinigamis

-Mierda… Byakuya lo hizo. – susurró el joven Higurashi luego de reconocer a uno de los recién llegados. Poco a poco iba entendiendo lo que el jefe de los Kuchiki tramaba. Ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que le quedaba era proteger a Rukia y evitar que los fantasmas de su pasado la volviesen a atormentar.

++ BLOOD TIES ++

Rukia, Orihime y Hiromi seguían calladas hasta luego de entrar al departamento de la primera. Ninguna se atrevía a comenzar la charla.

-Kuchiki-san… - Inoue se decidió a hablar, pero se vio interrumpida por la mencionada.

-Inoue, ¿Desde cuándo puedes verla? – Preguntó haciendo referencia a Hiromi.

-Hace poco. La encontré caminando sin rumbo por las calles y le ofrecí mi casa para que durmiera.

-¿Y no te sorprendió nuestro parecido?

-Por supuesto. Al principio pensé que eras tú, pero cuando me acerqué a Hiromi-chan me di cuenta que no eras tú.

Rukia asintió.

-Ya veo.

-No entiendo por qué solo nosotras la podemos ver – Volvió a hablar la de cabellos naranjas.

-Y por eso viniste. – Continúo Rukia.

-Sí, y por… – Se volvió hacia Hiromi. – ella quiere hablar contigo.

Rukia la miró fijamente y Hiromi se sintió un poco intimidada. Sin embargo, la de cabello largos se tragó sus temores y decidió hablar.

-Rukia, yo quería pedirte perdón. – Dijo apenada.

La Kuchiki suspiró.

-Hiromi, no es a mí a quien debes pedir perdón sino a Ichigo.

El semblante de la otra entristeció.

-Ni siquiera me puede ver. – Tal vez ese era su castigo por todo el daño que le había causado.

Rukia la miró con lástima. Ella no tenía nada contra la Higurashi a pesar de los errores que había cometido causándole un gran sufrimiento a la persona que ambas amaban. Sabía que ella estaba muy arrepentida y que ahora estaba pagando un precio muy alto.

-Encontraremos una solución – La animó. Ella también quería que Ichigo la perdonase y así pudiese liberarse por completo del odio que había envuelto su alma.

-¡Podríamos usar la Hōgyoku! – Se le ocurrió de repente a Inoue.

Rukia la vio atónita. ¿Ella también sabia la existencia de _eso?_ Hiromi le explicó que le había contado todo a la muchacha porque necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse y pensaba que la Kuchiki la odiaba.

-Hay algo que hemos descubierto. Bueno, Inoue lo dedujo – Dijo Hiromi – Y tiene que ver también con tus recuerdos desaparecidos.

-¡¿Qué es?!

-Como la Hōgyoku puede conceder los deseos más profundos de una persona, creemos que alguien deseó que olvidaras todo antes de los 5 años.

Rukia se quedó en shock por tal información. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Ahora todo tenía más sentido. Tenía que encontrar la Hōgyoku dónde estuviese que esté.

-Lo obvio sería que lo buscaras y pidieras tu deseo, pero hay un problema. – Hiromi se quedó callada.

-¡¿Qué problema?! – Exclamó frustrada. ¿Es que siempre había un obstáculo para que pudiera recuperar sus recuerdos?

-Kuchiki-san, Hiromi-chan me dijo que la Hōgyoku solo funciona cuando tiene a su protector junto a ella. Si ese protector muere, la Hōgyoku ya no tiene ningún poder y se vuelve una simple baratija.

-Entonces nunca podré recordar – Se dijo a sí misma. Hiromi había sido la última protectora y ahora estaba muerta. Bueno, en un estado entre la muerte y la vida.

-No Rukia. – Volvió a hablar Hiromi. Estaba vez se encontraba muy seria. – Mi familia siempre fue la protectora de la Hōgyoku, así me lo explicó mi padre. ¿No recuerdas eso? Te lo hice ver – La Kuchiki asintió – Eso significa que cualquiera de nuestra familia podría ser el protector. Si por tu sangre corre la de los Higurashi, tiene el derecho sobre ese poder.

-¡Ryu! – Exclamó la de cabellos cortos – Ryu tiene la Hōgyoku. Él deseo que olvidara esos recuerdos. Mi infancia. No entiendo por qué lo hizo.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero no. Él no la tiene.

-Me dijiste que toda tu familia murió en ese incendio.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo. Y ahora creo que alguien más sobrevivió. Ese alguien es mi hermana Miyu.

"Miyu" Rukia recordó que ella había sido la esposa de Kaien.

-Ella no murió en el incendio, encontró la Hōgyoku y tengo que creer que está buscando venganza.

-¿Venganza? ¿Y por qué…?

-No sé cómo, pero pienso que ella se enteró lo que sucedió entre Kaien y yo. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Casi viva, casi muerta. Rukia, ella es ahora la protectora de la Hōgyoku. Tenemos que encontrarla.

De repente, alguien se hizo presente en la pequeña sala de la Kuchiki. Las tres se asustaron al reconocer a esa persona.

-Wow, creo que interrumpí algo – Habló Ichigo al notar que su novia y Orihime se quedaron en silencio.

Hiromi fue la que más se asustó, a pesar de que él no podía percibirla.

-H-Hola Kurosaki-kun – Lo saludó Inoue tratando de disimular sus nervios.

El joven príncipe no le prestó atención y sólo mantuvo sus ojos en Rukia. Luego de que tuvo esa conversación con su padre, él vino aquí porque tenía que confirmar sus sospechas.

-Y-Yo me voy – Dijo Inoue y como ninguno de los dos se volvió hacia ella, corrió rápido a la salida. Hiromi fue detrás suyo, no sin antes mirar a los ojos del vampiro. Había algo raro en ellos.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" Se preguntó asustada.

Cuando no hubo nadie más, aparte de ellos, en la habitación, Ichigo se acercó lentamente a Rukia. Ella lo miró extrañada por esa actitud y retrocedió.

-No te muevas – Le ordenó y ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué? – Le interrogó. – ¿Pasó algo? ¿Ichig…? – Se vio interrumpida al instante en que Ichigo juntó sus labios con los de ella. Su boca se encontraba inerte, todo pasaba tan rápido que no podía entenderlo. Gimió cuando él mordió su labio inferior y luego saboreó un poco de su sangre.

Como si fuera un costal de plumas, la acostó sobre uno de los sofás y la apresó con su propio cuerpo.

-Rukia – La vio directo a sus hermosos y atrayentes ojos violetas. Vaciló un poco antes de preguntarle:

-¿Tú me estas ocultando algo?

Se estremeció por la pregunta y de pronto se vio en la necesidad de huir de allí. Ichigo había descubierto quien era, o tal vez su relación con Hiromi, o que ella era la asesina de su hermano. Eran tantos secretos los que guardaba.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Tú solo respóndeme. ¿Me ocultas algo sí o no?

Ella no contestó nada. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía de contarle la verdad?

-Rukia, yo te entenderé. Solo dime qué me escondes.

Se tomó como unos 10 minutos para pensar que es lo que iba a hacer. Finalmente se decidió por contarle todo. Ichigo confiaba en ella y no podía seguir ocultándole más su secreto. Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, se llenó de toda la valentía que tenía y habló:

-Ichigo yo…

-¡OK, Se acabó el tiempo! – La interrumpió de repente.

-¿Qué? ¡Oy...! – Se calló cuando él enterró su rostro en su hombro. Ahora sí que le estaba asustando su extraño comportamiento.

-Tú no me ocultas nada. Yo lo sé – susurró, acariciando su oscuro cabello. Rukia sintió una punzada en su pecho por lo dicho por el vampiro. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Ichigo, yo fui…

-Cállate – De nuevo la cortó aferrándose más a ella.

Mientras se mantenían en esa posición, las palabras de su padre aparecieron en su mente:

"_Ichigo, yo no te lo puedo decir, pero debes saber que Rukia te oculta varias cosas de ella, y cuando te enteres su relación cambiará por completo. Ella misma tiene que contártelo"_

-Ichigo, yo fui… – De nuevo volvió a insistir, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Ya no… no quiero saberlo. – Le dijo. Estaba muy contrariado consigo mismo: quería saber lo que ella le ocultaba y al mismo tiempo prefería no saberlo. Tenía el presentimiento de lo que Rukia le ocultaba era algo terrible.

No muy distante a ellos, al frente del edificio de donde estaban, alguien los observaba con mucho sigilo, ocultando su presencia para que no lo percibiesen. La indignación y cólera lo dominaban en esos instantes. Había comprobado lo que tanto se negaba a aceptar.

++ BLOOD TIES ++

Nell no dejaba de mirar con celos a Tatsuki. Le enfurecía que ese damphir estuviese tan cerca de Grimmjow. En cuanto despertase, le pediría que estuviese lo más lejos posible de esa niña quien solo le iba a traer muchos problemas. Con esa idea en su mente, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su compañero.

Tatsuki, por su parte, se estaba empezando a preocupar que Grimmjow no despertase. ¿Y si nunca volvería a abrir los ojos? No, tenía que ser optimista. Él ya pronto despertaría.

A Ulquiorra le comenzó a aburrir estar apoyado contra la pared mientras esperaba que el idiota de Grimmjow reaccionase. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos decidió abandonar el cuarto. Luego de salir al pasillo, se preguntó dónde estaba esa extraña mujer.

Trató de no darle importancia a ello. No iba a gastar su valioso tiempo pensando en esa insignificante mujer.

Avanzó con la intención de ir a su habitación, pero se detuvo abruptamente al momento en que escuchó un extraño ruido. Intrigado por la forma en que lo oyó, empezó a buscar el origen de ese sonido hasta que vio al frente de una puerta. Estaba entreabierta por lo que entró y se percató que estaba parado sobre unas escaleras que lo conducían hacia más abajo donde había otra puerta. Cuando llegó a la segunda puerta, notó que el sonido se hacía más fuerte. La abrió y se encontró frente a una escena que jamás creyó volver a ver.

Allí estaba… la extraña mujer tocando un piano de cola. La melodía que producía era hermosa que podía apaciguar hasta el corazón más frío… como el suyo.

Orihime tenía la cabeza inclinada un poco y sus ojos cerrados con mucha concentración. Cada vez que tocaba el piano, ella se sumergía en un mundo lejos de preocupaciones. Un mundo al que su hermano la había llevado varias veces hasta antes de su muerte. Cuando él falleció, Inoue pensó que estaba ahora sola, sin nadie que la pudiese querer. Pero meses después se dio cuenta que su Sora no la había dejado abandonada y le había dado la llave para entrar a ese extraño mundo que ella tanto quería. Un mundo donde él estaba presente.

La melodía seguía fluyendo desde las teclas del piano hasta los oídos del damphir. Mientras ella tocaba, Ulquiorra se acercó hasta quedar detrás de la humana.

Entonces Inoue se percató de la presencia de alguien más en el cuarto y paró abruptamente. Tal vez era Hiromi. Se volvió hacia esa persona y se dio con la sorpresa de que era ¡Ulquiorra!

-¿Q-Que haces aquí? – No podía creer que fuese él quien descubriera su pequeño secreto.

Ulquiorra no le respondió y se sentó al lado de una atónita Orihime. Pasó sus dedos por las teclas del piano y sintió un extraña sensación recorrer por su cuerpo. Sentía nostalgia. Ese instrumento le traía tantos recuerdos. Recuerdos que pensó nunca volvería ver.

Cuando él comenzó a tocar, Inoue entornó los ojos y se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Ulquiorra también sabia tocar el piano! Al parecer ambos tenían algo en común. ¡Que ridículo!

La melodía que él producía era muy triste. Tan triste que sin darse cuenta, unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Orihime. Él tocaba con tanta gracia que le recordó a su querido hermano.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con tanta intensidad que la asustó. Le asustaba lo que estaba sintiendo por ese extraño, y al mismo tiempo la embargaba de felicidad.

Terminó de tocar las últimas notas y giró hacia ella. Estaba llorando y no lo entendía.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? – Le preguntó a la vez que limpiaba las lágrimas de la humana con sus pulgares.

Inoue solo sacudió su cabeza de los pulgares de Ulquiorra y bajó la mirada.

-Mírame – Le ordenó pero ella mantuvo su cabeza gacha. Él la cogió del mentón y la obligó a que lo viera frente a frente.

Lo que pasó en los momentos siguientes ni Orihime misma se lo podía explicar por qué ahora sus labios se encontraban sellados junto a los del damphir.

++ BLOOD TIES ++

**A la mañana siguiente**

Hiyori se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. No había podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche. Las dos razones principales fueron: la aparición de unos conocidos shinigamis y su nueva visión de esos extraños lazos.

Miró de reojo a la persona que seguía durmiendo a su costado. Se preguntó cómo rayos podía descansar tan tranquilamente con todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Hey levántate – Lo sacudió, pero él seguía inmóvil como una piedra. – Tenemos que ir al instituto, idiota – De nuevo intentó despertarlo, pero nada.

Hiyori lo miró furiosa y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bien, como prefieres quedarte ahí, me iré con Ryu-kun – Apenas lo dijo en voz alta, Shinji pegó un tiro de la cama.

Resopló. No podía creer lo infantil que podía ser el rubio.

-¿Qué? No me mires así – Le dijo Shinji con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¿Te dije que te ves más bonita cuando te enojas?

Hiyori rodó los ojos.

-Ya déjate de cursilerías y salte de mi cuarto – Lo empujó fuera de la cama hasta la entrada de su habitación.

-Hey, soy tu novio. No puedes maltratarme – Se quejó girando hacia ella y quedando frente a frente.

Ella se sonrojó por la pequeña distancia entre ambos.

-Y-Ya vete idiota. Tengo que cambiarme – Dio media vuelta y se alejó, pero Shinji, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la abrazó por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Falta que me des mi beso de buenas días – Le susurró seductoramente al oído.

Hiyori se deshizo de su abrazo y volteó. Shinji, ni lento ni perezoso, apoyo su frente contra la de ella y posó sus labios suavemente sobre su mejilla, a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su garganta.

Una sensación maravillosa y aterradora la estremeció y en pocos segundos los labios del vampiro se detuvieron en su yugular. Shinji abrió ligeramente la boca y ella sintió como unas pequeñas garras acariciaban su piel. Eran sus colmillos.

En esos instantes lo único que Hiyori quería era _sentirlo._ Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su garganta para él. Deseaba poder tirar de los colmillos profundamente en sus venas. El deseo era tan intenso.

-Hiyori – Dijo el rubio con voz ronca en su oído, moviendo sus cuchillas contra ella.

-¡¿HIYORI?!

Ambos reaccionaron abruptamente y se separaron al instante.

- ¡¿Ustedes iban a….?! – Ryu estaba de pie junto a ellos. Lucía muy enojado e incrédulo a la vez.

La mencionada sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero aun así no le había importado. Solo quería disfrutar ese placer único que recorría por tu cuerpo mientras el otro bebía de ella.

-S-si – Tuvo que admitir.

Shinji, quien ya había recuperado el control de sí mismo, puso una mueca de disgusto.

-Tsk. ¿Qué haces aquí, Ryu? Nadie te llamo – Le dijo y recibió un puñetazo cortesía de Hiyori.

-¡Lo siento, Ryu-kun! Esto no volverá a pasar – Le juró y él le creyó.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Shinji.

Ryu le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

-Hiyori, hablemos… a solas – Le pidió.

-Bien, me voy – El rubio vio la indirecta que iba para él y se marchó.

-¿De verdad estás con Hirako? – Le preguntó Ryu luego de que el otro desapareciera.

Hiyori asintió, un poco tímida. Temía por la reacción que tuviese su amigo.

-Así que tú también – Se lamentó el vampiro. Primero Rukia y ahora ella. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta lo peligroso que era mantener ese tipo de relación con los de su raza?

-Yo… no lo pude evitar.

-Está bien. No te lo voy a recriminar. Vine a que me digas de qué trató la última visión que tuviste.

En los siguientes minutos, Hiyori le contó con lujo de detalles la aterradora visión que tuvo. Cuando terminó, Ryu seguía anonadado por la información que acababa de recibir.

-Tengo que avisarle a Isshin-sama – Fue lo primero que dijo.

-No lo hagas. De eso se iba a encargar Ichigo.

-¿Él ya lo sabe?

-Sí, tuvo que contarle por que como tú sabes tanto él como su padre están involucrados en lo que vi. Y… hay algo que más que quiero contarte. Es una parte de la visión que no conté a los demás. – Hiyori se había decidido por contarle a él primero por qué presentía que él sabía quién era esa tal "Hiromi".

-¿Qué es? – Le interrogó.

-En la visión, vi a una persona parecida a Rukia en lo físico. Estaba siendo arrastrada por una vampira vestida de shinigami. Algo ilógico. Iba a ir a ayudarla pensando que era Rukia, pero me detuve cuando esa vampira la llamó: Hiromi.

Ryu empalideció por la mención de su difunta hermana.

-Ryu-kun, tú sabes quién es Hiromi. – Más que pregunta fue una afirmación. Hiyori había acertado: Ryu sabía quién era esa persona.

-Ella fue mi hermana – Le confesó. – pero falleció hace años.

-¿Qué? Yo la vi. Estaba viva, a punto de morir en las manos de esa vampira.

"No, Hiromi no puede estar viva" pensó el vampiro recordando cuando Nell le había dicho que su hermana también había perecido en el incendio. Pero lo que Ichigo también había afirmado al principio, de que su hermana estaba viva, lo estaban confundiendo. ¿Y si estuviese viva? ¿Por qué nunca se apareció a él?

-Hiyori, descríbeme a esa vampira vestida de shinigami – Habló luego de unos minutos. Su mente se estaba aclarando poco a poco.

-Ella era de estatura mediana, cabello oscuro y…

-… ojos esmeralda – Terminó la oración. No había dudas. Esa descripción física daba con Miyu. – Es mi otra hermana.

-¿Otra hermana? – ¿Cuántas hermanas había tenido su amigo?

-Sí, tuve dos. Hiromi era la mayor y Miyu la segunda. La relación entre ambas siempre fue conflictiva. Miyu la odiaba por qué mi padre siempre le tuvo más preferencia a la otra. Ese odio la llevó a incendiar la ciudad donde vivíamos, muriendo mis padres y Hiromi.

-Es… es un monstruo. – musitó Hiyori. ¿Qué clase de persona haría tal barbaridad? ¿El odio podría consumir tanto a la gente?

-No es un monstruo – Shinji había hecho presencia, sorprendiendo a los dos. – Miyu-chan no es así

-¿Has escuchado toda nuestra conversación? – Le increpó Ryu molesto.

-Sí – Dijo sin un atisbo de vergüenza. – Felizmente lo hice, porque seguro nadie me lo contaría – Añadió mirando de reojo a la rubia quien bajó la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora que lo sabes. Adiós – Le dijo el de cabello azul.

-No me voy hasta que me cuentes que fue lo que sucedió el día del incendio. – Le advirtió muy serio. – Estoy muy seguro Miyu-chan cambió por completo desde ese momento. Ella nunca odió a su hermana, solo le tenía celos. Pero ese día algo pasó que la cambió ¿no? ¡Dímelo!

Hiyori nunca había visto a Shinji tan furioso. ¿Qué significa esa "Miyu" para él? La defendía con tanta pasión que tal vez, pensó, esa chica había sido muy importante en su vida.

-Yo no sé mucho, Hirako.

-Claro que lo sabes. Tu estas muy enterado de lo que pasó entre Hiromi-chan e Ichigo. Lo que ocurrió entre ellos tiene que ver con Miyu-chan. Ichigo nunca lo admitió abiertamente pero me lo dio a entender.

Ryu vio que no tenía más opción que contarle.

-Está bien. Te lo diré.

-Eh… yo me voy – Avisó la joven al percatarse que ahora era ella la que sobraba ahí.

-No – Shinji la retuvo cogiéndola de la mano – Tú te quedas. Esta historia te va a interesar mucho. ¿Quieres saber la razón por la que Ichigo se acercó al principio a Rukia-chan? O ¿Por qué la hermana de Ryu, Hiromi-chan, se parece tanto a tu amiga?

++ BLOOD TIES ++

**Instituto de Karakura**

Rukia llegó al instituto con la sensación de que alguien la seguía. Tuvo que voltear varias para verificar si alguien la estaba siguiendo. Y nada.

Cuando entró al aula, se dio con la sorpresa de que la carpeta de Inoue estaba vacía. Todavía no llegaba. Algo extraño porque la de cabellos naranjas era muy puntual.

En cambio, encontró a Ishida. Luego de algunos días de desaparecido, había vuelto y lucía con el semblante decaído.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado" se preguntó.

-Hola Ishida – Lo saludó y él se limitó a decirle:

-Hola.

Extraño. Muy extraño.

Se sentó en su lugar y notó que no había mucha gente en el aula. Y la casualidad era que todos los Vampiros no estaban. Seguro habían sentido la presencia de sus amigos shinigamis y decidieron partir de Karakura. Un shinigami y un vampiro no se podían mantener juntos en un mismo lugar porque al final terminaban destruyéndose entre ambos. Y ella misma había sido testigo de ello por algunos años.

-Hola alumnos – La profesora dijo luego de entrar. Se fue a su escritorio y comenzó a llamar lista. No se demoró mucho ya que había como unos 10 en el salón.

Mientras la profesora hablaba sobre el tema de la clase, Rukia estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ichigo le había pedido que le diga que es lo que le ocultaba y luego ya no quería saberlo. La confundía tanto. Pero estaba decidida a contarle la verdad, no iba a seguir mintiéndole. Aunque él no quisiera oírla, lo amarraría o hasta usaría el poder de Shinji.

No había marcha atrás. Sería hoy mismo.

"¿Dónde estará?" Se preguntó. Después de que se habían mantenido abrazados por varios minutos en su sofá, él se levantó y se despidió diciendo que tenía que regresar a casa por un "asunto" de su padre. Rukia, por supuesto, no le creyó. Él era muy malo mintiendo igual que ella.

Varias carpetas atrás, otra persona se encontraba igual de pensativa que la Kuchiki. Por primera vez Ishida no le prestaba atención a una clase. ¿La razón? Estaba muy preocupado por Orihime y lo ocurrido en Tokio. Todo iba de mal en peor. Cuando fue a hablar con _ellos_, los miembros de la asamblea de shinigamis, no pensó que esas personas resultasen unos malditos crueles y egoístas. Habían rechazado su petición de alargar la fecha en la que Inoue iría donde ellos. Lo peor es que acortaron las fechas y exigían la presencia de su novia dentro de tres semanas. Esto se debía a que el consejo de vampiros habría descubierto que Inoue Sora tenía una hermana con los mismos poderes que él, y ahora planeaban usarla. Obviamente los shinigamis decían que con Orihime dentro de sus cuarteles estaría protegida, pero él sabía que de igual forma la utilizarían. Solo que la diferencia era que no la asesinarían después como lo hicieron los vampiros con Sora.

Tres semanas. Solo quedaba ese tiempo para poder hablarle francamente sobre el origen de sus poderes y la verdadera causa de la muerte de su hermano. Aunque Matsumoto vendría para ser ella misma quien le cuente a Inoue su historia, Ishida sentía la obligación de estar ese día junto a ella. Y luego… la despedida. No la volvería a ver por un largo tiempo. Le dolía en el alma, pero todo era por su bienestar. Porque la amaba tanto es que él mismo la entregaría a esos "shinigamis" para que la protegiesen.

-No se olviden de entregar el informe de ciencias para mañana. – Avisó la profesora luego de que la campana del receso sonase.

Rukia se levantó con la intención de salir igual que sus compañeros, pero Ishida se puso delante de ella.

-Kuchiki-san ¿Sabes si Inoue-san ha estado enferma en estos días? – Le preguntó muy preocupado por la ausencia de su novia el día de hoy.

-No – Contestó.

-Es raro que no haya venido hoy – susurró el muchacho.

-Sí, muy raro – Comentó.

"¿Y si le pasó algo luego de que saliera de mi casa?" Se preguntó ahora igual de preocupada que Ishida.

-Tal vez esté en el salón de teatro – Le animó – Voy a ir a buscarla – Se ofreció.

-Gracias. Yo voy a llamar de nuevo a su celular. Ojala me conteste esta vez. – Dijo sacando el móvil de su bolsillo.

-Ok

Rukia corrió hacia el club de teatro, y para su mala suerte no la encontró.

-Kuchiki-sempai – Le saludó Ayumi luego de que entrara al salón exclusivo para los miembros del club.

-Hola Ayumi… ¿Has visto por casualidad a Inoue?

-La vicepresidenta estuvo hasta hace 10 minutos aquí – Le respondió.

-¿Hace 10 minutos? ¿Y sabes a dónde se fue?

-La verdad no. Se la veía muy diferente a lo habitual.

Kuchiki frunció el ceño. "¿Diferente?"

-¿Qué tan diferente?

-Pues cuando yo llegué al club, ella ya estaba. Lucía muy decaída y le pregunté que le pasaba, pero ella me dijo que estaba resfriada. Obviamente eso no era cierto. Y justo cuando le dije que Ishida-sempai estaba de vuelta en el instituto, ella se puso muy nerviosa y se marchó.

"Algo le pasó ayer" se confirmó a sí misma. Tenía que encontrarla.

-Oh, Kuchiki-sempai, ¿Va ir a los ensayos en la tarde?

-¿Ah?... sí – Le confirmó aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que lo más probable era que faltaría a los ensayos.

Tenía el presentimiento que algo malo iba a ocurrir hoy. Aún si Hiyori no lo hubiese visto, algo malo ocurriría.

Con esa sensación, salió del instituto rumbo a la casa de Inoue.

Fue entonces que sintió de nuevo que alguien la seguía. Esta vez pudo reconocer la presencia de su "acosador" y decidió enfrentarlo.

-¿Por qué me sigues? – Volteó rápidamente para toparse con la figura de Renji.

El pelirrojo puso una mueca de disgusto. No esperaba que lo pudiese descubrir tan fácilmente.

-No has perdido tus reflejos todavía. – Le dijo seriamente

-Y tú la manía de seguirme. – Contratacó. Trataba de no alterarse en su presencia.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre ambos.

-¿No deberías estar cumpliendo la misión que te dieron?

Renji se acercó más hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. Se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura que Rukia y viéndola a los ojos le dijo:

-Tú eres mi misión.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato y retrocedió.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy tu misión.

Él sonrió con amargura.

-Lo eres. – Reafirmó –Tu hermano me mandó con Hinamori y Kira a vigilarte.

-¿Q-qué? – No lo podía creer. ¿Su hermano había mandado shinigamis a que la siguiesen? ¿Por qué?

-Nunca pensé que hubieses caído tan bajo, Rukia. – Habló esta vez con sus ojos brillando de odio.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-¡De que ahora esté revolcándote con un chupasangre! – Tan pronto como se lo escupió, recibió una bofetada.

-No me vuelvas hablar así – Le advirtió. Sin embargo, no se esperó que Renji le devolviese el mismo golpe.

Se tocó su mejilla golpeada. Le ardía mucho. Miró al pelirrojo y vio que la persona que estaba frente a ella no era él.

Ese no era Renji. El Renji que conocía nunca le hubiese puesto un dedo encima y no le hablaría de una manera tan grosera. El Renji que conocía no la miraría con tanto odio como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó a ese extraño que tenía el mismo rostro que su Renji.

-Soy yo, Renji.

-No lo eres. ¡Tú no eres Renji! – Y de nuevo recibió otro puñetazo. Esta vez el golpe fue más profundo que cayó al piso.

El shinigami la cogió de ambos brazos y la jaló hacia uno de los callejones más cercanos. La tiró como si fuese cualquier objeto liviano.

Rukia gimió de dolor al chocar su espalda contra la pared de ese sitio.

-Te has vuelto débil – Habló de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-Y tú una basura. – Logró retener su puño antes de que cayera en su estómago.

Renji sonrió con malicia y con su mano libre atrapó su cuello. Comenzó a ahorcarla y la fuerza de la joven poco a poco se iba por lo que soltó su puño.

-Cuando Kuchiki-sama me informó de tu relación con uno de esas porquerías, no lo quise aceptar. – Le decía mientras apretaba más el cuello de Rukia y ella comenzaba a ponerse de un color morado – Tú no sería capaz de involucrarte con esos chupasangres. Habías aprendido la lección con Kaien y ¡me lo juraste!

Poco a poco la visión de Rukia se iba nublando.

-Y cuando vi la sombra de ese vampiro entrar a tu departamento, me sentí el más imbécil de todos. Tuve ganas de aparecerme ahí mismo y matarlo… No lo hice porque primero quería hacerlo contigo sin que él lo vea. – Repentinamente la liberó de su fuerte agarre.

Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Su pecho le dolía demasiado y su corazón latía a un ritmo muy acelerado que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-¿Me… me vas a… matar? – Logró preguntar tratando de regular su respiración.

-Lo pensé al principio, pero esa no es mi misión… por desgracia. – La levantó del mentón. – Dime su nombre.

Ella entendió rápidamente a quien se refería.

-¡DIMELO! – Gritó.

Lo que sucedió en los siguientes segundos, pasó muy rápido ante los ojos de Rukia: Renji había sido derribado y ahora ella se encontraba detrás de alguien.

-¿Por qué siempre te tienes que meter en problemas? – Le preguntó Ichigo luego de girar hacia ella.

Se acumularon las lágrimas en los ojos al verlo.

-Vete – Le pidió.

-¿Qué? ¿Te salvo de esta sabandija y ahora quieres que me largue? – Reclamó repentinamente furioso. Los golpes que había recibido Rukia habían sido varios y la mayoría en su rostro. No se lo iba a perdonar a ese hijo de perra.

-Vete, te va a matar – Le rogó con la voz muy débil. De nuevo su vista se le iba y apenas podía reconocer la figura del vampiro.

-Oye enana, ¿Quiere que te recuerde quién soy? – La sacudió para que se mantuviera despierta.

Renji, que ya se había recuperado de esa paliza que no vio venir, sacó su espada luego de reconocer la presencia de ese chupasangre. Miró la escena que tenía enfrente y no le quedó dudas de que ese era el vampiro que había embrujado a Rukia.

Si lo destruía, pesó, ella recuperaría el control de su mente… y así todo volvería a ser como antes. Como hace tres años.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Quería saber quién era el maldito que se había atrevido a arrebatársela.

Ichigo tuvo que voltear a regañadientes y le sonrió. Fue una de esas sonrisas que te daba el mensaje: "No debiste hacerlo". Lo iba a matar con mucho gusto.

-Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Renji lo reconoció al instante. ¡Era él!

El asesino de sus padres.

++ BLOOD TIES ++

**A las afueras del pueblo**

"Qué aburrimiento" pensó la joven al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en uno de los árboles del bosque de Karakura.

Su fuerte no era esperar, y especialmente si se trataba de ese idiota.

Echó un vistazo a su vestido y notó que había un agujero en la parte del bordado final por sus piernas.

-Tsk, que poco dura – Se dijo y luego cayó en la cuenta que esa prenda la iba usando desde hace 15 años.

Se río de sí misma. Que poca noción tenía del tiempo.

-¡Oh, hasta que al fin llegas! – Exclamó al ver llegar a un cuervo a sus pies.

El animal graznó y después se irguió transformándose en un joven de cabello gris y oscuros ojos.

-Toma – Le tendió la chica unas ropas. Ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo desnudo cada vez que volvía a su forma original.

-¿Y bien? ¿La viste? – Comenzó con el interrogatorio.

El hermoso chico sonrió.

-Que impaciente eres. Otro de los aspectos de los que te diferencias con tu hermana.

Ella lo miró con mala cara.

-¿La viste?

-Por supuesto. Es más bella que tú – Esquivó la patada que le lanzó la vampira. – ¿Por qué te molestas? Tú tienes esto – Le señaló la pequeña perla que llevaba colgando como un collar en su cuello.

No le hizo gracia el comentario de ese idiota. Él sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba ese estúpido artefacto. Era como su maldición.

-Tu hermana ya conoció a Rukia – Continuó hablando el joven –Son muy cercanas.

-Hasta siendo un espectro, Hiromi sigue haciendo amigos – Masculló con rabia la vampira.

El muchacho ignoró los comentarios de ella contra su hermana y dijo:

-Es hora de que tu plan empiece.

Miyu Higurashi asintió de mala gana .En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de la presencia del muchacho.

"Hola Karakura" pensó al mirar el letrero de la pequeña ciudad que daba la bienvenida los forasteros. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer la presencia de unas personas muy conocidas para ella y que desde el día del incendio no los había vuelto a ver.

* * *

**Uyuyuyuy Miyu apareció OwO. ¿Qué tendrá planeado? ¿Con quién se encontrará? :P Solo les pido que no saquen conclusiones anticipadas con este personaje.**

**Ahora se avecina una pelea que promete. Ichigo vs Renji. Aviso que no soy tan buena describiendo batallas pero trataré de hacer lo mejor :3 **

**Bueno, en el capítulo anterior había puesto como adelanto que Hiyori vería a Hiromi, pero cambié de opinión y no lo puse. Y lo del reencuentro entre Hinamori y Toushiro se dará en el siguiente capítulo. **

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejan! **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Se cuidan**

**Bye! **


End file.
